Like A Moth To A Flame
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U-Robin Locksley is immediately enchanted with his new secretary, who has a few secrets of her own.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N-This originally was a one shot prompt, but even as I was writing it, I started to get ideas for where I could possibly take this. When I had sent it to my Beta/friend Bekki, she replied like I thought she would, that it had to have more to it, more backstory, more future. I knew then I was in trouble as I started getting so many ideas on this story. So if you like this story you can thank Regal_Bekki for her reply which helped me decide to keep going with it. This is now it's own story, more to come very soon.)**_

 _ ***No disclaimer needed as I helped create Outlaw Queen, not Adam or Eddie per the COWARDLY ADAM! Who sometimes he thinks interviews matter, and sometimes they don't...not that he ever said that...ooookay***_

Robin Locksley was about to finish a long day at his law office, he was in the process of wrapping up a huge case which had taken him the last four months to complete. He felt like he had defended his client to the best of his ability and would hope the jury would see the truth as well. He needed these papers to be sent out immediately, so he opened his office door and was going to have his secretary send them for him.

"Regina," Robin said as he saw her turn her head.

"Yes, Mr. Locksley,?" Regina said softly.

"I need these sent over to the courthouse immediately," Robin said as he put the papers out for her to take from him.

"I will, Mr. Locksley," Regina said as she put a hand out to get the papers. As she had them, their fingers brushed one another, sending a surge of energy through her, making her gasp just a little.

For Robin, he too felt the excitement course through him. Since he had hired her six months ago he had thought often of his somewhat nerdy secretary. She always wore sensible outfits to work, never showing off anything, frustrating Robin to a degree like he had never known. Her hair was always done up in a bun, he wanted her to wear it down more often. He wanted to run his hands through it. And those glasses, he had often seen her chewing on the end of them, and he had found himself locked on those lips of hers, lips that she did paint red at times. He had been drawn to her like a moth to the flame since he had first met her. So much so that the first day he had been so affected by her, he had wanted to rip up that long skirt of hers and throw her on his desk and...

Robin looked at those lips, then up into those warm, gorgeous brown eyes of hers, eyes that were looking at him with a question in them, he then realized he had not let go of the papers."Sorry about that, but please send these over before you leave." he let go of the papers and headed back to his office, but turned back once more, "And it's Robin, if you don't mind."

Regina smiled softly and let out a breath as he closed his office door. The man had affected her since the day she had come in for an interview, she often would catch herself becoming lost in his eyes as he would talk and she would take notes for him, hoping that she would not forget to write down anything. And just now, feeling the touch of his skin was almost...magical.

She knew this was forbidden to be attracted to her boss, knew that it would only end badly if either acted on it. If she was being truthful, she knew it was more than just being attrcted to him, she was in love with Robin. She had tried to be as less attractable as possible, she had not felt anything for anyone since Daniel, until she had met Robin. This job was important to her as she was supporting her older father and his gambling debts he had occurred when he had been an alcoholic. She knew those debts were not hers, but she loved her father dearly and would help in any way she could. She was working here as Robin's secretary, as well as another job...one that she was not proud of.

She left her desk and sent the papers over to the courthouse immediately. She looked around and smelled the papers, they even smelled like Robin. She knew it was foolish to be so attracted to someone who was way out of her league. She shook her head as she headed back to her desk, it was almost five and she would be leaving and going home soon.

A little while later she was just about to grab her purse when Robin's office opened and he said,"Regina, do you have plans tomorrow night?"

Regina felt her heart literally stop, was he...was he asking her out? "Uh, no." was all she could get out.

"Great, I've been invited to an art gallery showing tomorrow night, that a colleague is having, and I would like you to be there with me," Robin said.

Regina didn't say anything, was it a date? Or just something else? Why did he ask her to go?

"Regina?" Robin's voice called out, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"I..." Regina stammered.

You can do this, she told herself. He was just her boss.

Lies! her mind whispered. All lies. Not even ones she could convince herself about. Robin Locksley was more than just her boss. He was the first man in years who had been able to knock down her stone walls she had put around herself. One smile from him and her knees grew weak. One glance from his startling blue eyes and her long dormant hormones began a rumba!

But she had spent the last few years rebuilding her family's lives. And she knew she couldn't afford to let her attraction for this man destroy all that hard work.

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin asked, causing her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, yes I'm alright and yes I will attend with you," Regina answered. "Where is the showing and what time do I need to be there?"

"I'll pick you up say at seven?" Robin asked.

"No!" Regina answered suddenly causing Robin to give her a look. "What I mean is I can meet you wherever it is."

"Regina, I'm having a limo drive me there, just let me pick you up and we can go together," Robin said, wondering why her sudden outburst a few seconds ago.

Regina thought quickly of how to get out of this,"Alright, but I have moved since I started here and my address is 319 Coffee Lane." Giving the address of a friend and her boyfriend, she would call Emma once she was on her way home.

"Got it, and make sure you update your information with personnel," Robin said.

"What should I wear?" Regina asked.

Robin let his mind go to another place, thinking she should wear...nothing! But he didn't want other men to see her like that. But wait, did she even have someone already in her life? Maybe after she relaxed with him at the gallery he could find out.

"A cocktail dress would be appropriate," Robin answered, hoping she had one dress that would show off what he knew were killer legs under those slacks and long skirts of hers. "Something with some color as well."

"Alright, I'll be ready then," Regina answered, swallowing.

"Excellent, have a good rest of the evening," Robin said as he smiled and returned to his office. Once inside he gave a fist pump to himself, thinking he finally had found a way to ask her out on a date, not that it was a date, date. He hoped this would be a step in the right direction and that she would eventually agree to a real date with him, one where he could woo her properly. He was in love with her and wanted to take a chance on her.

"Careful, Locksley, let's not get too head of ourselves," Robin said to himself, as he called a limo company and made sure to have the transportation arranged, along with some chilled champagne and fresh fruit for them on the way.

Five minutes later Regina was running towards the bus to catch, as she settled onto her seat she took out her phone and called her friend immediately,"Emma, I need a huge favor." She then proceeded to tell her all of what had happened, and how she needed to stay at her and Killian's place till Robin picked her up, Emma agreed.

The next evening, Regina was a body of nerves, she had almost called Robin and told him she was sick, a friend was sick, her neighbor's dog was sick, anything to get out of this, but here she was in a red cocktail dress with red high heels and her hair down in loose curls. Her makeup was flawless, Emma had insisted she wear red lipstick. She was pacing back and forth in Emma's bedroom.

"If you keep doing that, we're going to need new floors," Emma said.

"I can't do this," Regina said.

"Nonsense, he asked you to go with him, so have fun tonight," Emma said, "and I mean a lot of fun."

"It's not like that," Regina insisted.

"Not until he sees you like that," Emma said with a laugh, "when he sees you in that dress, he's not going to stop until that dress is on his bedroom floor."

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend and took a few deep breaths. She could do this, it was an art gallery, perfectly innocent.

The hell you say, she thought!

Ten minutes later there was the sound of the doorbell, Killian went to go answer it with a wink at Regina,"Can I help you?" Killian asked Robin who was standing there.

"I'm Robin Locksley, I'm here for Regina," Robin answered as he eyed the man. Was this someone in Regina's life?

"Aw, well come in mate, the name is Killian" Killian said as he allowed Robin to enter.

"You live here?" Robin asked.

"Yes, me and my girlfriend," Killian answered.

His answer deflated Robin. So he was Regina's boyfriend, he wouldn't infringe on another man's lady. He would have to keep this strictly business with Regina. Until she walked into the living room before him...

Business my arse!

She was...gorgeous, stunning, sexy.

"You look….", Robin stammered.

"Beautiful," Killian said from behind him.

"Very much so," Robin agreed, he was standing only a few feet from her now.

"Thank you," Regina said.

"I've been telling her that for an hour now," Emma said as she walked into the room to stand beside Regina,"I'm Emma, Regina's friend, I've been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time." Regina quickly nudged her with her elbow.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma," Robin said as Emma walked over to Killian who put his arm around her.

Wait, was this blonde Killian's lady? Robin coyly had to ask,"So you three all live here?"

"Yes, yes we do," Emma said as she winked at Regina.

"Shall we go?" Regina asked as she headed for the door. Robin opened it and they headed for his limo.

"Don't forget protection lass!" Killian yelled out from the doorway, as Emma then elbowed him in his gut.

The limo driver opened the door for Regina who settled in the back, Robin then slid down next to her, and the door was closed behind him. This was it. It was just the two of them.

"I'm sorry about Killian, he can be childish at times," Regina said.

"I bet more than at times," Robin said as he patted her knee with his hand without even thinking. When she didn't remove his hand, he left it there.

"I'm glad you agreed to come to this with me," Robin said.

"I'm sure you would have found suitable company if I hadn't though," Regina said.

"But there is only one Regina Mills," Robin said, causing Regina's cheeks to burn. "I want to thank you for coming with me tonight, sorry that it was so last minute."

"That's fine," Regina said, as her fingers gripped the end of her dress.

"I hope that this didn't interfere with any evening plans of yours," Robin said as he raised his eyebrows at her. He was trying to be subtle about asking her if there was anyone in her life, any lover that is.

"No, I have no plans in the evenings, except watching Outlander on my couch," Regina answered.

"Your couch? So it's yours over Emma's and Killian's then?" Robin asked.

Regina winced as she realized her mistake, she did watch Outlander on her couch, but it was in her apartment she shared with her father, who at the time was in a rehab clinic, getting cleaned up from his addiction to alcohol. "They tend to spend a lot of time in the bedroom," Regina closed her eyes and wanted to just wave her arms and vanish.

Robin smiled at her words,"Not that I blame them, nothing wrong with spending time in the bedroom with a beautiful woman."

Regina looked over at him, and saw the way he was looking at her, wait was he...flirting with her? She smiled softly, then shifted her gaze but could feel his eyes on her as the limo drove for another ten minutes before finally arriving at their destination.

Robin helped Regina out of the limo and put his arm out for her to slip hers into as they entered the gallery. Many a head turned to look at the beautiful couple, even though they were not a real couple.

"Just smile, and they'll think you own the place," Robin whispered into her ear, he could tell she was nervous about being here. Regina did and together they made their way around the room, chatting with numerous colleagues of Robin's, many not realizing that Regina was Robin's secretary.

An hour passed, then two and they continued to work the room. Regina had basically charmed all his colleagues, she was elegant and poised, not appearing nervous in the slightest.

"And where have you been hiding this treasure," Will Scarlett asked as he came up to them.

"I've known Regina for a little while now," Robin coyly answered. Will had been to his office many times, as they were thicker than thieves at times.

"You always did have all the luck," Will said as he bowed and took Regina's hand and kissed it," Will Scarlett, my lady."

Regina smiled at the other man,"It's nice meeting you, but if you two will excuse me I'm going to go grab a glass of champagne." She turned and walked away as she headed towards a small bar that had been set up.

Will watched Robin, watch Regina walking away from them, he let out a low whistle,"You've got it bad, which I get."

Robin didn't turn his gaze from Regina's form at he bar, he watched as she chatted with the bartender who was pouring her a glass of champagne. There was a vibrancy to her that she had not allowed to be shown before, it held his gaze whenever he thought about dragging it away. How would it feel to hold all the vibrancy in his arm? Her kisses would be filled with passion, he just knew it, and in his bed...Robin held back a groan as he knew he couldn't get too carried away.

"Yep, you've got it really bad for her," Will commented, this time getting Robin's attention fully. "Why have you been hiding her?"

"I haven't been hiding her," Robin said with a smile, if Will only knew that every time he came to Robin's office, he passed by Regina.

"Better be on your toes then, as there is Keith Nottingham with her," Will's warning caused Robin to look quickly at Regina, he saw Regina start to move pass Keith, only to have Keith put his hands on her to stop her. How dare the bastard lay one finger on her!

Robin wasted no time, and quickly made his way over to Regina,"Regina, would you like some more champagne?" Robin asked as he put his arm around her waist to pull her to his side.

Before Regina could say anything, Keith spoke up,"Locksley, I should have known."

"Nottingham," Robin said with a bite to his sound.

"I was just telling Regina, here that she reminded me of someone," Keith said, as Robin felt Regina's quivering form beside him. He started to rub her lower back to try to calm her down.

"They say everyone has a twin," Robin said, trying to draw Keith's attention away from Regina. He had always hated Nottingham, they were both lawyers, but Keith made a mockery of the profession.

"No, there's something very familiar about her, perhaps a stroll with me will help refresh my memory?" Keith asked.

"I'm afraid we were just leaving, enjoy your evening," Robin said as he started walking towards the exit of the gallery.

"Mr. Locksley, I'm so sorry about-" Regina's words were cut off.

"Let's get in the limo," Robin said as his driver pulled up and once they were seated, the driver started heading towards where he picked Regina up.

"Keith is a real jerk," Robin said.

"I hope I haven't caused a problem," Regina said.

"There was always bad blood between the two of us, trust me if I never have to deal with him again, I'll never regret it," Robin said, rubbing her forearms, hoping she would open up to him some more.

Regina was thankful he was not prying into what had upset her so much about Keith Nottingham, while if Robin knew...he would fire her on the spot! She opened her mouth to say something to him, to come up with some explanation.

Robin looked down into her eyes, her big brown eyes, usually so light and sultry were darker now, like the underside of a thunderhead. She looked at him with lips that trembled, and he wanted to still them with his wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Her eyes, her face, her lips, her soul cried out to him and this time he answered what his heart and his own soul had been screaming for him to do for months. He put his right hand on the side of her face and lowered his head, lightly brushing his lips against her, it seemed so natural. So he did so again, once, twice more. Then her lips parted, and he closed his mouth over hers, letting his tongue slide inside her mouth.

Fire burst in his belly, hot and sweet, like the taste of her. He kissed her deeper, pulling her closer to him, and felt his blood rush and pound through his veins. He felt her hands raise and clutch at his arms. For a moment, he feared she might push him aside, and he vowed he would let her go if she did. Her lips were hesitant against his, as if she was unsure of what to do. He was her boss, she was his employee, yet the thought of tearing his lips from hers left him feeling bleak and empty.

Then she was kissing him back, robbing him of breath, stealing whatever good sense he had left that told him to stop this. She moved against him and the fire in his belly slid lower. An ache, hard and urgent, settled in his loins. Gods, but she felt so right being in his arms, like she's been shaped from the finiest silk specifically to fit against him, soft where he was hard, woman where he was man.

Regina's mind was in complete shock, Robin Locksley, her boss, was kissing her! The man she had dreamed about many a night, the man she had masturbated to many times, was kissing her! She had never felt anything quite so right in all her life. She moaned when his lips left hers, and caressed the bare flesh of her neck. The throbbing heat that seem centered in the valley of her tightly closed legs raced upward, scorching her nipples into a hardened response.

She dug her fingers into his shoulders, overwhelmed by the intensity of the desire surging through her. She tensed, her fingers digging deeper, when his mouth opened on her neck and started sucking on her neck. He continued to do so, her head was thrown back, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensations he was causing her. His lips moved back to hers once more, and he was groaning, and so was she, and she revelled in it.

When he finally pulled away his soft lips from hers, he simply stroked her cheek with his fingers, as if to say he knew this thing was bigger than both of them.

"I apologize, but I couldn't resist, I've been drawn to you like-" Robin was saying.

"A moth to a flame," Regina finished for him.

"Exactly," Robin said with a smile. She had been receptive to his kiss, their kiss.

 _Their first kiss, one of many he hoped._

"Regina, if any of this is uncomfortable for you, tell me now," Robin said.

Regina took a deep breath and released it, taking a chance she told him,"I've wanted you to kiss me for quite some time now." she admitted to him.

Robin let out a soft laugh, and bit his lower lip as he smiled at her. He then slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her again. As Robin gently explored the contours of her lips, his mouth so firm on hers.

Regina found her hands were on his shoulders, her hands sliding from his shoulders to his head, her fingers threading through the crisp softness of his hair as her mouth opened under his like a flower in the sun, and the gentle touch of his tongue to hers sent her body spinning into a deep whirlpool of sudden intense feelings.

When she moved her body closer to his, wanting more contact with him, she felt him put a stop to it. She opened her eyes and looked up at him in confusion.

"We have all the time in the world," Robin said. He had wanted to tell his driver to drive them to his home, but he knew he had to control himself. The woman of his dreams was in his arms, was receptive to his embrace, his kisses. He was not going to blow this chance with her.

"I didn't think this would ever happen to me," Regina said. "I just never thought I would have this."

"Maybe it's all about timing," Robin said as they continued on their way to Regina's 'home'.

 _ **(A/N-Okay, so this was the original one shot prompt, I decided to go back to where they originally met, to show how their relationship developed and so forth. So the next chapter will take place six month prior to this.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this, this is still your fault this story got so many chapters lol.)**_

 _ ***No disclaimer needed as I helped create Outlaw Queen, not Adam or Eddie per the COWARDLY ADAM!***_

 ** _Six months prior..._**

Regina Mills was in a hurry, her interview with Robin Locksley was in ten minutes and if not for the awful traffic this morning, she would not be in such a rush to make it. She was set to interview with Robin Locksley at his law firm to be his secretary. She needed this job desperately to help her family.

She had just arrived at her noon appointment and looked down at her appearance one last time when she noticed that she had a button undone, she continued walking as she tried to fasten it. She almost had it done when she tripped, and would have fallen if not for the arms that gathered around her...hips. She was practically in the man's arms as she tried to compose herself as best she could.

Strong arms were around her, big hands were holding her hips as she looked up,"I'm so sorry, thank you so-" she broke off as she looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They held her spellbound for a few seconds, as she then saw his eyes move...to her now bra clad breasts. When she had fallen, her blouse had flown open and was now being offered to his appreciative gaze.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, he had evidently composed himself and removed his gaze from her chest back to her face.

"Yes...thank you," Regina said as he helped her stand back up. Regina fixed her blouse, but in the process of doing so she felt his gaze on her the whole time. She had a feeling of regret of not being in his arms any longer than she was.

"I would have fallen on my face if not for you," Regina said.

"Ah, well maybe it's all about timing then," the man said with a small smile on his handsome face.

"Maybe it is," Regina said.

"I've never met before had a woman fall for me quite so quickly. Usually I count on an introduction and a little flirtation before," Robin said,

She glanced up into his eyes again. Deep. Absorbing. Blue as the heavens. He was pure charm. And she had the distinct feeling he knew it.

Regina was about to reply to him, when she realized she was going to be late for her interview,"I must go," she said quickly as she darted around the man and headed towards the elevators. She quickly got on them and pushed the button for the floor.

As the doors were closing, she heard the handsome stranger call out,"Wait!" but it was too late, the doors were shutting on his face. Regina inwardly groaned, wanting to reopen the doors but she also knew she had too much riding on this job for her to pursue anything right now.

This job was her future, and her family rebuilding what was left of their lives. Her father, after her mother's death had fallen into a despair, his only outlet had been between drinking and gambling. Neither were good, but together there had been enormous ramifications. Ones she was literally paying for.

Henry Mills had ran up huge gambling debts, resulting in their home having to be put up as collateral. And even if they sold it today, it still wouldn't be near enough to pay back the loan shark her dad was in debt to.

Leopold Blanchard.

Just the thought of that man gave her the shivers. The way he looked at her, why he was old enough to be her father. He had made several references that if she was nice to him, he would be nice to her and her father. But as much as she dearly loved her father, she couldn't do it. So instead, Regina worked another job on the weekends. One she was not very proud of, and had hopped at it, when this job had come up.

She had her father in a small rehab place, getting cleaned up. She had sold many of her things, only keeping the bare essentials to live on. Often she would do without and skip a meal here or there to help pay between the care her father received and the loan shark. But in paying the money back, meant she would have to see Leopold.

"Now, Regina, you could really help pay this back quicker, if say you went with me on a holiday," Leopold had just told her the week before. She had politely refused, but in doing so she could tell she had irritated him.

"You know, many a woman would jump at the opportunity that I am giving you," he had said as he had walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, letting his thumbs graze over her. She had almost puked at the initial impact of his touch on her, it made her skin crawl to have him do this to her.

"I'm sure many would, but I am not one of them," Regina had said as she had left his office, hearing his laughter from behind her in doing so.

How long could she fend him off, before he called in her father's debts? Regina felt sick at the thought of loosing everything. But how much more of this could she do? If this job fell through, her family was done for. She shook the image of the handsome stranger from her mind and focused on her appointment.

As she exited the elevator, she was shown to Robin Locksley's office and was told to wait, that he would be here shortly for the interview. She smoothed her long skirt and looked around his office, he was obviously a man who liked his life nice and neat. She let out a breath and closed her eyes as she heard the door open behind her, she stood and held out her hand to see...the man who had saved her from falling on the floor.

"You?" Regina asked, clearly in shock over it being him.

"And it's you," Robin Locksley said as he too was stunned to see the woman he had helped earlier. The same he had been thinking of for the last little while. Wondering who she was, why she was in his building? Was she seeking legal advice? Now to find out she was applying to be his secretary, it was almost too perfect.

"Forgive me, Robin Locksley, at your service," Robin said as he advanced toward her and held out his hand for her.

She took the hand he offered, and as soon as his fingers touched hers, she knew she'd made a mistake in touching him. The physical contact alone made her aware of him in a very unique way.

She quickly went to pull her hand from his, only to feel his hand almost clamp down on hers. He clearly didn't want to let go of her. And she wasn't sure what to think. A part of her wanted him to keep his hands on hers, while the other was screaming at her to run from this man who was unsettling to her being.

The polite thing was to proceed with the interview and try to keep this as professional as she could. This job would determine everything for her. She once again tried to remove her hand, and she felt his grip ease on hers letting her go.

"Thank you for this chance, Mr. Locksley," Regina stammered out.

"Please, call me Robin," Robin said,"Will you have a seat?" he motioned to the chair.

Regina nodded and took her seat, she watched as he went to his seat behind his desk.

"Here is my list of qualifications, including my schooling and previous jobs," Regina said as she handed him her papers. Robin took them and started to read over them, everything she had listed qualified her for this opening.

"As I'm sure you're aware as my secretary, I'll be needing you to perform secretarial tasks that are specific to this law firm. Which will include, writing legal documents, such as summonses, motions, subpoenas, etc., conducting research and reading legal articles, and more, as well as standard secretarial duties, that might include answering phones and email, filing, creating and maintaining schedules for lawyers, ordering supplies, copying, faxing and maintaining the office," Robin explained.

"I understand, and am more than willing to do so," Regina said.

"This job at time may require you to stay at the office long hours, and also to be ready at a moment's notice when I need you," Robin explained.

Inward, Regina was thinking of how she was going to handle this obvious attraction she had for him. Was she going to be able to keep it at bay if she worked for him? Or was it better to change her mind and not take this job, knowing how desperately she needed it?

In the end, she decided to go forth with this opportunity. "I'll be more than ready to assist you whenever you need me, if you give me this chance to prove it to you."

"There might also be times when we will have to travel to other cities, is that going to be alright with your family?" Robin asked as he looked from her resume to her left hand, her third finger to be exact. He couldn't help the feeling of relief he felt upon seeing it bare, but he also reasoned, just because if was bare didn't mean she was available.

Damnit Locksley, pull it together, he told himself.

"Yes, that will be fine as well," Regina said, knowing her family consisted of just her and her father.

"One last question," Robin said. "Why do you want this job?"

Regina inward was screaming, because if I don't my father will probably become an alcoholic again. Because they would loose their home. Because then she might be forced to do as Leopold Blanchard wanted her to do. All those answers were depressing in their thoughts alone. She took a deep breath before she answered,"I want this job as a way to make a living. My heart is invested into this job, it lead me here."

For several seconds, Robin was stilled into just looking into her eyes as she spoke. He could tell that this job was extremely important to her and he felt this pull to help her.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked, as Robin had to blink several times to snap out of it.

"I've got all the information I need, thank you very much Regina," Robin said as he stood and started walking towards the door. Regina quickly followed him, looking quite downfallen.

"You start tomorrow at eight," Robin said as he saw her face light up at his words to her.

"You mean it?" Regina asked, not believing she had heard right.

"Very serious," Robin said with a smile forming on his face.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Locksley!" Regina said as the next thing Robin knew, she was hugging him. Her hair was in his face, he couldn't help but to take a small sniff of it. Her arms were around him, her chest pressing into his.

"Oh!" Regina said as she quickly pulled back,"I apologize for that. I won't let you down though."

"I'm counting on it," Robin said as he opened the door for her, she smiled as she started to walk out,"And it's Robin, don't forget."

Regina smiled as she turned and replied,"I won't."

Robin watched as she walked to the elevators and got on. He closed the door and walked over to his office window over looking the city.

"What are you doing Locksley?" he asked outwardly.

Inwardly, he knew he was like a moth to the flame...


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. And special thanks to those who read, review, follow, fav this.)**_

A month passed for Regina being the new secretary for Robin Locksley, it had been a month where she had learned a lot about her job. One of the most important things she had learned was that she had the hots for her boss. Every time she caught sight of him, something connected inside her stomach, making her joints ache and her breasts tighten. Also making her pubic area yearn for Robin.

She had also half convinced herself that he had intentionally looked at her. He had perfect teeth, sculpted lips, high cheekbones, and he hadn't just smiled at her, he had beamed at her. But surely, it was just her imagination working over drive. Because men like this did not beam at her.

Right now she was going through his mail for him, when she came across a request from an event for charity that requested that Robin be one in their calendar of most wanted bachelors in the city. Regina got up from her desk and went to his office, knocking as she slowly walked in. Robin looked up from his desk and waved her on.

"Come in, Regina," Robin said as he gave her his full attention. Damn, he even had taken off some reading glasses he had, and had them between his teeth barely as he looked at her. What she wouldn't give to give those teeth of his something else to munch on.

Mainly...her!

"I have something, you might be interested in doing," Regina said as she handed him the invitation.

"I'm not sure I love the camera," Robin said.

She had to drag her eyes away from the V of his tanned skin at the base of his neck, where he had loosened his shirt, his jacket was on the back of his chair. She licked her lips with the tip of her tongue before she said, "I think the camera will love you." Regina quickly averted her gaze as his looked up at her.

"Still, it is for a good cause," Robin said as Regina looked back at him, he hadn't shaved this morning, so a slight stubble shadowed his well formed jaw and around his beautiful mouth.

She wondered what it would feel like on her neck, under her lips. Between her thighs... She looked at his hands as he continued to read the letter, they were as lean and strong as the rest of him.

Just then he looked up and smiled at her, and the pulse of desire that ripped through her was so strong that she nearly gasped from the intensity of it.

"I'm going to do it, get with them and set up the time and place for me," Robin said as he handed her the papers back to her, his fingers brushed against hers sending desire shooting throughout her body again. She smiled and turned and walked out of his office.

As she shut the door behind her, she did gasp, as her body temperature went from overheated to overdrive.

"Oh crap," she said.

She wanted him, wanted him with an intensity that she had never experienced before.

Robin, on the other hand was going through similar problems. Because he'd barely been able to keep his hands off her. His first instinct when he'd seen her walk into his office this morning had been to sweep her into his arms and plant an enormous kiss on those red lips of hers. Then he would plant her on his desk, standing between her spread thighs as they were around his hips, easing that skirt of hers up, up, up until he could touch her core. And that mouth of hers, he had almost lost it upon seeing that tip of her tongue come out of her mouth.

It was attraction, and it was also a primitive urge to grab this woman and mark her as his, because he wanted her to be his, as he wanted to be hers.

She'd been wearing another long grey skirt and a blazer, and it had been pretty modest, conservative in cut. It was probably designed to minimize her femininity, but Robin wasn't fooled by it. He'd looked closely enough to see the slender curve of her waist under her blazer, the wave of her hips under her skirt, the slight bounce of her breasts under her silky top.

And the graceful line of her neck, and the delicacy of her wrists, slim and throbbing with warmth under his palm when he had touched her. And her shoes. Her suit had been nondescript, but her shoes had been red, high heeled, and had made her legs go on forever.

He had caught a small glimpse of a lacy bra underneath. He pictured what it would look like on her. Black lace on that porcelain skin. Black satin hugging the curves of her buttocks. That black lace pushing up her sweet breasts, barely covering her nipples.

His blood felt like it all rushed to his crotch and he was sporting a hard on of epic proportions. If he didn't stop thinking of Regina wearing fancy underwear, or worst yet modeling just for him, he was going to have difficulty standing up and going home today.

An hour later he was still plagued with thoughts of Regina in her underwear, laying on his desk waiting for him. But he also remembered he had a huge client coming later that he had to be ready for. He was partially focused while he met with the man who was suing his former employee for breach of contract.

Damn, this was going to be a battle for him, to keep his wits around her and act professional.

When all he wanted to do was fuck her on his desk...nice Locksley, really nice.

A week later he was in a studio, one day after work, having his photo session for Angels for Animals, the fundraiser calendar he had agreed to do. They were raising money for local animal shelters, and Robin being a huge dog lover felt like this was something he wanted to do.

"Mr. Locksley, I want you to give me your most heated look," the photographer said.

Robin tried his best to not think of Regina too much, for fear of how his body would react to those thoughts. He thought he had it under control...

Until...Regina had walked in. His heart rate had sped up, partly with anxiety, but mostly with excitement. His blood pounded through his body and heated his limbs and he was trying his best to keep his erection from becoming too obvious.

Standing here in his three piece suit, modeling for a photographer and he shifted his stance, indiscreetly adjusting the fit of his trousers.

"That's it, that's the look, keep that up," the photographer said.

Robin didn't move or breathe as he watched Regina bend over to pick up a piece of paper. The fantasy he was having as he thought of how it would feel to have Regina's smooth, bare skin against his. How her breasts and hips would feel under his hands, the sounds she would make as he pleasured her. The weight of her legs twined around his as they lay together. A soft sigh in his ear, her mouth, soft as petals touching his skin. Her little hands stroking up his back, digging those nails into his back. He wanted her totally naked, but those red heels of her on. And the wet, tight heat inside her.

He couldn't stop the groan from escaping his mouth.

"Are you alright, Mr. Locksley?" the photographer asked.

Robin had to swallow hard as he finally spoke, "I'm fine, I just need a drink of water."

The photographer nodded as Robin walked over and took a bottle of water, Regina walked over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Robin answered.

"How is the photoshoot going?" Regina asked.

"It's going good," Robin answered, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you needed anything," Regina answered.

"No, once I'm finished with this, I'm heading home," Robin said.

"I want to thank you myself for doing this for the shelter," Regina said.

"I take it you love animals?" Robin asked.

"Oh yes, I love animals, dogs in particular," Regina answered as Robin nodded, "Alright, if you're sure you don't need me then," Regina said.

Yes, he needed her, but not in the way she was thinking. He needed her like he needed air, he needed her like he needed food. He needed her under him, on top of him.

"I'm fine," Robin said as Regina nodded and left the studio.

Two hours later, he was home in his house, he had just finished dinner and was going to take a shower. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it heat up. He removed his clothes and placed it in the bin, he then walked into the shower and let the water slide off his body.

He leaned one hand on the tile as his thoughts turned towards one person, Regina. Damn, he was going to have to do something about this obsession he was having about her. If he had to call up one of his former girlfriends for a quickie to release the tension. But, he knew that none of them would be able to satisfy this hunger he was having for Regina.

He knew what he had to do...

He grabbed his already hard cock in his hands and closed his eyes as he pictured Regina, as he imagined kissing her soft belly down to her, more than likely groomed mound where she would open her legs inviting him in to either dine on her sweetness or go all the way in and pound her, while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Gods! His mind was on fire and his cock was raging hard thinking about her.

He thought of her taking him in her mouth, her red lips around the head of him as she sucked him further into her mouth. Her small hands wrapped around him as he started to thrust in and out of her mouth. The slurping sounds so loud it was another turn on for him.

He then thought of her wrapped around his hips, her back against the wall as he pounded into her, her moaning for him to, "Harder, Robin, fuck me harder. I need you so bad."

His hand was now a blur as he wanked his cock faster and faster - the precum making the action smooth and sexy - suddenly his butt thrust forward, his balls tightened and his cock jerked as an almighty orgasm burst forth. Hot creamy cum erupted from his cock as he continued to wank it vigorously, he moaned out her name as he came hard.

As much as he needed this, it was only a temporarily fix. This fantasy he had of Regina was not going to go away. She was his secretary, meaning he was going to be seeing her every day through the week. Thinking of her, dreaming of her. How many times would he end up in this shower like this because of her?

He finished his shower and got ready for bed, he closed his eyes but as soon as he did, his thoughts were again on Regina. Along with another part of his body.

"Great!" Robin said as he became hard again.

"This has got to stop," Robin said as he tried to think of anything to make his erection go away.

Robin had no such luck and knew what he had to do.

His thoughts were that he was glad he was ambidextrous...


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N-Thanks to Bekki for beta reading this, appreciate it so much boo! And special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this story!)**_

Another month has passed with her working with Robin Locksley, there was obvious tension between them whenever they were in the same room together which was often now. She was having trouble keeping her wits about her when she looked at him. She just wanted to throw him on that big desk of his and ride him for hours.

"Get a hold of yourself, Regina," she told herself as she was typing up a form for Robin to use with a client. She needed some relief soon from this sexual tension with Robin. Or she would end up saying or doing something she knew she would regret. Later, at home she promised to relieve some of that.

She loved her job, really loved it. She hoped with a little more time, she'd be able to quit her other job and just keep this one. She had made several small payments to Leopold Blanchard, every time she did though, he always reminded her of how she could pay it off a lot quicker.

She shivered at the reminders he gave her, she hated going to his office as he always invited her to sit down before his desk, so that he could brush her shoulders, her arm with his hands. It repulsed her, his touch on her skin.

"Regina, can you come in here for a moment?" Robin said as he poked his head out of his office door. He left it open and went back into his office.

Regina grabbed her note pad and pen and headed in there, straightening her skirt as she did, which had become a nervous habit around him. The man unnerved her, had from the moment she had met him that fateful day when she had literally landed in his arms.

"You wanted to see me?" Regina asked as she walked into his office.

"Please, take a seat," Robin said as he watched her walk to the chair, he noticed her nervous habit of touching her skirt when she walked. Yes, he wanted to see her, in all her naked glory. And blast it, if she didn't have those red heels on that he liked so well. Her legs were bare, the skirt going just below her knees...he snapped out of it as he couldn't do this now.

"I'm going to a conference in Los Angeles and I would like you to come with me," Robin said.

"Me?" Regina asked. This was not what she was expecting so soon from him.

"Yes, remember when I said that there might be times I'll need you to leave town with me?" Robin reminded her. He watched her closely, she was on alert about this topic and he wondered why. Was there someone in her life?

"I remember, when will need to go?" Regina asked, hoping not this weekend.

"We'll need to leave first thing Thursday morning, and we'll come back Sunday night," Robin answered. "I'll need you to keep notes from the meetings for me."

Regina was in panic mode, as she was scheduled to be at work at her other job this weekend. How was she going to get out of this? Her other boss would probably end up firing her if she didn't go in, and Robin would want a good explanation if she didn't go with him.

What was she going to do? And how would she explain to either?

"Regina?" Robin asked, wondering about the look on her face. Something was very wrong from that expression on her face.

"I...I can go," Regina answered, praying that Eddie would understand.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. He didn't want to put her into a position like this, where he could see what was wrong. He wanted her to trust him, wanted her to turn to him if she needed to talk.

"Yes, of course," Regina said, she had to keep this job. It was a respectful, good paying job with a chance for her to get out from under all this debt her father had collected.

"Alright, I'll have my car pick you up Thursday morning," Robin said.

"Oh, that's alright, I can meet you at the airport," Regina quickly said.

"Nonsense, let me pick you up," Robin said, wondering what was going on now.

"It's not necessary, I assure you," Regina said, "What time do you want me at the airport?"

"Our flight leaves at eight, so be there by seven at the latest," Robin said. "Here is your ticket, be at the Delta gate 23."

"I'll be there," Regina assured him. She had to make it work with this job, too much depended on it.

"Good," Robin said, "And we'll be staying at the Hilton in Los Angeles, I have our room already booked."

"Thank you," Regina said. Grateful he had not pressed her on why she had hesitated like she had, as well as getting them their hotel rooms ready.

"Regina, if there is something bothering you, I want you to feel free that you know you can come to me and talk to me," Robin offered to her, hoping she would open up.

"I understand," Regina said, "and thank you."

"I'll see you then," Robin said as he looked at her, saw her looking at him in relief that he had not pressed the issue.

Regina nodded as she got up and headed back to her desk. She was in a panic as she thought of how Eddie was going to react to her not being able to work this weekend. The rest of the day, her stomach was in knots as she dreaded having to make that phone call.

Once she was home for the day, she got out her phone and dialed Eddie's number. It rung a few times till he finally answered. His squeaky, sleazy voice answered.

"Eddie, I hate to tell you this, but I can't come in this weekend," Regina said, dreading his response to all this.

"Why not?" Eddie asked, clearly not happy.

"My boss is needing me to go out of town for a business meeting he had to attend," Regina said.

"Then you're going to need to make a decision, on which job you need more," Eddie informed her.

"Please, Eddie, I need both jobs right now," Regina pleaded with him.

"Sounds like you need the other one more than this one," Eddie said.

"Please, its just this one time," Regina asked, "I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not, because if I receive another phone call like this, you won't have to worry about this job anymore," Eddie said as he slammed the phone down on her.

Regina winced and prayed that she wouldn't have to miss another night at her other job. At least until she could afford to let go of it. She ate a quick bite of dinner, then went to go take a soak in the tub, to help ease the headache of the day.

She ran her bath water and removed her clothes. Before she got into the tub, she grabbed one item and placed it on the edge of the tub, she then eased her body into the hot, soapy water.

Slowly, Regina let her fingers trace her curves and slopes. Well known hills of a woman in her prime. Her finger tips lingered on her neck, stroking the water droplets that raced towards the pool of her breasts, the forefinger tracing the outside of her lips, slowly suckling in and out. A relief in the release as her mind finally imagined Robin touching her.

She put her hand down between her legs, groaning as she touched herself between the lips, a tiny shudder emanating as she rubbed over her swollen clitoris. She closed her eyes and pictured Robin touching her. There were three things that were obvious about Robin. Firstly, he obviously had a very hard cock, as she had caught him once aroused. Secondly, he was as attracted to her as she was to him. And third, she wanted him so badly, that she took the item she had brought to the tub, her vibrator that she had named Lucky Feather, and eased it into the water. She ran it up and down her lips, thinking it was Robin's cock teasing her. It was almost seven inches long, thinking it would be just like Robin's.

"You want me don't you?" he asked her as he continued to tease her body.

"Mmm, all of you," Regina moaned out. She wanted him desperately. She wanted him to fuck her, hard, showing no mercy on her.

"Then have every inch of me, feel me as I fill you up with my cock," Robin said to her.

No need for loneliness, she hissed as she fantasized about his fingers as they sought her nipples, pulling on one then the other. Parting her pussy lips, she slid the vibrator inside her, while she used her other hand to expertly flick and rub her hardening clit. Her fantasy had him with a fine cock. She pictured it fully aroused in her hand and thought it to be just right in length.

"You know how to please your boss, don't you," Robin asked.

"Yes, I just want to you to fuck me," Regina moaned as she pumped the vibrator in and out of her. It had been so long since she had felt the real thing, and Robin's was what she wanted more than anything. But this would have to do.

As she imagined, she rode his cock, she felt the vibrations of her toy touching that special spot in her pussy. Clenching down on it, she soon felt the rush of her orgasm causing her to cry out and buck her hips in ecstasy all the while thinking she was milking his cock with her contracting pussy. Thinking of him spilling every drop inside her, feeling that warmth as it filled her up, wondering if he had just knocked her up in the process, secretly hoping he had left his mark buried deep in her womb.

"Yes, that's it, come inside of me," she moaned out her orgasm, wishing he was in the tub, in her right now.

"Take...every...drop...of...me," he moaned as he came. Her head arched back against the tub as she rode out her orgasm. Groaning out the last few seconds, as her body arched with definite pleasure.

She closed her eyes and let the sensational relief she felt take over, how she had needed this. She opened her eyes to reality, Robin was not between her thighs, he had not just gave her a mind blowing orgasm.

She removed her toy from her body and placed it on the towel on the floor by the tub. She was feeling a mix of emotions, feelings, a few being completely relaxed, relieved, but still on the slight feeling of frustration. The vibrator might have relieved the sexual frustration to a degree, but it had not taken it away.

Only Robin was going to be able to do that.

She cleaned herself up, finished her bath and put on her robe. She took the vibrator, cleaned it back up and restored it to its proper place in a box. She had had it for a few years now, a birthday gift from Tink to help put a smile on her face.

She watched a little television before she went to bed, she settled in for the night. She finally became sleepy and shut off the lights as she closed her eyes. Her dreams that night were a little smutty as she dreamed about Robin.

How was she going to work with him in closer quarters with this meeting that they were going to in two days?


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who have read, review, follow, fav this story. Special thanks to Regal_Bekki for beta reading this.)**_

Thursday morning came along too quickly as Regina was at the airport, she already had her bags taken to the jet, she was just waiting on Robin to get there. She was nervous about this weekend with him, worried that the feelings she was having for him would be be clear on her face. How was she going to be able to keep them at bay? She admired and respected him, his work, his charity towards others.

She had to put a stop to this, she couldn't keep thinking of him, fantasizing about him. She wanted more than just attraction with someone, she wanted love, wanted to be loved. If she had ever learned anything in life, it was that a life without love, is no life at all. She would have to stop thinking that what she felt for Robin would ever go anywhere. And besides, even if she thought about allowing it to, once he found out about her other job, he wouldn't want her anymore.

"You ready?" Robin's voice said as she turned around to see him standing there.

"Yes, yes of course," Regina answered as they made their way to his jet. Once they walked on, they were seated. They were side by side in their seats, Regina could literally feel the heat from him. It was making her have goosebumps on her arms.

"You're not nervous about flying, are you?" Robin asked her.

"No!" Regina answered a little too quickly and loudly. "I mean, no I love to fly."

"That's a good thing, because after this weekend, there's another client I'm interested in meeting that will require us to fly to Canada," Robin said.

"When, when will that be?" Regina asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She hoped it was much later on, when she wouldn't have to work for Eddie anymore.

"It will be next month, we'll need to fly there Sunday for the entire week," Robin answered.

Regina nodded her head, her hopes dashed as she hoped that with enough notice, Eddie wouldn't get upset over her not working that weekend.

"Will that be a problem?" Robin asked, he had picked up on her unease about the trip.

"No, that's fine," Regina answered as she fiddled with her hands.

Robin watched her out of the corner of his eye, knowing something was wrong. Yes, she acted nervous around him at times, he based that off her being attracted to her boss perhaps. But this was more than that, this was something else entirely. He made a promise to himself to try to find out what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

An hour later, a pretty blonde walked up to them and asked them if she could get them something to drink or eat.

"No thanks," Regina replied.

"Same for me," Robin answered as he opened his briefcase.

"Well, if _you_ , change your mind, just let me know," the blonde said to Robin with a slight wink as she walked back to the front of the plane.

Regina couldn't help the surge of jealously she felt towards being on the front row of watching someone flirt with Robin. She knew how attractive Robin was first hand, and to a point was on the blonde's side as far as tastes in men, but that still didn't stop her from wanting to slap that wink off the skank's face.

"I'm thirty two years old, and tired of being pursued as one of New York's most eligible bachelors," Robin said.

"I can see how that could become wearying after awhile," Regina's imagination went into overdrive, thinking of situations he might have gone through. "All those women literally ready to jump on you to accost you, telling you they want to have your babies, and all for the sake of your money. Not that I'm saying you aren't appealing in your own right."

She smoothed her skirt across her knees, and hoped the pulse that beat at the base of her throat wasn't visible beneath the crisp white blouse she had on. She wanted to just be swallowed up by the chair she was in. How could she have went on like that to him?

He was so close to her, he smelled so good, in a way that made her want to bury her face in him and just breathe him in for a next century or three. The thought caused a familiar little catch in her chest, right about where her heart was located. He removed his suit jacket and placed it behind him.

"There haven't been that many jumping on me," his mouth curved with a hint of a smile, "But I've had my share of unwanted attention. And contrary to what the media seems to believe, I really don't enjoy having my name on every most sought after bachelor list in existence."

"Especially with your law firm growing like it is," Regina hoped she sounded intelligent, understanding, enlightened. Aside from all the sexual frustrations he brought out in her, she struggled to ignore the way he looked in this blue suit of his, the way that shirt stretched across his muscled chest. Which probably put her in the same lot as all those women chasing after him.

To have muscles like he had, he had to work out regularly. She pictured him sleep with perspiration, doing bench presses in some trendy city gym, and stifled a groan. Wasn't she trying to stop all these thoughts?

"I've read where some men, in order to get the media off their back, they take up an interest in monk like religion for a while, because it takes them out of the running for looking for a relationship," Regina had to bite the side of her mouth. Why was she rambling like this to him?

Robin chuckled at the idea,"That's an interesting option. I have to confess that I hadn't given any thought of taking to any kind of priesthood to solve this particular set of challenges, but thanks for the thought."

"I can't imagine you celibate, myself," Regina blurted out, then wondered if she should just bite her tongue off now and be done with it. Falling in love with your boss did that to people. Made them say and do the silliest of things, that they normally wouldn't think about doing.

Much good this was doing her, when it wouldn't, couldn't go any further. Successful lawyers didn't fall for people like her, they may want to put another notch on their belts, but that wasn't what she was looking for.

"Are you really on every list?" Regina quickly tried to cover her statement up about him being celibate. She knew how sought after he was, she might have bought one of those magazines with him in it, after one of the articles with several of his pictures in it, the florist deliveries had been non stop. Long stemmed red roses, potted palms, elegant orchids had streamed in. Socialites, models, actresses, other men's wives...they all wanted him.

 _Including her._

"Pretty much," he said with a shake of his head as he looked over some papers.

"I guess it's supposed to be kind of flattering, finding yourself on a most wanted bachelor list. Women who read those lists would want to..." _Spend hours making slow, languorous love with you._ She coughed. "Get to know you better, I'm sure. If they had a chance. You know. Nice women. Ones that wouldn't jump on you."

 _Regina Mills. Shut up this second! Before you stick your foot any further down your throat!_

"Perhaps you're right," he smiled that killer smile that sent her insides crazy every time. Those blasted dimples of his, making her want to kiss and lick them. "I can't say I've ever given it a lot of thought."

"Uh, no," _Good one, Regina. Comparing women to crazies who would jump on him._ "I don't suppose you would have."

He leaned back in his seat, in the seemingly causal pose he had used a hundred times before, but his eyes were on her, assessing. "You and I have worked together for the last two months."

"I've enjoyed it." His change of subject was off putting. She hoped he wasn't about to tell her she was no longer employed by him, because she had overstepped her bounds with her words today. That would be an utter disaster. She couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him every day. Not talking with him, as nervous as he made her at times. "It's a great job. I've valued the opportunity to get involved with your firm at this level."

"You've done well," He moved his briefcase from him. "In fact you've done well started, your record is impeccable."

"Thank you," Regina said, her brain jittering around, weighing up whether it should fly into a full blown anxiety attack or not. So far the odds were for the attack. "I do try my best."

He nodded, as though pleased. "I've come to know you a little bit, Regina. You're reliable, honest, straightforward."

At that, Regina felt a small twinge of discomfort. She had worked very hard, and had been completely transparent in every way possible. But she wondered what he would think if he knew she was keeping a secret from him. One she wouldn't, couldn't afford to tell him. She just hoped that one day she would never have to.

"Thank you, Mr. Locksley," Regina said. She tried to study him dispassionately but there was nothing dispassionate about her feelings for him. He had a great nose, a strong nose, with those sensuous blue eyes of his, matched by the best mouth and the most perfect chin in all of New York. Correction, the most perfect face in all of New York.

"Robin," Robin reminded her to say, "I know so little about you, Regina. Tell me about yourself, what do you like to do? Your hobbies, your family, your dreams?"

"Nothing interesting about me, I'm afraid," Regina said. "I'm a homebody. My mother is dead, and my father is in a home." She about jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand cover hers.

"I'm sorry about your mother, and I wish the best for your father," Robin said. His sincerity was in his voice.

"Thank you," Regina said as she raised her gaze to his. He was looking at her with those eyes of his, and when he looked at her like that, she could swear he saw straight to her soul.

He kept looking at her, his gaze was so intense that she couldn't have broken it even if she tried to. She opened her mouth to tell him...what? What could she tell him, say to him? The man had a way that when he looked at you, it made you forget your name, and everything about yourself.

"Regina, if there is something you want to talk to me about, I want you to look to me," Robin said to her, "I want to be more than just your boss," _I want to be your lover_. "I want to be your friend as well."

"I appreciate that, and the same for you," Regina said as at that moment, the pilot came on the speaker letting them know they would soon be landing. Robin let go of Regina's hand, and buckled his seat belt.

After they landed they were driven to the hotel, where upon checking in, the receptionist informed them that there was a problem.

"What kind of problem? I booked these rooms early this week," Robin told her.

"Well, we have had computer problems all week and there is a huge convention going on in the hotel this weekend," she explained to him.

"So we have no rooms then?" Robin asked.

"No, we had a cancelation today, so we do have a room for you two," she said.

"Wait, _one_ room?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it's the honeymoon suite with a King size bed," she told them.

"There's no other rooms available?" Robin asked.

"I'm afraid not, sir," she answered.

"Is this going to be a problem for you, Regina?" Robin asked as he turned around to her.

"No, no we're adults and its just for a few days," Regina answered.

"Fine, we'll take it," Robin said as he filled out the paperwork for the room.

In Regina's mind she was thinking that she thought it was going to be bad enough that she would be spending alone time with him on the plane ride, and this weekend, but now how was she going to get through spending the weekend with him in the same hotel room?

 _Sleeping in the same bed?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. Appreciate it so much boo! Thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

Regina and Robin went up to their room, Robin unlocked the door and entered the room. He saw the huge suite with the center point being the king size bed. He sat his suitcase down and turned around to see Regina, still standing in the doorway.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Robin asked

"It's fine," Regina answered out.

"I can try to find us another hotel to stay in, if you would like me to," Robin offered to her. He didn't want to make this uncomfortable for her. He knew she was already nervous around him, he didn't want to make her more nervous with him.

"No, no, there's really no need," Regina said as she entered the room,"We're both adults and I'm sure we can get through one weekend in the same room."

"I'll sleep on the couch and give you the bed," Robin said.

"That's silly, Robin," Regina said as she looked at the couch, his long frame would hang over it. "I can sleep on the couch and you can take the bed."

"Regina, I'm not going to have you sleeping on the couch," Robin said.

"Well, then we might be a stalemates," Regina said as she focused on the bed, "As I said, we're adults, and the...bed is huge. I see no reason we can't share it."

Robin had to literally bite the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling, "Then I agree," he then walked up to her, "Though, I do have one very important question, Regina."

Regina swallowed, another nervous habit she had around this man. Was he going to ask if she snored? Or if she hogged the covers? Or was he going to ask her..he..he wasn't going to...ask her to sleep with him, was he? What would she say? She wanted to, but she wanted him to be in love with her or at least tell her he was falling in love with her.

"Regina," Robin began, "which side of the bed do you normally sleep on?"

Regina looked at him and when he started to smile, she let the tension she had built up in her mind and in her body come out in laughter, "That's...that's what you want to know? That's a relief. I thought you were going to ask me-" she broke off. She had almost told him she thought he was going to ask her to sleep with him.

"You thought I was going to ask you what?" Robin asked, wondering why her cheeks were now a light pink.

"Oh, I thought you were going to ask if I snored," Regina quickly recovered. Gods, if he knew she had thought about him asking her to sleep with him...why she'd just want to disappear.

"Oh," Robin said, "Well, do you?"

"Do I what?" Regina asked, she had been so distracted by her own thoughts she had missed what he had asked her.

"Do you snore?" Robin asked with a smile on his face.

"No, no, I don't," Regina said. "No one has ever told me I snore." Regina walked around him to put her suitcase by one of the wardrobes and began to unpack some of her belongings.

Robin knew it was said with no ulterior motive, but he couldn't help but wonder who would have known if she had snored. An ex lover? A current lover? He wanted to ask but he didn't want to over step his bounds. He was still her boss and was working on becoming her friend. He would have to show restraint with this one. She was very important to him and he loved that she was finally opening up to him if only by small fragments. He hoped that after this weekend they would be closer.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, he was finding himself starting to feel something for someone. He had been closed off for awhile now, focusing on his career and trying to avoid the schemes of some women who wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. Robin Locksley, if only for his money. Call it intuition, call it what you want to, but he could tell from day one that Regina was different from all those other women.

"Well, that's a good thing then, as I don't either," Robin said as he turned around, he saw her turn her head slightly at him, and smile.

"Maybe this mix up was a good thing," Robin said as he went to the other wardrobe and started to unpack as well.

"How's that?" Regina asked.

"Well, it will give us some time to get to know one another," Robin said and watched as this time her head turned towards him and freeze, he quickly clarified, "as friends often do."

"Of course," Regina said.

"Now, why don't we freshen up and I'll take us out for dinner," Robin suggested.

"Oh, I can get something from downstairs," Regina said.

"Nonsense, we've traveled all this way," Robin said as he finished putting his things away, "you're having to share a room with your grumpy old boss," he said and smiled, as she laughed at his snide remark to himself, "the least I can do is take you out for dinner."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes," Regina said as she started to go into the bathroom.

"Take your time," Robin said as the bathroom door shut. He called a car to pick them up in ten minutes and he sat on the bed and laid back on it with his feet still on the floor. Here he was in a beautiful city, with the most stunning woman he had ever met, wanting nothing more than to wine and dine her and knew that he couldn't.

He realized she was attracted to him, but he also didn't want to start anything on just attraction. He had been without love for so long, it was almost just second nature to not believe in it anymore. But being with her in just this short amount of time, he was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe this might be the start of something wonderful. He knew he had to be focused on his job this weekend, with meeting a new client as well. But he also wanted to be focused on Regina, he wanted to know more about her. What was she like as a child? Did she run off at the mouth like she had with him on the plane? How had her mother died?

So much he still had to work out in his head before he could act on anything he was feeling towards her. He was laying there with his eyes closed when he heard her phone buzz, signaling she had a text. Robin waited for her to come out but she evidently hadn't heard it, he reached over and picked up her phone, and out of instinct, he looked down at the text. It was from someone named Emma, who asked a very personal question.

 **So did he get you to join the mile high club?**

Robin had to wonder who this Emma was that sent this and he couldn't help but smile at how he suspected Regina had mentioned about flying with him here to Los Angeles. And then his thoughts turned, as he pictured introducing her to that exclusive club, which he had become a member of years ago in his youth. He knew it would be too soon for them to become intimate now, but there was more than one way to become intimate with someone. You can become close to them, really get to know them, what makes their heart jump a beat. He already knew what caused his to do so.

 _Regina_

He looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening, he walked up to her and handed her her phone saying, „Your phone dinged," he said, hoping she wouldn't know that he had seen the text. He watched her take the phone and swipe it to read the message, he had to bite the inside of his mouth again, to stop from smiling as he saw the small smile and blush appear on her face as she read it. She typed some message in reply to it and then said, "Shall we go?"

"Of course," Robin said as he headed for the door and opened it for her. They made their way downstairs and headed for a restaurant that Robin had been to many times, one of his friends owned it. He called his friend on the way and George told him to come, on that he would always have a table for him.

Once they arrived, they were shown to their table which overlooked the city, night was just starting to set. Robin looked over the table and watched as Regina looked over the menu. The waiter came up and introduced himself to them.

"Order whatever you want," Robin told her.

"I'll have the lamb with asparagus please, with water," Regina said as she handed the menu to the waiter.

"Excellent choice, madam," the waiter said as he looked her over.

Robin watched as the younger man looked at Regina, he was jealous about the waiter looking at her like that, looking at her...like he often found himself looking at her. Robin cleared his throat to get the waiter's attention, as well as to place his own order. Once finished the waiter left to put their orders in.

"I know I asked all this on the plane, but I would really get to know you Regina," Robin began and seeing the panic look on her face, went another direction, "since we will be working together for hopefully years to come."

"What do you want to know?" Regina asked cautiously.

"Just tell me about you," Robin said, "your friends, your favorite form of entertainment."

 _Did you leave anyone in your bed this morning?_

"I love animals, I volunteer at a local animal shelter. It just breaks my heart that I can't take them all home with me. I'm a firm believer in family, my father is all I have left now," Regina said, "I have a few close friends, many have let me down when I needed their support or thoughts and I just choose not to open myself up anymore these days."

"I can understand that option," Robin said, "I even can say I have done the same many times, but Regina, in doing so you are also perhaps not letting the right ones in."

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "That may be true, but its the only way I know how to protect myself."

Robin was about to say something to that, when their food arrived just then. Robin raised his glass towards her, "To an enjoyable weekend," Regina clinked her glass with his and they started eating.

"So what about you, what do you like to do?" Regina asked.

"I may be serious at work, but on the weekends, I spend time with my friends sometimes at the beach, or we like to have bonfires, and barbeques, and my family," Robin answered her.

"Your parents are still together?" Regina asked.

"Yes, they have been married 35 years later this year," Robin answered.

"Do you have any siblings?" Regina asked.

"Unfortunately too many," Robin answered, "I have two older brothers and one younger one, plus a younger sister."

"I always wished I had siblings," Regina said.

"They can be a handful," Robin said.

Regina smiled at his answer. She was glad she was sitting down, because the way he looked at her, was knee weakening. "So do you plan on having a big family one day?" Regina took a sip of her water, not knowing what had provoked that question.

Well, that wasn't exactly true, she knew what had made her ask that, but still to voice it?

"One day, after I get the right woman to say yes to marrying me," Robin said as he looked over his wine glass at her.

If she wasn't sitting down, she knew she would be on the floor. Not that for one second, did she believe she would be the one marrying him. Why it was ridiculous to even think so.

"Well, I wish you all the luck in finding the one then," Regina said.

Robin just smiled and watched her fiddle with her food, she was nervous again around him. Maybe having her a little on edge was a good thing, until he saw her bite her bottom lip.

Damnit, he didn't know which he wanted more, to bite that lip himself or to cover those lips. Either way worked well with him. Before too long they were on their way back to their hotel, the car ride back was pretty much in silence.

When they walked into the room it was near ten o' clock,"Why don't you take the shower first, while I go downstairs and make some calls?" Robin asked.

"Thank you," Regina said as Robin nodded and left the room to give her some privacy.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed, after he had left the room. The dinner had been really well with him, now here was coming the hard part. Sleeping in the same bed as him. She was about to head to the bathroom when her phone rung, she quickly answered it.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Nothing, I was just wanting to see how things were going with Lucky Arrow, oh wait, I bet you left that at your apartment," Emma said.

"Emma, stop calling him that," Regina said as she couldn't hold back the laughter. She had named her vibrator after Robin, because he reminded her of Robin Hood.

"I bet he wouldn't mind you calling him," Emma said, and added, "or screaming his name when he gave you a mind blowing orgasm."

"Emma! Stop it!" Regina said.

"What? Its not like he can hear me," Emma said, "or can he? Do you have him in your bed already, ready, willing, and eager to make those red painted toes curl?"

"Emma," Regina warned.

"Oh come on, Regina. If you have this strong amount of feelings for the man, tell him how you feel, take a chance," Emma encouraged her.

"I can't Emma," Regina began, „he's my boss. And you know why and how badly I need this job."

"Another reason to tell him everything," Emma said, "from what you've said, he's a good person and I'm sure he would be willing to help you in any way that he can."

"That's just it, I don't want his help," Regina said, "I want to get out of this mess once and for all."

"Well, if you change your mind," Emma said, "I'm sure Robin Locksley would help you...with the debts owed...or a mind blowing orgasm."

Regina had to chuckle at her friend, "Good Night, Emma. Tell Killian, I said hi."

"GOOD NIGHT, REGINA!" Killian could be heard yelling to her.

"Good Night, Regina," Emma said as the two friends ended their call.

Regina got off the bed and went to the wardrobe, removing a few items and walked to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, and looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head and thought, why would someone like Robin Locksley think twice about her?

She quickly removed her clothes and got into the shower, letting the water run all over her body. She soaped up her loofa and started washing herself, once or twice her hand ran over the tips of her nipples and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep going.

She couldn't do this, no matter how horny she might be right now. Robin would be back soon and they still had to sleep together...sleep in the same bed, sleep being the optimal word here. She quickly finished her shower and put on a silky, black chemise that fell on her mid upper thighs. She wanted to get her hair dry and put on a robe and get in the bed before Robin returned. She looked around the vanity and realized she had forgot her robe in the other room. She hit the power button the the hair dryer and hoped she had enough time to get in the bed, before he returned.

A few minutes later, Robin was walking into the hotel room again, "Regina?" he called out softly. When he received no reply, he walked all the way in, seeing the bathroom door shut, he realized she was still in the bathroom.

He decided because it was getting late now, he would get undressed quickly and put on his robe and that way he would save time and just hop into the shower after she got in the bed. He kicked off his shoes, removed his jacket, then he removed his belt. Next, he started to unbutton his shirt, removing it from his body. Up next was his pants, which he carefully unzipped and removed from his body.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Robin turned upon hearing it open. What he saw was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. It also made him stop breathing, caused a huge lump in his throat to form to the point he couldn't speak. She literally took his breath away. Regina had her hair down and was standing there in some silky lingerie, looking like a prize that any man would pick up and carry to the bed, for the next few hours. For such a tiny thing she had long legs that he knew would be perfect wrapped around his hips as he would make love to her. Her breasts seemed to fill out the top of the lingerie oh so nicely, her nipples seemed to harden as he looked her over.

For Regina, she too was having a hard time. Robin was standing there like a Greek statue she had looked at about many a times. He had long legs, that yes had hair, but not too much, it was just perfect. He had on his boxer briefs which outlined every aspect of him. His stomach was flat, his chest chiseled, and those arms, oh those arms, were long and muscular. His shoulders were perfect as she knew that they would be, perfect for one to hold onto as they would have sex. And his face, his gaze was hooked on her tiny form, his eyes seeming to devour her like a man who had been in the desert and she was his oasis.

She almost panicked when he started walking towards her. He stopped right in front of her, now without her heels she really had to look up into his face. "You've showered," Robin murmured as he bent his face to her clean scented throat, his fingers brushed back some hair that had fallen on her cheek. Her hair, oh her hair felt like pure silken strands in his fingers. He didn't want to let it go, instead he wanted to put both hands in her hair as he wanted to lean down and finally kiss those lips of her.

Would he kiss her? Would she kiss him back? Would it end there? All these questions hit her at once. "Robin, I-" she began. Not knowing what she would say, could say to him.

"Regina-" Robin said, wanting nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and take her to the bed behind him, and remove this black piece of silk from her body, to see for himself what lay beneath it. What was there, had tormented his thoughts and dreams, and yes his showers since she had started to work for him.

Robin knew it would be way too early for them to make love this night. As much as his body was protesting his wise decision, if he did act on his instincts, he knew things would end badly between them. No, he would have to let this flame between them simmer for awhile longer until hopefully she would let him know that she had the same feelings for him as he was having for her.

"Are you finished in the bathroom?" Robin finally got out. If he didn't move from her soon, he would loose the battle between his body and his head.

"Yes," Regina whispered quietly. Robin smiled shortly then forced his body to move from her. He went to his wardrobe and got a few things before he headed towards the bathroom. Regina stood in the same spot, almost like she was frozen to the place she was standing.

Robin had to keep telling himself to keep walking to the bathroom, when his body was screaming to either take her to bed, or to the shower with him, both would be ideal. But in the end his mind won this battle and he was shutting the bathroom door behind him. He put his things down on the counter and looked in the mirror, lightly slamming his hands on the counter, letting his frustrations out.

Regina quickly got into bed, she was on the far right side of the bed. She closed her eyes as she had thought there for awhile that he would at least kiss her. Maybe they would be in this bed already, him on top of her, or her on top of him. Naked.

But maybe she had guessed wrong? Maybe he didn't think of her like that. Maybe he didn't feel anything for her than just a normal boss for his secretary. She shook her head at her silliness in thinking he could ever feel anything for her. Oh granted, she pretty much was certain he was attracted to her, but she wanted more than just attraction from him.

She wanted his love.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Robin walked out. He paused upon looking at her in the bed, she had her back to him, was curled up in a ball on the far side of the bed.

Gods! How was he going to even think about trying to get any sleep with such a gorgeous creature in the same bed with him? He had on a pair of pajama bottoms, but was shirtless. He went to the bed, pulled back the covers and slid into the soft confines of the bed. He turned off the lights and laid his head back on the pillow. There was so much room between them, it felt like an ocean separated them. He looked over and saw that her tiny form was so still. He knew she wasn't asleep, and he also figured he wouldn't be getting any sleep this night.

"Good Night, Regina," Robin said quietly.

"Good Night, Robin," she replied.

For Robin this was his version of hell, he had the woman he was beginning to fall in love with in the same bed with him. The woman he had often dreamed of many a night, had thought of often while at work.

 _And he couldn't do a damn thing about it!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this story. And ty for those who read, review, follow, fav this story!)**_

Regina was having the most amazing dream, she was thinking she was lying in Robin's arms in bed. She was lying on her side, him behind her, spooning with her. Her being the little spoon and him the bigger spoon. She dreamed that she was quite content and didn't want to move, not even for the world outside. She had thought it was all a dream, until, she realized one thing was not a dream.

 _His morning wood was pressing up against her from behind!_

She opened her eyes to start assessing a few things. One, she was lying in a bed, and two Robin was indeed lying behind her in the same bed. Three, he also had his arms wrapped around her. Four, she didn't want to move for fear of ending this perfect way to start a morning. She moved lightly, not intending to, but still her body moved into a more perfect position. She felt Robin's arms wrap themselves around her just a tad bit tighter.

Oh lordy, did she need to wake him up? Or just lay there and let him wake up and pretend that she was still asleep? How was a girl to choose? Who would want to end this moment of perfect bliss. She decided to just go with the moment. She closed her eyes and started to let her surroundings consume her.

His bare chest was against her back, her lingerie had slid up her thighs ever so much. His strong arms were around her form, as if he didn't want to let her go. As if he never intended to let her be apart from him. His erection was pressing ever so much between the back of her thighs. She wanted nothing more than to open them up ever so much and let him slip in between them. But she also realized he was wearing his pajama bottoms, and he was also still asleep as she could feel and hear the way he was breathing, signaling that he was still in slumber.

His breath came out ever so often and kissed her hair and ear as it did. They must have gotten into this position sometime during the night, both reaching for the other, as her heart ached to do so for so long now. She almost lost it when his right hand started moving upwards, it started low on her belly, then slid up until, oh merciful heavens, he had her breast in his hand.

Even though he was touching her through her lingerie, the thought alone was making her feel so hot all over her body. He was squeezing it, testing it, and she could guess that he was liking it. She had to bit her lip to stop from moaning when his forefinger slid over her nipple, making it go hard under his touch. That same finger started to circle her nipple around and around, as he continued to touch her.

But when that same hand started going back down her body, over her rib cage towards her stomach, and showing no signs of stopping, she knew she had to put an end to this delicious moment. But she hesitated instead, letting his hand slip inside her panties, biting her lip as he finger slid over her clit, making her want him to finger fuck her. His finger felt amazing rubbing her, he had an archer's fingers, nimble. She realized she had to stop this before it got too far, so she removed his hand and slightly coughed to try to rouse him awake.

She knew she had succeeded when she felt his arms loosen around her, and she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She felt him start to slowly move away from her and back to his side of the bed.

Robin was coming to grips with how his morning had started, he had woken up with Regina in his arms. How they had gotten like this, he had not known, but what he did know was how right it had felt to have her in his arms. Waking up to the feel and smell of her hair around him, the feel of her skin under his, it all felt like it was meant to be. And he had also realized a few other facts as he had tried to clear the cobwebs, one was his hand had been moving down her body to touch her, where he didn't have the right to yet. Which led him very quickly to the other fact, he was extremely turned on by her, was pressed up against his pajama bottoms to the point it was painful. Thankfully, it seemed like Regina had slept through all of this.

He had eased his arms away from her, they seemed to protest as he did so, not wanting to leave her. He moved to his side of the bed, and fluffed his pillow as he tried to get control over his body again. He had a raging hard on and it wasn't helping that the object of his desire was just inches away from him.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close enough for him to wake up, he was scheduled to be in that meeting at eight. He needed to get up and shower, make that a cold shower. He eased from the bed, hoping to not wake Regina up, and have her seeing him in this state of arousal. He quietly got some clothes to put on and went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

He stood before the bathroom vanity, looking at himself in the mirror, he was about to get into the shower when he felt his fingers damp, he hoped he had not come while he had been holding her in the bed. When he brought his fingers up, he knew then what was on them.

 _Regina's wetness was._

Damn, he had touched her and had no memory of it. He couldn't help what he did next, he brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked her juices off it, tasting her essence. He closed his eyes as he savored it. He couldn't wait till the day, if the day came, when he could really taste her, licking her from one end to the other, taking that little nub into his mouth. He figured he could spend an hour with his head buried between her thighs before he came up.

Shit! This was not helping his erection. He quickly removed his clothes and got into the shower and made sure the water was cool and stood there for several minutes letting it run off his body.

While Robin was in the shower, Regina quickly got up from the bed and straightened it up a little. She donned her robe and waited for him to come out so she could shower as well. Minutes passed and he walked out wearing his pants and shirt on, his hair was barely damp as he looked down at her.

"Good Morning," Robin said with a half smile.

"Good Morning," Regina said.

"How did you sleep?" Robin asked.

"Quite well, and yourself?" Regina asked, thinking of how she had woken up.

"Slept like a baby," Robin said as he saw the look pass on her face and wondered if she had known how they had slept.

"I'm finished in the bathroom, I have scheduled for breakfast to be brought up in about twenty minutes," Robin said.

Regina could only nod as she knew what she really wanted for breakfast. "I'll get ready for the meeting," she grabbed a bag and went into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Once she was done, she walked out in her skirt and blouse, to find Robin pouring them both a cup of coffee. They ate breakfast in silence as they stole looks at one another. Ten minutes later they were heading down to the meeting.

Regina took notes as the meeting went on for Robin, she was focused on her job, not realizing how many times Robin kept looking at her throughout the process. A few hours later the meeting was wrapping up and Robin went over to Regina, "I'm going to discuss a few things here, but you can go on and enjoy the rest of your day. Here is the number for the limo if you would like to go out."

"If you're sure?" Regina asked as Robin nodded and watched her turn and walk out of the conference room.

She headed to her...their room and thought of how for months now she had been battling her feelings. She had tried to dismantle the desire, deny the need, ignore the want. Ignore her heart yearning for his love. She told herself that her feelings would fade.

She wanted to go somewhere, and just stop thinking for a moment. She went to her suitcase and removed a white bikini she had packed on a whim. She quickly changed into it and grabbing a sarong, wrapped it around herself and went down to the pool, leaving a note for Robin before she did so to let him know where she was.

She found a lounge and laid down and decided to get a few rays. She grabbed her kindle and started to read a book. She was so lost in her book that she failed to notice that the sun was setting. It wasn't until she heard someone clear their throat that she looked up to see Robin standing there.

"Was I gone too long?" Regina asked as she looked at him in his blue swim trunks, he was already golden and almost caused her to drop her jaw.

Robin had to swallow before he could answer, she was absolutely beautiful in her bikini, she had her hair wrapped to the side with a flower in her hair as she laid there. "No, no of course not. I thought I would join you. Would you like to go for a swim with me?"

"Of course," Regina said as she saw Robin put his hand down to assist her up. She put her kindle down and took the opportunity to look at him, and had to stifle a gasp at the sheer physical beauty of him.

His shoulders were broad and muscled, his chest firm. The swimming briefs did little to disguise his masculine shape. She quickly dropped her gaze to the strong legs, than raised it back to his face. Only to find he was looking at her, too.

"You look perfect," Robin murmured, his praise was simple, but his gaze on her was hot, heady and it travelled over her. Her breasts tingled in response to him, and she turned away. She watched as Robin dove into the pool, she watched as his body just seemed to slide through the water. She leaned down and was just sitting on the edge of the pool, letting her legs wade through the water.

"You not going to come in?" Robin said as he went over to her.

"I'm fine where I am," Regina answered.

"I see," Robin said, "Are you afraid of the water?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," she quickly said.

"I see," Robin said with a hint of a smile on his face as he lowered his head, and before she knew it she felt his hands go around her waist and pulled her into the water, taking them both under the water.

They came up laughing, Regina pushing the hair back from her head. Robin had his arms around her, keeping her close to him. So close that their bodies melded from chest to hip. Their legs entwined in a sensual dance a he led her through the pool.

There went her fantasies again, thinking about them making love in a pool, a private one, perhaps at his home if he had one. They were bobbing up and down on the flow of the waves as a few kids had jumped into the pool.

"The water feels wonderful," Robin said as he looked down into her face, "feel it. All you need to do is move with it, ride it." _Just as I long for you to ride me, in my office, in my chair, on my desk._ He put a hand under her chin, tilting her head back just a little bit.

She looked into his eyes, those amazing blue eyes of his, and his gaze was steady on her, his expression warm. His head started to lower, her heart stopped as she waited for him to kiss her, she closed her eyes waiting on the impact of his kiss. His lips were only inches from her mouth, she could feel his breath against them.

"Regina, is that you?" a voice called out to her, breaking them apart. Regina opened her eyes, looking at those lips, that mouth that was slowly drifting away from her. Once his head was no longer bent towards her, he looked down at her, his eyes full of regret and something else. She reluctantly moved her gaze from him to see who had spoken to her.

Regina looked up and saw an old friend of hers, "Jefferson, it's been a long time."

"Almost seven years now," Jefferson said as he put a hand down to her, "let me help you up."

Regina looked up at Jefferson and gave him her hand as he effortlessly lifted her up, and put a towel around her. "Are you here alone?" he asked her.

"No, she's not," Robin said as he got out of the pool to stand before them. He hated whoever this man was who had stopped them from kissing, he had been only seconds from her tasting her lips on his. He was about two seconds from decking this man, if only Regina didn't seem ot be on good terms with him.

"Jefferson Hatter, this is Robin Locksley, my boss," Regina introduced the two men.

"A pleasure to meet you," Jefferson said.

"Indeed," Robin said as the two men shook hands. "An old friend of yours, Regina?"

"Jefferson and I went to high school together," Regina said.

"Always good to see old friends," Robin said, his jealously about this man not going away yet.

"What are you doing in Los Angeles, Jefferson?" Regina asked.

"I'm here on business," Jefferson answered.

"As we are," Regina said.

"Looked that way," Jefferson said with a wink towards Regina. "Look, can I take you two out for dinner tonight? My friend has just opened a restaurant here and I would love to have you two as my guests."

Regina looked to Robin who nodded at her, "We would be delighted," she answered.

"Excellent say in about an hour?" Jefferson asked.

"We'll be ready," Regina said as Robin and her made their way up to their hotel room. Robin and Regina were ready and the three of them enjoyed their dinner. After they were finished they headed back to their room not a long of words were spoken as they prepared to go to bed.

Once they were in the bed, Robin said to her, "I hope you have enjoyed the weekend, Regina."

"I have, it was lovely to be here," Regina said, "and thank you for bringing me with you."

"It was my pleasure, I have enjoyed having you here," Robin said."Regina, what almost happened in the pool,I-"

"It was nothing, Robin, just two people caught up in the ambience of the moment," Regina said.

"Regina, I think it was more than that," Robin argued.

"We're both adults and it was just nothing," Regina said.

"Good Night, Regina," Robin said, sounding defeat. Evidently their moment in the pool didn't mean what he thought it would mean to her.

"Good Night, Robin," she murmured as they went to sleep.

Robin laid there, his thoughts going into hundred different directions. Maybe he had misjudged things between them. Maybe he needed to lay back on being a little too flirty with her.

The next afternoon, they flew back to New York. During the flight, Regina started thinking of what she was going to do. She didn't know exactly what her future plans were, but she knew that things couldn't keep going like this.

 _She had to do something, and something very soon._


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N-Thanks to Bekki for beta reading this story, appreciate it so much boo! And thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

Weeks passed and now she had been working with Robin for the last six months, and every day was almost torture. It was torture to be around him every day and not be able to do anything about it. She wanted to blurt out to him what her feelings for him were now.

 _She was full blown in love with him!_

She was riding the subway to work this morning and kept hearing Robin's words to her ringing in her head. _The best secretary he had ever had._ She loved that he appreciated her work, her dedication to this job. His words meant so much to her.

She shifted her stance as she stood on the subway, thinking of how hot it was already in the city. She kept telling herself that it was from the summer heat, making her feel a little hot, but in reality she knew it had less to do with the temperature, and more to do with her boss.

Stop thinking about him, Regina told herself as she got off the subway and went to her job. She was extremely nervous about the decision she had made last night. Maybe it was made in haste but she couldn't keep doing this to herself, couldn't keep seeing him and not being able to follow her heart.

Just then, the object of her heart walked towards his office. Regina's heart did what felt like a back flip as it always did when he was around. What was it about him that she loved so much? She stared into those blue orbs of his, his mouth, his chin, and while the features were all perfectly shaped, her interest had less to do with the physical perfection than the intensity beneath. There was something about him, as she put her pen to her mouth, something deeper, more complex than what he was prepared to reveal.

"Good Morning, Regina," Robin said.

"Good Morning, Mr. Locskley," Regina said with a professional smile. "Mr. Anderson just called from the courthouse, would you like me to call him back?"

"Not just yet, I have a few phone calls to make first," Robin said, "and it's Robin. I'll let you know when I need you to call him back."

"Is there anything else I can do right now for you?" Regina asked.

"No. Just hold all my calls for now," Robin answered.

"I'll do that," Regina smiled and was very nervous as she started typing a form up for Robin.

He walked to his door and walked into his office, as soon as the door shut behind him, she let out the breath she had been holding. She knew that she had to take this step, she couldn't keep telling herself that something would ever happen between them.

And suddenly tears filled her eyes, ridiculous tears that had nothing to do with work and everything to do with wanting so much and not knowing how to accomplish any of it. Once the dam broke, she couldn't keep the tears at bay. Suddenly she was crying because she couldn't have what her heart wanted more than anything. She was going to let down the only family she had left, her father.

As horrible as the tears were, as embarrassing as they are, they were real. It's hard to try to act so strong all the time. The tears continued to stream and Regina, who firmly believed that tears didn't belong at the office, grabbed a tissue from the box of Kleenex and blew her nose before being forced to pull off her glasses and wipe her eyes dry.

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin's voice was coming from the doorway. She hadn't heard him open the door.

Regina struggled to hide the tears and quickly tossed the damp tissues away, "Yes, Robin. I'm fine."

His skeptical gaze went over her face. She knew she was a wreck when she cried, which was why she hated crying. Some women were delicate weepers. She was not. Her nose went shiny. Her eyes turned pink. Her complexion took on a spotted tint. But she squeezed her lips into a professional smile and hoped it would work.

It didn't. His bow creased deeper. "You look like you're in agony, Regina. Do you need to go home for the day? Or take an early lunch?" he offered to her.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary. It's not even ten yet, and it's nothing...it's just...just," she stammered.

"Just what?" Robin asked as he went to stand before her.

"I've made a mistake," Regina said.

"I'm sure it can be fixed," Robin said.

"No, it's too late now," Regina said as she pulled the piece of paper from her purse and handed it to him.

Robin looked puzzled as he took the paper from her, he quickly read what she had wrote and was even more confused. "Regina...you can't be serious? You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give more notice," Regina said.

"But, Regina, why would you leave?" Robin asked, couldn't imagine her not being here, working beside her, seeing her every day.

"I'm just going to have to make a change in my life," Regina said. "Please, please just go about your day and I'll start looking for my replacement."

"Easier said than done," Robin said.

"I'll start contacting the local agency," Regina said as her fingers hovered over the telephone, fixing her gaze on the phone and hoped he would go back into his office.

He did not. He remained where he stood, just across her desk, his tall, solid body in his suit. She could smell his fragrance, smell the alluring of musk, and her gaze slowly lifted, traveling up his white shirt, past the elegant gray and black tie to the square cut of his chin and his impressive lips. She thought sometimes she'd do just about anything to have a kiss from those lips...

And there she went again, fantasizing, like she'd spent half the night last night.

Last night she'd imagined driving around the city in the back of Robin's limo and she was wearing something silky and clingy and they were kissing madly. His hand was cupping her breast and she was making desperate little whimpering sounds and she couldn't get enough of his mouth, of the feeling of his hands on her. In her dream, she imagined she was someone he desired, someone he wanted more than he wanted to breathe.

But of course morning came and she woke up and dragged herself into the bathroom for a reality check shower.

And still he stood there, before her desk. She didn't know what he wanted, what he was waiting for. Regina dropped her hands back into her lap, "Do you need something, Robin?"

He was looking at her most strangely. Looking at her as if she wasn't Regina but someone else. The slash of his eyebrows drew closer together as he continued to study her. "Yes, I want to know why you feel like you need to leave here all of a sudden."

Heat filled her, a warm slow heat that made her tingle from head to toe. She knew that this would never work between them, someone like him wanting anything to do with her. But oh, how she loved him, and oh, how she wanted him. But living in fantasy land was just about to do her in.

"Change," she answered huskily, wishing yet again she were someone else, someone with style, someone with grace, someone that men would fight to ask out. Although, really, she didn't want men, she wanted just one man.

Robin.

What a stupid, futile wish. What a stupid path she was traveling.

She had to get a grip. She had to get a grip on things. Because even if she wore a red dress and put hot rollers in her hair, she wasn't the supermodel that was Robin Locksley's type. Wake up, Regina. Grow up, Regina. You're never going to be his type.

"But you like working here?" Robin persisted.

She swallowed the lump in the throat. Of course, she loved working here. This job was life changing and she was almost this close to getting a foot hold on her father's debts to Blanchard. She could only nod to his question.

"Then why can't you continue to work here?" Robin asked.

When she didn't answer, he pressed, "So there is a problem here at the office?"

Her chest felt raw, her lungs ached with bottle air. "Yes," she whispered.

His eyebrows drew even more tightly together, "You don't like working for me?"

Like didn't even factor into any of this. It was more of a love hate thing. She loved working for him but hated that every time she saw him, her heart went from pitter patter and broke in the next second. She didn't want to be just his secretary. She was dying to be his lover.

Regina bent her head and couldn't look up at him now.

"So it is me," Robin murmured.

"No!" She looked up at him, emotion so strong she was sure he could see what she was feeling in her eyes. But she did need to tell him something because obviously, she was having a problem right now. Searching for another job that she could live on and try to pay back Blanchard.

"It's not you," she denied. "It's me."

He shook his head, lines fanning from his eyes, deep grooves etched beside his mouth, "I don't follow."

Her eyes burned and she fought the urge to sniffle. She knew her nose must be bright red and her glasses were fogging up. "I've fallen in love."

There was a moment of dead silence and then a small muscle in his jaw popped, "With someone here? At my law firm?"

He couldn't have sound more doubtful. "Yes," she answered.

It wasn't a lie. She had fallen in love and she was in a dilemma and she'd never been so impulsive in all her life.

He leaned on her desk, leaned so close to her she caught another hint of his cologne. "He doesn't love you?"

Her eyes burned and she swallowed hard. "Oh, no. He's not interested in me."

"Is he married?" Robin asked, thinking of all the males he had employed here. Most were married men, happily married men, or so he thought. There were almost ten who were still single.

She shook her head quickly, "No."

"Has he taken advantage of you?" Robin asked, wanting to punch the fool for two reasons. One for hurting her obviously, the other for being the one that she said she loved. When he wanted the latter more than anything.

She couldn't help the blush that hit her cheeks, "No. No, it's not like that. The problem is, I don't think he knows I exist, while I..."

"You what?" Robin asked.

"I'm crazy about him," She averted her head, wishing she could just crawl into some city manhole to hide.

"That does sound bad."

"It is," she answered huskily, her voice breaking. She could feel his gaze rest on her, what seemed to be sympathy, and she didn't want it from him. "Which is why I can't work here any longer. I can't keep seeing him every day like this."

"But if he doesn't know...?" Robin asked.

"It doesn't matter if he knows or not. _I know._ I know when he's here. I hear his footsteps, his voice and it's painful now." She bit her lip, fought for control. "I can't do this anymore."

He studied her for a long silent moment and then shook his head. "Fine. Tell me his name and I'll fire him this instant."

Regina nearly fell out of her chair, "You can't."

"I'm not going to let one of my most valuable staff members ruin her career over some sap," Robin insisted. That and he hoped without the idiot here, she would have time to get over him and move on. Hopefully, with him one day.

"You can't blame him!" she protested.

"I don't. But I'm also not going to stand by and watch you walk out," _of my life, he thought._ "Because of some guy here, who is knocking around with your heart. If you can't stand coming to work because Mr. HeartBreak works here, then give me his name and let me take care of it." Robin said.

She couldn't believe he was serious. He'd fire someone because she wasn't happy here anymore? "You can't be serious, Robin."

"He'll get an excellent severance package," Robin informed her.

"Robin!"

"And the best references," Robin promised her.

"No," she protested.

"I want his name," Robin said to her.

"No," her phone rung and she looked at the handset where the number and name of the caller flashed, "It's Mr. Anderson again," she said, heart hammering, hands shaking and yet incredibly grateful for the interruption.

"His name, Regina," Robin pressed for that information.

Her phone rang again. She tensed, muscles tightening everywhere. When the phone rang a third time she couldn't keep silent. 'I'm going to answer. Do you want to take the call or should I take a message?"

He didn't say a word, his blue eyes locked with hers. He didn't look angry as much as he determined, jaw sticking out, expression intense.

Regina reached for her phone, "Mr. Locksley's office, how may I assist you?"

He gave his head a slow shake and mouth the words, "This isn't over, Regina," before returning to his office.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this, and to those of you who read, review, follow and fav this story. I appreciate it all so very much!)**_

Robin finished his phone call with Anderson quickly, his mind still focused on the conversation he had just had with Regina. Two thoughts kept circling in his mind, one was Regina was making this up about another man that she loved. The other was that there really was some fool who obviously couldn't see what was right in front of him.

He slammed his fist down on his desk, extremely frustrated. He had thought that after their trip to Los Angeles things had changed between them. He had hoped that with a little more time, she would continue to open up to him. He had wanted to slowly woo her day by day, to get her to fall in love with him. But now either scenario didn't bode well.

Why? He had to keep asking himself. Why was she so determined to leave him now, after all this time? They worked so well together, she was so efficient and he never had to worry about her work in the slightest. Why would she make up some story about falling in love with someone here? What would that even accomplish?

And if this was true about this mystery man? Who was this man? How long has this been going on? Who was this idiot who had stolen her heart right out from under him? What was so special about this man? How could he miss someone so special? She was everything any man could want and some idiot out there was missing something very precious.

 _What sort of fool did that?_

Robin wanted to call her in to his office immediately and demand she tell him who this idiot was. But he reasoned with himself that he didn't have the right to, she was his employee, still, and he was his boss.

He started working on some of his statements he was going to use in court for this case he didn't like much finishing. He had to focus on it or he knew he would go mad if he kept thinking about Regina out there, possibly heartbroken over some dumb ass.

 _Damnit, he was not about to loose her over someone else._

He got up from his desk and walked to her desk, "Regina, please reconsider and take the rest of the day off, paid."

"But," she began.

"I really believe that a day to yourself to think this over would be beneficial to us both," Robin said.

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt then," Regina said as she grabbed her purse and left her desk. Robin watched her leave, hoping with everything that he had that she would change her mind.

He went back to his office and sat down at his desk, his frustrations at not being able to come up with a solution that she would agree to just yet causing him to become even more irked at the situation.

Not only were his thoughts frustrated but his cock was too, he was hard, very hard. He tried to concentrate on something else, but all he could think of was Regina. He was no longer falling in love with her.

 _He was in love with her!_

Well, that didn't help his erection, only one thing would. He did something he had never done before, he started to undo his pants and let his hardened cock get some room. It was a slow day and the staff was gone for the day. He took out some lotion from a drawer and started to give himself a few obligatory strokes. He closed his eyes and focused on Regina, thought his hands were hers stroking him, up and down, up and down.

He pictured her starting off slowly enough, just teasing him as it would be. Letting her hand glide effortlessly up and down his shaft. Slow but deliberate, from base to head and back again. Suddenly she stopped every so often to massage his balls, but it only took a few seconds before she was back to slowly sliding her hand up and down his now throbbing hard on. He was thinking about the load of cum building up in his balls, thinking of the joy of release. He wanted to be inside her so bad, to feel her surrounding him.

He picked up the pace ever so slightly. Stroking himself a little faster. A bead of pre-cum slowly dribbled down the underside of the head of his cock. He used it for what god intended it to be, a lubricant. He massaged it into the area just below the head, thinking that it was Regina's tongue flicking at him there.

He started to tighten his grip, picking up the pace of his strokes on his cock, making his strokes very deliberate as he knew he was about to come. Faster and faster he stroked his cock, imaging Regina doing it, "Regina", he moaned out loud.

With his other hand he squeezed his balls slightly, almost as if trying to urge its release of sperm. He slowed down to squeeze some more pre cum from the tip of his head. He needed to come and soon, he grabbed some tissues and prepared to unleash his load.

"Open your mouth, Regina," Robin groaned out, wanting to come in her mouth as he exploded. He pictured in his mind that her mouth was open, waiting for him come, as she continued to stroke his cock. He could feel himself about to come undone. He tightened his grip as he felt the beginning stages of contractions start.

"Regina...yes...Regina..." Robin moaned out.

"Yes, Robin?"

Robin opened his eyes to see Regina standing in his doorway. He moved his chair closer to his desk as he couldn't believe this was really happening. He was about to come at any second and there was Regina in front of him.

"What...what are you doing back?" Robin groaned out, trying to prolong his orgasm as he let go of his cock, leaving the tissues on the head of his cock, in case he came with her here.

"I just felt like I should be here looking for my replacement," Regina answered.

"Regina," Robin started to stand and quickly remembered that he couldn't in his current stage of arousal. "I would like to discuss this with you further, but would you mind going and getting me the Hopper file?"

"Of course," Regina answered, as she turned to leave, she dropped the notepad she had, and bent over to pick it up. Robin watched as she bent over, the effect causing her breasts to be shown from the way she was on her knees. The result was his orgasm that had been building, he literally had to bite down on his tongue as his hips jerked up over and over as he came. He clamped down on the head, keeping the tissues in place.

He watched as she got back up and said, "Are you alright, Robin?" he looked quite flushed, like he had just ran a marathon.

"Never...never better," he said softly. "I just need the files."

"I'll be right back," Regina said.

"Take your time," Robin said, watching her leave his office.

 _Please take your time, so I can clean up the mess I just made._

Regina was pulling the Hopper file, her mind thinking back to what happened. She had been about to sit back at her desk, when she had heard him saying...moaning her name. She had been curious on what was happening so she had quietly opened the door. But what she had not lead on, or tried to lead on was what she had seen him doing.

 _He was masturbating...and moaning out her name as he was._

Now what was she going to do? The man she was in love with, thought of her when pleasuring himself. She had thought maybe it was something else, that there was no way he could want her, but today proved otherwise. So he at least was attracted to her, she had tried to down play it when they had been in Los Angeles. She had been torn on when Jefferson had interrupted them, one being she was glad that Jefferson had stopped a mistake from happening, and the other was that she was disappointed in not knowing the feeling of his lips on hers.

And while she was extremely pleased with the fact of his desire for her, she still wanted more. She wanted more than just physical, she wanted emotional attraction as well. So now she was still debating on what she was going to do as far as continuing to work here.

A part of her knew how desperate she needed this job, how much she loved this job. It had a really great future, she liked the people she worked with, especially the one she worked for, Robin.

The other part of her knew how, as time kept going, her heart would continue to take a beating when he would never be able to tell her that he loved her as well. If she had ever made the move to admit her feelings for him, she feared being rejected by him, plus making it awkward for them here at work.

She started back to his office, not knowing how she was to act around him now, knowing what she knew. She figured the best thing to do was try to act like everything was just the same.

"I have the files," Regina said as she walked in with them and placed them on his desk.

"Thank you, Regina," Robin said as he stood up and walked to stand in front of her.

He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I want you to please reconsider working here for me."

"But, Robin-" she began.

"Wait, just hear me out," Robin said ,"I want to give you a raise to start with and I know that this will not fix anything, but I do feel like your work reflects on that you should be rewarded for all your excellent work."

"Thank you," Regina said.

"And as far as the other matter at hand," Robin watched as she lowered her head from his gaze, "I know exactly what's it like to want to be with the one you love, but circumstances are preventing you from doing so."

"It's pure torture," Regina said.

"Yes, it is," Robin admitted, "And since you won't tell me the name of this weasel, I want you to really listen to me."

He moved his hand to place it under her chin to raise it to look him in the eyes. "I just don't want to loose you, you mean too much to me."

"I just don't know if I can be around him like this," Regina said.

"Do you need a break? A paid break is what I mean," Robin said, hating to not have her here with him, but willing to do anything to keep her. Anything.

"There's no need for you to offer that, Robin," Regina said.

"Regina, I want to do this," Robin said. "Like I once told you, you're more than my secretary, you're my friend."

Regina smiled up at him, "Alright, maybe tomorrow I'll take off and take care of some things."

"More like the rest of the week," Robin insisted instead.

"But it's only Tuesday," Regina argued.

"I don't care, the week is slow, I want you," Robin paused, "to take a few days off and just treat yourself to just being lazy if you want to."

"Robin, I don't know what to say," Regina said, touched by his concern for her.

"You just can't say thank you, can you," Robin said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Regina chuckled at him, "Thank you, Robin."

"Now, go home and kick your feet up and watch your favorite tv show," Robin insisted.


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N-Thanks to Bekki for beta reading this story, I appreciate you doing this so very much. And to those who read, review, follow and fav this.)**_

 _ ***This starts up immediately after chapter 1***_

As they neared her 'home', Robin rolled up the separator window, so that they had some privacy from Robin's driver, he then turned to her and said, "Are you alright with all this?"

Regina smiled at him and said, "Very much so."

"I don't want things to change between us as far as work goes, we can still be professional as we see where we go with this new aspect of our relationship," Robin said.

Regina nodded at his words, "Alright."

He continued to watch her, trying to gauge her on any hint of her not being fine with this situation they had created and found themselves in. "I want to kiss you again."

She smiled as she looked at him, "Kiss me," she whispered to him.

Robin leaned back in to brush a kiss against her lips, loving when she kissed him back. He forgot about everything, except how much he wanted to do this, had been wanting to do with with her for so long.

"Regina," he said softly, and she closed her eyes and leaned in closer towards him. But it was him who swooped, who took her lips and plundered in just the way he had told himself not to, to show some restraint, but it was too late. It felt so right to be kissing her, everything felt perfect.

Regina did this to him, and the knowledge made him feel all sorts of things. It was dangerous to give her this much control over him. But he just had not anticipated it becoming this intense between them so soon, so powerful.

His arms closed about her shoulders, locking her to him. "Kiss me again."

"I will, I am," she met him again, wound her arms around his neck and pressed close, she was practically in his lap now.

He kissed the intensity of her desire for this kiss from her mouth, and ran his palms over her soft, satiny skin of her shoulders. "Open your mouth for me. Let me inside, Regina."

"Robin," she moaned as she opened her mouth, he instantly plunged in. Their tongues mated and meshed, exploring each other, learning the other. Blood pounded through his veins. His arms locked tighter around her tiny form. The feel of her in his arms was good, oh so good, but he wanted more.

More touching, more holding her, and something even more still. Something that might soothe the want that he felt inside. Her hands slipped from his shoulders to his chest. He groaned, clenching his muscles against the tide of pleasure and wanting. His hands swept over her. Spine. Hips. Arms. Shoulders.

Finally he reached down to cup the soft, firm globes of her bottom through the dress, and pulled her more directly into his lap, pressing her up against his need. Her legs were on each side of his hips, her dress hitched up to about her waist.

Regina was in such a hunger for him, she felt him in every inch of her, her breath coming faster and her heart pounding as he pressed her against his fully erect penis. And those magic hands of his were keeping her pressed against him, moving his hips between her thighs.

He pulled his head away from her mouth and took her hands between his hands as an electric silence passed between them. Then he brought her head down to his, and that hard mouth of his claimed hers, compelling a response. The powerful kiss made her moan softly as her mouth opened beneath his. The hot onslaught was irresistible, her heart drumming loudly as she found herself kissing him back, clinging to him, her slender body latched onto his.

Suddenly he shifted and pressed her down on her back on the limo's seat, while he continued to kiss her deeply, and her hands slid to his back to hold onto something. Her heart was beating so fast, and that heavily excited her how he was making her respond to him. Her mouth was opened passionately beneath his as he ravaged her senses with his kiss.

With a groan he moved his head to kiss her throat, almost as if he was making love to her neck with his mouth. She became aware of how slender she was compared to his hard muscular power of the man who held her, kissed her so deeply, his hands sliding over the curves of her body.

The kiss flamed on and on. She was sinking, lost in a delightful dream, a fantasy come to life of making out with him in the back of a limo. Her heart was like thunder going off in her ears, her legs separated as he sunk between them, he racked his hips into hers, causing her to gasp against his lips. She could also hear his faint moans from the back of his throat as he was enjoying this as much as she was. Her breasts were throbbing with awareness against his hard chest, her whole body was so alive in his arms, and she wanted to stay lost, down completely and never come up.

He put one hand under her legs and wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting his hips hard into her. Their lips never parted. His tongue continued to writhe inside her open mouth while he held her there for a moment. As he made love to her through their clothes, pumping slowly, deeply between her thighs.

Regina could feel his cock pushing against her underwear as he continued to rock against her. Moments later, he pushed her dress down, exposing her breasts. He slid his hands over her tits, massaging and squeezing them. A soft moan escaped from her throat, as she felt the urge to close her eyes and relish the moment, but she wanted to see everything he was doing to her. She watched as he bent forward and tasted her left breast and then the right, sucking on each nipple until they were fully aroused. She ran her hands through his hair, urging him to continue this delicious torment.

He moved his head back to kiss her, her hands went to his shoulders again, as she felt his hands move under the bottom of her dress, she about jumped upon feeling his bare hand on the inside of her thighs, moving upward just a tiny bit to the top of her silk black panties, he pushed one side of her panties aside and took his forefinger and began very gently to stroke her honey pot lips with it, gently, gently. A stroke, a stroke, then a gentle press inward, then a stroke.

Robin continued rubbing her honey pot, the intensity so severe it caused her to spread her legs apart even more. Her eyes closed, but now her mouth just a bit open as he kissed the side of her mouth, whispering to her, "Do you want me to stop?"

Regina shook her head and moaned out, "No."

"You feel so good, I want you so much," Robin said as his lips continued a path to the side of her neck, his stubble surely leaving marks on her, not that she cared in the slightest. Her eyes popped open as he began to sink into the moist cleft a little more on every stroke of his finger. Soon there was enough moisture to slide easily, and to slip a fingertip inside, she pushed her hips towards his hand, demanding relief.

He started pumping his finger in and out her, her wetness covering his fingers as he continued his actions. "Gods you feel like hot liquid velvet, I can feel how close you are getting."

She whimpered as he removed his hand from her, "God no! Please don't stop, Robin!"

Robin chuckled and moved one hand to his zipper of his pants, about to undo them, but as luck would have it that moment is when they arrived at her home. Robin realized he could have pushed them too fast tonight with his actions, no matter how much they were both enjoying things between them. He had to slow things down or risk loosing it all with her. He grudgingly removed his body from hers, even as she clutched at him to stay.

"Why?" Regina pleaded with him as he pulled her into a sitting position beside him as they straightened their clothing.

"I'm not going to rush us," Robin said, "If we stayed in this limo we would have sex, we would wake up tomorrow with regrets, and I don't want that for us. I want more than a roll in the backseat with you."

"But I want the backseat with you," Regina admitted her fantasy to him, one of them.

Robin chuckled as he took one of her hands in his, "Then one day, I'll be more than happy to give you that." Robin remembered his own fantasy of taking her in the back seat of a limo.

"I guess you are right," Regina said, her tone low.

"Regina," Robin said as he took her chin in one hand, "Never doubt how much I want you, I have since that day you literally fell in my arms. And as time has gone on, it has started to grow into more." He didn't want to scare her off by admitting how deeply his feelings for her already were.

"And as you have I'm sure felt tonight, you do one hell of a job on a male's libido," Robin said as she laughed and rolled her head to the side, he followed with his own head. Moving one hand into her hair as he continued to talk to her, "I enjoyed having you with me tonight, and not just this aspect of it, but the whole night."

"I had a great time as well," Regina admitted.

"Now, let me get you back to your home," Robin said as he rolled down the window that separated them from his driver. The driver got out and walked to the back of the car, opening the door for them. Robin exited first, then brought Regina up with him. He took her hand in his and walked them slowly to the front door.

"I want to see you again," Robin said.

"And I you," Regina said.

"I was hoping you would say that," Robin said, "Once the Hopper case is finished next week, I plan on taking the following week off. A friend of mine has a cabin in Vermont that I would love to take you to for a few days. Now if you feel that this is too fast for you, all you have to do is let me know. Like I said, I don't want to loose you by going to fast."

Regina's first reaction was pure happiness, but then she realized that he had not said exactly what days they would be gone. She knew Eddie would upset with her if she missed another weekend, "When would we be gone?"

"I was thinking we could leave on a Thursday and come back the following Monday," Robin answered and saw a look of disappointment pass on her face, "But if those days are not alright with your schedule, just let me talk to your boss." He said in an attempt to lighten the mood, but instead he saw the look remain.

"Regina, is something wrong?" Robin asked, "Do you not wish to go?"

"No, no I want to go, I really want to go," Regina answered. "Is there any way we can leave on a Sunday and come back before the weekend?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure that will be fine," Robin answered. "Do you already have plans for that weekend?"

She slowly nodded, "I'm sorry, but I just can't break them right now."

"Hey," Robin said as he leaned in and lightly rubbed their noses together, "It's fine, really it is. I know it was last minute, but as long as we get to spend time together, I don't care what day it is."

He saw her light smile, "Can I kiss you good night?"

"Of course," Regina answered as he brought his mouth down on hers and drew her close to him. His mouth taking its time on hers, savoring the feel and taste of her. The touch of his mouth against hers was about as wonderful a sensation as she could ever want, and his breath fanned her skin, making her shudder.

Before things got too out of hand, the front door opened and Killian walked out, Emma had a hand on the back of his shirt, trying to keep him indoors, "Are you going to make out with her out here all night?" Killian asked.

Robin pulled away from her and kissed the side of her cheek, "I was thinking about it."

"Well, we do have neighbors around here, just so you know," Killian.

"Killian, leave them alone," Emma said as she mouthed the words, I'm sorry to Regina.

"He's right, I've stolen you enough for tonight," Robin said. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"You better," Regina said.

"Good Night, Regina," Robin said.

"Good Night, Robin," Regina said back to him as they slowly started to move from the other, Regina walking into the house, while Robin walked to his limo. She watched as he got in and the limo slowly drove away. Regina closed the door behind her and leaned against it, when she opened her eyes she looked to see Killian and Emma standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

"Don't," Regina said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Killian said as he quickly followed her, "You can't make out with one of New York's most eligible bachelors on my door step and not spill!"

 _ **(And I promise the real smut of this story is coming very soon.)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this story. And special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav.)**_

The next day, Regina had just returned home after spending the night at Emma and Killian's house. She was going to visit her father this afternoon. It had been a month since she had last visited him at the clinic. She was still in the process of realizing what has progressed between Robin and herself. She had actually been kissed by Robin, had been told by him how he wanted to continue seeing her and take her away with him to Vermont very soon.

Regina had to close her eyes and shake her head to make sure she was not dreaming. But she smiled as she opened her eyes back up and knowing that indeed it had happened between them. She walked over to the refrigerator to grab her something to drink when her phone rung, and she smiled as she saw that it was Robin calling her.

"Hello," Regina said as she answered the phone, trying not to sound too excited by his call, but also knowing that he could probably tell how happy she was.

"Hello, Regina," Robin said. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Quite well, how about yourself?" Regina asked.

"Well my dreams were consumed by a certain someone that I spent time with yesterday," Robin admitted.

Regina smiled at his admission that she had been in his dreams, "Well, I hope it was a good dream." God this was a little awkward!

"I can assure you it was," Robin said.

"What...what was it-" Regina began, "I mean...never mind."

Robin knew she wanted to know what his dreams about her were about, "I can tell you, that we finished what we started in the limo last night."

Regina bit her lower lip and tried to silence the groan she had thinking about how they had almost made love last night ."Sounds like it was a good dream."

"Indeed," Robin said, "though I'm looking forward to the day in the future when my dream becomes reality." Regina couldn't help but letting the groan she had tried to silence, come out.

"But, there is no pressure from me," Robin assured her, "when it happens, it happens."

"I'm looking forward to that day," Regina admitted to herself and Robin.

"How would you like to come out with me for a late lunch, say around two?" Robin asked.

Regina looked at the clock to see that, that wasn't going to give her much time, "I'd love to go, but where would we be going?"

"Gino's, I'll pick you up say in ten minutes?" Robin offered.

Regina realized he thought she was still at Emma and Killian's place, "I...can I meet you there?"

"Regina, I can pick you up, as its on our way," Robin said.

"I'm...not at home right now, so let me just meet you there," Regina said.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Robin said, wondering where she was, but that was none of his business...yet.

Ten minutes later, Regina walked into Gino's and asked for Robin, she was shown to his table and slowly started to approach the table. Robin stood when he saw her and strode to meet her, and his smile took her breath away.

"You look lovely," Robin said, as he took her shoulders in his hands and kissed her on the cheek, and she could smell the subtle scent of his shaving lotion. His lips were gentle and welcoming and they made a shiver run through her.

He stood back and looked her over, from head to foot. She'd become aroused just thinking of him, but under his gaze she felt her nipples hardening inside her silk bra, and felt a bolt of warmth between her legs.

"Thank you, so do you," Regina said, "I mean not lovely, but handsome."

"And thank you," Robin said as his cheeks flushed slightly with pleasure.

He was a charmer, she knew, but she could use all the confidence she could get, especially when in the company of a physically perfect male who was wearing the simplest things, a dark blue shirt and dark jeans that fit his backside perfectly.

He took her hand and lead her to the table, where he pulled out a chair for her. It was the simplest things but chivalry evidently wasn't dead. It was nice for a man to act like a gentleman, a dying breed indeed.

She sat in her chair and crossed her legs, letting her skirt slide up her bare thighs. She saw Robin notice, and saw him swallow.

"I was glad you came out with me," he said as he sat down. "I didn't want to come on too strong with you, and have you run in the opposite direction."

"I wasn't sure what to wear," Regina commented.

"You look very beautiful," Robin said. He watched her bite her bottom lip and the action caused fire to go to his loins. He saw her twist a strand of her hair loosely around her finger. He saw it all and moistened his lips with his tongue. "That is really working, just so you know." He reached his hand out as if he were about to touch her, when their waitress came to take their orders.

Moments later they were alone again, and Robin lifted his glass of wine to her, "Here's to seeing you again." They touched their rims together.

"You too," Regina said as she took a sip of wine, wondering if it would give her a bit more courage. "I never thought I would be out with you, not like this."

"I would be a fool not to try to pursue this with you," Robin said. "You're so beautiful, on the inside and out", as his clear blue eyes looked at her. The air around them thickened, time seemed to slow even though her pulse sped up. He was so close, she felt like they were sharing every breath with the other.

For Regina, her mind went to the image of her mouth on his mouth, his hands on her, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, pushing her clothing aside so he could enter her. Fast and hard and breathless. She wanted to feel him inside of her, had felt so much of him last night in the limo as he had been between her legs. He was huge, that was for certain.

The idea, the imagined feeling, throbbed inside her. She knew several things, she loved him and she wanted him passionately. And he appeared to want her if last night was any indication.

She had been engaged for months before, and had never felt even remotely this turned on. After the hell of the last few years, after all the sacrifices of that she had made, this seemed too miraculous not to seize with both hands.

Regina lifted her hand to Robin's face. She touched his left cheekbone and ran her fingertips down over his skin, over the place where his smile dug grooved in his cheek, close to the side of his mouth. His skin was smooth, except for that stubble of his, had felt that stubble against her skin and how good it had felt. She wanted to feel that stubble between her thighs, to know what his mouth felt like there as well...

"I want that too," Robin's words caused her to snap out of her thought process.

"Excuse me?" Regina said.

"Whatever is causing the lovely pulse in your neck to beat like that, I know I want that as well," Robin said, laughing at her slight blush.

Their dinner arrived and they started to enjoy their food, "So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to visit my father later," Regina said.

"At the clinic?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I try to go once a month so he can keep progressing," Regina explained.

"I'm sure he looks forward to your visits," Robin said.

"He does, about as much as I do," Regina said.

Half an hour later they were finishing up their dinner, "I hate that this is over with," Robin commented as he took her hand in his and let his thumb slide over her hand.

"Me too," Regina admitted.

"Let me take you home," Robin said as they got up at the same time, their hands still clasped. They walked out of the restaurant, saying nothing. Regina was aware of every part of her body, the way her high heels made her hips sway, the brushing of her thighs together under her skirt, the soft material of it against her legs, the way her breasts moved slightly as she walked. Her fingers, twined with Robin's, which were long and muscular.

She was also aware of his body, too. He moved easily but she sensed urgency in his movements. He held her hand tight and kept her close so that her shoulder and hip grazed against him two or three times as they threaded through the tables. She could even sense his breathing, rapid and shallow.

He was about six inches taller than she was, even while she was wearing heels. Robin pushed the door open and as soon as they were outside on the pavement, Regina tugged him to one side, turned and grabbed the lapel of his shirt with her free hand to pull him towards her.

"Great idea," he murmured his approval. She felt his strong arm curl around her waist and hold her close against him while she was standing up on her tiptoes, reaching with her mouth for his.

His lips were warm and fitted against her mouth perfectly and they felt just right. For a moment their mouths just pressed together and Regina felt like she had taken a huge leap forward in a whole new world.

And then it was hunger. Regina tore her hands from his grip and his shirt and grasped his head with both hands, burying her fingers in his soft, short hair and pulled him closer. Her mouth moved with his and the kiss changed from static to frantic. He nudged her lips open and she touched the hot, slippery tip of his tongue. She heard herself groan in her throat and that seemed to urge Robin on because he pulled her tighter and kissed her harder.

She slid her hands down his neck and gripped his broad shoulders. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered that they were in public, but that didn't stop her from slipping the fingers of one hand between the buttons of his shirt. His chest was smooth and firm and his heartbeat hammered under his ribs and muscle.

It wasn't enough. With her other hand she pulled at his shirt at the back of it. She spread her hand against the small of his back, moulding it to his muscle and feeling the strength of his spine.

"Regina," Robin muttered roughly into her mouth, closing his teeth gently on her top lip and then kissing it before he dipped his head to kiss her neck. He still held her up against him with one arm, but the other hand stroked up her back and came round to rest on her throat and collar bone. The tips of his fingers just edged beneath the neckline of her blouse and she felt his chin and mouth underneath her ear, downwards onto the base of her neck. She could feel everywhere that he wasn't touching, the inches of skin between his hand and where her breasts began. His tongue tasted her and she shuddered and let her head fall back to give him better access.

People were walking past, they were on the sidewalk of the restaurant but Regina didn't care, because she had never felt like this before. She concentrated on this man, who knew just how to touch her and what she wanted, who seemed more full of passion than any man she had ever met.

Strength and power. Her body was pressed full length against him, his leg between her thighs, his arm wrapped around her. The rigid length of his erection against her belly told her he wanted her as much as she did him.

But beneath his ardent kisses, the clasp of his hands and the rapid pace of his breathing she could sense a tenderness in his embrace. His hands were careful. His lips were gentle even when devouring her.

She felt sexy and adored.

Regina opened her eyes, suddenly desperate to look at Robin and see the expression on his face as he kissed her. She straightened her head to look at him.

"We better stop this," Robin said, "before I can't stop anymore."

"Must we?" Regina asked.

Robin laughed at her eagerness to continue this, "Regina, as much as we both want to continue this, we can't...not here."

"You're right," Regina agreed.

"Let's get you home," Robin said as he drove her to what he thought was her home, Emma's and Killian's, who went along with her showing up like she did.

An hour later she was visiting with her father at the clinic, she had checked with his doctors who had informed her on her father's continued progress.

"Daddy," Regina said as she walked out onto the patio where he was sitting and reading a book.

"Regina, darling, it's so good to see you," Henry said as he stood up to hug her.

"You look so good daddy," Regina commented.

"I've missed you," Henry said.

"And I you as well," Regina said.

"I'm so sorry that you have had to do all this," Henry admitted.

"Daddy, I love you more than anything and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Regina said.

"And I feel exactly the same my dear," Henry said. "How are things with you dear? Are you seeing anyone special?" Henry asked.

"Just very recently," Regina admitted.

"Then he must be extra special," Henry said.

They visited with one another for hours, talking about how thankful he was that she had brought him here, and asked her how her job was doing. She informed him things were getting a lot better, with a new raise she had received.

As she neared her home later, she realized she would have to pay a visit to Leopold tomorrow, perhaps on her lunch break, so that she wouldn't dread it all day long.

She would be glad to get this visit with him over with.


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this story. And special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav.)**_

Monday morning came along with Regina a bundle of nerves, she could have sworn some of the others were staring at her, staring at her for too long. Did they all know that she was dating the boss? Will Scarlett even winked at her as he asked her for a file. She was so keyed on the fact that she suspected, _they all_ suspected she was dating Robin, that she missed Robin getting off the elevator and walking towards her until the last second. She felt rather than heard him approach her.

"Good morning, Regina," Robin said as he gathered his notes from her to call this person back.

"Good morning, Robin...Mr. Locksley...I mean-" Regina stammered out this morning. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself. She could do this right? She could pretend that he was just her boss again.

Robin stopped looking at his memos and focused on Regina, "Are you alright, Regina?"

She nodded as she answered, "I'm just not sure what to do now. How to act now."

"You answer the phone as normal, you retrieve files that I need, you know...normal," Robin teased her with a wink.

Regina chuckled, "I know, it's just all new to me."

"I understand, and just try not to let this get to you," Robin said as he looked around before lowering his head towards hers, "and try not to think about our time in the back of my limo."

Regina wanted to pull him the rest of the way, until their lips could meet and hold. Until she could lose herself in him, let herself have all that she wanted from him. If only she had her life in order, her other life she had that she had to end, and soon or risk the possibility of loosing him, forever.

"I'll try my best to," Regina said as Robin smiled at her, biting his bottom lip before straightening back up.

"Hold my calls for an hour," Robin said as he headed towards his office. Robin went to his desk and started making a few calls. He wanted this Hopper case over with as soon as possible, he would be in court later today and probably wrap up tomorrow if luck would have it.

The rest of the morning went by rather normally as Regina did her daily tasks, along with running a few errands for him. Before she knew it her lunch break had arrived and her meeting with Blanchard. She shuddered upon thinking about him, but the sooner she could pay off her father's debts, the quicker she could breathe without fear of him calling it in on her.

She grabbed her purse and was about to leave, when Robin's door opened and he called to her, "Regina, would you like to have lunch with me?"

Regina stopped in her tracks and looked back at him before turning back around to answer, "I would love to, but I promised Amanda that I would have lunch with her." She had no choice but to make up some excuse, so that he wouldn't think she didn't want to go with him.

Robin was disappointed but understood that she had other plans, "Of course, some other time then." Robin said as he walked up to her, taking her shoulders in his hands as he took her lips in a long, satisfying kiss. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the kiss, opening her mouth to him, and instantly his tongue slid in her mouth. Oh, how this man could kiss. His kisses were not just passionate, they were from the soul. His kisses made her think he was a man drowning, and she was the air he needed.

His hands were on on the side of her face, holding her face for the deep kiss now. In his arms, she realized what she had been missing from her life for so long. She wished that she could stop time, as this was the best feeling ever. Before she wanted it to, the kiss ended and she opened her eyes to see him looking into her eyes, there was warmth and desire there.

"Have a great lunch, and I'll see you later," Robin said as Regina slid her hands on top of his. She turned her head slightly and kissed the inside of one of his hands. He shifted one of his fingers and she opened her mouth and sucked his forefinger into her mouth, moving it up to his knuckles before retreating back. Robin groaned at her actions and knew he had to stop this before he grabbed her and brought them to his office...to his desk.

"You better get going," Robin whispered out as his gaze was locked on her mouth on his finger.

"You sure?" Regina asked as she removed her mouth from his finger.

"Damnit, no," Robin answered, "but remind me of this moment at a later date."

Regina smiled and turned and started towards the elevator, she was in complete bliss right now at how they were around the other. She got a boost after how she clearly affected him just now. She was still smiling as she got off the elevator and actually continued to feel great until she walked out of the building.

Then it hit her... _she was on her way to see Leopold._

A little later, she was arriving at his building. She double checked to make sure she had the check ready for him. He always insisted on being paid in person, she walked inside and headed to his office. The door was opened and he was at his desk, counting money.

"Ah! And here is the sweet Regina," Leopold said as he got up from his chair and walked to Regina. He pulled her into a hug. It was nauseating to be held by him, especially when she felt his hands starting to move down her back. She quickly moved from him before he could touch her there. He looked at her shocked, startled in fact.

"I have a check ready for you," Regina said as her hands were trembling as she located the check and held it out for him.

"Why the rush? Sit down please," Leopold said as he went to his desk.

"Please, Mr. Blanchard, I'm on my lunch break and I really need to be getting back soon," Regina said.

"Now, there is no need to be like that," Leopold said, "you wouldn't want to let me down, now would you?"

"Here it is," Regina once again held the check out for him, "I even added another few hundred to help pay you back faster," Regina said.

Leopold smiled like a snake, as he took the check and gave a soft, satisfied laugh that made her want to run away as fast as she could. He opened a drawer in his desk and put the check inside.

"Very good," his voice made her cringe. "I always knew you would do as you were told."

She moved from the seat, aching to be gone form him. To be away from his corrupt, unnerving presence so she could get her life back together. She was almost to the door when it suddenly was slammed shut in front of her by Leopold's hand on it.

"Not quite so fast," Leopold said, his tone held a threat. But it was when he touched her wrist with his grip, that sent the blackest of black shivers coursing through her.

"Take your hand off me," Regina whispered the words through clenched teeth, and tugged against his hold.

He squeezed her wrist ever so much, causing her to wince at it. His eyes narrowed on her with what she swore was hatred. What had she ever done to make him feel that towards her?

"Don't get so upset, we're not done with our business dealings for the day," Leopold said.

"Oh, we're completely done," Regina said as she tried to make him release her wrist.

"I think you'll want to listen to me, Regina," Leopold said, "Because what I have to say is going to matter to you greatly."

She tried to brave rejection of his threat, "I doubt that."

Before she could say anything else, he said, "Oh you'll think so, all right."

She wanted to dismiss him, but she was caught up in the aura of menace that seemed to surround him. "Get on with it then. I'm listening."

"You're doing quite well for yourself aren't you?" He leaned forward, she could feel his breath on her skin. "You are dating a very successful lawyer, who is well known to be very rich."

Regina didn't know which bothered her more, the fact he knew she was seeing Robin or how he was talking about Robin. "Is there a point to this?"

"I want reparation, and you're the one who is going to give it to me," Leopold said.

"I'm paying you as much as I can," Regina said.

"I'm calling in your debt, or your father's debt," Leopold said.

"You can't," Regina said.

"Oh I can," Leopold said, "Now you have two options, one you can go away with me for a very long weekend...where we can enjoy ourselves."

Regina would die first.

"Or you can pay me the remaining ninety thousand dollars that you owe me," Leopold said, "You have one week."

Was he insane? "I can't pay that, that quickly," She couldn't get her hands on that sort of money. It simply wasn't possible. "There's no way-"

He gripped her shoulders, shoulders that half an hour ago had been loved by Robin's touch, now were being hurt by Leopold's harsh grip. His chilling eyes raked her face, "Find a way."

"Or what?" Regina was trembling inside, but she forced herself to meet him stare for stare. "You'll hurt me?"

He laughed and let her go, she rubbed her wrist as he continued. "Oh no, Regina. I won't hurt _you._ I'll hurt you dear lover boy, the man behind the money. A drive by shooting perhaps? Or maybe he'll be crossing the street and get hit by a passing car. Or, how about his brakes go out? What a tragedy it would be. What a waste of a good life."

He meant it. She didn't want to believe it, but she truth was there in his eyes. This man was unhinged. He thought money would solve all his problems. Regina gave a bitter, silent laugh as she had learned from the hard way, that it didn't.

She took a few steps towards him, "Please-"

"One week, Regina," he cut her off. "Or I'll be booking us plane tickets."

He walked around her and opened the door, she quickly walked out of there. She was numb as she began her trek back to the office. He had threatened to kill Robin. How could she get her hands on that amount of money? What could she do?

She arrived back at her job, and was just staring at the wall across from her. Not seeing it, but just thinking how all this had to be a nightmare. She heard Robin's office door open and a very familiar voice, very much loved and wonderful voice speak.

"Regina, would you come into my office? We need to talk about something," Robin said.

 _ **(Well that didn't end too well did it?)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this story. And special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav.)**_

Regina walked into his office, he was standing at his window staring out as she closed the door behind her. "Robin, is something wrong?"

"Is this all too much for you?" Robin asked as he slowly turned around to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, clearly confused.

"Working here with me, dating me? Do you want what we started to end?" Robin asked. "Because if you're having second thoughts about us, tell me now."

Regina had to blink to try to understand where this was coming from, "I'm not following you. Of course I don't want this to end with us. Do you want it to end?"

"No! But, I need to be clear about a few things. One is I can't have you seeing someone else," Robin said as he walked up to stand in front of her, "Call it being too macho or whatever, I don't share someone I care about. And another is, I hate being lied to."

What did that mean? Oh no, no, please don't let him have found out about her other job. "Robin, what do you think I'm lying to you about?"

"I ran into Amanda, Will's legal assistant," Robin explained, "and when I asked her why she was still here and not out with you for lunch, she informed me that you two had no plans. Now do you want to explain that to me?"

Regina inwardly kicked herself for not thinking he could run into Amanda, but she was like clockwork that every day at lunch, she was always on the elevator with her, except today. "Robin, I can explain." She was stalling for time, and she was afraid he would see through her.

"I'm listening," Robin said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I went to a street vendor and ate as I talked with my father's doctor at his clinic," Regina hated herself for lying to him even more. Damn Leopold Blanchard for all this!

"And the whole I'm meeting Amanda for lunch thing?" Robin asked.

"I just needed the time alone, because it's usually a very upsetting phone conversation and I needed to be alone to process everything," Regina said.

Robin looked into her eyes, trying to see the truth for himself, but all he could determine was that he wasn't sure one way or the other. He knew if he pressed the issue, he ran the risk of upsetting her, perhaps even loosing her. And that was not going to happen, not on his watch. So he decided to let this go for now, but he would be on the lookout for further instances like this one. Maybe she was telling the truth about her father, but why lie to him about it?

"Regina, if you need someone to lean on...I have two shoulders here who would be more than willing to let you do so," Robin said as he put his hands on her shoulders, and she had to bit the insides of her mouth as his touch, landed on the area where Leopold had hurt her, probably bruised her in the process. She couldn't let Robin know about that, if she let on that someone had hurt her, Robin would demand to know, and go after Leopold who would then tell Robin everything! And Robin would hate her even more for lying to him.

"I want to be here for you when you need someone, I'm not going anywhere," Robin said to her.

"Just hold me," Regina said as she went into his arms, she loved how he just simply held her. Even more when he kissed the top of her head. She hated herself for lying to him like this. He deserved someone who was honest with him, who didn't have such baggage in her life. She feared that soon she was going to loose all this with him.

"Regina," Robin said as he moved from her slightly, he saw the tears on her cheeks an in her eyes, "Come to me, when you need something. No matter what it is, I want you to think of me when you need help. Promise me."

He was looking into her eyes so caring, so loving that she just wanted to confess everything. It was tearing her apart to continue this double life, to have to put up with Leopold's threats.

Leopold!

Christ, she still had to come up with a way to get that money to him. But how? And he was going to hurt Robin if she didn't. She couldn't let her family's problems cause him any harm. Not even if she had to loose him in the process.

"Now, I want you to go and sit down for awhile, I'm going to finish a few things, then we're taking a late lunch together here in my office, say in one hour," Robin said.

"But, Robin-" Regina began to say.

He silenced her by putting a finger to her mouth, "I'm your boss, and I want you to calm back down."

"Yes...sir," Regina said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good," Robin said as he lowered his head and took her lips under his. He instantly could taste the saltiness of her tears and it hurt his heart to know she was so upset. He vowed to do everything he could to take away this stress. He kissed the vulnerable line of her lips with gentleness at first, but as Regina responded, the kiss became more ardent. Before things got out of hand, he put a stop to them.

"Now, go get a glass of water and I'll see you in one hour," Robin said as he watched her smile softly and walk out of his office. He knew something was bothering her, more than worry over her father. He wanted her to confide in him, to let him in. He went to his desk and made a few calls, one being to the florist a few stores down.

Twenty minutes later, a delivery man was walking off the elevator and towards her. Thinking it was for someone else she immediately asked, "Can I help you?"

"Delivery for Regina Mills," the man answered as he set the beautiful array of pink flowers down on her desk, "if you'll just sign right here."

Regina quickly signed and after the man left, she grabbed the card and read it.

 _ **Hope these are as beautiful as your soul,**_

 _ **Robin**_

An hour later, another delivery man arrived only this time he had food for Robin, she took it and called Robin to see if he wanted it now.

"Yes, come into my office with it," he had replied as she had gathered everything and headed towards his office door. He opened it for her, and she walked in, and turned to him as he closed the door behind her.

"Now, let's sit down and enjoy a real lunch," Robin said as he brought them over to the couch, where they started to eat the food.

"Robin, I wanted to thank you for the flowers," Regina said at one point.

"I just wanted to do something for you to make you smile today," Robin said.

"Well you did," Regina said.

After they finished their meal, Regina started to move and head back to her desk when she was stopped by Robin putting an arm on her hand, on her wrist. The same wrist, where Leopold had grabbed earlier, she couldn't help the wince that followed.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Yes, my hands are just a little tired that's all," Regina quickly recovered.

"You should take more breaks then," Robin said. "And I'm not bragging but I can give a good massage any time you need one."

Regina blushed as those words gave her such a thrill, "I'll keep that in mind. Do you need me for something?"

"Yes," Robin answered, "this." And with that he pulled her onto his lap, her skirt had no choice but to slide up on her legs to her hips about. "It's been far too long since I've been able to hold you."

Something deep in the heart of him needed to be with her. Something had bothered her earlier, something really horrible, he suspected, and he wanted to ease her mind in any way that he could. He wanted to build their bond that they had started and take steps with her into a future with her. To get as close to her as was humanly possible to be. Yes, he wanted to make love to her, but he also wanted more. He wanted her trust, her in his life, her love.

"I want to touch you," Robin whispered as he looked at her, and she nodded as she moved back slightly. His fingers plucked buttons from their holes until he could lay her bare beneath the sides of her blouse. He cupped her bra clad breasts in his hands, letting his thumbs move over her nipples, watching as she threw her head back in obvious delight. He lowered his head and opened his mouth and captured one of her nipples through the soft lace fabric, letting his tongue out to flick at her nipple. Her fingers moved to his hair as he continued to tease the hardened tiny bud. He gave the other nipple the same delicious torment.

"We shouldn't do this," Regina whimpered as he continued to tease her, "what if someone walks in?"

"They won't, I locked the door," Robin said as he kissed her skin up her chest to her neck, till finally her lips. His kiss was strong, certain. His tongue teased her, and she parted her mouth for him, sliding her tongue against his, the friction igniting a steady wave of heat in her stomach, that spread to her breasts, which were still recovering from his touch, down to her core. Her hips started to grind on his lap, as his hands were on her hips, encouraging her to do so.

"You're...you're a real good kisser," Regina murmured against his mouth. Her eyes were closed as she let her other senses increase.

"As are you," Robin said as his lips went to her neck again. One of his hands went under her skirt and she moaned as his fingers slipped beneath her panties, he felt how wet and ready she was for him. He teased the entrance of her body with his fingers, before sliding them over her clitoris. The sensation was like molten lava, burning heat from there throughout her body.

"Yes...please," Regina moaned as she bit her bottom lip, her breath was getting sharper and uneven. She curled her fingers into his shoulders as he continued to touch her there. Soft, subtle, even strokes that brought her closer and closer to the edge.

"Say my name," Robin whispered into her ear as she gasped as he hit a really, really good spot.

"Robin," Regina whispered as he groaned into her neck as he was as hard as a rock.

He didn't care that they were still at work, in his office with a few hours left in the work day. He didn't care that he was supposed to be finishing his closing statement in writing today. He didn't care that anyone might be able to hear them.

Because there was nothing else. Not in that matter. There was only Regina. And there was what she made him feel.

 _Alive!_

He brought their lips back into contact as he increased the pressure of his touch, and everything in her seemed to release at once, a flood of pleasure roared throughout her body, drowning out any thoughts she had. She cried out her orgasm against his mouth as she came, not caring if she was loud, not caring that it was daylight, not caring that their relationship was still quite new. That glorious pulsation between her legs was because of him.

Slowly the sensations ebbed away, and as he removed his mouth from hers, he looked at her passion filled, satisfied eyes and smiled to himself. Gods! He was half tempted to yank that skirt of hers up to her waist and push those panties of her to the side, and just undo his zipper and take her right now. But alas, his brain won out. He was not going to have their first time on his couch in his office, _that_ delicious session would come later.

He shifted them until they were laying on their sides, him with his back to the couch, her back was pressed against his front. She closed her eyes intent on just recovering from all this.

Slowly she opened her eyes and knew instantly something was wrong. She looked out his windows and realized it was getting dark outside.

"Are you feeling better?" Robin asked from behind her. He moved her, so that she was now laying on top of his chest.

"You didn't...just make me have an orgasm to make me feel better, did you?" Regina asked.

"No, I wanted you to relax, and I do like giving you orgasms. I love how you come undone in my arms," Robin said as he lightly kissed her lips.

Regina smiled and their foreheads lightly touched, as she nuzzled their noses together, she was in a state of bliss until she remembered, "Oh no, we're still at work. I mean, I'm still at work," she moved from his arms before he could stop her, watching her as she straightened her clothes back together.

"Can you stay another hour? It seems I was a little distracted this afternoon," Robin said.

"The Hopper case? You need me to type up your closing statement so you can finalize it," Regina said.

"Yes. I mean if you need to go home or call Emma and Killian to let them know you're okay first," Robin offered.

Another lie she had told him, she inwardly cringed. "Oh, they'll be okay. I need to run to my desk for a little bit, but I'll be right back to start on your closing statement."

Robin watched her almost hurry out of his office, he frowned slightly at her suddenness. Maybe this was all very new to her, this intensity that they had with one another. He was both pleased and slightly worried, pleased that she responded to his passion for her with her own fire for him. He was worried that it was frightening her for some reason. Something still was bothering her.

And one day very soon, he intended to find out what that was.


	14. Chapter 14

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this story. And special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav.)**_

As they finished their work day, Regina was gathering her things and dreading the long bus ride home. She wanted to curl up in bed, and just sleep for days. Tomorrow Robin should finish his closing statement for his case, and this coming Sunday they had plans to leave for Vermont.

She still had to figure out what she was going to do with Leopold. She knew one thing, she was not going to let that man touch her. She would disappear if she had to, and take her father with her. He was doing a lot better, and surely she could find a job and set him up where he could still receive the therapy he needed. But that still didn't settle the debt that they owed to Leopold. There was really only one option. She didn't have much choice, she would have to leave.

She would have to leave Robin.

The thought alone was making her heart break. She had waited too long, she should have made a move on him, or him made a move on her earlier. Now, now it was too late. She would always love these last few days with him, how he had awoken something in her, something she never thought she would ever experience. She wiped a lone tear from her cheek, thinking she was in a way, wiping Robin from her life.

"Regina?" Robin said as he came up to her. His jacket was flung over his arm and he looked so concerned, it made her heart ache. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Regina said as she composed herself. "I was just about to head home."

"Well, let me drive you home, since I made you stay later," Robin offered.

"No, no that's alright," Regina said.

"Nonsense, besides it gives me more time with you," Robin said as he smiled down into her face, his arms went around the small of her back as he pulled her close to him. "I can't wait till Sunday."

His words of their trip that they had planned sent sadness rushing through her. How was she going to do this to him? Leave him at the airport, looking for her arrival. His hopes up that she would be joining him? The thought of it alone, broke her. She decided, if what they had was about to come to an end, she was going to enjoy her trip with him. Then she would find a way to leave, leave him.

"Me too," Regina said, smiling through the sadness that plagued her thoughts now.

"Come on, let's get you home," Robin said as they started walking towards the elevators. When they were on their way, she brought out her phone and sent a quick text to Emma to warn her that Robin was bringing her 'home'. Emma quickly replied that they would be ready for their arrival.

She closed her eyes as she thought of everything that she was doing wrong. Gods! Robin would hate her when everything came out, all the lies and deception she had done to him. She hated to think how badly he would think of her. He would probably forget all about her when she was gone. Or worse, think of how bad of a person she was.

She jumped slightly in her seat, when she felt his right hand on her thigh, "Easy, I was just checking if you were still with me."

"I'm always with you," Regina said, even though saying the words were killing her, because soon they would ring false.

His hand squeezed her thigh and she took a chance and put one hand on top of his and eased it up her thigh as they slowly parted.

"Regina," Robin said, his voice becoming strained, "I have to drive here."

"I know, just keep your hand on the steering wheel," Regina said as she started to move his fingers up and down her slit, feeling the pressure of his touch through her panties, got a moan from her mouth.

Robin looked at the road and occasionally turned his head quickly to look at her, there was no traffic at this time of the day near where she lived, and he could feel how turned on she was getting by the moisture he could feel.

"Enough!" Robin roared out like a lion as he turned the car into a small park about a block from where she lived. He undid his seatbelt, then hers, and pushed the seat back and pulled her on to his lap. He had his hands on her hips, as he moved her where he wanted her. She was riding his rock hard cock between their clothes. As she continued to ride him, he moved his hands to her blouse and pulled it apart, ripping it in fact.

"Robin," Regina gasped out at his actions.

"I'll buy you another one, ten in fact," Robin said as he shoved her bra aside and clamped his mouth on a hardened nipple, flicking at the very tip with his tongue, before using his teeth to pull on it.

"Robin," Regina moaned out his name in pleasure and pain as she sought the relief between her legs that she needed from him.

"Ride me harder," Robin groaned out as he knew he was getting very close. He knew his pants were already wet from her juices, and soon his own juices would be evident.

Regina quickly unzipped his pants and took his cock in her hands. She then brought it to her core and started to shove her panties aside. Robin's hand clamped down on hers before she could complete her actions.

"But why?" Regina asked.

"Our first time will not be a romp in my front seat," Robin's voice was strained, while he wanted to be inside her, he didn't want it to be like this.

"What about the back seat then?" Regina asked. She wanted as many moments like this with him, because that was all they would be soon, would be memories of what she almost had.

Robin chuckled, "Not there either. One day I'll have you in my back seat though, no worries," Robin promised her as he let his cock rub against her panties, feeling the wetness of her on him.

"Robin," she whispered, and the tip of her tongue came out to slide over her parted lips.

Robin felt the savage beat of his heart as he looked at her glistening mouth, and his erection was so hard it was any wonder he hadn't come yet. He wanted to tear off their clothes and just _take_ her.

But not yet. Not like this. Not until he had her in a place where they could explore each other fully, and have plenty of room and time. When hopefully he told her his feelings for her, she wouldn't bolt. Instead, she would admit her own for him.

"I can't believe this," Regina moaned.

"Believe what?" Robin asked as he pumped up into her through their clothes, wanting to give her another orgasm, to let this amber flame become a raging fire one day very soon between them.

"I can't believe I'm making out in a car like a teenager," Regina said.

"Bring back memories eh?" Robin asked, his question was said in a joking manner but the thought of her making out with someone else caused him a feeling of jealously.

"Do you really want to talk about other guys at a time like this?" Regina asked as she felt the tip of him pressing against her clit. Oh! god, if he could make her feel like this with their clothes on, how was he going to make her feel buried deep inside of her. And more importantly, once she got a feeling of him, how was she going to let it go?

"No, I don't," Robin said. "And one day soon, you won't be able to even remember any of them, because I plan on pleasuring you so much, you won't be able to recall their names or faces." Robin promised her.

The arrogant boast shocked but also thrilled her too.

"That confident are you?" Regina asked.

"Indeed. I long to feel myself naked inside of you, skin to skin. To feel you grip me, all nice and tight when I'm buried deep in your warmth," Robin said.

His words excited her, turned her on even more. How did he do that? She was so swept up in him, the way he spoke to her, the way he treated her, the way he desired her, the way he was kissing her breasts. She tangled her fingers in his hair and told him, "I want to come, Robin."

His big body stiffened for a moment, as he pressed lightly on her clit, rubbing it softly and steady as she rode him with a determination which suddenly seemed outside her own control. His fingers then moved inside her panties, alighting on her heated flesh with a familiarity which seemed as poignant as it was exciting. "You are very wet, Regina," he murmured.

She swallowed as her eyes closed, "Yes."

"Wet for me?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she replied.

"How often do you think of me touching you here?" Robin asked.

"All the time," Regina admitted.

"And...here?" Robin asked, on her little jewel, hard!

"Yes! I'm coming! Oh god! Robin!" as her thoughts blotted out and her body tensed on him as she came undone.

She felt his hips jerking up into her as she felt and heard him also climax as he gripped her as his body continued to shudder as his own pleasure overtook him. Her head was now on his shoulder, as she was completely at ease now.

"Well, I know it wasn't the back seat of my limo, but I think it served its purpose," Robin said as Regina leaned back and looked at him, and broke out into a soft laugh and smile.

"I still want that," Regina softly said, lowering her head. And instantly wanted to re track those words.

Robin chuckled at her admission, he put a finger under her chin as he said, "Don't ever hide your desires from me. I hope to fulfill every single one of them, e _very_ one of them," he swore to her. As soon as she told him that she wanted them to make love, he would get them to the nearest bed, whether it be in the cabin in Vermont or wherever they were. He knew she did want to be intimate with him, but the place had to be right, the timing as well.

"Robin-" she began, only to be stopped by the sounds of something hitting his mirror. Robin shifted them so that Regina was pressed against his chest to cover herself. He groaned when he saw what had disturbed them.

Once he was sure, Regina was covered, he pressed a button to make his window go down,"Can I help you officer?"

"Well, you do know this is a public park correct?" the man asked.

"Graham?" Regina asked as she turned her head to see him.

"Regina? Well, this is a surprise to say the least," Graham said.

"I'll say," Regina said, even more mortified now.

"Yes. Now I think you're both old enough to know better than this. You're lucky, I'm supposed to write you a ticket each for this." Graham informed them. Robin groaned at the possibility of this making the papers.

"Look, I won't write you a ticket, but you do need to get home before anyone else shows up," Graham said.

"We will, thank you," Regina said.

"It's good to see you, Regina," Graham said as he nodded to her and walked back to his police car.

"You two know one another?" Robin asked, not really asking if they knew one another, but how they knew one another.

"He used to date Emma awhile back," Regina answered as she moved from his lap and settled back into her seat.

"What happened?" Robin asked as he straightened his clothes and started his car back up to drive her home.

"He broke up with her, he told her he just didn't have the heart to continue the relationship," Regina said as she thought of how she would be the one to end things with Robin, well Leopold more accurately.

"I see," Robin said as moments later he was parking in the driveway of the house. They left the car and Robin walked Regina to the front door.

"Sorry, about what happened in the park," Robin said as she raised her head up.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"I hope it wasn't too much for you, and on top of that, Emma's ex happened to be the one who caught us," Robin said.

"It wasn't too much, not at all," Regina said. "And if it wasn't Graham, it would have been someone else." Regina let out a soft giggle at the hilarity of the situation, here they both were, both adults and they got busted by the cops for going parking.

"Go in, and put your feet up and relax the rest of the evening," Robin said, "but before you go." He pulled her close to his body and lowered his lips to her forehead, before moving them to her mouth. He kissed her slowly, as if to savor this, like he would not be kissing her any time soon. Her arms went to his back and went up and down his back as she encouraged the kiss.

She whined when he broke away, "I have to, or this time we will get arrested by your neighbors."

"Good evening, Regina," Robin said as he pecked her lips once more.

Regina barely opened her eyes as she said, "Good night, Robin."

He smiled as he started walking to his car, she opened the door and watched as he drove off. When she shut the front door behind her, it was to find Emma and Killian sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"What?" Regina asked.

"What she asks?" Killian said as Emma just sat there smiling.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Regina said.

"Right! As you stand there with your lipstick smudged, and your blouse hastily put back together, as your lace bra also peaks out," Killian pointed out and laughed as Regina looked down to see that he was right.

"Can I spend the night in the spare room?" Regina asked.

"Of course, and ignore this one," Emma said as Regina headed towards her room.

"I guess I don't need to ask if you had dinner yet," Killian called out to her, "because at least we know that Robin did enjoy...you."

Regina couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks at his statement, and boldly said, "It was quite satisfying...for both of us."

And with that, Regina, shut up Killian for once!


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this story. And special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav.)**_

Now it was Friday afternoon, and Regina was just about to leave work. She always dreaded Fridays and Saturdays. Robin had taken her out for lunch the rest of the week, even taking her out for dinner last night, which had included him coming to Emma and Killian's home, and giving her a beautiful bouquet of a variety of flowers. They had went to dinner, then had taken a walk in the park later. It had felt so natural just walking with him, spending time with him. She would have to treasure these moments as soon they would be ending very quickly.

"Regina?" Robin said as he walked out of his office, he was hoping to catch her before she left. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind coming over to my place for dinner?"

Regina groaned as she wanted nothing more than to join him for dinner, but it was Friday night, and there was no way that she could. "I'm sorry, I have plans with Emma tonight."

"And tomorrow as well?" Robin asked. He had hoped to see her again tonight, but reminded himself that come Sunday, he would have her for the whole week.

"I'm sorry, we made plans weeks ago," Regina said, she hated this, truly hated this. But she reminded that after this weekend, she would never have to go to that horrible place again.

"That's alright, I understand that you two need a girl's night out," Robin said, "hopefully not chasing after men." He added jokingly.

"No, definitely not," Regina said.

"Alright, can I drive you home?" Robin asked.

She groaned as she answered, "I'm catching the subway to meet her for drinks, I'm sorry."

"Strike two," Robin said with a small pout.

"But come this Sunday, I'm all yours," she said as she walked up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Yes, you will be," Robin said. "I want you to realize that I have very strong feelings for you." He said to gauge her reaction to his words, if she seemed very receptive to this, he would tell her at the cabin how deep his feelings for her truly were.

"I have feelings for you as well," Regina also admitted.

Robin bit his bottom lip as she moved a hand to his cheek, eventually letting her fingertips graze his mouth. Watching her intensely, he pursed his lips and sucked, ever so slightly, on her index finger. He slid her hand across his stubbly jaw, holding it against his skin. His head then inclined and his lips trailed across hers, nibbling lightly, exploring, teasing, until he found what must have been the angle he sought. Instantly, their mouths fused into a ragingly hot kiss.

His hands cupped her neck, tilting her head back so he could take it deeper. Hot and rough, his tongue slicked across hers, and she felt strong responding licks deep in her core. A cry rose up in her throat and came out in a moan.

Those strong and deft hands drifted lower on her back, dipping under the hem of her sweater, spreading across her bare skin at the arch of her waist.

 _Stop right there._

He did.

She really wanted him to keep going, but this wasn't the place or the time.

"I guess that will have to last me until Sunday," Robin said.

"Me too," Regina admitted.

"I'll come by and pick you up around noon if that is alright?" Robin asked.

"That would be fine," Regina said, making a memo that she would have to ask Emma about spending Saturday night after her other job was done.

"Have a good time with Emma tonight, and tomorrow," Robin said.

"We will," Regina said.

"Can I walk you to the elevator?" Robin asked as she nodded and he held her hand until they reached it. "Good night, Regina."

"Bye," Regina said as she got on the elevator.

Once she was on the subway, she called Emma about spending Saturday night at her home.

"Of course, Regina. Our home is your home, I really wished you would reconsider living here with us for awhile," Emma said.

"Emma, you know how much I appreciate the offer, but I can't. I don't want to be dependent on others," Regina said.

"I get it, truly I do. But the thought of you with those strange men-"

"Emma!" Regina stopped her, "You know why I'm doing this."

"I know, I just don't like it in the slightest," Emma said.

"I know, neither do I," Regina said, the only comfort she had that this would be the last weekend of it.

Now here she was at her other job, she looked at the place and closed her eyes, "Just do it, and get it over with." She then walked into the building.

"You're late," Eddie said.

"Sorry," Regina said as she prepared for the night...

Sunday came none too quickly for her, she was at Emma's and saw Robin pulling up.

"Have a good time, Regina," Emma said as she hugged her.

"A really, really good time," Killian said from the couch as he raised his drink at her, and gave her a wink.

"That's enough out of you," Emma said

"That's not what you said last night, love," Killian said.

Robin then knocked on the door, "I'll need to stay here when we get back if that's alright," Regina asked, knowing this would be the last time. She was going to head to Canada with her father the day after she returned from her trip. She had to keep Robin safe.

"Of course, you are family," Emma said.

"Thank you, thank you both," Regina said as she looked at Killian as well. The sound of Robin knocking again.

"I better get that," Killian said as he went to answer the door. "Ah, if it isn't Prince Charming."

"I always thought of myself more like Robin Hood," Robin said.

"And myself a pirate," Killian said as the two men shook hands.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked as he walked over to where Regina was.

"Yes, let me get my things," Regina said, stopping when she felt his hand on hers.

"I've got it," Robin said as he got her suitcases and walked to his car.

"Enjoy yourself," Emma said, and whispered, "I mean _really_ , enjoy yourself."

Regina smiled at the wording and started walking out of the house. Robin opened the car door for her and she was about to get in when she heard Killian say, "Now, Regina, you did remember to get condoms right? Wouldn't want to hear you puking your guts up in two months every morning!"

Regina shot him a look of death at his words, behind her she heard Robin chuckle lightly. They waved back at Emma and Killian as they drove off.

"Alright?" Robin asked once they were on their way.

"Excited," Regina said as she looked at him.

"I am too, I've been looking forward to this since our trip to Los Angeles," Robin said, thinking about that morning, when he had touched her but had no memory of it.

Regina blushed as she remembered the morning she woke up in his arms, the way he had touched her, the memory alone made her shift her legs.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Regina whispered.

Robin let it go for now, as minutes later they were pulling up to the airport, and after going through security, they headed for Robin's private jet he had booked. Once they were settled and on their way, he turned to her once more, "Regina, why were you blushing at the reminder of Los Angeles? Was it the memory of us in the pool? Or something else?"

"I know this is going to sound bad, but that one morning I woke up in your arms, you had...started to touch me," Regina said.

"Regina, I do apologize for that, I guess my body was just taking over," Robin said, hoping it hadn't made her have second thoughts about him.

"I liked it," Regina admitted.

"You did?" Robin asked as his ego got another boost.

"Very much, when you first started I didn't want you to stop," Regina said.

"I was afraid I had scared you away from me," Robin said.

"No," Regina said as she let one of her hands drift down to his pants, and she started to unzip his fly.

"Regina-" Robin began.

"But I want you," Regina said, "I've always wanted to join the mile high club."

Her confession made him ache even more, "We will, but I want you in a bed the first time."

"Then we'll wait for that, but for now," Regina said as she boldly took charge and unzipped him, and brought his hard cock out of his boxers. She then moved from her seat and kneeled before him.

Biting her lip, she gazed upon his long, hard, thick cock, her mouth and core began to water at the sight of him before her eyes. She began with wrapping her small hand around his cock, slowly moving up and down. "You lean back into the seat," she said, enjoying the feel of her skin on him.

Then she began moving faster, while he enjoyed watching and feeling her do what she wanted with him. She licked her lips, smiling at him before taking his head in her mouth swirling her tongue in circles over his sensitive tip. Next she took him deeper in her mouth, using her tongue to tease and taste his length.

Licking over every inch of his thick cock, he began throbbing and swelling even more. Feeling her warm mouth over him, he couldn't contain himself anymore. He loved the feel of her hands touching his skin and feeling him shiver, reacting to her touch. He had a drop of precum at the tip and she flicked her tongue to catch it, swallowing it and sucked hard on the tip.

Suddenly, Robin felt more than just a little wetness at the tip of his cock as his abdominal muscles flexed and he could feel warm pressure building up at the base of his delightfully engorged penis. Turning his head to the side to look out the window, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Regina's sweet mouth was on his cock and he gripped the arm rest as a rush of warm semen splashed out of his cock. His entire body contracted forward as he tried desperately moaning out his orgasm. Regina's hand slowed now to a steady soft pace; squeezing slightly as she rubbed every last bit of his cum into her mouth. She cupped his tip and caught every drop that she had extorted from his sweet cock, with absolute pleasure. She was pleased beyond measure that she'd successfully pulled off what she had set out to do when this began.

"That was," Robin's face was full of contentment as she smiled at him, as she placed his cock back into his pants and zipped them back up and cleaned up herself as she sat back down in her seat.

"Now, you know how I always feel with you," Regina said.

"You didn't have to do that if you didn't want to," Robin said.

"I did want to, you're the first man I have done that to," Regina confessed.

"Then where did you learn to do that?" Robin asked before he could stop himself.

"From the same place a lot of young boy do," Regina answered.

"Porn?" Robin asked and had his answer as she couldn't look at him then. He was amazed by her, fascinated by her, that after giving him a blow job she was now blushing over the word porn.

"Well, I'm honored," Robin said. "What other fantasies do you have beside the back seat of my limo."

"Maybe you'll find out," Regina said as they were starting their descent soon.

Half an hour later Robin was pulling up at the cabin and bringing their things into the place. Regina looked around the cabin, at how cozy and warm it was. There were four bedrooms, and Robin told her to pick whichever one she wanted. He had told her that they didn't have to share a room, that he respected her and would wait until she was ready to, if she wanted to.

It was now getting late in the evening and Robin had made sure the pantry was stocked as they had cooked together, exchanging kisses and touches as they had made their way around the kitchen. Now the fireplace that Robin had built when they arrived was spreading through the wide room. Firelight flickered across Robin's features as he bent low to gently lay another log across the already burning wood. He turned his head to look at her as they settled down before the fireplace to eat on a blanket, and Regina'a breath caught. Fire and light burned in his blue eyes and seemed to settle inside her, where that heat flashed dangerously bright.

They ate their dinner, as they continued to exchange heated looks, and conversed as well.

"What does contentment look like to you?" Regina asked as she looked at him over her wine glass.

 _This._ His brain spit out the answer he wanted to tell her. "I spend my day chasing success. I've never strived for contentment."

"And what about having a woman and success?" Regina asked boldly.

Somehow, the idea buried itself in his chest and he imagined that woman snuggled into his bed at the end of a long day, not because he'd brought her home, but because she lived there. And it was for emotional support and commitment, and making love heightened all that. It was because the woman in question would be his wife.

"My turn?" Robin asked as she nodded for him to ask her a question.

"What do you want most in life?" Robin asked.

"I want to be happy. I want my father well, and to hopefully have a future with someone one day," Regina admitted

"Regina," Robin said as he moved closer to her, and lifted those luscious lips to his and hovered above them in a promise of pleasure to come. "You are my future."

And then he fell into that long kiss he had wanted all day from her, with Regina wrapped up in his arms. She soon found herself on her back with him on top of her, her fingers found the hem of his shirt and spread her palms up against his back. He groaned and angled his head to take the kiss deeper, to explore her with his tongue, to taste the beauty that was her.

He undid the buttons of her blouse ever so slowly, as he moved his mouth from hers as he looked into her eyes as he did so. When she raised up to remove the garment from her body, he removed his shirt over his head and threw it on the couch, as he looked down at her he caught the sight of something that sickened him.

Bruises...she had bruises on her shoulders.

"Regina? What happened to your shoulders?" Robin asked as he moved from her to turn the lights on in the room, he came back to her, as she tried to put her blouse back on. "Regina, tell me who did this to you."

"No one," Regina answered as her voice trembled. Damn Leopold for putting those bruises on her.

"Regina, why are you protecting this person?" Robin was not sure which made him angrier, the fact that someone had hurt her, or the fact she was covering up for this person!

All Regina could do was avoid his gaze, he put one finger under her chin to make her look at him, "Whatever it is you're not telling me," he said with intolerance, "I suggest you do...now."

"Or what?"

"Or else I'll tear the city apart until I found out who did this to you," Robin swore. His anger was at an all time high, he couldn't fathom why anyone would touch her without gentleness.

"It's nothing. It won't happen anymore, I took care of it," Regina said as she moved and stood up. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Robin stood up and looked down at her. Here they were, two people if not for some bruises on her skin, would now have been lovers. Him standing there with a bare chest, her holding her blouse over her front. Neither willing to give an inch over this issue between them.

"Regina, please tell me," Robin tried once more.

Regina looked up at him, saw the look of worry, concern, and yes anger all rolled into one. She was torn over telling him, but loosing him, or not telling him and still loosing him. Either way she would loose. "Good night, Robin." She turned and made her way to her bedroom, the one across the hall from his own.

"I'm not giving up, Regina," Robin said as she paused and then continued to her room.

She walked in and shut the door, she slowly made her way to her bed and laid there and the tears started to flow. She couldn't tell him, because she feared what he would do if he found out. He would probably go after Leopold, and she feared worst what Leopold would do to Robin then. She didn't doubt that Robin could protect himself one on one, but Leopold always had others to do his dirty work. And she didn't want Robin to be put in harm's way because of her.

She had just lost another day with Robin tonight, and tomorrow she would have to tell him how she felt and then be prepared to leave him by next week.

No matter how much she loved him, she was going to loose him.


	16. Chapter 16

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav this story. And special thanks to my Beat, my fellow LSQ Bekki!)**_

The next morning, Regina woke up and after getting dressed walked out into the living room. She looked down at the place by the fireplace where they had almost made love for the first time, until Robin had seen the bruises on her shoulders. She looked around and saw him out on the deck of the cabin looking out into the scenery before him. She took a deep breath and headed out there with him, knowing that there would be more confrontations from last night.

For Robin, he had not slept at all last night. He had been thinking over and over what or who could have hurt her. And worst of all, why she was protecting this person, this animal that did this to her. It made his heart hurt to think about someone touching her with anything but a gentle touch. To think that someone would dare to touch her in anger, infuriated him. Knowing that it was the woman that he loved, was a whole other monster inside of him.

Last night he had dreamed of Regina and him in bed together. In his dream he had touched her skin, trailed his fingers over her abdomen, reveling in the softness of her body, the warmth of her skin. Regina's hands had explored his body, nipping, pinching, caressing, teasing until his control had snapped.

Robin had wrapped her in a crushing embrace. She wrapped herself around him, drawing him closer and closer until they seemed to merge into one being, becoming one soul. But then he had once again seen those bruises on her soft skin, and he had seemed to float away from her, and had then seen a shadowy figure gripping her shoulders, hurting her. Robin had tried to intervene, but he was held back as Regina had screamed his name for him to help her.

He had snapped awake instantly, his body shook from the force of his nightmare. His body was damp where he had sweated. He couldn't get the image of those bruises out of his mind! There was someone out there who had hurt her, but who? He knew it wasn't Killian, the man was her friend. So where and who did this to her?

He still didn't know where they would go from here, he had been up for over an hour and prepared some coffee and walked out on the deck to try to clear his mind. He knew one thing though, he wasn't going to just give up on Regina. Some day he hoped to make her his wife. Yes he knew this was early, they still had things to work through. He hoped she would accept his proposal when he thought the time was right. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, he put one arm on top of hers.

"Good morning," Regina said softly.

Robin turned around to face her, keeping her hands around his waist so that they now were behind his back, his went to her waist, holding her close to him. "Good morning."

"Robin, about last night-" Regina began, only to be stopped by him.

"Regina, I know I was prying into your life, but I hope to be a part of your life from here on," Robin said, "I am very concerned and worried about you. I have to admit I am very troubled over the fact that someone hurt you deliberately."

Regina nodded her head, "Robin, I just promise you that what happened won't be repeated."

"I just wished I knew who did this to you, I'd have a word with him," Robin said to her as he looked into her eyes, until she averted her eyes from him.

"Will you at least tell me if he is still in the city?" Robin had to keep trying to get her to answer him in some tiny way.

"Robin..." she began to say, but the look of concern in his eyes made her change her mind about what she was going to say, "yes, he lives in the city. But he's no longer in my life, I assure you."

Robin wasn't so relieved after her answer. Part of him wanted to hire someone to find out who she was protecting, but he wasn't going to pry like that, he feared it would make her pull away from him, which was the last thing he wanted. So for now, he would take her word for it. "Regina, just promise me one thing, promise me if he ever shows up in your life, that you will come to me. I just don't want to see you hurt, I'm afraid for you."

"I understand your worry, and I promise if he comes around I'll let you know," Regina promised him, knowing she would never have to call him as she would never see Leopold or Robin after a few more days.

"Then let's no argue anymore, how about we get some breakfast first before we start our day?" Robin asked as they walked into the cabin. Robin went to the kitchen and made them some delicious pancakes while she prepared them some fresh fruit.

An hour later they headed out to the town down in the valley of where they were staying. They found a place that rented snowmobiles, and they were off! Regina was on the back, holding onto Robin as she looked at the scenery around them. It was beautiful here, she could see herself enjoying a peaceful life here. It felt so good to not have Robin too upset with her like last night. At one point they stopped and looked out from one of the spectacular views, Robin had his arms around her as he stood behind her.

"It's so beautiful here, so peaceful," Regina said.

"I agree," Robin said as his eyes were on her.

"I just want to stay here, and never return," Regina said.

"We don't have to, we can just stay here," Robin said to her.

Regina smiled at his word obviously said in jest, "Unfortunately we can't, we have responsibilities that we must attend to."

Robin thought there was more in her words than what they hinted at. "I'm here, for you always. Just remember that."

Later they returned to the town and after walking the strip, after shopping for a few hours, they grabbed a bite at a local place before heading back to the cabin. It was just now becoming late in the evening and after they both showered and freshened up, they were in the living room.

He had her leaned up against his chest as he just simply held her in his arms. Robin breathed in her sweet smell, of lavender and what he could only say, smelled like home. He closed his eyes as he pictured them like this many a day and night. The trips they could take, he wanted to show her the world. And he wanted to see hers. To see her in her own element, he wanted to spend time with her friends, Emma and Killian, as a better way of growing close to her.

"Robin," Regina said softly, "I'll be right back."

He opened his eyes and his arms and let her go. Once she left the room, he leaned over to the coffee table, and took a sip of his wine. When he finished he leaned back into the couch, anticipating when she would return to his arms.

When he heard footsteps approaching, what he saw took his breath away. Regina was walking towards him wearing a short black silky robe on. He couldn't speak, wouldn't dare try to form any words for a few seconds, until finally he found his voice, "Regina," he said as he stood up to stand before her. His fingers ached to touch her, to run his hands through her hair and to see for himself what all that robe had hidden underneath it.

"I love you, and I have loved you for awhile now," Regina confessed to him, her words shocking him to his core. He realized then, she must have been talking about him that she had fallen for at the office.

Robin could only let out a nervous laugh and bite his bottom lip as he also had something to say to her, "I love you too, unequivocally and beyond reason. I thought I was immune to love, a hardened cynic in total control of my emotions. Or so I thought, until you literally fell into my arms that day. You have filled my life with light, and most of all, love."

"Say it again," Regina managed to say quietly. Her eyes widened into deep dark pools as he eased the pad of his thumb over her lower lip.

Robin's eyes trapped hers and held her mesmerized at the depth of passion evident, "I love you," he vowed gently. "You...only you." His lips brushed hers, settled a little, then lifted mere centimeters. "You're my life, the reason I exist." He paused for a few seconds. "Beyond doubt."

"Robin, I want us to make love...tonight," Regina said to him.

For a heart stopping moment it appeared he wasn't capable of uttering so much as a word, and she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his in a kiss that conveyed so much more than mere words ever could.

Regina focused on Robin's lips. They were so soft and yet so firm and gentle against hers. He nibbled at the corner of her mouth, brushed her lips with his, moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. He was still gentle when he pressed down with a more demanding kiss, even when he forced her lips apart and teased her with the tip of his tongue.

His hands held her easily in the circle of his embrace. She felt his fingers slide to the tie of her robe, and undo it slowly. It fell from her body to pool at her feet, his hands moved to her back, gently massaging the tense muscles, slowly pulling her closer to his body, there was such heat between them that could not be ignored by either.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Robin told her.

Her answer was to move her hands to his shirt and pull it over his head, she ran her hands over his chest before making her way to his pants, she unbuttoned, then unzipped his pants, and pushed them down his lean hips so that he could step out of them.

Robin picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he then put her on her feet before him.

Next she moved her hands to her bra, and undid it, letting it fall from her body. Next her hands went to her panties, but he stopped her and went to his knees before her, and hooked his fingers on them, and pulled them down slowly from her body.

He then stood back up and put his hands out lightly to cup Regina's breasts, and she thought she would explode in a pool of pleasure. The sensations that ricocheted throughout her body were so powerful and so orgasmic that she hardly knew what she felt. She clung to him, to his touch, her fingers dug into the soft flesh of his back.

Regina became aware of a new sensation, a feeling of liquid fire that started in her breasts and spread to the rest of her body. Her loins ached with want. A seductive warmth had permeated her body, focusing her concentration into even smaller circles until she discovered the source of this miraculous sensation.

Robin was gently massaging the firm peak of her breasts with his fingertips. He then dropped his lips to the softness of her shoulder, laying a trail of kisses from the curve of her neck to a deliciously sensitive spot just below her ear. Regina practically wanted to melt to the floor, her limbs felt so loose. She tilted her head to one side as Robin followed the outline of her collarbone, settled kisses in the hollow of her throat, and continued across her other shoulder. All the while, his hands continued to tease the firming peaks of her breasts until Regina was conscious of little else.

Intense sensations flooded her when Robin let his lips sink to caress the tops of her breasts. Her gasp of surprise turned into a blissful moan as the warmth of his lips sent additional whirls of pleasure spiraling through her whole body.

Not being able to take it anymore, he lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, as he then lowered her to the bed, his bed. Robin looked down at the beauty on his bed, he quickly removed his boxer briefs, and went to the side of the bed, opening a drawer he pulled out a condom and placed it close to her as he lowered himself onto the bed beside her.

Robin moved the palm of his hand to her core, "Open for me," he whispered as she parted her thighs.

His fingers parted the lips of her sex and he rubbed the sensitive nub with his fingertip. His touch made her toes literally curl, her body ache with delicious longing. She looked at him, and wanted him to feel like he was making her feel. Regina then reached out and her hand gently encircled his cock.

A moan escaped from Robin's lips as her hands moved up and down his length as his finger entered her and started to move in and out of her, twisting and turning as it did so. Not wanting her to come undone just yet, he moved his hand to the side of the bed and told her, "Close your eyes."

She did so and waited as just a few seconds more, she felt...something along her naked flesh. Just a touch. A gentle, near elusive touch. So very soft against her skin. And a sweet smell was suddenly in the air.

The smell of a rose.

She opened her eyes and saw him holding a single rose. And the blood red soft petals of the rose were just brushing over her. Along the length of her body. Regina swallowed hard, amazed by the sensations caused by that stroke of the rose. So soft! She did not want to feel it. She wanted his touch as well. Where he touched her flesh, it seemed to become acutely alive! Alive and vibrant. And then so warm. Like nothing before.

Her eyes fell upon his form. He was stretched out lengthwise by her side, raised upon an elbow. The muscles of his chest and shoulders, though not constricted, remained taut and hard. Sleek. In his eyes was a look of a shimmer of passion. So intense that it caused her breath to catch within her throat. She delicately wet her dry lips to speak, finding it difficult to breathe.

"Robin," she finally found the words, "I want this," she tightened her grip on his cock.

He smiled. The rose he held suddenly fell between the valley of her breasts. He lifted the soft petal to encircle one breast, rubbing the petals over her nipple. She gasped softly, he was causing her to ache even more, not believing that was possible.

At his command, the rose continued a slow descent. His eyes followed the trail the petals took then, falling down to her belly. Teasing, just barely brushing the opening of her core. "Roses are meant to be fed!" Regina gasped out suddenly, desperately needing him.

He laughed as he suddenly crawled between her thighs, grabbing the condom, he tore it open with his teeth and rolled it down his length. He seemed to be taking forever as she was left waiting for him to make love to her. The condom firmly in place, he leaned down and let his lips fall down upon her lips. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as her legs parted even more for his body.

His hands were upon her body. Stroking the rise of her breasts, his fingers curling around the fullness there, then seeking the detail of her nipple, playing there, making the peak harden under his touch. His hand moved again, curving over her midriff, finding her hip. Slipping beneath her to cradle her behind. Exploring, demanding, seducing.

And all the while, she felt the potent hardness and length of his cock against her. So warm. Rubbing against her belly. Insinuative, sensual. His stoke moved again. Falling too against her belly, before moving lower.

His lips touched hers again and again. They teased at her eyes, at her earlobes, at her throat. His whispers touched her ears, telling her how much he loved her, wanted her. She knew the tenderness in his words, his touch. She felt his fingers once again, inside of her, stroking her. When she thought he would complete the act of love between them, she was surprised when he was suddenly on his knees, his hands around her legs. She let out a moan as his lips moved to her core and her fingers plowed into the richness of his hair, keeping him there where she wanted him.

Gently parting her lips with his thumb and forefinger, lathing there with his tongue, more and more intimately. She moved her hips and her legs parted even more to give him more room to her. She was keenly, achingly aware of every sensation he was causing her to feel. She knew the feel of her back against the linen bedding, knew the softness into which she sank. She knew the scent of the flowers, the roses in the air. The coarse, masculine feel of his hair beneath her fingers. And she was oh so aware of the blinding, building fire within her.

Centering...

Then he was over her again. She briefly caught sight of his eyes, burning with such a shattering intensity. He brought her hands up above her head, clasping their fingers together as he was suddenly inside her, deep, deep inside her. She managed to remove her hands from his grasp to move them to his shoulders as he thrust himself into her. For the briefest moment, it seemed that she would shatter in two, she was so full of him and it had been so long since she had taken a lover.

Her eyes met his. Sharp blue eyes impaled her just as his cock did.

Then a great shuddering seized hold of him. He closed his eyes in obvious delight as he then began to move. She dug her nails into his back as the forces gripped her more fully, she sank her teeth into his shoulder. His answering moan seemed to tell her he approved. His thrusts at first were slow and deliberate, going all the way inside of her, only to almost pull all the way out.

Then his thrusts changed, they were now still deep but fast, oh so fast now. Demanding that she came along with him for the ride. Bronze muscles flexed with strain, and a fine sheen of perspiration began to break out on their bodies. She did cry out, stunned at the force of him, entering deeper and deeper inside her, again and again...

But his tempest had swept inside her. It was so close, ever so close. That crystal glory that had beckoned her before, that he had given her so many times, but never this true. She closed her eyes tightly, she felt the fury of the storm about to break. And she was part of it. Hips writhing to his command, he moved one hand to her right thigh and moved it slightly and held it up to deepen his thrust, this slight move, was making him hit her g-spot ever so good!

His mouth seized hers as he moved. Lowered. Captured the rouged peak of her breast as he thrust with greater demand, need. And each touch brought new streaks of fire and light cascading down upon her. Never had she felt like this, not this rising, soaring wonder. Twisting, undulating, wondering, seeking more, needing more. More and more of him.

Her orgasm exploded throughout her. Wild, violent. There was a scream, and she dimly realized it to be her own. A rush of heat flooded her as magic touched the length of her. Tremors shook and seized her, just as his orgasm took control of his body. His hips rocked up into her, powerful, sure. His groan was in her ear as he came, he collapsed on top of her.

Finally she became aware of everything about her. The feel of the coolness of the air in the room now. The hair roughened thigh of the man who now stared down at her. He slowly eased his weight from her. His thigh remained cast casually over her lower limbs. His hand lay just below her breast.

He leaned over and his mouth delved within and played upon hers. "Do you regret it?"

"No, it was the most erotic night of my life," Regina answered.

"I love you, never doubt that," Robin whispered.

"And I you," Regina said, both were complete spent and pleased. "There is just one thing."

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"I still want the back seat of your limo," Regina said with a slight laugh to her words. Maybe they could on the way back or to the airport.

Robin slowly smiled, his dimples showing clearly, "Then the backseat you shall have, but how do you feel about the hot tub outside?"

Regina smiled as she said, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

 _(Okay, so there is some angst coming, but **HAY** ;) it's over with very quickly.)_


	17. Chapter 17

Regina stirred at the fleeting touch to her cheek, murmured something indistinct, then rolled onto her stomach and buried her head beneath the pillow. It was still dark, too early and she needed to sleep. She then felt what seemed like to be the slightest touch of his lips on her shoulders.

There was a vague awareness of Robin's presence, the soft click of the bedroom door as he left, before she slid back into blissful oblivion.

Later the morning, lying in the bed, Regina drowsily opened her eyes and saw Robin on the phone outside on the deck, frowning at whatever he was saying to the person on the other end of the phone call. She laid there and reflected back on the previous night and the mesmerizing intensity of Robin's lovemaking.

 _Just such satisfying sex!_

She could almost swear that she could still feel the imprint of his possession of her last night. As to her response...it was better that she didn't go there. She had never been like that before in her life. Starting with giving him the blowjob on the flight here, to going into her room last night and grabbing the robe and removing her clothes, she had taken a chance last night. She had wanted him, wanted them so very much last night.

Wild and wanton, the silky purr of her voice...had that been her?

She admitted to herself, that the bed, Robin's bed seemed overly large without him in it with her. She missed his body warmth, the way his arms had curved her close during the night. The brush of his lips, the sweep of his hands as they had traced her body.

His possession.

But on the flip side, she too had taken possession of him. Having her hands on top of his hands as they had slept during the night, she had turned during the night and had kissed him in her sleep, she had woken up when his lips had instinctively responded to her kiss.

Her possession.

Good heaven. Just thinking about him made her hunger for his touch...for every minute she became more emotionally restless with need. She had also confessed her love for him the night before, had taken a huge chance in doing so. She had been relieved when only moments later, he had also told her how he truly felt about her.

Robin walked into the bedroom then, smiling as he saw that she was awake, "Good morning, I wasn't expecting you to be awake already."

"The light must have woken me," she burrowed back into the duvet.

"There is only one light I see," Robin said as he leaned in, "the light in those beautiful eyes that I could look into and never be bored." His lips grazed over hers. She opened her lips as his tongue slipped in, it flicked inside her mouth. Fireworks exploded inside her head and that oh so sweet ache took hold of her, she gripped onto him, drowning in the sweetness of it all, her body seeming to take on a life of its own as it pushed itself again the hard muscles of his. Dimly, she was aware of the heavy flowering of her breasts, and their sweet, prickling ache made her want him closer still.

She made a move to pull him down on top of her, when he chuckled and moved from her, "We'll finish this later, I have to feed my lady. Let's go down to the valley for some fresh pancakes."

Regina groaned her displeasure and Robin laughed as he said, "Don't worry, I promise to satisfy that ache."

Regina now blushed as she got up and took a shower, and got dressed as they headed down to the valley. They grabbed a bite to eat and chatted for awhile. They walked around town, enjoying the quaint town as they chatted with several locals. Lunch time came and they went to a local restaurant to enjoy the good food and learn more about one another.

"So, you're an only child?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I always wanted a younger sibling but it wasn't in the cards," Regina said

"I have two older brothers, both of whom are also lawyers in another state. Then there is my younger brother Alex, who is currently studying to be a doctor. He'll graduate next spring. We also have a younger sister, Hope, the baby of the family. Mom called her that because she was hoping for a girl the fifth time around after having delivered four sons," Robin said with a smile.

Regina smiled. "I like that. You sound like a very close family."

"We are," he admitted readily, "though we don't always agree or get along all the time. Mother threatens to take a club to our heads every now and then, especially when we all get together. Inevitably, one of us is bound to introduce a heated topic, and with three lawyers and an almost doctor in the same room, we simply can't leave well enough alone. Of course, you'll find all that out for yourself when I take you home an introduce you to them. Mother will be thrilled, by the way. She's been urging me to marry for years now."

"Aren't you putting the cart before the horse?" Regina asked, as much as she desperately wanted to go and meet his family, she knew this all would be ending soon.

"I can't see that, we're young and in love. I'm not proposing today, maybe tonight though," Robin said with a wink at her. "I happen to think I might be an okay catch, I'm reasonably tall and not entirely homely. At least no one refers to me as a hermit."

In spite of the dark cloud hanging over her, she began to laugh, "You know very well that you are an extremely attractive man, Robin, so don't try for pity. It won't work. We all have seen how you are one of the most sought after bachelors."

His expression sobered, his blue eyes twinkling at her across from the table they were sitting at, "Say that again. Please."

"Say what? That you're handsome?" Regina asked.

"No. Just my name. I've heard it all my life, but I swear hearing my name on your lips is the sweetest," Robin said.

"Robin," she whispered.

"Regina," he murmured back, still gazing at her with rapt wonder. His attention dropped to her mouth, then back to her eyes. "I want to kiss you, now."

"There's children here so remember that," Regina teased him as she then let her tongue slide ever so little over her bottom lip.

"That did it!" Robin went to go pay their bill, then walked back to their table and grabbed her hand, intending to get them back to the cabin.

Regina had other ideas, "I'm not ready to go back, let's go to that pub we saw earlier."

Robin groaned as she tugged at him and he relented as they headed for the bar, he started counting the hours till he could get her back to the cabin.

"Now, isn't this better?" Regina asked as they started to dance.

"Having you in my arms is always a good thing," Robin said as he then leaned his head down and whispered into her ear, "but having you under me as I ride between those sweet thighs of yours is even better."

Regina blushed at the memory and said back to him, "Wait till you have me against the wall."

Robin moaned out his desire for that, "Have you danced enough?"

"Not even close," Regina said.

"Just so you know, I swore that I would make my household full of children as well," Robin stopped when he saw a slight blush on her cheeks, "that is if my wife is agreeable to having lots of children."

"I always wanted to have children," Regina admitted.

"How many?" Robin asked with laughter in his voice.

"Three, I think would be a great number," Regina said.

"I figure about ten would be a nice round number, don't you think?" Robin asked.

"Ten? Are you serious?" Regina asked. She knew this conversation was dangerous, they would have no future, she would never be his wife, the mother of those children he, they wanted. And now to find out he wanted ten? Some woman was going to be very busy and very lucky.

"I'm joking, three would suit me just fine," Robin said, his eyes teasing her.

"Do you always get everything you want?" Regina asked.

"Not at all," Robin replied, "Then again, I don't believe I have ever wanted anything as much as I wanted you. You may have fallen into my arms, but I fell in love with you very quickly."

"You are such a romantic," Regina commented.

"I think I inherited that from my father, he met my mother the first day of college and by the end of the first semester they were engaged," Robin said.

"They sound like soul mates," Regina said.

"Indeed," Robin said as now it was becoming the evening hours and he guided her outside to a patio that was light up with small twinkly lights and luckily deserted. The moon cast a soft, silvered light upon them as if offering its blessing to them.

"I thought you were beautiful before," Robin said, "but here, under the night heavens, you are a wonder to behold." His hand came up to gently caress her hair. "Cupid must have fashioned your lips, to entice mortal men to a taste of paradise. And who am I to resist such sublime temptation?"

He lowered his head, brushing his lips lightly over hers, her lips parted with a sigh, her arms went up to his neck to wrap around. Their tongues collided in glad greeting, gliding in graceful tandem, searching even deeper, like sweet nectar from the other.

She boldly moved one of her hands to his crotch and rubbed it against the hardness she could feel there, smiling into the kiss as his hips rocked against her touch. "Mmm," she moaned deliberately.

"Enough!" Robin growled as he grabbed her hand and got them back to the cabin in record time, as soon as the door was being shut behind them, he was on her like a starving man. His hands went to her top first, removing it quickly, followed by her boots, then her pants, till she was standing there naked before him. He removed his shirt without breaking their kiss, he only broke it when he had to remove his own shoes and jerking down his pants, pulling his boxer briefs. When he did that he revealed the impressive length of his angrily throbbing erection. He really, really wanted her, but from his expression there was something else there.

"You have teased me relentless today," Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"So how shall I be punished, Mr. Locksley?" Regina asked naughtily.

"I think a good pounding is in order," Robin said.

"Mmm, then do it," Regina said and gasped as he pulled her to him all in one movement, rubbing his length against her in a blatantly sexual gesture.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, reveling in the feel of his hard muscles and heated skin against her. His mouth slammed down onto hers and there was none of the seductive finesse she'd come to expect from him.

He was a little out of control, and she secretly loved it. She loved this other side of him, the one which let the restraint go. She had always suspected he had another side, though. She saw glimpses sometimes when they had been close to be intimate, but this was the first time, she sensed his control was really at risk. She didn't mind at all. She loved it.

Uncomplicated passion was exactly what she needed right now to get her mind off things she could not stand to think about. She kissed him back, letting the desperation she felt translate into a physical need that more than matched his. A growl rumbled low in his chest and he deepened the kiss with a thrust of his tongue that took total possession of her mouth.

She let her fingers run down the hard contours of his chest, tangling in his dark blonde hair, and tugged gently on it. His mouth broke from hers to say, "Yes, milady. You know how much I like that. Do it again."

She did and then bent forward to taste the salt of his skin with the tip of her tongue. If only she could keep this, but knew that she couldn't. But if she kept thinking otherwise, they would only bring the pain she knew was going to come. She nuzzled him, loving his scent and the feel of his warmth against her face. He was so perfect for her physically.

His big hands cupped her buttocks and he lifted her, rubbing his erection against the juncture of her thighs, bringing forth a damp throb of response that she wallowed in. She made a mewling sound, her need for him so intense, she dug her fingers like claws into his hot skin.

She loved him so much and in this, for right now, he was absolutely and totally hers.

She pressed her breasts against his chest and rubbed side to side, the stimulation to her aching peaks along with the way he was bringing their bodies together intimately was almost enough to send her over the edge.

He spread her legs so she straddled him, as he put her against the wall of the cabin and thrust upward as he pulled her down with a near bruising grip on her hips. His aim was perfect and his rigid length speared into her like an arrow, filling her completely in one powerful thrust.

Her body jerked at the shocking intrusion, but it didn't hurt in the slightest. It felt so good, so right, so...tight. They fit each other so absolutely perfectly in this way...why couldn't their lives fit the same way?

His mouth tore away from hers. "What is it? What's the matter?"

She stared at him, her eyes burning with tear she would never let him see. "Nothing. You feel so incredible inside me," she panted.

"You went stiff," Robin said as his gaze locked with hers.

"It's always a little tight at first," Regina said.

He smiled, masculine ego flowing from his blue eyes. "Yes, but you like it, right?"

"I love it," Regina whispered

"Then ride me," Robin said as he let her set the pace as she rode his length.

Putting his head back and breathing harshly, his face contorted with pleasure, he said, "You feel so bloody good at this."

"And you are incredible," Regina moaned out, her eyes shut in obvious delight.

"Don't keep things from me, things that hurt you," Robin pleaded with her. She opened her eyes to see him looking now at her shoulders, where the bruises that Leopold had put there was still visible.

She didn't know what to say to him, nothing she wanted to tell him when the pleasure was on the verge of letting her forget everything. So, instead of saying something that might mess that up, she kissed him deeply.

He kissed her back, his mouth quickly taking control and then claiming her lips as if intent on punishment for not telling him what had happened. Only she didn't feel punished at all. She responded with a ferocity of her own and increased the pace of their lovemaking until she felt the pleasure spiral oh so tight inside her and she went through the stratosphere, all rational thought flying from her mind as her body convulsed with the ultimate satisfaction.

He grabbed her hips and thrust upward, once...twice...three times and sent her into a second climax, so close to the first that her lungs seized along with everything else.

He shouted and she felt his warmth inside of her as she took a long shuddering breath into her oxygen starved lungs before collapsing on top of him.

She kissed his cheek, "That was wonderful."

"Yes, it was," Robin said, his breathing still heavy.

"So, why-"

She put her have over his mouth, "No talking. Just enjoy. Okay?"

He frowned, he didn't like that she still wouldn't trust him. She trusted him with her body, her heart, why not trust her with who had hurt her? It didn't make any sense.

"Please," she pleaded with him.

He nodded, one quick jerk of his head.

She smiled and let her head settle against his shoulder. "I wished we could stay like this forever."

"You said no talking," Robin whispered.

"So I did," Regina smiled and kissed him again because she couldn't help herself and then relaxed there. His hands cupped her hips tightly as he moved them from the wall, to carry her to his bed, their bodies still connected in the most intimate way possible.

They made love again in the oversized glass shower stall, under the cascading spray before washing and then going to bed where she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When she woke up the next morning it was to find Robin coming out of the bathroom, with a look of worry on his face. "Robin? What's wrong?"

"I think we might have an issue to discuss," Robin said as he sat down beside her.

"What?" Regina asked.

"It seems the condom broke last night," Robin said.


	18. Chapter 18

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this for me. Thank you so much boo for taking the time to do this. And thank you all who read, review, follow, fav this story.)**_

He saw her tense.

"You haven't got...anything...have you?" Regina asked.

"No! I haven't got anything but I am fertile," Robin answered.

"Fertile?" Regina asked.

"I'm not shooting blanks," Robin said bluntly.

Regina stared at him for a speechless moment as the reality of his words sank in.

"And as far as I can tell, you're not on the pill, nor using any type of contraceptive," he continued.

"I'm not pregnant," Regina said.

"How can you be so sure this quick?" Robin asked.

"Surely I'd know if my own body got pregnant," she threw at him. "I'm not completely stupid. I'm expecting my period any day now."

"I'm very glad to hear it," Robin said.

"I bet," Regina murmured under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

She gave a haughty look, "Don't worry, Robin. I won't slap a paternity suit on you."

"I wouldn't mind if you did," Robin said.

Her mouth fell open in shock. "What do you mean?"

He took her hand in his, letting his fingers rub over the top of her hand, "I'm in my thirties. I'd not like to be too much older before I start to have children. And you know I would like a few of them. A family."

"A family," Regina murmured. She let the image of them as a family enter her mind. As much as she tried to fight it, it was there. But then came the flip side, what if she did get pregnant? Could she keep his baby from him? But what choice would she have once she left? She hoped that she wasn't pregnant, because she knew that he would find her, find his child and probably take it from her. She would be a criminal and no court would let her keep a baby if she managed to get out of jail.

"Regina?" Robin put his finger under her chin.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Regina asked.

"I asked how soon you would know?" Robin asked. What was going on in that mind of hers? He knew it had to be a shock about a possible unexpected pregnancy. He had mixed feelings about this. He had never had this happen to him before, with a condom breaking. He hoped to continue to date her, and maybe one day ask her to marry him, and have their own family.

"I know now," Regina said.

"I meant about your period," Robin said.

"I..." she did a rough calculation in her head. "Today or tomorrow, maybe the next day."

"You don't seem very sure," Robin commented.

"I'm not a clock, you know," Regina said, her nerves on edge because of the thought that if by some chance she did try to start over without him, and if she had gotten pregnant from this trip, then looking down into her baby, their baby's eyes and seeing him staring back up at her would kill her. "Anyway, I'm often late."

"You'll tell me as soon as you know?" Robin asked as his eyes seemed to penetrate her.

"Of course," Regina said, either way she was lying to him.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Robin asked softly. He could tell that she was fairly upset over the news that they may have started a new life between them, it wasn't planned by any means. Or had he? Just earlier they had both been talking about children, having a family. But there was also so much turmoil in her eyes it was eating him alive to know that she wasn't telling him what was really bothering her.

"I'm not going to end up being pregnant over this," Regina swore, more to herself than anything.

"Well, I want to prepare just in case you are," Robin said. "You could already be carrying my child at this moment."

A merry sensation trickled into her belly at the thought of her body changing to accommodate a baby, her abdomen firm, her breasts swollen as they prepared for the birth to nourish the baby, the unmistakable confirmation of their passion growing inside her.

"I'm just really sure I won't be, my parents had me later in life," Regina said.

"Just because you don't want something to happen doesn't mean it won't happen," Robin said.

"Let's not worry till there is something to worry about," Regina said as she moved from the bed, grabbing one of his shirts she quickly put it on, "I'm going to go start breakfast." She quickly walked out of the room, and took a deep breath in the hallway as she continued towards the kitchen.

What on earth was she going to do if she did end up pregnant? She could take the morning after pill, but there was some part of her that knew she couldn't do it. She knew how hard it was going to be on just her and her father, and adding a baby into the equation was not an option, she knew this. So if she was pregnant, as heart breaking as it would be, she would have to give her baby up. If it was confirmed that she was, then she would look immediately into putting her baby up for adoption.

If she thought giving up Robin was hard, this literally made her heart hurt.

She walked into the kitchen and started cutting up some fruit. She would have to think about this at a later time, she couldn't let Robin know how upset she was. If he suspected, she knew he would ask and she didn't know if she would have the strength to keep lying to him like this.

She was just starting the bacon, when she felt his arms come around her middle, his head was beside hers as he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry about last night, I just didn't want you to be surprised if you did get a positive test result."

"I understand, and these things happen at times," Regina said.

"I'm not going anywhere, just so you know," Robin promised her, "it just may mean our time line got sped up just a tad." He tried to lighten the mood, but he could tell and literally feel the tension inside of her.

"You're very tense," Robin said as he started to rub her shoulders. "Remind me to give you a proper massage later."

"Sounds good," Regina said as she tried to concentrate on the bacon she was frying. "I'm starving."

"Me too," Robin whispered to her as his hands started to move from her shoulders.

"It shouldn't take more than five more minutes," Regina said.

"I'm starving, but not for food," Robin said as his hands came around her and cupped her breasts through his shirt.

Regina smiled as she said firmly, "I'm cooking."

Robin removed one of his hands from her and placed it on the knob on the stove, "Not anymore." As his mouth kissed the side of her neck, moving her hair to get more access to her neck as his hands went to the hem of her shirt, his shirt that she was wearing. One of his hands went into her panties. "Mmm" he said as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

As his mouth neared her ear, Regina pressed back against him, causing his cock to become even more aroused, aching to be inside of her again.

She let out a soft moan as his lips closed gently on her earlobe. His hands glided over her hips and around to the front of the shirt to undo the buttons. The shirt fell open and he slid his hands up along her tummy to gently massage her breasts through her bra as he continued to nuzzle into her neck and sucked her earlobe. He felt her pressing back harder against him, grinding against his now fully erect cock. She turned her head and he captured her lips under his.

Regina then turned around to face him as they continued to kiss. Their tongues danced together, first in his mouth and then hers. Their passion and lust increased. Her shirt dropped to the floor and Robin let out a moan of approval. As they kissed, their bodies were pressed tight against each other. Robin gently pressed her back against the table. His hand moved between her legs and gently rubbed her through the material of your underwear, which caused her legs to buckle slightly. Robin lifted her by her hips to sit on the edge of the kitchen table, to give him better acess.

Robin stood between Regina's legs and pressed his body into hers as they kissed. Regina wrapped her legs tight around his hips. Robin broke from the kiss and hooked his fingers under the bottom of her bra and forcefully rose it upwards over her breasts, allowing them to come free without removing the bra. Robin massaged one, then the other before slowly kissing his way down her neck to her right nipple. Robin teased it with his tongue before closing his lips on it and sucking firmly. After a while he swapped to her left nipple and sucked and played with it just as he had with the right one.

Robin then pressed his face between Regina's breasts and kissed her chest before moistening his tongue and kissing and licking his way down over her belly to her navel. He then kissed around her navel and teased and probed it with his tongue before continuing to kiss and lick his way further down. He stopped as his tongue reached the top elastic of her panties.

He hooked his arms under her legs, raising them and in doing so leaning her body back slightly allowing him to press his mouth into her crotch. He then slowly ran his lips and tongue over the material of her lace panties. Breathing her in. Blowing his warm breath onto her sweetness.

He then hooked a finger under the side elastic on her panties, pulling them aside to allow his tongue to touch her moist lips of her core. He ran his tongue up and down the lips. Regina couldn't stand it anymore and placed a hand on his head and pulled his head harder into her. As Regina became wetter and hornier, he started to lap at her juices. Through her moans and heavy breathing Regina whispered to him, "I need you, now Robin."

"I'm so hard for you, you don't need to say it twice," Robin said back to her as he stepped out of his boxers, grabbing his wallet from the counter, he pulled out a condom and very quickly placed it on his hardened erection. He then moved so that he was kneeling in front of her, once again tenderly kissed her tummy as his fingers hooked the elastic waist band of her panties. He slowly pulled them down until she could kick them off from her body. He briefly put his lips to her core and kissed it tenderly, teasingly. Tasting her. The aroma of her wetness washed over him. He loved the way his queen smelled when he got her all worked up, and he loved the way she tasted even more.

He smiled as he said, "The smell of something delicious in the kitchen always puts me in the mood to eat."

He ran his tongue all over her, tasting the juices on her lips. He felt her hips slide toward him, wanting to feel his tongue pressed against her harder and closer. He pressed his face against her wetness, his tongue slipping inside her cunt to taste it in all its juicy glory. He loved that he could hear Regina moaning above him and she responded in kind by pressing herself against his face, grinding against it. He could feel her legs wrap around his head, her heels resting against his sides. As he licked her inside and out more and more, her legs pulled him in closer and closer.

Regina moaned out, "Mmmm...I love the way you eat me. I love the way your tongue feels inside me. I love rubbing against your face. Mmmm...yes...right...there."

Not one to turn down such a polite request, he redoubled his efforts. His tongue flicked up and down her soaked core. Her juices ran all over his face. Robin knew he had to be doing something right when her moans grew louder. She put her hands on the back of his head again, this time taking a handful of hair in each one. She pressed him harder against her, rubbing her hot core all over his face. Soon, he could tell she was right on the verge of cumming for him. He felt her body tense up right before she screamed out his name. She pressed his face into her core as hard as she could, and he felt her warm juices wash over his face. He eagerly lapped up as much as he could, Regina continuing to ride out her orgasm against his face.

He took one hand to his cock as he pumped it up and down, "Mmmm," Robin moaned as he kissed the sides of her thighs. He straightened and looked at a well pleased woman.

"Yes, moan for me," she demanded before wrapping her legs around his waist, eager for him to enter her.

He moaned again, louder, just for her. The heat from the back of her throat almost sent him over the edge. He spread her thighs wide and nestled himself comfortably against her wet lips. He held both her breasts in his hands firmly as he sucked and bit at her erect nipples. He knew how sensitive they were. She closed her eyes in sheer ecstasy as he rubbed her nubbins with his thumbs. He wrapped one hand around her throat, pulling her forward to his lips. He plunged his stiff cock inside her wet folds, so deep she couldn't help breaking their kiss, gasping for air. He slid his hands down to her ass and held her still as he plowed into her, so hard the table screeched across the floor. She laid back and her arms spread towards the two edges of the table, clasping on as she felt her orgasm building. He watched as her back arched, breath ragged...he knew she was close, so he started rubbing her clit softly, then furiously.

"Oh...my god... Don't stop, don't you dare stop!" Regina yelled as she knew she was about to come again.

Robin concentrated on fucking her, slamming into her as she gasped and moaned. As she screamed his name yet again, he felt a wave of her warm juices wash over his cock. Her tight core squeezed around his shaft, holding it close and trying to eek out every drop of pleasure. Robin loved making Regina cum as much as possible, and he loved the feeling of her cumming.

He wanted this woman for the rest of his life. And not just because they had great sex, he wanted a future with her.

He felt her hands reaching around and grabbing his ass, pulling him deep inside her.

"Oh yes," both said in unison.

Never had Regina felt so right, never had Robin felt so much desire. Pumping in and out at a faster pace, their moans becoming loader, their tongues dancing with the motion of their bodies.

Robin felt the tide rising, knowing he was close, his grip on her tightened as she began to moan in gasps, as he felt her legs wrap around him tightly and her breath became gasps.

Regina was moaning, "Oh!...Yes!...Robin!..." Her legs griped around Robin as she sighed.

That is when Robin felt it, his balls tightened as he pushed all the way inside of her and unloaded. Robin lifted his lips from hers and he looked into her eyes, and noticed the tears, "Oh god, Regina, did I hurt you?" Robin asked with deep concern.

"Robin," Regina said in a very low voice, "I have never in my life felt so much love from a man as tonight with you. My tears are those of happiness. I just never thought I would have this."

"Regina," Robin whispers back, "I have never felt as much love and desire for a woman, as I do for you, this is a feeling I like very much and I would hope to continue feeling like this forever."

Under other circumstances Regina would have been thrilled to hear such words from Robin, but she also knew that they would have no future after this week.

Robin smiled down at her and kissed her lips. Regina kissed him back with an intensity that she feared he would think something was wrong. Eventually they did have breakfast, granted the bacon was cold, but eatable.

Later that day, Robin was in the shower as they were getting ready to go down into the town below to enjoy the day. Regina grabbed her cell phone from her purse and walked outside on the balcony, she quickly dialed a number she had stored in her phone. It was to book a flight for her and her father to Ontario, Canada.

"Yes, that's right, two tickets on the twenty-third to Ontario, from New York," Regina said to the lady on the other end who was taking her plane reservations.

"No, no return trip will be necessary," Regina said, her heart breaking at the thought of not coming back to Robin.

She wiped the tears before she continued, "Yes, the names on the tickets will be Henry Mills and Regina Mills. Yes thank you very much," she ended the call and turned around, only to see Robin standing there with a towel around his hips. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower.

She opened her mouth to speak, not knowing what he had heard.

His words to her gave her an answer.

"You're leaving me?"


	19. Chapter 19

Had to add this to fix the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this for me, love you boo! Thank you so much boo for taking the time to do this. And thank you all who read, review, follow, fav this story.)**_

 **I have to address a few things, very quickly. I want you to know, that I will forget the liars and haters after this moment and never think of any of you again. But, I'm quite certain you will spend hours tweeting about me. =Obsession.**

 ** _After this day, I will do EXACTLY as Sean, AGAIN, and not respond to the haters and liars as this is all they want is the attention. So make up more lies b/c I won't follow your orders. Salute!_**

 ** _Oh one thing though, since you don't like my stories and make fun of them, why are you following 31 days? So take your own advice and get a life! You hate me and my stories but you keep reading them. Strange indeed. Oh and some prefer certain type of stories, like a/u, missing year, and omg yes a pregnant Regina. That is not an obsession but a preference, obsessing is when you are preoccupied with a fixed idea, aka tweeting your hate/lies for days. P.S. since you two say the same thing=same person rigghhht? But alas, Good Bye!_**

 ** _Anyways, to those reading this story, I apologize but this will be the last time I will be addressing these people. To the support I have received in DM, Private Messages and such, I appreciate you all very much. It won't be forgotten._**

 ** _Now, to what you came for._**

* * *

"You're leaving me? Why?" Robin asked as he walked up to stand only inches from her.

"Robin, I..." Regina couldn't form the words to defend her actions.

"Come inside, and sit down," Robin said as he brought them inside the cabin. He watched as she kept fidgeting with her hands, before looking at him. "Now tell me why you are just up and leaving me? Was this a joke for you? Nailing the boss or something?"

"No! No, Robin, not at all," Regina said as Robin came over to her and took her by the shoulders, gently but firm. He leaned down so that she was looking up at him.

"Then tell me why you want to leave me like this!" Robin demanded.

"I don't want to leave you," Regina whispered as tears came to her eyes. This wasn't how it was to happen. She had thought to just leave him and never have to go through this confrontation with him.

"Then why, Regina? Tell me why!" Robin said as he watched her look away from his gaze, "No! You're going to tell me what is going on and you're going to tell me now!"

"I...can't," Regina whispered out.

"Why not?" Robin asked, "Was my love for you not enough?"

"No! It is everything to me, Robin," Regina said, "Please believe me."

"How can I believe you?" Robin asked, "So, tell me how you had this planned, Regina. Was I going to wake up tomorrow to an empty bed with no explanation? Or were you planning on leaving me a goodbye note?"

Regina couldn't bear to look at him. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two. She couldn't even try to defend herself as she had planned once they got back, to leave him the next day. Would she have left him a note? She was ashamed to admit, the thought had not crossed her mind.

"So I was a wham, bam, thank you for the sex?" Robin asked.

"No, what we had meant everything to me, it was never just about sex with you Robin," Regina said.

"Then prove it to me, tell me what is really going on with you. Why you felt this need to all of a sudden leave me!" Robin said.

When she lowered her gaze from him, he straightened back up and said, "You had this planned before we came here, didn't you?"

Regina's body shook with sobs as she said, "Yes," was all she could answer.

"You must really think so little of me to plan this in advance, and then just up and leave," Robin said with a sarcastic laugh, "So why tell me you loved me? Why lie to me like this?"

"But, I didn't lie, I do love you, Robin, so very much," Regina said.

"If you truly loved me, you never would do something like this," Robin said as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"I didn't want to do this, it's the last thing I ever wanted," Regina said.

"Then why? Just tell me why?" Robin said. "Don't I deserve the truth at least? Since the woman I love is just going to up and leave me?"

"I...can't, I'm so sorry," Regina said.

"Regina, if you truly love me, then tell me," Robin was begging her for an answer. When she stayed silent to his request, he said, "Please! I gave my body and my heart to you, didn't I earn your honesty?"

Regina sobbed out her turmoil on what this was doing to him, and to her, and to them.

"Why the sudden change?" Robin said as his mind started working overtime, his thoughts went to one thing, "Does all this have something to do with those bruises on your shoulders?"

Regina looked at him and then quickly averted her gaze. Robin then knew it did, "Who did this to you? And don't lie to me anymore. Is someone blackmailing you to leave me?"

Regina swallowed as she tried to look at him, his eyes were almost wild with fear, anger, worry all rolled into one, "Robin...you're going to have to...forget about me."

"Forget about you? How?" Robin asked, incredulous at her statement to him, "You want me to forget to breathe? To forget to live? I can't do it, Regina."

"So someone is blackmailing you about something, I can feel it," Robin said. "Who, tell me who it is and I'll tear them apart, I promise you."

"Robin, just let me go," Regina said, knowing he would be better off with someone else.

"I can't just let you go," Robin said. "What does this person have on you? Is it about money?"

Regina's eyes went to his face as he said that, when she tried to avert her gaze again, his hands went on the sides of her face, "It is about money isn't it? You owe someone money?"

"Robin...please-" Regina's voice broke.

"How much?" Robin asked. Not that it mattered to him, it could be every cent he owned and he would gladly pay it.

 _For her._

"Robin-"

"Just tell me how much you owe," Robin reinforced as his eyes bore down into hers. He was in love with her, would do anything he could to help her, if she would only let him.

"Ninety thousand," Regina whispered to him, closing her eyes in shame that she had told him.

Robin let go of her face and just looked at her face for a few seconds. He could tell she was upset over finally telling him that she needed money, he too was upset, upset that she hadn't come to him. Instead she had been planning on just leaving him. That he would find out today as well.

He went to the bedside table and picked up his cell phone, he went to his contact list and tapped the name of his bank, "Yes, this is Robin Locksley, I need an immediate transfer of funds to someone else's account. Yes my account number is 72103. Yes, one second," Robin removed the phone from his ear and handed it to Regina, "Tell her your account where the money can be put into."

Regina could feel his eyes as they bore on her, she couldn't look at him, couldn't take the phone from him for a few seconds, before finally she swallowed her pride and took the phone, his fingers grazed hers as she did so. She gave the lady her information for the money transfer, as she was doing so, she watched Robin get dressed. He put on a pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt.

After she finished the call, Robin walked over to her and took the phone. "Thank you," Regina said to him, she didn't know what else to say to him.

"Now you're going to tell me the rest, Regina. You're going to tell me why you had made up your mind to just leave instead of coming to me for help."

Regina felt like her knees were going to collapse under her, Robin took her hand and brought her over to the bed, and made her sit down. He settled down beside her, "Now, tell me why you needed ninety thousand dollars. What was it for? And for god's sake, if you ever felt anything for me, tell me the truth."

"I...I have gambling debts that needed to be paid," Regina answered. She didn't want to tell him it was her father's gambling debts. It was just painful to admit how badly her family had been.

"You had a gambling problem at one time?" Robin asked as he made her look at him by putting his finger under her chin.

She could only nod to his question. His gaze seemed to narrow as he continued, "That was the reason for the money? You had to pay a loan shark back?"

"Yes," Regina said, "I've been paying him back little by little."

"But why now did he want all of the money at once?" Robin asked.

"I..." Regina stammered.

"Regina, what is it? Why did he start pressuring you?" Robin asked as ideas started to scramble in his head, "Did he...did he pressure about anything else?"

When Regina's eyes flew to his, he knew he had his answer. "Was he pressuring you for sex? He was the one who put those bruises on you wasn't he?"

"Robin, just forget that please," Regina said to him, desperately wanting this to end.

"Tell me his name, Regina," Robin was furious, this animal had hurt her plus he had pressured her for sexual favors. "We'll go to the cops, he can't pressure you to sleep with him."

"Robin, I'm sorry for bringing you into this," Regina said.

"You should have told me, Regina," his hands were clenched, "My God, Regina. I would have protected you, helped you in every way that I can."

"But I've been lying to you," Regina said.

"Yes you have, which is why even as just your friend, you should know you can come to me," Robin said. "Is there anything else?"

Regina bit her lip as Robin's eyes narrowed again, she said, "I don't live with Emma and Killian, they just let me stay there so you wouldn't know I live in a not so nice neighborhood. He threatened to...hurt you if I didn't pay the money quicker. I thought I was protecting you by leaving."

"Give me his name, and I promise you, he'll pay for what he did," Robin ground the words out. "When I think of what could have happened to you. Damn it, Regina, I love you. I don't want you to be made to feel like that again. And I don't care if you live in a mansion or whatever, though I would feel better knowing you are safe."

"I owe you so much, I'll pay you back all of it somehow," Regina promised him. "I'm sorry for putting your life at risk."

Tears gathered in her eyes again and she blinked them back furiously. Later she could break down and cry until there was nothing left, but not yet. Not now.

"I tried to fight my feelings for you, I even thought I could walk away months ago," Regina said.

"You really haven't been listening, have you?" Robin's words were fierce, but his gaze was gentle. He stood and pulled Regina upwards and forward, until their bodies melded and his hands closed around her upper arms. "You said you love me. That was the truth, right?"

"It was true," she said to his shirt, she couldn't bear to hear him tell her it was over for them. "I love you, and I'm thankful I had the chance to love someone like you."

"And you were just willing to give up and walk away from everything else you might be able to have?" His words caused her to look up into his eyes.

"But I've messed up big time, I lied to you, and now I owe you so much money. And all I can do now is tell you that I'm sorry and ask for your forgiveness, if you can ever manage to give it," Regina said.

He put his hands on her shoulders, "I don't know what I want to do most. Take you over to that bed and love you senseless, or turn you over my knee and paddle your lovely backside until you see reason."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Regina asked, her heart thundering as she stared at him. "Why would you want to have anything to do with me after all that I've done?"

"I have to keep telling you this don't I? Regina, I love you. I want a beginning today, not an ending. If there's anything to forgive, consider it forgiven," Robin told her.

Oh, those words were sweet. Was it possible? But then she remembered she hadn't told him about her other job, and she was just too nervous now to tell him about it. Maybe now, she could quit that job, but then how was she going to pay him back?

"Now, let's start over from this day," Robin said with a soft smile to his mouth. He was not going to just let all that he had found out go, once they returned, he would have a friend of his look about finding out who this mysterious man was. But for now, he had other things on his mind.

"The name is Robin," Robin said.

Regina smiled as she said, "Regina." She still had huge guilt over not telling him everything.

"Hello, Regina," Robin said as his lips claimed hers. His kiss obliterated the last remnants of her other saner self. She clung to him, welcoming the taut contraction of his muscles as she slid her hands to his shoulders and clutched at them. Her own body seemed to be boneless, feeling incomplete without the hard strength of his against it. Her lips parted readily to welcome the heat of his tongue. His hand stroked up from her waist, molding her breasts, caressing her fiercely, and immediately she ached to be rid of the barrier of her clothes, their clothes. She wanted his hands on her body...his skin, his mouth on her.

Robin was almost shaking with anticipation with what he wanted to do to her. Robin put his hands on the sides of her face and pinned her against the wall and started passionately kissing her. He removed his mouth from hers and said, "Let's go use the hot tub."

Robin got the hot tub ready, while she put on a bikini she had brought in hopes they would have a hot tub. Robin had a pair of trunks on, and was in the hot tub waiting for her.

"Is the water warm enough?" Regina asked as she walked out in her two piece white bikini.

"Yes... just warm enough..." Robin answered as she got in beside him.

Robin felt the material of her bikini touch him as she sat in his lap facing him... her breasts touched his chest. He looked down to see her lovely womanly curves, her knees wrapped around him and they kissed long and deep.

Putting his hands on her cheeks, they continued to kiss again and he slipped his tongue between her lips. Regina reached over the ledge for a lighter to light some candles, as she did, one bikini-covered breast brushed against his cheek. Robin found himself wondering if she did that on purpose? Robin took it as a clear signal of things to come, the scent of vanilla candles filled the air.

As she moved back into his lap, he adjusted himself to fit between her legs more comfortably... as she sat down, she brushed her bikini top against his lips and he kissed her nipples through it.

"I have a confession to make," Regina said, "this is my first time in a hot tub."

"Well, I hope that you enjoy it!" Robin said with a mischievous grin.

Moving his hands to the sides of her breasts, he felt them gently, and then put his thumbs on her nipples. Her nipples responded through her bikini top and were instantly aroused.

Robin kissed her chest above her breasts, and then between them, Regina raised up a bit so that his mouth could reach her nipples. He kissed each in turn and gave each of them a playful, gentle nibble.

Regina liked it so much, because she moved her pelvis, pushed against his abdomen and began to move slowly back and forth on him.

Robin slipped his fingers under the edges of her bikini top, lifted it up over her nipples, and kissed them. Regina playfully pressed her breasts together now, and he kissed both nipples at once as he reached behind her to untie her bathing suit top. He loved her breasts so much.

Reaching over to the shelf where some drinks were, Regina took a sip and then her fingers took an ice cube out of her glass. She placed it between her lips and kissed him. They both felt cold lips and warm, wet bodies - all at the same time...

"Please stand up," Robin whispered, "I want to kiss your clit now."

Regina slowly rose out of the water. Robin put his hands on her rear, pulling her towards his waiting lips, and kissed the front of her bikini bottom.

Looking up at her face, Robin held his tongue out towards her lower body, pulled on her hips again to bring her even closer, and began to kiss the very front of her core. Robin could taste her juices through the thin fabric, and he could tell that she was both inside and out.

Regina sighed and spread her legs a bit more, he put his tongue directly on her clit and licked it through her bikini bottom. Regina then pulled up on the front of her suit and the thin material went up between her legs, exposing her lovely lips that seemed to beg for his lips, which he happily gave her.

Slipping his hands inside the back of her bikini bottom, he brought them around to the front and pulled it down slowly, kissing all the while. When the tiny triangular piece of cloth reached her knees, Regina put both hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she stepped out of it.

Regina pressed her core to his face and he began to kiss and lick, kiss and lick.

"Lick my pussy and my clit, Robin!" Regina moaned out, as she grabbed a towel, spread it out on the edge of the tub, and lied down on her back on it with her legs still in the warm water.

Robin felt the insides of her thighs brushing against his cheeks as he moved his head up and down between her legs. As his tongue made first contact with her clit, he felt her legs move up and across his shoulders.

His tongue slipped inside of her core just a bit, she moaned and picked her hips up so that she could spread her legs a bit wider. Regina looked down to watch as Robin used his fingers to gently spread open her lips, so pink, so lovely! One of his fingers touched her hard clit, and she moaned louder. Regina felt his tongue begin to lick her clit in earnest now, small, quick licks as she guided his head to the very spot that would make her come.

Robin licked faster now, and with each lick his tongue went farther and farther inside of her core. One of his fingers slid inside of her just a bit as he continued to lick her.

Regina wanted more of his finger, and pushed against it. He slid it farther inside and lick from his finger up to her clit and back. His finger was moving in and out now, and his tongue was very busy on her.

Regina felt a second finger push gently inside of her as he sucked her clit forcefully, licking, sucking, fingering - making her super wet.

Spreading her lips wider, Robin sank his tongue in as deep as it would go, then kissed her full on the clit and moved his fingers in and out... and in... In... IN!

Her eyes were closed now and her head was tipped back. Her nipples were aroused and pointing towards the sky. He continued to lick, suck, and finger her wet, wet core. Robin wanted her to cum on his tongue and fingers so much.

Her body began to tense and he knew that Regina was VERY close.. She moaned quite loudly and he wanted her to come for him now! He moved his hands behind her, and pulled her towards him and rubbed his whole face at the core of her.

Suddenly, he felt a warm gushing on his chin, the sweet taste of her orgasm filled his mouth.

"I need to feel your big cock in me now!" Regina cried out breathlessly. Robin removed his trucks, his erection bouncing upwards towards the sky. He reached for the foil package he had placed near the hot tub and slid it on quickly, protecting them both.

Robin sat down again so that she could straddle him. As she sat down on his lap, she rubbed her breasts against his face, his chest, and he could feel the tip of his cock at her core entrance. As she slid down on his huge erection, he felt like he may explode at any second.

As Regina sat down on Robin, taking him all the way in her body, she pressed her whole front against his naked body, took his cock deep inside of her, and kissed him like a wild woman!

Robin kissed her neck and began to moan with her while squeezing his cock muscles inside of vagina. She began to tense up, thrust her breasts forward, tilting her head back and she began to ride him up and down, fast and hard!

The smell of vanilla candles and sex filled the air, wetness and warmth filled their senses. The tub was MUCH warmer now, their lovemaking had made the water hot!

After a few hot minutes, Regina was right on the very edge of another orgasm. Reaching down at her clit, he began to massage her clit as they made love. Regina was moaning so loudly now that it was a good thing no else was around! Suddenly Robin realized that he was about to come, and he felt the cum start to race up his shaft and he joined her in blissful pleasure.

Afterwards he wrapped her in a soft, fluffy robe and carried her to his bed, placing her gently down on it. He smiled as he knew she needed her rest. He went into the living room and called an old friend and asked him to look into Regina's gambling debts, and more importantly who she owed the money to.

This woman was his! He was going to keep her and heaven help anyone who tried to take her from him ever again!


	21. Chapter 21

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this for me. Thank you so much boo for taking the time to do this. And thank you all who read, review, follow, fav this story. You guys are amazing! )**_

Regina woke up the next morning to the feel of Robin's arm on her belly. She looked at him as he slept, he looked very peaceful in sleep. So beautiful. She felt relief with a mixture of guilt because she hadn't told him everything. He didn't know who Leopold was nor what her other job was. But at least he knew why she had been about to leave him, that much was off her shoulders, but then she now owed Robin ninety thousand dollars.

Her pride demanded she find a way to pay him back somehow, but how? She had no money, no car, no house, she lived in a bad neighborhood. But now that she didn't have Leopold breathing down her neck, now she could give what money she could to Robin instead.

"Stop," Robin said as Regina turned her head to look at him.

"I thought you were asleep," Regina said quietly.

"I can hear you thinking, and it woke me up," Robin said as he pulled her close to him. He turned to his side so he could face her. "I don't want you thinking you have to pay me back the money, Regina."

"How...how did you know?" Regina asked.

"I know you, Regina," Robin said.

"But it's so much money, Robin," Regina said.

"I can think of other ways for you to pay me back then," Robin said with a smirk on his face.

Regina opened her mouth, surely he wasn't...

"No, I don't want you to be anything less than what you are now to me," Robin said as he looked into her eyes.

"And what is that?" Regina asked.

"The woman that I love," Robin said.

"But how am I going to pay you back then?" Regina asked.

"Marry me," Robin said with a look on his face.

"Very funny," Regina said with a chuckle.

"Down the aisle," Robin said.

"Right," Regina said.

"I meant it," Robin said.

"Mean what?" Regina asked.

"I want you to be my wife," Robin answered.

"You can't be serious," Regina said, clearly stunned.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Well, we...I...owe you so much money," Regina argued.

"I have plenty of money, Regina, but what is money when you have no future with someone?" Robin asked.

"But Robin, it's not like its a thousand dollars, it's ninety thousand dollars," Regina explained.

"How about for every ten years you spend as my wife, reduces it by twenty thousand dollars?" Robin teased her.

"Robin, I'm serious," Regina said.

"So am I, I want you to be my wife one day, when you're ready," Robin said.

"But...what about you?" Regina asked.

"I'm ready for us to come home from work, and make our way to the bedroom, or kitchen or wherever we wish," Robin said, „I'm ready for vacations with you, I'm ready for late night cuddlings, I'm ready for early morning quickies. I'm ready for everything with you, everything that you are willing to share with me."

Regina was moved by his words, she could hear the sincerity in them. But before she could agree to be his wife, she needed time to fix her life first. Yes, having Leopold off her back was a huge plus, there were still a few things to settle first.

Then, then she could consider his proposal.

"Do you wish to have a future with me?" Robin asked, his fingers stroking her arm.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this. But I love you too much to take it away," Regina answered.

"Then don't. And I don't ever want to hear you speak of being undeserving again. We've both made mistakes, and have learned from them. Now the past is behind us, forgotten. From now on, we focus on the present, and our future." His lips came down on hers in a heated, demanding splendor.

He removed her nightie slowly from her body, before tossing it to the floor. She was naked beneath it, he then bent and covered her breasts with kisses. He clasped them in his hands and pressed his face in abandon from one to the other while his fingers softly plucked at her nipples. Her hands roamed over his head, his ears, his shoulders.

He kissed his way down her belly, his hands sliding down her flanks, his knees between her legs. He stopped just before touching her core and lifted his head, straightening to sit back upon his heels. Moving his hand to a knee, he raised her leg and placed her foot upon his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed her calf, while his hand moved up from her boot, feeling the slim ankle.

Drawing closer to her, he dipped his head and kissed the inside of her lower thigh, then started nuzzling towards her bent knee. Her leg jerked, her heel bumping his shoulder, and she started giggling. Holding her leg gently but firmly, he rotated it slightly open and snaked his tongue into the hollow behind her knee, tickling her skin in the process.

She was laughing uncontrollably now, her raised leg shaking in his restraining hands as he teased her with his tongue. Her free leg bent and drawn up towards her chest, was swinging about with her. His eyes dropped from her face to between her legs, where he watched her little pink groove spread and close as she rolled from side to side.

His open mouth now started to travel steadily towards the prize, nipping the flesh of her inner thigh softly with just his lips, shifting from his knees to his belly and elbows as he proceeded lower. Again he stopped before making contact with her folds. He paused, captivated by the view of her naked body, her dainty mound just inches from his face, her slender belly, her plump breasts with their pink tips, blushing from his attention on them.

All at once he kissed her mound. She lifted her head and looked down at him in pleasure, it was so intense she tried to close them, but he thwarted her, pushing her resisting thighs even more widely open. Pinning her eyes with a lecherous stare, he protruded his tongue deliberately, bent his head, and licked her clitoris. Her mouth fell open in astonishment. He smiled broadly.

"Oh...Robin!" she protested, struggling. He repeated the motion, lingering more purposefully upon her bud, wiggling the tip of his tongue. "Oh!" Her eyes widened. Robin dropped his gaze in avid lust from her face to her naked, defenseless vagina and painted the length of it with a slow, decadent swipe of his tongue. Then he lost himself in the feast: he lapped at her clitoris, rubbing it with his muscular tongue, he tickled it with quick fluttering strokes, he suckled it softly, swirling his tongue voluptuously round the little morsel.

Her resistance had vanished; her head fell back and her body grew progressively more and more agitated...she sighed and gasped, twisting under his caresses, her calves waving in the air.

Grasping her squirming buttocks, he lifted her higher onto the pillow, tilting her hips back to further open her folds to his mouth. His tongue sketched along the edges of her inner petals, then pushed between to spread them, wriggling up and down in the crevice. He found her opening and flicked his tongue over it. Gently he poked the tip a little way in and out, drawing out the honey that was there welling up. His body thrilled at the intoxicating taste of this sweet woman, his woman! He groaned as he covered her core with his mouth and simply breathed her essence in for a moment before returning to licking her clitoris.

Under his moving tongue he felt the escalating turgor of her flesh, she was moaning now, her hips striving upwards. He paused momentarily to take in the bewitching sight, her clitoris and inner lips were vividly pink, the clitoris erect and the lips fanned open, all shiny with his spittle and her creamy nectar. With her thighs spread flat to the sides, her straining hips offered up her delicious, turgid sweetness, begging for his attentions. He obliged with no further delay, lapping and massaging her stiff bud with the powerful broadside of his tongue.

Lick, lick, lick, her hips rose and rose in his hands, lick, lick, lick, her panting halted and her body stiffened, lick, lick, lick, "Ohhhh...!" she cried. "Oh! Oh!" Her vagina bucked against his mouth. Rapturously he drank in the sensation of her coming in his mouth, moving his tongue and lips upon her till her body went limp.

In a frenzy he tugged his boxers down as his eyes raked over her, he grabbed a condom off the night stand and quickly put it on his hard cock. She lay upon the bed, naked save for her black high heels, regarding him with a dazed expression. Her hair was spilled wildly about her, her face and chest were flushed, her breasts were shaking with her panting, her legs were sprawled wantonly, showing him her swollen vulva.

He shoved his boxers down to his thighs, before removing them completely from his taut body. In all this, his actions drew her avid stare to his erect cock. He lay forward upon her, and her arms pulled him close. In the shifting silkiness of the folds of the sheets, her body and his knees slid about, frustrating his efforts to mount her. Impatient, he scooped his arms under her back and lifted her onto his lap, her legs straddling him. "Hold fast round my neck," he said thickly.

Clasping her buttocks, he moved them towards the edge of the bed. Rising to his feet, lifting her easily. Her arms tightened round his neck, and her legs wrapped round his waist, his over ready cock pressed against her mound.

Now with his footing secure, he shifted her slight weight, the tips of his fingers on her spread cunny lips, and suddenly brought her down upon his rigid cock. "Oooo!" she yelped. His eyes bore into hers as he twisted his hips and pulled her down, moving his cock up her slick channel, still constricted from her spending.

At last her stretched opening reached the base of his cock, making them both moan. Her knees quivered against his flanks. Breaching her, he was transported with lewd exhilaration. Here he was with the woman he loved, who loved him, making love to one another. The strong muscles in his arms and legs flexed as he gripped her buttocks and worked her up and down the length of his pulsing cock. Oh god, the sensation was too sweet, he thought. The velvety grip of her cunt riding him, her legs squeezing him, her pink and white breasts bouncing without restraint against his bare chest, the bawdy sounds of their panting and moans echoing all about the cabin.

Holding her fast against him with her wet folds tight about him, and the buoyant globes of her breasts tight against his chest, he strode about the cabin, making his cock dance inside her, reveling in her wondering gasps.

He stopped at a wall, her back was up against the wall as he pumped her several times, each deep thrust caused her to moan a little louder. Lifting her completely off his organ to hold her hovering just above the throbbing head, he fed upon her open mouth for a moment. "Regina..." he said low and fierce, bringing her back down upon his cock, getting the full length back in with one steady, determined thrust, glorying in the raw act of penetration. Her body shuddered in his hands, her hot open mouth groaning into his neck.

Up, down, up, down, rapid, taut strokes now, augmented by the flexing of her thighs round his waist. The intense pressure mounted in his cock and ballocks, higher and higher, till he was about to explode. Oh god...! Suddenly a burst of pleasure stampeded all over his body, the waves so forceful that he was lifted to his toes. Shouting, he arched his hips up and pulled her tight against him, wishing there was nothing between them. But he didn't want to make her pregnant unless she already was, he didn't want her to marry him because she was pregnant, he wanted her to marry him because she wanted to.

Robin finally found the strength to move them from the wall, taking them into the walk in shower.

"You know, I've never made love in a shower before," Regina said.

"That is because you didn't have me in your life before," Robin's smirk was clearly evident.

"You were serious about us getting married one day right?" Regina asked.

"Very," Robin answered.

"Then there's lots of things I want to do with you," Regina said.

"Name them, and we'll cross them off your list," Robin said.

"Can we use your limo to drive us home from the airport?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Now, Ms. Mills, are you trying to have your way with me in the back of my limo?" Robin asked.

"Always," Regina said, as she looked forward to going home tomorrow. It should be one hell of a ride home from the airport. She just hoped the traffic was horrible and that it took longer to get home.


	22. Chapter 22

_**(A/N-Very special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. I appreciate it so much. And special thanks to all of you who read, follow, fav and review this fic.)**_

Early the next day, they had gotten up and made their way to the airport. Robin had told the driver to take a long way home, before he had raised the separation window between them.

Regina looked at him, as she raised and eyebrow at his antics.

"Well, you did say, you wanted me in the back of my limo," Robin reminded her, smirking at her.

Robin tipped her chin toward him and softly exhaled before sinking his warm lips on Regina's. Robin wanted her to get lost in it, giving herself until there wasn't anything left but her cries for release, wanted her first time in the limo to be one etched in her brain forever.

Robin laid her down onto the comfortable wide, leather seat. His hands slipped under the sports jacket she wore and then explored up and down the sides of her white, satiny blouse. He continued to steal her breath with one greedy kiss after another and then pulled his lips away to look into her eyes.

"I've never...in a limo," Regina began.

Robin touched the open gap of her lips with his index finger. "Trust me, I'm going to make this good for both of us," he told her and then squeezed both her wrists and pulled them above her head. Something in his eyes told her that he knew she already did.

Robin sank his hands underneath her, to lift her, as he then pulled the cuffs of her jacket over her wrists, freeing the jacket from her arms. Robin leaned toward her lips, nipping at them, as he began to unbutton her blouse. Her beautiful breasts were flushed, now matching the color of her cheeks.

Robin touched his lips to her inner wrist and warmed the inside of her palms with his breath. It almost had her shaking, as she then watched him open her blouse fully, his tongue flicking over the satin material covering a hardened nipple. Ohhh... she silently cried, swallowed, and then wet her lips with her tongue.

Robin shifted his body, moving closer to her.

Robin slid the blouse up from under her, and then finished peeling it from her arms, releasing it from her wrists. Regina reached for him with her right hand, squeezing his neck with her fingertips.

"Kiss me there, Robin." She needed too feel the strength of his kiss.

He eased the strap of her bra off that shoulder, exposing the first hard nipple to his waiting mouth.

"You're like a present to be unwrapped, every time I touch you, Regina," Robin growled roughly above the taut bud, before taking it completely into his mouth and holding it there, flicking his tongue against it.

"Mmm," she moaned.

The sweet scent of vanilla filled Robin's senses, as he looked up at her. She let go of her tender grip to Robin's neck, her arm freed from the strap of her bra. The mix of tenderness and aggressiveness was a balance that he was good at. He didn't want to take her too quickly, he wanted to savor this moment with her.

Robin slid the next strap off her shoulder, as he took the untouched breast into his hand. He cupped it and then raised it up to his mouth. The tip of her nipple now captured and held between his teeth, he bit down with enough pressure that it had her arching up to him. He circled it with his tongue and then flicked across the other. Regina shut her eyes, feeling as though she would cum from the mass of sensations that struck the very core of her womb. She was in heaven, lost in the multiple touches that he was giving her.

Robin took that moment to slip his hand in between her back and the cushion of the seat, releasing the clip of her bra.

Regina lifted one of her fingers towards Robin's mouth, gasping as he sucked one of her fingers into his mouth. His hot mouth felt like it was melting her skin.

"Ohh," she moaned, "More, I need more," she whimpered, wishing for deeper contact.

Robin slid his hand down her side, taking with it, the coiled straps of her bra in his fingers. He found the zipper to her skirt and lowered it at the side. When she willingly raised her hips, he pulled the skirt down and took it off, tossing it into the next seat where his jacket lay.

He looked down at the white, laced panties that covered her. "Are you already wet for me, Regina?" Robin's voice was harsh, hoarser now.

Regina could only nod as Robin smiled and moved downward. He placed the palms of his hands over her breasts, sliding them in luscious circles, decorating the hardened tips of her nipples with lustrous sweeps from the pads of his fingers. His touch was intoxicating. It warmed her flesh and then when Robin laid his tongue and lips against it, the heat began. It flamed, twisted the desire throughout her body, as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Robin pulled her into a sitting position and held her by him as he kissed her lips, his right hand twisting hard on one of her nipples as his other hand went between her spread thighs and rubbed his fingers up and down her wet panties.

"Mmm," Regina moaned, "Robin, I need-"

"You're going to get," Robin said as he once again laid her back down on her back. His lips once again at her breasts.

Regina watched Robin as he moved from one breast to the other then raised her leg and then kissed her ankle, gripping the three inch, spiked heel, releasing it from her foot. He then lifted the other, trailed his tongue up the front of her ankle with a long, slow lick that had her foot arching in his hand, as he pulled the last shoe off.

Regina was only barely aware of Robin undressing when she heard the subtle sound of a zipper and the tousle of his shirt. Her eyes had shut then, as Robin had rubbed his hands down toward her panties. Her stomach quivered at the advancement, as Robin ran his fingers in circles on her.

The next time she managed to look, Robin was completely nude, the thick, hard length of his erection straining out in front of him. She watched Robin, staring, thinking, and then looking down at the white, laced panties that still hugged her hips.

Regina returned her eyes to Robin, where he sat at her parted legs, his stare impatient, flickering with desire. He craved her. She could see it right there, in his eyes. It was her, she was the one that brought that out of him. She felt her heart skip a beat and then speed up, as she let another piece of herself go inside. She couldn't wait to feel his length buried inside of her, mounting her, taking her.

She almost gushed at the thought and then dropped her head back. Robin's knees now at the inside of her legs, pushing her thighs apart as far as the seat would allow.

He pulled her panties to the side, "Oh my, Regina. You're so wet for me." Robin groaned, his fingers parted her, and a second later the first stroke of his tongue had her flinching. "So hungry, so beautiful." he breathed, against her open folds.

She whimpered. She wanted to moan and couldn't. She trembled as his fingers slipped into her squeezed center, as she waited for the first sensation of his open hand. She felt lost in a world of sex with nothing to hold onto. She would've held onto Robin given the chance, but her head was heavy, hung back against the door of the limo. She watched Robin move his between her thighs.

His tongue was amazing!

"Oh God!" she whimpered. There were things that she'd never done. She had never taken what she wanted, never asked for what she needed.

 _Until Robin._

"You taste so good, the sweetest nectar," Robin said.

"These have to go," Robin said as he moved and hooked his fingers on each side and she lifted her hips up for him to remove the panties.

"You like my tongue eating you, don't you?" Robin asked as he looked up at her from between her spread thighs.

"Mmm-hmm," Regina moaned.

"This is mine, for no one but me," Robin said as he kissed her vagina.

"Yours, just yours," Regina said.

"As this is yours," Robin said as he went to his knees and took her hand and had him stroke his hardened length. Up and down, up and down, he squeezed her hand around his length as he pumped his hips up and down. "It's to please you on demand when you want it."

God that was hot! she thought.

"Yes!" she cried.

"I want your mouth, now," Robin said as he straddled her chest and she opened her mouth for him, groaning as her lips met with the head of his eager cock, head first. Robin had buried his hand in her hair, clenching the strands, as his cock flexed when she closed her lips around the crest, muffling the cry that now vibrated against his cock. She felt her juices easing from her body, aching to feel Robin's cock in her.

Robin gasped and she may have heard him whimper a curse as she began to milk him slowly with her mouth. She sucked him harder when she heard him groaning louder.

"Ahh, your sweet mouth...mmm." Robin panted above her. She gasped as she felt his fingers reaching back and rubbing her clit, "Keep them parted wide for me." Regina opened her thighs wide for him to access her, rubbing circles on that little nub, causing her to groan with his cock in her mouth.

"Yes, suck it all, Regina," Robin groaned as she felt some pre cum in her mouth, and she sucked hard to get it in her mouth, down her throat.

"Enough," Robin said as he knew he would come if she continued. He removed his cock from her mouth, looking at her mouth, wet around the edges as she had pleasured him. He then moved to lay his chest and mouth between her thighs, moving her legs back a little towards her. "Hold them for me," Regina grasped her thighs under her knees and held them as his tongue returned. He licked, stroked and flickered inside her vagina before moving back to her clit. He was driving her mad. Taking her to the edge of the peak before pulling back, just enough to have her yearning for more.

Regina was wetter than she'd ever imagined she'd be. The sounds that left her body she hadn't recognized, she couldn't focus on the pleasure she could give because she was racing toward the pleasure she was being given.

She looked down at Robin and moaned as she felt a cool and slick finger tease the tight entrance behind her folds. "Robin!"

He growled listening to her cry and then pressed into the entrance. When he captured her clit and suckled it, her movements opened that entrance further and allowed his finger to slide deeper inside.

"You're destroying my control." Robin's voice was strained, as his finger slid out and then returned with another.

"Robin, please." Regina whined; she was so close.

His fingers scissored apart as two more slipped into the empty channel of her core. "Exquisite, Regina." he whispered low, and deep.

"Do you know how badly I want you? I waited for you, Regina. I wanted to give it all to you, have you on my desk at work," Robin whispered, causing her to tremble, as she felt Robin caress her deeply.

Robin slid his fingers free and sat back into the seat. She looked up at him, at his teasing blue eyes, burned through her, as he licked at the taste of her off his satisfied lips.

"I want it now!" Regina yelled as she stared up at him. "Take me, Robin. Take me now, please." Her eyes were blazing with desire.

"You're so ready." Robin said boldly. He looked into her dazed, sensual eyes, where there was no hesitation, no sign of uncertainty.

Regina watched his hand move and grab something, she saw a condom lay on his open fingers. Robin tore it open, and slid it quickly down over his cock, and then laid down between her thighs, pressing her into the leather of the seats. He lifted her hips until he started to slide his cock up and down her slit. He guided his cock into her, going in inch by inch, until he was all the way inside her.

Robin lowered his hips between her, easing her thighs open with his. The silken folds of her cunt welcomed the head of his cock, slid inside the velvet vise until completely captured, and then she stilled.

He leaned the top of his body down on her, their chest rubbing against one another as his teeth nipped at her shoulder as she shuddered, spilling more of her juices over the sheathed length of Robin's cock. Her muscles clenched around him as Robin started pumping himself in and out of her.

She was trying to breathe, trying to focus. But he was literally causing her to loose her breath with the intensity of this. "I'm ready to make a life with you, ready to build a future with you. Just us. You make me unbelievably happy. With you, I'm something more," Robin said, as she wrapped her hands around his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin as his blue eyes stared deeply into hers. Regina groaned as an agonizing sense of rapturous ecstasy tore through her as Robin continued to work his cock inside of her.

"Robin!" she moaned, digging her nails deeper into his back, knowing she was leaving marks on him.

"I have you, I've always had you, Regina." Robin whispered.

Robin had her, there was nothing left to claim and she knew it. She wanted to belong to no one else, just Robin.

"That's it, Regina," Robin kissed her neck, bit at her flesh. "Let me please you, every part of you touched and stroked, and marked by me as you are marking me as yours."

Robin pressed forward, he slid inside her fully, hitting her g-spot. Her head jerked up with a strangled cry and she began shuddering. Her wide and wild eyes were staring down at him. She could barely see him. A haze of white-hot pleasure filled her vision and tore through her body. Their bodies were moving, sliding back and forth, retreating and then invading until she felt it building inside her, racing up her spine and blazing through her nerve endings.

"You're coming, Regina! I can feel you tightening on my cock!" Robin growled into her neck, taking her hand and interlocking their fingers tightly, holding her; she was trembling.

"Ah, yes, Regina." Robin forced the words past his lips. "So tight, so unbelievably tight."

Regina shut her eyes and saw the tiny sparks behind her eyelids, as she bucked against Robin. Over and over again, driving herself harder onto each penetration she felt herself dissolving with him.

"Gods, how I love you!" Robin yelled out.

Robin's throttled groans and curses filled her ears as she felt his cock throb, ripple with his release. She was boneless under him now. Her fractured mind not lost to Robin's possession and the fulfillment of pleasure that he promised her. She still felt him inside her, hot, the primal intensity of the act sealing her desire. She'd never be the same again.

It was some time later as the limo pulled up to Emma and Killian's place. She had called ahead and asked if she could stay with them, Robin didn't want her back at her place until he could see for himself what her home was like, if she was safe.

The chauffeur opened the door and Robin stepped out, he held out his hand for her, Regina emerged. Robin pulled her tightly to him and she looked up into his eyes. He could see that she wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words. The quiet ride they took back to Emma and Killian's, left a lot of time for her to think. She still wasn't sure about not staying in her apartment where she lived now, she loved how worried he was, but in staying in the apartment, she could try to save more money, because she still felt she owed him.

"I want you in my life, Regina. I''m not going anywhere," Robin said with a serious tone, his expression tight. He knew she'd be stubborn just for the sake of being stubborn. "I want you safe, I'm highly invested in you, in us, in your heart." Robin stated.

"But-"Regina began, but stopped when he put his thumb to her bottom lip.

"You're not a toy and I won't treat you like one, Regina. I want you to give my proposal some serious thought. Now, we don't have to get married right away if you do accept it, but I do want to know your heart is mine, and I do believe it is. And with that being said, I feel it's my responsibility to guard it." He looked down into her eyes wondering how long he would have to wait to put his ring on her finger.

His expression softened and then he leaned down to lay a soft kiss to her lips, and his mouth lingered. Regina shut her eyes, his fingertips slid down her side and reached around, gripped at her ass. It flamed against his hand from beneath her skirt. A soft audible sigh left her body, her lips melting into his kiss until he pulled his mouth away.

"You're an amazing woman, Regina Mills," Robin whispered at her open lips, standing curbside at the open door of the limo. She opened her eyes and looked at the chauffeur who stood quietly behind him, looking around at the passing cars, appearing uninterested in their conversation.

She felt a breeze snake up under her skirt when he released her cheek from beneath his hand. The heat from the hand prints at her rear kept her warm and she smiled thinking about the back seat of that limo with Robin.

"You still owe me a ride on your desk," she said in a matter-of-fact way, as he gave her a pat on the same spot which made her jump towards his hips in response.

He chuckled and gave her another one of those sexy grins. "You have a lot of thinking to do, Regina. I'll be waiting for your answer." And with that he forced himself to untangle himself from her, taking the warmth of his body with him, as he stepped back inside the limo.

One last glance into her eyes, "You know the number, Regina. Call me later," He turned in his seat to face forward and then the chauffeur closed the door, making his way around the long stretch until he disappeared, closing himself inside. The engine started and the limo pulled away and she stood there watching until it was out of sight.

Regina turned and walked up the walkway to Emma's house. Her mind was lost. It was hard to focus on any one thought as she made her way through the front door, to find Killian sitting on the couch with Emma, grinning at her.

"Well, it seems like someone enjoyed their weekend," Killian said as he winked at Regina.

"Killian, give her a break," Emma said as she walked up to Regina. "You look very happy, Regina. I think this get away was much needed."

"Along with her getting laid," Killian said under his breath, causing both women to turn and glare at him.

"It was wonderful, Emma. I've never been so happy," Regina said.

"You look it," Emma said.

Regina was almost giddy thinking about how things had changed between Robin and her, there was still more to work out, but it was definitely heading in the right direction.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Emma asked as she continued to look at the very happy Regina.

"Uh, nothing," Regina said as she headed towards the kitchen, adding,"just that Robin asked me to marry him."

"Whoa! The bloke can't ask you without asking me first!" Killian said as both Emma and him raced after Regina to get the full scoop.

 _ **(A/N-So I thought more smut was in order. I have a twitter account just for my fics and such atMyFicsAndMore. I'll be posting sneaks into fics and upcoming ideas for fics.)**_


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N-Very special thanks to my beta Bekki for beta reading this. Ty boo! And ty to those who read, follow and review this. It means so much to me.)

* * *

Robin was on his way to Regina's. He had finally managed to get her address out of her after he had literally begged her. He had explained he would keep an open mind, but he had to have peace of mind that she was safe. He was almost to the address and already didn't like this, not one bit. There was a few low lives hanging around with evil looks on their faces, Robin hated to judge people by this, but in this world he had to always be on his guard.

People killed for nothing these days, and he was going to do all he could to make sure he was safe and those who he cared about where. And his first priority was getting Regina out of this place, the next would be finding her a place that was in her budget that was in a good neighborhood. Until he could convince her to marry him one day soon.

He parked his car and went to her apartment. He saw a few younger men hanging around near her door and he knew he couldn't let her stay here anymore. They may be harmless but he wasn't going to take that chance with her well being.

He knocked on her door and she opened it seconds later, "Robin," she said as she pulled him inside. The place was open, not much furniture, it was lightly decorated and he could see Regina'a touch through the place.

"Sorry, it's not much," Regina said as he turned to look at her.

"It's fine," Robin said, "inside."

"I know, but I promise they are harmless," Regina said, knowing he was talking about the men in the hallway.

"Maybe," Robin said. "I want you to think about moving."

"When you say, you want me to think about, you mean you want me out of here," Regina said.

"I want you in a safe place," Robin defended himself, "and I have an apartment that I don't use that is not too far from work. I would like you to consider living there."

"Robin, I can't accept that," Regina said. "When you do things like that, it makes me feel..." she paused, searching for the right word which wouldn't offend him.

He provided it, "Cheap?" he clipped.

"Inadequate," she amended, "I can't match your generosity, Robin, simply because I don't have the necessary funds to do it. When you buy me expensive things, it makes me feel..."

"Bought."

"Let me finish, please," she said, irritated because he was really only stating the truth. "You are deliberately misconstruing everything I say."

"I also say you might be misconstruing what I'm trying to do for you and for myself," Robin defended himself. "You being in a safe place is what will let my mind be at ease."

Robin was no snob by any means, but he just wanted her safe first.

"I have nothing but myself to give to you and I want nothing but yourself in return. Is all I am trying to get at," Regina appealed to him.

He sighed at that, in a way which brought tears to her eyes, reached out and drew her against him. "You are wrong you know," he murmured into her hair. "You have given me the most expensive and precious gift a woman can give a man, well one of them. And if I let it pass by unacknowledged, then I would certainly be an idiot."

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"This," Robin said as he placed a hand on her chest where her heart lay, "Your heart, your love."

"It was freely given, Robin," she whispered softly.

"And I intend on keeping it for a very, very long time," Robin whispered back to her. "I just wished you would consider living in the apartment."

"I don't know, I just feel like I would be a kept woman," Regina debated herself as well.

"Then how about moving in with me," Robin was serious, anything to get her under a roof that made him feel better about the whole situation.

"Robin," Regina said.

"I know, too soon," Robin said. "How about just trying it out for a few weeks, if not for being your lover, then about being my friend as well."

"Alright," Regina relented. It would be nice to be in a place where the water was always running, not worrying if someone would break in at night.

"Thank you," Robin said as he felt a huge feeling of relief.

So here she was now, moving her things into the apartment. It was almost three times the size of hers, with all the utilities she could dream for. She could see Robin's touch in the place, it was very masculine, very outdoors feel to it. With the pictures of the forest throughout the place, beautiful waterfalls and images of a forest, with the image of the famous Cinderella's castle.

"You're going to move in with him eventually, aren't you?" Emma asked as she was helping her unpack her things in the bedroom. Robin and Killian were helping move a few things around in the living room.

"No," she answered Emma's question. "He wants me to, but it was a bit of a battle to get me here."

"One battle, I'm so very glad that you lost," Emma said under her breath.

"I hear you, Swan," Regina said.

"Good, Mills," Emma said. "You love him, don't you."

"Is it that obvious?" Regina asked.

"I know you, I know you never would have opened yourself up like this to someone if you weren't in love with them," Emma said, but then her face turned. "Regina, how long are you going to keep your other job?"

"I don't know, just long enough to save up so I can pay Robin back something," Regina answered.

"Regina, I'm sure he expects nothing in return," Emma said, "what if he finds out what you're doing on the weekends? He's not going to like it one bit."

"He won't find out," Regina whispered as she looked to make sure the door was still shut. "I just need some time to save up and then I'll quit. With the raise I got, and now not having Leopold on my back, plus trying living here for a little while. I know I can pay him back some."

"Just be careful, he's going to be hurt if he finds out," Emma said as minutes later they walked out into the living room to see the two men sitting down on the couch, drinking a few beers.

"So this is what hard work looks like?" Emma asked as she shared a look with Regina.

"You have no idea, lass," Killian said.

"I see, well then you won't mind when we redo the kitchen now will you art our home?" Emma asked.

"Whoa! I like the kitchen as it is," Killian said as he stood up to walk up to Emma. "It holds fond memories for me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Me too," Emma said as they kissed.

"Seems like lots of people enjoy eating in the kitchen," Robin whispered to Regina as he walked up to her. Regina blushed at the reminder of their time in the cabin.

"So can I take you all out for dinner tonight?" Robin asked the group.

"Uh, maybe a rain check," Killian answered as he continued to kiss on Emma.

"Yeah, definitely a rain check," Emma said as she pulled away from Killian to say to Regina, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Killian took Emma's hand and they were making their way towards the door, when Killian turned back, "Sorry, I almost forgot," he said as he pulled out a small package and handed it to Regina. "It's a home warming present."

Regina smiled as she started to open it, and then her head snapped up as she saw what it was, "Killian." She said, clearly embarrassed by what it was. It was a few boxes of condoms.

"What? You never know when you two might need some," Killian said as Emma pulled him out of the apartment.

"He's something," Robin said as he stood behind Regina with his arms around her waist as he kissed the side of her neck.

"That's one way of putting it," Regina said.

"Remind me to thank him," Robin said.

"Oh?" Regina asked.

"But I suppose, I should get you fed first," Robin said.

"Well, I think dinner can wait," Regina said as she turned around to face him.

"Is that so?" Robin asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Regina said as she started to back Robin backwards towards the bedroom, condoms in hand.

"You think this is enough?" Robin asked, teasingly.

"Let's find out," Regina answered as they were in the bedroom seconds later...

Regina leaned against the door frame, sipping her morning coffee as she watched him sleep. He was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, with one arm tucked under the pillow and the other resting low on his stomach under the thin white sheet. A slow smile played on her lips, and she felt her body react to the man on the bed.

Images of last night flashed through her mind, her body still showing the marks of his rough hands and teeth. She bit her lip and thought about the things he had done with his tongue. This man and his tongue had her whole being so wound up. She had let him have complete control of her, taking everything from him.

Very willingly and with reckless abandon, she thought to herself. Never before had she begged or screamed so much, or cum so hard. She blushed at how she had soaked the bed, and his admiring praise for her. Robin had looked at her with such lust in his eyes before he completely destroyed her with his tongue, feeding off her sweet taste.

What is this man doing to me?

She felt her nipples harden and the familiar tug of desire deep inside of her when she remembered the feeling as he thrust into her that first time last night. He had looked straight at her and smiled when she moaned his name.

He had been so confident, and knew exactly what to say and do to make her agree to every last little naughty, downright dirty thing he had asked for.

She kept sipping her hot coffee as her aroused, naked body grew fully alive again.

Putting down the mug on her dresser, she walked over to the bed and slowly started tugging down the sheet off his body. She smiled appreciatively as his cock came into view; even in its flaccid state it was impressive.

"Hmm, this won't do," she whispered into the room.

She watched him stir as the warm air caressed his skin. He settled back into his sleep as she positioned herself kneeling between his spread legs. She lightly slid her hands up the inside of his muscular thighs, and she watched him shift once again.

The sides of her small hands brushed against his cock, ever so gently. She saw him twitch at the touch of her soft skin against his flesh. She licked her lips as she traced a fingertip along his shaft and saw him harden even further.

His hips gyrated almost unnoticed as she squeezed the base of his cock. Moving her hand up slowly, she grasped him harder and heard a low moan escape from his lips.

She looked up at his face as she leaned down to tease his tip with her tongue. She saw his lips part and his dark eyes open as she wrapped her lips tightly around him.

She heard his low growl as his eyes connected with hers and she slowly took him deeper into her warm mouth. His jaw clenched as his hand went into her long, dark hair and gathered it in his fist.

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to; it was all written across his face. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given her so many times before; she would let him get lost in the same desire she had given herself to.

Her eyes stayed locked with his as she rubbed the head of his cock across her flattened tongue. She was the one in control now; it was a powerful feeling and she made a mental note for something later on.

A bead of pre-cum coated her tongue, and she moaned as she tasted it. She wanted more, she really wanted more.

She pulled her mouth away from his throbbing shaft, starting to stroke him fast and hard. She felt his grip in her hair tighten, and his look intensified.

She was not ready for him to cum yet. She wanted to hear him beg. She smiled as she heard him growl when she slowed her pace.

He raised his hips off the bed and placed his other hand around hers on his cock, forcing her to start moving faster. She heard his low, deep moan as she felt him get harder in her fist.

Robin's erratic breathing and grip around her hand was betraying how close he was to cumming. The pre-cum was trickling out of his tip, and she lapped it up with her eager tongue. He released his hold of her hand, and she wasted no time in devouring his cock. She teased his shaft with her tongue as she took him deeper into her throat. She moaned when she felt him grow against her lips.

He is so close. Pulling him out of her mouth, she saw the desperation and flash of anger in his blue eyes. The grip in her hair increased and she knew how badly he needed his release. She licked around the tip and slowly down his shaft. Grasping his cock, she started stroking him as her tongue teased his tight and cum-filled flesh.

"Fuck it," he moaned out as she kept teasing him. "Please."

YES. He was begging her!

She looked up at him again, and his eyes were now closed; he was thrusting into her hand. She surrounded him tightly with her lips around him, fisting his cock even harder. She felt him swell moments before the first spurt of heat filled her mouth. Pulling him out, she felt the rush of cum coat her lips and drip down over her now slowing hand.

Letting go of his spent cock, she sucked a creamy, cum-covered finger into her mouth as she watched him lying panting on the bed as he looked at her.

"Well, look who is finally woken up," Regina said, smiling at him. "I was wondering how you took your coffee..."

The following Friday was here and Regina was just finishing up a report for Robin, when there was a delivery. "For Ms. Regina Mills," the delivery man said as Regina smiled and signed for it.

It was a beautiful arrange of flowers, she pulled out the card and read it, "Not a gift," he'd written, but a hello because I have been so busy with a client today. But I wanted to remind you that I love you, and I've got your heart, it belongs to me. As mine belongs to you, Robin."

She smiled at his words, and inhaled the lovely perfume of the flowers as if she were inhaling that subtle spicy scent of him.

An hour later, Robin walked out of his office and made his way over to her, "Hello," he said with a smile on his face.

"Hello, and thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful," Regina said.

"Nothing compares to the beauty of your heart," Robin said, taking her hand in his, he said, "I want to take you to dinner tonight."

Regina's heart stopped, because it was Friday night and she couldn't, "I'm sorry, I have already made plans with Emma tonight and tomorrow." She quickly covered up in case he asked for Saturday night.

Robin was disappointed that she was busy, he had asked her several times about going out together on Fridays or Saturdays, granted he loved being able to spend any night with her, but why was she always busy on those nights?

"You can't go another night?" Robin asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can spend the day together Sunday," Regina offered.

"I love spending time with you every second that I can, I just want to take you out on a Friday night," Robin stated.

Regina felt such guilt over denying him what he clearly wanted, "I'm sorry, Robin."

Robin looked at her and decided not to press this issue yet, but he would at another time. He kissed her lips and said, "Have a good time with her then, and I'll call you tomorrow then."

Regina nodded as she watched him walk back into his office. She let out a deep breath as here she was again, lying to the man she loved. She looked at the calendar and thought to herself, "Only two more months, then I'll stop."

Robin was in his office, looking out the window, thinking about Regina, when his phone rung, "Neal! It's been a long time, are you in town? Yes, I'm free tonight. I don't know, those are not my things to go to. Alright, just for you then. See you then."

Later that night, Robin was sitting down at a table with his friends. Neal had just got back into town, and called up some of their friends to come down to Eddie's for a night out.

"So who's the fluff of the week for you guys?" Neal asked.

"Well, I think one of us is about to give up his bachelor status," Will said to the group.

"Oh, who's that?" Neal asked.

"This one," Will answered as he put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "He's got himself a real nice lady."

"So are you hearing wedding bells?" Neal asked jokingly.

"Very much so," Robin answered.

"Wow and what changed your mind?" Neal asked.

"An incredible woman," Robin answered.

"Well, then I say that calls for a drink," Neal said as they raised their glasses to toast. "To the first of the musketeers who is thinking of turning in their bachelor card!"

A few minutes later, Robin was sitting and not paying any attention to what was going on the stage. It was early still and the club was already full which was something unusual for a Friday night. He had been into this club a few times before with his friends. While he enjoyed being out with his friends, he did miss Regina. He was about to get out his cell phone to text her when he noticed a dancer coming up the stairs and as she got on the stage, her gaze seemed to fix on him. She was petite, maybe 5' 6. Her movement as she had walked onto the stage, exuded sensuality, her clothes made her stand out in the crowd. A white lace bra and panties, with a sheer wrap around her waist that hung to the floor.

But now she seemed frozen on the stage, as she looked at him, and that's when it hit him...

Regina! It was Regina on the stage!


	24. Chapter 24

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this and for making this one shot into numerous chapters now lol. And special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this story. I appreciate it so much, love hearing what you think of this. On another note, Happy The Walking Dead Day!)**_

* * *

To say Robin was in a state of shock was an understatement. Regina, his Regina was a stripper for some men's club. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but there she was before him, standing in her bra and underwear for all these other men to see that, showing all those bare curves and skin, which should be for his eyes only! He watched as she walked over to the side of the stage and danced and twisted her body for a group of men who were in complete awe of her.

"Robin...isn't that...I mean...it looks like..." Will mumbled on. He averted his eyes, because he knew it was Robin's Regina. And by the looks of Robin, he had no idea she worked here.

"I'll be right back," Robin said as he stormed over to the side of the stage. A bouncer was there in his way to get to Regina who was still standing still now looking at him.

"Get out of my way," Robin told him. Nothing, and no one was going to stand in his way. Not now.

"Go back to your seat," the bouncer told him as he put an arm out to stop Robin.

"That's my lady there, and I intend on talking to her, now," Robin said as his eyes left the bouncer to look up at Regina.

"It's okay, Lance. I'll send Tara up next, let him pass," Regina said as she turned and exited the stage to a chorus of boos from the crowd, Robin got up on the stage and followed Regina to where she was talking to another woman.

"Please, take my place and I'll take yours later," Regina pleaded with the other woman. She knew her time was up, she could no longer lie to Robin.

"No, she won't," Robin said as his hand went to his wallet and he pulled out a clip of money, "But here is five hundred dollars for taking any of her dances tonight." Robin gave the very happy woman the money. "We're going to talk. Now!"

"This way," Regina said as she pulled on a silk robe and led him into a private dressing room, once they were inside, Robin slammed the door shut behind him.

"Robin, I can explain," Regina began.

"Yes...you...will," Robin's words carried such a bite to them, Regina wasn't afraid for herself, she knew that he would never harm her, but he was trying desperately to control his anger and hurt inside she could tell. "Tell me why, just why I had to find out that the woman I love, the woman I would do anything for is a damned stripper!"

Regina started to say, "I'm not really a stripper, I just-"

"You're on stage in your underwear, where strange men can get their jollies off looking at you. I don't think you're selling girl scout cookies!" Robin roared at the reminder that all those men had looked upon Regina's nakedly clad form. And what else? What else had she done in this club?

"I know you're angry right now, Robin," Regina said.

"Damned right!" Robin said, he wanted to shake some sense into her. How could she do this?

"And I know you're hurt as well," Regina said.

"You're batting a thousand tonight, Regina," Robin said. "Just tell me why you're here! And don't lie to me anymore! Or I swear I'll walk right out of here and never hear you say another word!"

Regina swallowed as she started to explain, "My father."

Robin's brows drew together in confusion, "Your father? What in god's name does your father have to do with you being a damned stripper?"

"After my mother died, my father ran up gambling debts, lots of gambling debts and we had to sell everything and it still wasn't enough," Regina explained.

"So that was a lie to me as well, you told me it was you who had ran up the gambling debts," Robin said.

"I just wanted to protect my father," Regina said.

"Keep going," Robin said.

"I knew my father needed help for his gambling and alcohol addiction, so I have him in a clinic where he is getting help for this," Regina said.

"So why this? Why are you taking your clothes off for men?" Robin asked, his emotions very raw at the moment. He was torn between pulling her into his arms and telling her that everything was going to be alright. And the other, he just wanted to walk away from the lying she had told him.

"I don't get completely naked for them," Regina said.

"We'll get back to that shortly, but why are you here to begin with? You have a good paying job, I've given you a raise and a place where I know you're safe. Why, Regina, just why?" Robin asked.

"At first it was because of the loan shark, I had so much to pay him back and-" Regina began.

"And he started pressuring you to sleep with him," Robin finished for her.

"And then you've gotten him off my back," Regina said.

"Yes, I did. So why keep working here?" Robin asked.

"Because I still felt like I owed you something, some way to pay you back anything," Regina said, her eyes were full of tears at her shame that he had found out. She had just wanted a little more time, then she would never have stepped a foot back in here.

"Regina," Robin said as he advanced towards her, he was only a few inches from her. His anger was still there but nothing that he couldn't somewhat control now. "Don't you know that there is only a few things I needed from you? I just needed your honesty, and your love. Everything else we could work through."

"I'm so sorry about the lying," Regina was very remorseful, he could tell.

"So this is why you would never go out with me on Fridays or Saturdays? You had to come and strip for men?" Robin asked.

"I only go down to my underwear," Regina tried to defend herself.

"And that's all?" Robin asked. "You don't ride the pole or other men?"

"I'm not a whore!" Now it was Regina's turn to become angry. She understood he had a right to be upset, hell pissed at her. But she was not a whore for other men.

"How long have you been working here?" Robin asked.

"Almost eight months," Regina answered.

Robin turned from her and raked his hands through his hair in obvious frustration. Eight months, she had been coming here. Eight months she had been stripping down, at least to what she had now told him down to her underwear for these men. Eight months she had the loan shark over her head, pressuring her to sleep with him. Speaking of...

"Who is he, Regina?" Robin asked.

"Who's what?" Regina asked.

"What's the name of the loan shark? And damnit, don't lie to me. If I ever meant anything to you, anything at all, you'll tell me his name right now!" Robin demanded.

"What difference will it matter now?" Regina asked.

"Damnit! Stop covering for him, Regina!" Robin was clearly getting upset again.

"Leopold, Leopold Blanchard," Regina answered.

"Of the King's castle loans?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina whispered her answer.

Robin made a mental note to pay a visit to Mr. Leopold Blanchard very soon. But for now he had other issues to deal with. "Get dressed, you're leaving. Now." Robin said.

Before Regina could say anything further, the door behind them flew open and a sleazy little man walked in. "What the hell, Regina?" He demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked the new man.

"Eddie. I own this place, and I want to know why you're not on the stage right now, dancing that pretty ass of yours off, Regina," Eddie said as he started to walk up to her, but Robin put an arm on his chest to stop him going anywhere near Regina

"Not so fast. First of all, Regina no longer works for you. She won't be dancing her ass for you or those men ever again," Robin said.

"And I bet you are the boyfriend?" Eddie asked.

"I'm someone who has her best interest at heart, whether she can see that or not," Robin said as he then turned to Regina, "get your things and I'll take you home."

"Now see here, I own her-" Eddie began.

"She is leaving, tonight was her last night," Robin said, "and you don't own her. Not any piece of her." Robin shoved the other man out of the room.

"You have five minutes, Regina," Robin said, "then I'm leaving. You make a decision." Robin walked out of the room and headed out of the club.

Regina immediately went to get her things, pulling on a pair of pants and t shirt. She said her goodbyes to the few other women she was close with. She walked out of the club and went to Robin's car, he was sitting in the driver's seat, clutching at the steering wheel so tightly.

She opened the door and got into the passengers seat. She was about to say something, when he said, "Not one word, till we get home."

It took less than twenty minutes for him to drive them to his home. He got out and she quickly followed him. He literally stalked into the house, went to his bar and poured himself a stiff drink, which he quickly downed. He took out his phone and sent a text to someone. When he was through, he then poured himself another drink before walking back over to Regina.

"Robin, I know what I've done is horrible," Regina began.

"Did you ever think of what I would feel by you doing this?" Robin asked.

"All the time. I was just going to do this a little longer and then I never was going to again," Regina said.

"What an extraordinary coincidence," Robin drawled sarcastically.

"I know it might sound false, but it's true," Regina said.

"Forgive me, if I don't exactly believe everything you say to me right now," Robin said coldly.

She saw the light that she so loved, go out of his eyes, and something inside of her began to scream with pain. And panic. "It is. Honestly, Robin-"

"Honestly?" His mouth hardened into a look of utter disdain. "How can you stand there and use that word?" he raged. "How can you use it to me? I asked you when we were in Vermont to just be honest with me, to tell me everything. And I wasn't thought of enough to be told that the woman I loved was stripping on the weekends? What kind of fool am I?" The kind of fool who had believed her. Now he wanted to lash out his pain. He wanted to hurt her back, as she had hurt him with her deceit, and to salvage something of his pride, too.

"I know how it must seem-" Regina said.

"Oh, please. All my friends tonight saw the woman I was planning on proposing to very soon in her underwear, why if you hadn't seen me you really could have given us all a show," Robin said.

He knew something was amiss, on why she kept being busy on the weekends. But the understanding fool in him had let it go. He had chosen to ignore when his gut was saying to press her. He had wanted to believe in that she was telling him the truth, that their love was true. Because the alternative was unthinkable.

Regina's heart was breaking as she saw the look of hurt on his face, a look she had put there. She had wanted their relationship to continue, to keep moving forward. She had wanted to be free of her past and be able to have a future with him, but in her hesitation to tell him everything, she was now loosing him. And he was going to propose to her soon?

Her lips trembled, "Won't you please let me explain?"

"What's to explain? That you lied to me?" Robin saw her flinch, but was too hurt right now. "Because no matter how you try to dress it up, that's the truth of it."

"I truthfully didn't want to," Regina said.

"But you did want to take your clothes off for other men?" Robin asked.

"I did not take my clothes off," Regina defended herself.

"Was this before or after you gave them a lap dance?" Robin asked.

"How can you ask me that!" Regina was becoming upset now.

"I'm sure you were too busy on your knees before them," Robin said, his hurt was overpowering him.

Regina didn't think, she just reacted and slapped him across the face."I never did any such a thing! I know I lied to you, but you just called me a whore."

"Well you have been keeping all this a secret from me, you take off your clothes for any man," Robin said,"what am I to think?"

"I see what you truly think of me," Regina said.

"Can you blame me?" Robin asked.

"You're lucky you have money and never have had to struggle," Regina said,"Never having to sacrifice everything you have for someone that you love, never thinking of yourself but putting someone first before you. Never knowing if it was ever going to be enough for them, wishing you could do more, but there was nothing else you can do."

"So you became a stripper for your father," Robin said,"he must be so proud of his little girl."

Regina didn't think, she just acted. She slapped him! Right across his face, his head moved slightly as she did so. She was not a violent person, but his words hurt her!

"I love you, Robin," Regina said, tears were coming out of her eyes now.

"Regina, just stop," Robin said. "Look, you can still work for me, hell you can even live in that apartment, but let's be...real. It's over between us. I need someone who will be truthful with me, no matter how bad it may hurt. Because finding out that you have been lying to me behind my back, it hurts."

Regina was in complete misery, nothing she could say right now was going to make any of this any easier on him. And that is what bothered her the most, not the fact that she had been working in a strip club, it was the fact that Robin was hurting. She looked at him through a blur of tears, utterly heartbroken at what she had done to him.

Robin's doorbell rung and he went to go answer it, Regina turned and saw Emma and Killian walking in. "Regina-" Emma began.

"What...how...what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I texted them, so that they could take you home," Robin said.

"Come on, Regina, let's go," Emma said as she started leading Regina out of Robin's house.

Regina turned back around and looked at him, "I'm so sorry."

Robin's body trembled as he watched her walk out, Killian shutting the door behind them. Robin'e eyes filled with tears. He had been unprepared for the dark torrent of pain which swept over him. He took his glass and threw it against the door, shattering it into pieces upon pieces. He walked over to the nearest wall, and let his body slid down it until he was on his butt with his head hung low.

Why, was all he could think of at the moment.

Why?

* * *

 _ **(A/N-So don't kill me, but it won't last very long I promise. And I have a public twitter where I put up sneaks into stories, do polls, and what projects I'm working on in the future. It's atMyFicsAndMore.)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. Thanks so much boo, now rest lol. And special thanks to those who read this 'one shot', follow, fav and especially review it. I can't thank you all enough.)**_

* * *

A month and a half had passed since their breakup, with Robin and Regina working tensely around the other. They kept their interaction to a minimum, being around the other being extremely hard on the other. Whenever they were in the same room, Regina kept her eyes off of Robin as much as possible and vice versa. It was incredible how two people, who were once so internally linked, were now two separate beings. Regina was staying with Emma and Killian as she just couldn't stay in his apartment anymore. The memories were too much for her to bare right now. His presence always lingered around her, even after she went home. His scent seemed to be one with her.

One day, Robin woke up on a mission. He had a target this day that he was determined to meet with, a score to settle if you will. He quickly got dressed and drove to the person he desperately wanted to have a word with, he parked his car and walked into King's Castle loans, and quickly found the person he wanted to see, sitting behind his desk, the man stood up as he walked in.

"Can I assist-" Leopold Blanchard began, and then stopped as he saw who was here. "Robin Locksley, I didn't know you would be by today."

"I just bet you didn't, you son of a bitch!" Robin said as he walked around to where Leopold sat.

Leopold quickly stood up and moved away from Robin, "I'm going to assume that bitch Regina ran her trap."

Robin moved quickly, the remaining few feet separating him from Leopold. He grabbed Leopold and reared back and punched him in the stomach, causing Leopold to double over. "That was for calling her a bitch," Robin roared at him, "and this was for putting bruises on her." He then punched Leopold on the jaw which made the older man fall backwards onto the floor.

But Robin wasn't finished just yet.

He grabbed Leopold and brought him back to a standing position. "This is for pressuring her to sleep with you." Robin hit him again in the jaw, sending him again to the floor.

"Let me be perfectly clear, Blanchard, if you ever think about her, go anywhere near her," Robin growled out the words as he stood above the man, holding him by the front of his shirt as the man coughed up blood, "I'll make you pay and wished you never heard of her, do you understand me?"

"She's...just a...piece of ass-" Leopold choked out.

"You bastard! That's the woman that I love and I promise I'll kill you if you ever threaten her again," Robin yelled down at him, before punching him again.

"She owed me that money," Leopold stated.

"Maybe she did, but that didn't give you the right to try to force her into doing something she didn't want to do," Robin said.

"Are you sure that she didn't want to?" Leopold suggested. "Maybe she wanted my attentions."

"She would never have anything to do with you," Robin said.

"Maybe you are right, maybe she decided she wanted a bigger meal ticket, like yourself," Leopold said.

"I'm not going to let your feeble attempt to put doubt into my mind about her intentions," Robin said.

"You know you can't trust her, women like her are always trying to find a way to gain access to your trust. Because once they have your trust, you become blind to everything," Leopold said.

"Regina is different, she is trustworthy," Robin said. he knew deep down she was. He just had to work things out with her. He realized how he had not let her defend herself against his accusations. Later, later he would let her say everything that she needed to say.

"You keep telling yourself that, Locksley," Leopold said with laughter, "You're here for a reason, and she's it."

"You're right, I am here for Regina," Robin said, "I'm here because I care about her and I will fight for her. She is an inspiring, loving, strong woman. Head my warning, Blanchard, don't ever come anywhere near her again."

Robin got the papers from Leopold's cabinet about Regina's loan and tore them up, even though the loan was paid back in full.

Robin then headed towards Emma and Killian's place, figuring that Regina would be there. He still needed to talk over a few things with her. He had calmed down quite a bit from last month, it had been such a shock to his heart, his system to not just find out she was working in a strip club, but that she had lied to him.

He had thought after their talk at the cabin, that everything was in the clear. He was not such an arse that he thought he had to know everything about Regina, but he felt like he had deserved to know about her double life. He still had a hard time when he thought of how she had been forced to parade herself around that club, had another man touched her? Had she performed lap dances for all those faceless men?

As much as it might hurt him to know, he would ask her. She might not answer him, which was her right. But if they still had any chance at a future together, then he would have to know everything about her other job. He knew it would eat at him alive if he didn't know, if he didn't ask.

 _He needed this talk, they needed this talk._

Meanwhile, Regina was getting ready to leave Emma and Killian's home to run an errand. Which Emma was trying desperately to talk her out of it

"Please, Regina, don't do this," Emma pleaded with her as she watched Regina getting ready to leave.

"I have to, Emma," Regina said. "I owe this much to Robin."

"But, Regina, it's the last thing you have of your mother," Emma said as she watched Regina pull out of her pocket, a pair of rings.

Her mother's engagement and wedding rings.

She had held onto them all this time. Once her father had gotten himself somewhat cleaned, he had told her never to sell them. No matter what.

"Emma, I appreciate your words, I truly do," Regina said, "And I can't thank you enough for getting me a job at Killian's pub."

"It's the least we can do, lass," Killian said as he walked into the room and pulled Regina into his arms.

"Regina, please don't act in too much haste with your mother's rings," Emma said.

"I have to pay Robin, something," Regina said. "I can't work there with him, seeing him every day and knowing what I threw away...it would be too much for me to take."

"I understand about you wanting to remove yourself from the office with him, but your rings, Regina," Emma said.

"Emma, I'm doing this, I'm going to the pawn shop and then I'm going to head to the office to leave him a notice," Regina said.

"So I guess we're moving you out as well?" Killian asked

"I can't use his generosity," Regina said. "It wouldn't be right."

"I know he's upset, rightfully so," Emma said, "You know I'm on your side, and I also know that he'll cool down eventually. I'm sure the wound is too raw right now for him."

"I'm sure it is," Regina said as she clutched at her mother's rings.

"Do you want me to go have a word with the lad?" Killian asked.

"No, he has a right to be upset with me," Regina said. "I need to go if I'm going to catch the subway."

"I'll drive you, lass," Killian said as Regina quickly thanked him and they were on their way.

Ten minutes later, Robin was parking his car outside of Killian's and Emma's. He had just by chance, went by the apartment he had let Regina stay in. He had walked into the the apartment that for a short amount of time, had been Regina's. He had been a little caught off guard by finding the key he had given Regina. He knew how she must be feeling that she wasn't worthy of staying here any longer. He didn't know what was going to happen between them, but he did know he wanted her to stay there for as long as she wanted to. So here he was walking up the walkway towards the front door, a hundred questions going off in his mind.

Was there a future for them?

Could he forgive how she had lied to him?

What else had she done at the club?

If she had done other things, had it been before they had started seeing one another?

How were they going to work together?

Could they work together?

How could he keep looking at her every day at work, and not want to bring her into his office to make out with her across his lap?

How could he look at her, and feel the love he had for her overwhelm him?

Robin arrived at the front door of the house and took a deep breath, before ringing the doorbell. He waited a few seconds until the door was opened by Emma.

"Hello, Emma," Robin began, "I'm sorry for coming by unannounced. Is Regina here?"

Emma sighed before she started talking, "I'm sorry, Robin, but Regina isn't here now. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," Robin said as he walked into the home. He sat down on the couch, while Emma got them both a cup of coffee, then came back and sat down beside him.

"Has she been staying with Killian and you?" Robin asked.

"Yes, she was in no condition to stay by herself after what happened," Emma said.

Robin's guilt over how he had reacted to all this, came over him. "I know I reacted poorly to finding out about Regina's other job."

"Robin, she didn't want to work there," Emma explained, "and neither did she want to hide it from you. She was embarrassed over the whole ordeal, and she was going to quit that job very soon. I had tried to talk her about quitting it over and over."

"I know, but it just eats at me to think of her being subjugated to those men," Robin said.

"Robin, as far as I know, nothing happened with other men," Emma said, "Regina loves you very much."

"I know, I mean my head tells me that," Robin said as he took a sip of the coffee, "but my heart that is hurting is what keeps reminding me of how she lied to me when I told her just tell me everything. I literally begged her to after I saw those bruises put on her by Leopold Blanchard."

"He did what?" Emma asked. "I'll kick his ass."

"Not much left," Robin said as he looked at his knuckles which were slightly bruised.

"I don't even feel sorry for him, just too bad there's probably not much left for me," Emma said.

"He won't be bothering her again, especially since she no longer owed him anything," Robin said.

"Robin, she is very grateful that you did that, and I know she had to swallow her pride to take the money," Emma said as Robin nodded, "She loves her father that much and was just trying to help him in any way that she could. Don't we all do that for the person we love the most? Lie, steal, cheat...kill even, to protect the ones we love?"

Robin could only sit there and no in agreement, because he would have done anything he could for Regina. "I just wished she had come to me sooner and told me everything. I asked her flat out if there was anything else."

"I know, Robin, I'm not making excuses for that. I told her so many times to just tell you, I knew it would be worse if you ever found out. I was always afraid that somehow you would, even if it was years down the road, after..." Emma stopped as she realized she had almost said too much.

"After the two of us were married?" Robin finished for her.

"Yes," Emma answered, "Robin, you have made her so happy. I have never seen her like this ever, she had always had to struggle to try to keep her head above water, which meant that she couldn't let anyone get to close, especially with her two jobs, one of which we both didn't like."

"I know I keep saying this, and it's not the fact that she had another job, it's the fact that she withheld something so important from me," Robin explained.

"I understand why you're hurt, and she was always torn up over keeping this from you," Emma said as Robin let out a deep breath.

"Do you know when Regina will be back home? We really need to have a talk," Robin asked.

"She's...had to run and errand and has started working for Killian at his pub," Emma answered gently.

"What? She can't leave her job," Robin said.

"She was giving you a notice, Robin," Emma said.

"But I don't want her to leave her job, she needs it," Robin said. "I need her."

"Then I suggest telling her that very soon," Emma said.

Robin nodded as he said, "You're right, I need to explain why I'm truly upset and if this relationship between us can be saved."

"I truly think that would be the best, for both of you," Emma said, "Killian's club is down on Friendship Ave, called the Pirate's Cove."

"I know that one, I'm going to head over there now," Robin said as they both stood. "Thank you, Emma for listening to me."

"Anytime, anyone important to Regina is important to me," Emma said. "I do hope the best for you, and that you both can work through this. You're really good for one another."

"Thank you, again," Robin said as he left the house and headed towards Killian's club.

Regina was just finishing taking another order for a table at the club, she liked working here so far. Killian ran his club like a great boss, it was efficient and fast faced, but that also helped make the day pass quickly. The tips were good too, she had gotten a few questions on if she was single and felt a fresh wave of pain when she just said yes to them. They could tell that whatever had happened was new.

"You doing alright, lass?" Killian said as he walked up to her.

"Yes, and thank you again for this job," Regina said.

"You're welcome lass, hang in there," Killian said as he gave her arm a quick squeeze.

"I've got to go put their order in," Regina said as Killian nodded.

Minutes later she was bringing the drinks to the table and had put them down, "Hey Regina, there's a new customer on table 23," Ashley, another waitress told her as Regina headed towards the table.

She was getting her pad and paper out as she walked up, looking up she stopped in her tracks upon seeing who was at the table. A figure she knew all too well.

"Robin," she whispered.

* * *

 _ **(A/N-Well looks like someone wants to talk. I have a public twitter for my fics and such if you are interested, please feel free to follow. It's atMyFicsAndMore. I post sneaks into things I am working on, if you have a question about a fic I'm working on or a past one, I'll answer what I can. I do plan on updating on Halloween my Vampire inspired Fic Born For The Dark Prince, so be on the lookout for that. I also have another project scheduled for February if I can get it in order in time, so fingers crossed.)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**(A/N-Thanks to Bekki for being a beta for this fic as well as a friend. Still your fault for this "one shot". And special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this story.)**_

* * *

"I'm sorry to show up like this, but I wanted to know if you could talk to me," Robin said.

"I thought you said everything you wanted to me," Regina said bitterly.

"Can we go somewhere and talk privately?" Robin asked. "Please?"

"I'm not pregnant," Regina said, being direct with him before this went any further.

"Okay," Robin said, a part of him relieved that this wouldn't add to the complication that was their lives right now. But then there was a part of him that felt a loss, that he had missed something magical.

"I'm working, Robin-" Regina began.

"I think it's time for your break, Regina," Killian said as he stepped up behind her and nudged her. "That is if you want to talk to him."

"No, no I'll talk to him," Regina said as she turned and looked at him.

"You can use my office," Killian offered, "Take as much time as you need."

"Fine, you have ten minutes," Regina said as she started towards Killian's office.

"Thank you, Killian," Robin said as the two men shook hands quickly.

"Good luck, mate, you'll need it," Killian said, as he put a hand on Robin's arm,"but if you upset her, you'll answer to me.

"Understood," Robin said as he followed Regina to Killian's office. Once inside he stood on one side of the room, and she on the other. Even though the room was small, it felt like they were worlds apart.

"I don't know where to begin with this, but I'll start with...I'm sorry for the way I reacted that night," Robin said.

"You had every right to be upset. I lied to you, even when I had the opportunity to come clean to you," Regina said.

"I can understand now, why you felt like you couldn't tell me," Robin said.

"I wanted to, but I also wanted to quit so badly," Regina said, "I was embarrassed, and wasn't proud of working there in the slightest. My father-"

"Came first," Robin finished for her.

"Yes, family is everything to me," Regina said.

"I can see that, when you care about someone you care deeply," Robin said.

"Yes. And I wanted to tell you, I never did anything with any of the men there, all I did was dance in my underwear for them. I promise you," Regina's words eased his jealously greatly. "When I started working there, I never thought I would ever meet someone as wonderful as you," Regina said. "And then I felt like I was the most important person to you. And now...now, I felt like I threw it all away."

"You don't want...us, anymore?" Robin asked.

"I do, more than anything in the world, but I'm sure you don't," Regina answered.

"That couldn't be further from the truth," Robin said.

"You mean? You want to try again?" Regina asked.

"If you do," Robin answered as Regina smiled.

"I'm glad you came here tonight. Even if you should probably be somewhere else," Regina said.

"There's no place, I'd rather be," Robin said, then smiled, "except in a bed with you, or on the couch, just holding you in my arms."

"I have missed waking up in them," Regina said.

"And I don't want you to leave your job," Robin said, "I need you working with me, that is if you can keep working with me. Can you, Regina?"

"I can, if you want me there," Regina answered.

"I do want you there," Robin said, smiling lightly as he looked into Regina's eyes. He decided to take a chance and ask the question that had been burning in his mind and his heart.

"You didn't answer me before. Is there...is there a way for us to start over?" Robin asked/

"You mean...like us dating again?" Regina asked.

"If you would like to?" Robin asked. He was holding his breath, because with her answer, she would decide his future. Would he be alone for the rest of his life? Because if she didn't want to date him anymore, he knew he would never find someone like her ever again. If she said yes, then he knew their future together would be something very precious to him.

He felt very vulnerable at this second...he still felt fear at the prospect of loosing her. If he did loose her, it would be his biggest regret...his biggest failure. He did not take failure well. He never had, which was why he worked so hard to avoid it at all costs. He just hoped he would undo the damage he had added to Regina. He had destroyed their bond, that if he did not repair were going to result in his loosing the woman he loved.

"Is it too late for us?" Robin added.

Regina took her time before she answered this important question, "It isn't too late," she whispered.

His big body, that had been so on edge, seemed to finally relax. He smiled and walked up to stand only inches from her, his face contorted with a hope it was almost painful for her to see."It is not?"

"No," Regina answered with a small smile.

"What..." He swallowed and took a deep breath and then let it out, "What exactly are you trying to say here?"

"I'm..." Regina paused as he put his hands on either side of her face gently as he looked into her eyes, into her soul with those blue eyes of his.

"You are infinitely more precious to me. I do love you and if you are giving me this chance to prove it to you, I swear to you, I will not let you down again," Robin said.

Regina closed her eyes briefly and a few tears leaked out, he caught them with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. "You are incredible and to have you in my life is my greatest blessing."

"I feel the same way towards you," Regina said. "You are my heart and my soul."

"You give me strength and you fill me with pleasure when I think of one say sharing my life with you," Robin said to her.

"I believe you," and the belief was making her very happy, almost giddy, "I love you, Robin. Yesterday, today and forever."

"I love you, Regina Mills," Robin said as he closed his eyes as if sending those thanks on the wings of angels for her giving him another chance. "From this point forward, you will never again have cause to doubt my feelings towards you."

"And I promise you, Robin Locksley, that I will never lie to you again, never withhold something from you like I did," Regina promised him.

Robin smiled and said, "Can I take you out tonight for dinner?"

"I'm working," Regina said with laughter.

"Then may I drive you home, and give you a nice foot massage to celebrate you last night working here?" Robin asked. "You are going to continue to work for me, aren't you? Because without you, I'm lost."

"Yes, I will continue to work for you," Regina said, "and yes, you may drive me home."

"And may I flirt with you? Or is it too early?" Robin asked

"Yes, there may be some flirting," Regina said.

He moved his hands from her face, down to her shoulders. She watched as he leaned forward and then he was kissing her.

Killian smiled from outside his office door, "Way to go lass, way to go," he whispered as he walked away, whistling as he did so.

Robin has meant for the kiss as a brief spur of the moment, I can't believe she is giving me another chance kiss. However, it soon turned into something more as he registered the soft warmth of her mouth beneath his, the feel of those lips was enough to make him just want to continue kissing her forever.

Before he could stop himself, he deepened the kiss, pure, unadulterated lust shooting through him as she matched him thrust for thrust, her tongue winding around his, teasing, tasting, taking as much as she gave. He groaned as her hands grabbed his butt, hanging on as if she couldn't get enough while her mouth left his only to nibble her way across his jaw to his ear where she bit down, hard enough to brand him as hers, soft enough to leave him begging for more.

Wishing he could stay like this but knowing he couldn't, savoring the sensations assailing his body, he reluctantly moved his lips from hers. He looked down into her warm smile.

"You're making this very hard," Robin groaned out.

"Isn't that the point?" Regina asked as she cupped him through his pants, feeling his hardness.

"Regina," Robin moaned at her touch, "I thought we were going to try us again, and go slow."

"We are," Regina said, "But that doesn't mean we can't cup a feel." Regina boldly undid her shirt and brought Robin's hands up to cup her breasts through her bra, letting him savor their lushness, groaning as his thumbs skimmed over each sensitive nipple.

"I've missed touching you," Robin admitted.

"I've missed you touching me too," Regina said.

"And I'm missing my office!" a male voice called out from outside the door.

 _Killian!_

Regina looked down at her watch and realized that they had been in his office, quite some time. Robin removed his hands and let Regina put her blouse back on. Once they both had their hormones under control, as best as they could, they walked to the door and opened it to see a smiling Killian leaning against it.

"Having fun, kids?" Killian asked.

"Thank you, Killian," Regina said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"And I feel like I should let you know, tonight is Regina's last night working for you," Robin informed Killian.

"I figured, I would loose the lass to you," Killian said as he winked at Regina.

Robin and Regina walked back out into the club and Robin took her hands in his and said, "I'm going to run a few errands, but I'll be back at the end of your shift."

"See you soon," Regina said as Robin bent over and kissed the top of her hand before leaving the pub.

"So I am going out on a limb here, and saying that Romeo and Juliet are back together?" Killian asked as he slung an arm on Regina's shoulders.

"Not in the slightest," Regina said.

"No?" Killian asked, clearly surprised.

"We're nowhere near Romeo and Juliet," Regina said, "we're much better than that."

"Touché," Killian said as Regina went back to work. A few hours she was about to head outside the pub, when Robin's car pulled up. She smiled as she headed towards the car, he quickly got out and opened the door for her.

"Milady," Robin said with a small bow. Once inside, she relaxed back inside the car.

"Tired?" Robin asked once he had gotten back into the car.

"A little," Regina said.

"If you would like me to, I could give you a foot massage once I get you home," Robin offered.

"Careful, I might just take you up on that," Regina said.

"Anytime," Robin said as minutes later they were arriving at Emma and Killian's place.

"I would like you to consider...again, living in the apartment," Robin said gently as they arrived at the doorstep.

"Let's just see where this goes, before I revisit that topic," Regina offered.

"As long as you're in my life, I know it will be very beautiful," Robin said.

"Flirt," Regina said, opening the front door.

"Only for you," Robin said as he followed her inside.

"Well, it's good to see the both of you," Emma said as she was on the couch, reading a book.

"Thank you, Emma, for listening earlier as well," Robin said as Emma nodded.

"Are you two conspiring together?" Regina teased them.

"Noooo, not at all," Emma said as she headed towards her bedroom.

"So, how about that massage?" Robin asked.

"Give me a few minutes," Regina said as she headed to her bedroom, only to return a few minutes later in some lounge clothes and went to sit on the couch. Robin took her legs and put them over his thighs and started to rub her feet.

"Mmmm," Regina moaned as she felt relaxed now, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the relief he was giving her aching feet.

"Feels good?" Robin asked as he continued to rub her feet gently.

"Amazing," Regina said, "but then you touching me, I usually always do enjoy."

"Usually?" Robin asked as Regina laughed and opened her eyes.

"Well-" Regina said with a smirk on her face.

"Just relax," Robin said as Regina closed her eyes once again and felt herself getting very sleepy.

The next thing she knew she felt herself being laid down on her bed, "Did I fall asleep?" Regina asked as she looked up at Robin who was sitting at her side.

"You're very tired, and you need to get some rest," Robin said.

"I'm sorry," Regina said.

"Nothing to apologize for," Robin said, "I would like to spend some time with you tomorrow, if you would like."

"I need to go and see my father, for a little while tomorrow," Regina said.

"May I drive you there? I would like to meet your father if that's acceptable," Robin said.

"I would love to have you meet him. Can you be here around one?" Regina asked.

"I'll be here," Robin said.

Regina raised her hands to Robin's head and cupped his face in her hands, holding him, "Good night, Robin." She whispered as she pulled him close enough to kiss.

This kiss was a combination of heat, passion and not wanting to be separated. A soul drugging kiss designed to give enough temptation, and want for the next kiss.

She moaned as the kiss went to another level, his tongue eagerly searching out hers, his lips softening, his hands clenched into the bed sheets as he struggled not to remove their clothes and join her properly in that bed.

Robin moved back from her and looked down at her, "You are quite the temptress," Robin said.

"Only for you," Regina said, using his words back at him.

"Good night, Regina," Robin said as he kissed her lips quickly, before walking out of her bedroom.

Regina laid there on the bed, extremely relieved that this day ended like it had. They now, had a second chance at a future together. Some risks were definitely worth taking.

 _Robin was definitely worth it._

* * *

(A/N-So I promised the angst wouldn't last long, so now back onto fluff. I have a twitter if anyone would like to follow, I post sneak peaks of my stories, polls, etc. It's atMyFicsAndMore.)


	27. Chapter 27

(A/N-Thank you to Bekki, and those who read and review, follow, fav.)

Robin had just been at his home for an hour after work, it was a productive day with his job and with making little strides with fixing his relationship with Regina. He had been so tempted to ask her out for lunch, but didn't want to press his luck just yet. He was about to see about fixing himself some dinner when his cell phone rung.

"Hello?" Robin asked.

"Robin, it's Killian," Killian said.

"Is Regina alright?" was Robin's first reaction.

Killian laughed before answering, "She's fine, I was calling to see if you would want to come down and have a drink?"

"Uh, sure Killian. Thank you, I'll be right down," Robin said as he changed into a pair of jeans and tee shirt. He arrived ten minutes later at the club and waved at Killian upon seeing him there.

"I took the liberty of having a pizza made for us while we drink," Killian said as they sat down at the bar. He also had two beers poured up for them.

"I needed a drink, badly," Robin said as he took a bite of the pizza, followed by a long swallow of beer.

"Still nursing that tender heart," Killian mumbled.

"It happens," Robin said.

"Lasses tend to make them that way at times," Killian said.

"I take it Emma has you as well at some time?" Robin asked.

"Aye," Killian answered, also taking a long drink.

An hour later, both men were slightly expressive...and very drunk.

"Emma's ex...Bale of Hay...no...no...that's not right...Beal...no, that's not it either," Killian slurred his words out, "he was a piece of work." As he took another shot of whiskey.

"Imagine...can I," Robin said, "no wait, that's not me, that's a Yoda. I'm not sure what I'm saying."

"Winning Emma from...from...whatever his name is, was an ordeal, but I did it," Killian said.

"I am just thrilled I don't have to win Regina from anyone," Robin said as he took another shot of his drink.

"Oh, that's right, I just remembered something," Killian said as he stood up and slugged Robin, knocking him backwards into another table, crushing it.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Robin asked, holding his busted lip.

"For hurting Regina you bloody idiot," Killian answered as Robin finally stood up.

"Well, then I think you deserve this," Robin said as he slugged Killian back.

"Oi! What was that for?" Killian asked.

"For hitting me," Robin said.

"Well, mate," Killian said as he stood up and dusted himself off, "be prepared." Killian said as he crashed into Robin, knocking both men into another table, destroying it.

Ten minutes later, two things were clear. They would owe a lot to repair the damage in the bar and both men were bloody and on the floor resting up against the bar.

"Another two shots bartender!" Killian called out.

"I don't know whether to sue you, or call the cops on the lot of you," the bartender said.

"I'd sue him, he's rich, just my advice" Killian mumbled out.

Robin took out his credit card and threw it back on the bar, "Run a tab then."

"So on a scale of one to ten, how mad are you truly with me?" Robin asked, as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"Ah mate, I was just having a bit of fun with you," Killian said, as the bartender gave them a bottle and he poured them both a drink. "Well, the first shot was for me, I admit. For Regina."

"Regina," Robin mumbled as they clinked glasses.

"She is an amazing woman," Killian said, "To her glow."

"Her glow?" Robin asked as he smiled as he thought of how he had seen that glow of hers, "her glow." He said as the two men raised their shot glasses and clinked them.

"I have a feeling, we're talking about a different flow...glow," Killian said.

"Indeed, give me another drink," Robin said as Robin grabbed the bottle and poured both men another round.

"To our lovely lasses," Killian said.

"Now I have to wonder what started this," another voice said as Robin and Killian looked up to see Will Scarlett standing there.

"Helloooooo, Willy, what brings you here?" Robin asked.

"Yes hello, Will is it? Well, we were bonding," Killian said.

"Yes, and drinking, a lot," Robin said.

"You know, Robin, I don't think I've ever seen you this intoxicated," Will said.

"You know this boy can put away some alcohol, he can drink vodka like there is no tomorrow," Killian said.

"Bartender!" Robin yelled.

"Hey!" Killian said.

"Bartender!" Robin yelled again.

"You yell like that again, and I'll punch you the moment I get the energy to do so," Killian said.

"Another glass!" Robin told the bartender, who raised his eyebrows at Will.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but no, someone has to get these two home in one piece," Will said.

"How did you know I was here?" Robin asked.

"I called him, I knew you could afford the tab, but there was no way I was letting you two drive home," the bartender said.

"Well, thank you, add a nice tip for your thoughtfulness," Robin slurred out.

"Okay, let me get you two home," Will said as he took one then the other to his car, he got the address from Killian's driver license. He drove them home and assisted them to the front door.

"Emma's gonna be pissed," Killian said, laughing.

"Well, then don't hit me the next time," Robin said as the door flew open and standing there was Emma and Regina.

"Bloody hell," Will said as he didn't envy either man.

"Hey love!" Killian said as he staggered into the house and fell onto the couch.

"Don't hello love me, you've been gone for hours," Emma said with her hands on her hips.

"It was all his bloody fault," Killian said, pointing at Robin.

"What happened to your face?" Regina said as she led Robin to the couch beside Killian.

"Nothing...nothing at all," Robin answered.

"Robin, you're drunk, you're never drunk," Regina said.

"No, no, no, it's bad manners to be ineb...ineb...ineb-" Robin said.

"Inebriated," Will finished for him.

"Yah! That word," Robin said.

"So what happened to both of your faces?" Emma said. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No, no, we tripped and fell and I fell into a wall," Killian said, "and he fell into a chair."

"Killian hit you with a chair?" Regina asked Robin.

"No, no, never did such a thing," Robin's answer was very slurred. "It was the wall."

"Did anyone ever tell you, you suck at cover stories?" Killian asked as he looked over at the other man.

"I'm not the idiot who came up with tripping and falling into things," Robin said.

"Okay, that's enough," Emma said as she grabbed Killian's hand. "You're going to sleep this one off, and tomorrow we're going to talk."

"Ouch," Will whispered as Emma marched Killian off.

"I guess that means I'm taking this one home now," Will said.

"No, he can stay here tonight," Regina said as she looked at Robin, who was snoring already. "If you'll help me get him into my bed."

"I didn't think he would need help," Will whispered and smiled to himself as he helped Robin to his feet and led him to Regina's bed. He laid him on the bed and turned to Regina. "Do you need more help with him?"

"No, I can take care of him from here, thank you Will, for bringing them both home," Regina said.

"Anytime lass, I'll let myself out," Will said as he left the house.

Regina looked down at the snoring figure of the man she loved and shook her head, "Now what am I to do with you?"

"Anything, anything you want, Regina," Robin mumbled, smiling up at her.

The next morning, Robin is in heaven, in his dream Regina has her leg over one of his hips as she uses his morning wood to rub herself up against. When he hears his dream moaning, he slowly opens his eyes to find out that its not a dream at all.

 _Regina is horny!_

"Mmm, Robin," Regina moans out as he looks at her and sees that she must be dreaming.

Robin can feel that she is wet, the dampness of her panty rubbing up against his cock was his first clue, the way the tempo changed to where she was grinding up against him was his second. He felt her hand grab his and push it inside her pajama top and she squeezed his hand, effectively making him squeeze her breast.

"Yes, like that, mmm, more," Regina moaned out as he held her breast in his hand. He about came off the bed, when he felt her hand move then to his boxers and take his cock out, she rubbed herself on him, letting his cock slide between her lips with just her panty separating them.

"Please, fuck me, Robin," Regina moaned out as her hips jerked on him.

She was about to come!

"Robin!" Regina yelled out as she came, he didn't want her to wake up Killian and Emma so he did the only thing he could do, he kissed her.

He just didn't anticipate her reaction.

Her soft, tentative mouth was like pouring kerosene onto a thin flicker of fire, working him into such a state of arousal that Robin felt it burn his throat.

Then her tongue licked his lower lip and his erection became even thicker against her, as if it could imagine those licks against itself...

Something inside her had always calmed him, and now it was as though the effect had morphed into pure sexual hunger. They had always been hot for one another, their love for one another was now there as well.

But this...this was different.

It stirred into fire that unquenchable hunger inside him, filled the void that resonated inside him whatever he did, however far he went to fill it...

She was someone who was going to change his life forever. She would be the drop that would finally quench his thirst of what he had been searching for, but not knowing that he had been searching for.

When he had asked her to marry him before he had been serious about it. He had intended to bring the issue back up, but then the secret she had been keeping was revealed. Now there was nothing between them, he knew he wanted her to be his wife.

"Robin," Regina said as he pulled away to look into her eyes. Now, now she was wide awake.

"Good Morning," Robin smiled as he spoke to her.

"What...what happened?" Regina asked.

"Well, I think someone was very needy," Robin was blunt with her.

Regina could feel that she was wet between her legs, too wet. She realized then what had happened, she just couldn't believe she had done it, in her sleep. "Robin...I...don't know what came over me."

Robin couldn't help his smirk as he said, "You were horny for me."

Regina blushed at his words, knowing he was right.

"Regina, will you marry me?"

Regina was in a stage of shock at his sudden words, she opened her mouth to say...

"Say yes lass! So I can sleep without the sounds of you two rocking that bed in there!" Killian yelled out.

"Shut up Killian!" Emma yelled at him, smacking him with a pillow.

"That's low to hit a man with a bad hangover," Killian said.

"I'll show you bad," Emma promised with a gleam in her eyes.

All Killian could do was yell out,"Carry on my friend!"


	28. Chapter 28

**_(A/N-Special thanks to Regal Bekki for beta reading this. And all those who read, review, and follow.)_**

* * *

"You're going to have to give me an answer," Robin said.

"About us getting married?" Regina asked.

"Well, I'm not asking for you to get a tattoo like mine," Robin said.

"What is the meaning behind your tattoo?" Regina asked, they had never really spoken of his tattoo on his right forearm.

"Are you trying to change the topic?" Robin asked.

"Now, why would I do that?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea, but the reason I got this particular tattoo is, because when I was about to graduate college, I was out with some fraternity brothers," Robin said, smiling as he continued, "and let's just say that someone might have had a little too much to drink."

"You were drunk...again?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Yes, but at least I had a drawing of my family's crest with me," Robin said, "I'd hate to know I woke up the next day with my girlfriend's name on me or say something like the menu of McDonald's on me."

"I can see how that would have not been a good idea," Regina said laughing.

"Yeah, so that is how I got my tattoo," Robin said. "Now, I think I deserve an answer to a certain question."

He moved in the bed, putting several pillows up behind him, so he could prop himself up on and he then pulled Regina where he could hold her comfortably in his arms. For long moments they sat locked together, Regina could hear the thudding of Robin's heart

against her head. His closeness and his tenderness touched her heart greatly.

"I love you, Robin," Regina said as she tilted her head back to look into his eyes, it was wonderful to be able to return his tender gaze, with her heart in her eyes.

"That's a good way to start," Robin said with a smile on his face.

"I would love to spend the rest of my life with you," Regina said, "but what about that other job I had? I mean, what if we're out for a dinner with some colleagues and one of them saw me there? I would hate for you to be embarrassed about what I used to do."

Robin placed one lone finger under her chin, "I would never be embarrassed by you, never," Robin promised her. "Now, that I understand why you did what you did. And if by some chance that was to happen, with us running into someone some day, then I'm going to grin and smile."

"Why smile?" Regina asked.

"Because my beautiful wife by then, was hot enough to work there," Robin said. "Only I will be getting to enjoy the full package."

Regina blushed lightly at his words, she was relieved that he seemed to be able to look past what she used to do. "Regina, I was dead inside before we met. Just an empty soul. I came alive the day I met you."

"I was just going through the motions, trying go figure out how I was going to fix things about my family when we met," Regina said.

"So you're going to marry me?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina said. "You're the man, the only man I want. I love you so much, Robin. Love you with all my heart. I want nothing more than to start again. To have a future with you. To be married to you. A marriage of two hearts."

"A marriage of love," Robin murmured as he bent his head to take her lips in a long, loving caress. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I could! I could ask for thicker walls!" Killian yelled. "And for Emma to hurry up with the aspirin!"

"Killian, I'm coming!" Emma yelled at him.

"How soon can we leave here and go to my house?" Robin asked.

"How about say in twenty minutes?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Why twenty minutes?" Robin asked.

"Because, I want some breakfast in bed," Regina said as she pushed him back on his back. She straddled his thighs and yanked his boxers down to his thighs as she smiled, as she leaned down and took his cock in her hands, caressing him up and down his length.

"Robin, you're going to have to be quiet, wouldn't want Emma and Killian to hear you, would you?" Regina asked as she opened her mouth and started to swallow him.

"Mmm," Regina moaned with him in her mouth.

Robin groaned and bit the inside of his mouth as the hot slickness of her tongue bathing the underside of his shaft as her eyes looked straight up at him. Robin shivered as her throat muscles twitched and shook around his head. Her hands found their way to his hips, for a full six or seven seconds we remained still, his long member deep inside her throat as she looked up at him.

When she backed off, she did it slowly, his cock feeling everything as her tongue and lips eased along. And then she was off him, breathing deeply, "Tasty," she murmured, kissing his dickhead. Involuntarily it bounced high, brushing her nose and leaving a little gleam of spit there. Regina burst out laughing, and he couldn't help but join in.

Robin reached down to brush a stray wisp of dark hair from her face, admiring her broad forehead, her staring eyes, the twinkle in those eyes as her thin lips molded themselves around his cock.

She wasn't deep-throating anymore, but he couldn't care less; her lips were applying a steady, maddening ring of pressure around the middle of his shaft while her tongue, busy inside, did its work on his head. Robin could hear sounds from her, excited moans of the sort that let him know she was enjoying herself down there; Robin could relate. He was certainly enjoying himself above.

She removed him from her mouth and moved from the bed, removing her pajamas and underwear. She quickly grabbed a condom from her purse and slithered down his abdomen. She took him in her hand and put the condom on his cock, then lining him up; Robin gasped when he felt his head make contact with her labia, and he took a deep breath when her other hand went to his shoulder.

She had him just inside her, holding herself up while she squeezed him in further, their eyes now locked together. When she spoke, her voice was a hoarse murmur. "This is going to feel so good." And then she was sliding him all the way into her, the tightness of her vagina making a slick moist sound as she sank down. Incredulous, he watched her face as she took him in; her slack mouth and wide eyes focused on him as she moved, then she closed her eyes in brief satisfaction when her butt at last settled onto his thighs.

And, just like that, he was all the way inside her. They fit together tightly, with a voracious heat that always took them both by surprise. During the blowjob his fingers had been gripping the sheets until he had no feeling. Now, he wanted to touch her, his hands came up and cupped her breasts in them. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

In the morning light he could see her inner lips stretched around the base of his cock. She rocked herself forward a bit. "You want me to ride you?"

"You already are, Regina." He was still hushed, but she was through being quiet as she rocked again. She was nudging him with her hips, wanting to get her knees onto the mattress.

"Hope you can handle me." She didn't wait for a response, heaving up as soon as the sentence was out.

The impact as she came back down drove the wind out of him; her passion was violent as she bounced, swinging her hips manically. It was some time before he was able to process what was happening to him; He heard a strange, distracted moaning noise, and it took awhile to realize it was coming from him. No sooner had he gotten used to Regina riding him, though, then she changed things up: she came down low, her sweaty breasts colliding with him. She had his hands clutched in hers, his arms spread wide as her writhing body smeared itself across him, her eager hips never stopping. Vague grunts came rhythmically into his face as she swiveled around him.

"Yes! Mmm so good!" Regina was out of her mind, locked into a wild sexual frenzy. She worked his cock hard, maneuvering her body so that he stabbed every inch of her cunt. Eventually, she'd find a place she liked and would slow down, spending some time getting herself closer to orgasm, before getting a fresh reservoir of energy and trying something else.

She finally came while she was bent backward over his helpless legs, her spine arched and her head thrown back. Robin felt her fingernails digging into his knees where she supported herself, arms and legs holding her steady while those majestic hips kept moving in a crazy blur. His cock was on fire, every inch of it hot and tight within her. Robin had to bite his lip as her vagina twisted over his head in a fierce, eager rhythm, needy for his sperm, even if he still had a condom on. But Robin persevered, holding himself together just long enough for her to get there.

His hands rode gently on her thighs as he felt her tense, every muscle hard and rigid. He saw the tendons in her neck stand out above him, heard her gritty clenched cry, and then her cunt somehow tightened even further as she twitched and shook on top of him. His hands found her ass, gripping firmly. And with that, his straining balls gave way. "I'm cumming!" as he lost control. Regina collapsed on his chest, him still buried inside her.

"That was...amazing," Regina breathed out.

"That was longer than twenty minutes!" Killian yelled.

"Killian shut up! It was time for her to get those cobwebs knocked down," Emma said.

"The way they're going at it, she's got them knocked down and it won't be long till she's knocked up," Killian said.

Regina started laughing at Killian's words, Robin moved her head from his chest, "You know he's right."

"About what?" Regina asked.

"Have you had a period since that time I forgot to use protection?" Robin asked.

"Yes, so you have nothing to worry about," Regina answered. It had been a little light during her last period, but she put that down to stress. She did need to see a doctor just to be on the safe side, and some birth control pills wouldn't hurt.

"I'm not worried, I wouldn't have minded if you were already...knocked up," Robin said with a smirk as he used Killian's choice of words.

"Well, you're going to have to make an honest woman out of me first," Regina said.

"Just say when and where, and I'll fly us to the nearest chapel to get us hitched," Robin said as then he asked. "Do you want a small wedding or a big one?"

"I don't have a lot of friends, so maybe just immediate family and friends?" Regina answered.

"Good, then I'm taking you home to meet my family this weekend. And when we get back, I would like to meet your father, if that's alright. I have a question for him," he smiled as he then kissed her forehead.

"He's going to love you," Regina said.

"And my family is going to love to have you as a fellow Locksley," Robin said. "Regina Locksley, it has a nice ring."

"Yes it does," Regina agreed.

"Then how about we clean up, get dressed and get you moved back to your apartment," Robin said, "that is until I can get you into my home."

"Our home," Regina said.

"Our home," Robin agreed.

The following Friday, Regina was at work getting ready to leave for the weekend. She was about to leave the office an hour early, as she was going to work on getting her stuff unpacked at her apartment.

Right then, Robin walked out of his office, and took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. Pulling back, he was smiling down into her face, "You're about to leave?" he asked.

"Yes, in just a little while," Regina said.

"I wished I could leave and help you, but I have to stay and finish looking over this case," Robin said.

"That's okay, I'll see you later then?" Regina said.

"I'll be at your place as soon as I can get there," Robin promised her. He kissed her once more before heading back into his office.

Two hours later, Regina was in the tub, to relax with a book and a glass of wine. Robin had just texted her, telling her he was being delayed but that he would be there as soon as possible.

She turned the water on and poured some bubble bath in to the mix before she walked back over to the sink. She turned off the faucet and stripped off her bathrobe and got in. She sipped on her wine, as she then placed it on the small table beside the tub. She opened her book and started to read. After a little while, she placed the book down and closed her eyes.

She laid back and relaxed for a moment letting her body soak in the warm water. After a few moments, she began to feel a little strange, like she suddenly became very horny. Almost without thinking she began to touch herself. First, she caressed her nipples, slightly rubbing her hands all over herself letting herself relax a bit more before sliding her hand down between her legs and touch her clit giving in to her lust.

It was cold outside and she was home without Robin. She longed for his touch on her skin. The thoughts of him racing through her mind were making her feel lonely and romantic. Her breasts floating on the surface just barely exposed to the air above the water. Her hair floating and the bubbles popping all around her head. She closed her eyes to take in this moment of solace. His face appeared beneath her eyelids and her heart instantly skipped a beat. She wanted to feel his strong hands on every inch of her wet body. Her hand began to caress her ass cheek thinking about him. With each stroke, she moved a little further up her thigh and back down the back of her ass. Her cunt lips throbbing and wet from more than just the warm water, begging for more.

Her hand wandered up her side and cupped her breast squeezing and pushing it up close to her lips. She extended her tongue and licked her hard nipple and pictured his face as she took it gently into her mouth. She released a gentle moan that softly echoed in the bathroom. She wanted him more with each touch of her hand. As one hand massaged her breast the other slowly spread her legs exposing more of her core to the warmth of the water. It crashed against her lips like waves in the ocean. They pulsated, begging for more.

She took her fingertips and tightly squeezed her clit and rolled it over and over. She could feel her juices being released from her hot box. Her legs spread wide as her hand pressed and caressed her mound. Her eyes still tightly closed and feeling each sensation, she was creating. Her finger on her nipple gave it a tight squeeze and a twist. Her other hand worked over her mound from top to back and teased both her holes. Her hot, wet, tight box was begging to be filled, her body trembled needing him to come take her. She continued to touch and tease herself, caressing the inside of her thighs as his lips and tongue would trace all the sensitive parts of her body.

Her body cried out and she responded by slowly inserting her index finger into her cavity and sliding it back out. She did this a few times until she pushed it in deep and held it there, massaging the inner walls of her wanting cunt, adding another finger. She moved her fingers back into her waiting and wanting tight core. She worked her cunt much like he would if he was poised between her legs. Sliding in and out thrusting a little faster with each stroke. She wanted to fill him deep inside her. She began to pound her folds, slapping her clit with each thrust. Faster and harder bringing herself to an orgasm, her moans filled the room. The slaps of her hand on her mound echoed in the room as she began to bring herself to a high point...her legs now tried to stiffen, the room turned bright...

"Robin, fill me up. I need it, so very much!" Regina gasped as the pleasure kept building and building.

Robin was standing in the doorway, watching Regina pleasure herself. Her naked breasts were anything but meek. It seemed to him that they were calling him with an inaudible voice. The shape was perfect, they seemed made for his hands and his hands only. They were taut and didn't droop. It was almost angelic.

Robin was immensely turned on watching her, knowing she was thinking about him while pleasing herself. Wishing he was there, touching her.

"I want you Robin. Inside of me. Now. Please Robin. Please fuck me. Now Robin Now!" Regina moaned loudly as her core contracted in one long spasm around her fingers. The world raced before her eyes and the waves of pleasure raced through her body. Her mind reeled at the way that water splashed and she kept gasping Robin's name, over and over again. Regina could hear her rapid heartbeat thumping in her ears as she started to come down...and something else.

Regina opened her eyes and turned beet red as she looked at the doorway, to see Robin standing there, in full view, his cock in his hand, and a wry smile on his lips. Robin had removed his clothing as he had continued to watch her, the confinement becoming to much for him to bare.

"How...how long have you been standing there?" Regina asked.

"Long enough," Robin said as he started to walk towards her. "Love, you started without me."

"I couldn't wait," Regina said boldly.

Robin smiled as he settled on the edge of the tub.

He placed his hands on her knees, parting them, giving him full access to her.

"I've been dreaming of touching you all day," Robin said.

His hands cupped her breasts, moving the water around her. Regina inhaled deeply which caused her chest to push into them. His thumbs gently traced her nipples as he leaned down over her right shoulder. Regina could feel his warm breath on her ear and when he spoke she shivered.

"These are part of my favorite treats," Robin said. "I love sucking on them." Robin moved his mouth to her nipple and opened his mouth and sucked one of them into his mouth.

Seconds later his mouth was on hers, as his other hand went towards the apex of her thighs. "You have such a soft cunt," he whispered against her mouth. Regina blushed, embarrassed. His fingers rubbed against her lips before one inserted itself inside her. Regina's insides tightened around it on reflex. "Your cunt likes my hand."

He chuckled against her mouth and began to pump into her while using his thumb on her clit. Regina's back arched and her feet slipped along the bottom of the tub, making a squeaking sound. The hand in her hair trailed down to her neck, carefully caressing her throat. His fingers pinched her clit, causing her to groan into his mouth. He continued to kiss her before moving his mouth all over her.

Lips moved from below her ear down her jaw, kissing and nipping at each bit of skin until they reached the corner of her mouth. With each thrust of his finger his lower hand turned back and forth, causing a deep pull in her belly. Gasping as his thumb pressed hard on her clit, her hands covered his own, keeping him right where she wanted him.

"What is it? What do you want, little one?" Robin's voice seemed deeper and it surrounded her.

Her grip on his hand tightened, but she didn't pull it away nor did she push him deeper. Her nails dug into his skin and a high-pitched squeal escaped her throat.

"Ask me for it. Tell me what you want." His thumb sped up on her clit and her legs quivered.

"Robin," Regina pleaded with him.

"You have to ask me. Tell me that you need me and I'll give you what you want," Robin promised her.

"Please!" Regina was getting so close, and she wanted him with her.

"Say it. Say how much you want and need me," His fingers began to slow down and the building feeling started to disappear.

"No! Don't stop! Please! I need and want you so desperately!" Regina was begging now.

Regina felt him smirk against her cheek and then his fingers sped up again, making her whole body shake. Regina's breath caught in her throat as her muscles began to tense up and relax at once, all of her focus on the center between her thighs.

When the sensation got too much for her, she started to pull on his hand. "No more!"

His fingers slowly pulled back, but the ones on my nipples kept up with little tugs.

"Robin! Please don't stop!" Regina cried out to him.

"I think it's time to give us both what we need," Robin said as he stood up and in a manner of seconds was in the tub, with Regina on his lap.

He put his hands around her skinny hips, as if he was about to lift her up. He gave her breasts a nice squeeze as well. Regina arched her back, pushing her breasts out in front of her. She put her hands on his knees and let out a soft moan.

He slowly slid his cock inside her deep warm core.

"It just—ohhh...—feels so good... Keeping going, Robin," Regina moaned out.

Robin took his hands off her hips and pressed them against her sculpted belly. Regina began to feel so good that she began to thrust her hips forward. He knew what she wanted; as she started moving up and down on his cock, he began to rub her clit. He did this slowly at first, while she was moving slowly and seductively on him, but as she began to ride him harder and faster, the speed and pressure of his fingers working her increased. He could feel how close she was getting, her nipples standing at full attention as she arched her back and moaned. Suddenly, she stopped riding him and started to gasp as she pressed her clit against his hand that was feverishly rubbing it; arching her back even more before her body started to convulse.

The mighty surge of his orgasm began its prevailing journey, crippling him in its hypnotizing wake. Regina knew this and grabbed his face to look in his eyes as his orgasm arose. Like a good lover can only know, she too began shaking like a leaf on a tree, tightening her vagina around his cock. This was all too much, knowing that Regina didn't want him to pull out as his seed spilled.

Robin jerked with the release of his spewing sperm at the mouth of her womb. His cock pulsed with pleasure and throbbed with an agony of withheld ejaculation, now finally allowed to gush out into the woman he loved. Exquisite and poignant was the climax that shuttered through his cock. Her contractions had milked every ounce of him into her. Regina collapsed onto his chest, resting her head there. Robin wrapped his arms around her.

He wasn't worried about them becoming pregnant, granted he would prefer more time alone with her, but as they were going to be married before too long, he wasn't worried about them becoming pregnant. For several minutes they just enjoyed the moment, neither wanting to move, to breathe, they just wanted this.

"Now...that was a quite a glad you're home from work, greeting," Robin said as Regina chuckled.

"Think you will be coming home from work on time more often?" Regina asked.

"I can honestly say," Robin said with a smile, "that I shall do my very best to leave work on time now."

"Good, because tomorrow you can help me finish packing here," Regina said.

"Oh? And what is my incentive?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I'm sure I can come up with something," Regina said as she moved one hand to his cock and started to stroke it.

"Ms. Mills, you are a woman of ravishing resourcefulness," Robin said.

"Mr. Locksley, you have no idea," Regina said with a smirk.


	29. Chapter 29

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. Thank you to all who keep reading this.)**_

* * *

A week later, Robin invited Regina, Emma and Killian to a bed and breakfast for the weekend. They would be staying at a large farm with a private cabin of their own for two couples.

"We'd love to come," Emma said as she accepted the invite. That weekend the four of them made their way to the destination. The cabin was big enough for all four of them with their own private floors and bedrooms to match. The first day they were there, they were shown around by the owners who kept a variety of animals on the estate. They enjoyed a nice cookout that evening courtesy of the owners.

The next morning, Regina was woken up by Robin kissing the side of her neck from behind, "Good morning, Regina."

Regina turned over to look at him and smiled, "Good morning. What time is it?"

"It's early, come on, I want to show you something," Robin said as they got up, dressed and after a small breakfast made their way outside.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked.

"There," Robin answered as he pointed to the barn.

"And what are we going to do in there?" Regina asked as Robin gave her a smirk before answering.

"Whatever we wish to," Robin said as he led her inside.

Regina watched as Robin closed the door and lowered the crossbar into place, thereby ensuring their privacy within the interior of the barn. Right as he finished, Regina ran towards a ladder that led to a loft. Robin watched her with a satisfied smile as she started to make her way up the ladder. She looked around the loft as just then Robin's head appeared at the top of the ladder.

"Now you should know better than to try to hide in a hayloft, Regina," Robin said, as he climbed up before her. His movements were slow and deliberate as he transferred his feet away from the hay. He was slowly advancing on her now, the denim of his trousers, stretching tautly across his lean, powerful thighs as he stalked his prey with a panther like grace.

"And you should also know better than to run from me," Robin said as he gave chase after her, catching her and bringing them both over to where a few bales of hay were, "I think it's time you were taught a lesson," his voice was laced with mocking amusement.

He sat down on the bale, and flipped her so that she was on her stomach across his thighs, he tossed up her skirt and yanked down her lacy underwear. Regina tried to scramble from him, managed to make it to her knees as he gave her backside a little spank.

"Ouch! Robin!" Regina cried out. Secretly she was enjoying it, it truly wasn't painful.

"What's that? You want another?" Robin said as he spanked her backside lightly again.

"Yes," Regina said as he did it again, and again. She thought he would keep doing it, but then his hand still, and started to caress her butt.

"Thank you," Regina said lightly.

"I think there's a better way to thank me," Robin said as he stood them both up.

Regina smiled at him and in her husky whisper Regina said, "Help me with these," and guided Robin's hands to the buttons of her blouse. While he silently obeyed her request, she did the same with his shirt, untucking it as she reached the bottom. When he finished, her blouse hung parted by a few inches, draped over the swell of her breasts and exposing the lacy bra containing them. With a slight shrug, the blouse fell to the loft's floor and his heart began to beat even faster as he slipped off his boots. Her eyes still looking directly into his and with an inviting smile on her face, she unzipped her skirt and it joined the blouse on the floor. She stood before him clad in only the white bra and matching panties, a true vision. She was without a doubt the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Now, this just won't do," she said playfully, grasping his shirt and sliding it back over his shoulders until it joined the ever-growing pile of clothes on the barn floor. Moving closer, her lips brushed his lightly as her hands unbuckled his belt, unhooked and unzipped his pants, and pushed them down to his ankles. He stepped out of them without breaking the gentle kiss.

With a slight step back, she allowed her eyes to wander up and down his body, her hands gently stroking him from chest to thigh and back. She leaned forward and planted gentle kisses on his chest, moving slowly downward with each one. As she moved lower she dropped to her knees in front of him, his bulging boxer shorts almost at eye level with her. Looking up at his face, she smiled while her thumbs hooked into the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down his legs and off his feet, taking his socks with them. His huge erection was now standing straight out from his body. She gently grasped it with one hand.

Dropping her gaze, she lowered herself slightly and kissed the tip of his cock. Her tongue darted and licked, her lips occasionally surrounding the head. She ran her tongue down the length of his shaft and back, finally opening her lips wide enough to take it completely into her mouth. Slowly, gently, she moved her mouth back and forth, allowing almost his entire cock to move in and out of her warm, wet mouth and occasionally taking it in to its base. His hands gently grasped the sides of her head, moving it in unison with his involuntary hip movements. He moaned in pleasure and knew his orgasm was not long in coming. His hands held her hair as she pleasured him with her mouth.

She seemed to sense his imminent release and increased the rhythm of her movement. Her hand now moved along with her mouth, stroking his shaft, the friction of her mouth and hand bringing his ever closer to cumming. Robin could feel his balls start to spasm, and with one final stroke she stopped her movements and moaned in delight as he erupted in orgasm, shooting his hot cum into her eager mouth as each spasm rocked him. He had never had such orgasms until he was with her, his load so big that some of it escaped her hungry mouth and dripped onto her chin. Finally removing her mouth, she swallowed what he had given her and playfully used a finger to clean her chin, putting those last drops in her mouth too. "Well, cowboy," she said with a sly smile. "You certainly seem happy to see me," He leaned down and planted a long, wet, yearning kiss on her beautiful lips.

He put his hands on her shoulders and with gentle pressure brought her to her feet. The white of her garments meshed beautifully with her skin, and he allowed himself a few moments to drink in her breathtaking beauty. Not completely unfamiliar with feminine undergarments, he noticed that her bra had a front clasp and he deftly unhooked it. Her breasts caused the cups to fall away and expose themselves to his hungry gaze. With another slight shrug her bra fell to the barn floor, and she moved her hands to the back of his head. Tilting her head back, she drew his face to the cleft between her tits, and he brought a hand to each of them. Planting gentle kisses in the middle, his fingers found her erect nipples and gently, slowly pinched each one. A guttural moan escaped her throat.

His mouth moved onto each breast, kissing and licking, occasionally taking each nipple between his lips. He scraped his teeth gently on them, heightening the sensation and drawing another moan from her. Her breasts were perfect, round and firm, with perfectly proportioned aureoles and nipples. His motions gained intensity and he sought to devour them. Standing up, he kissed her again as his hands found the waist of her panties and gently pushed them down over her hips, allowing them to slide down her legs. The clothing pile on the barn floor was complete as she stepped out of them.

Again using the gentle pressure of his hands, he sat her on a bale of hay and knelt in front of her. Her legs parted to bring him closer, and they shared another deep, lingering kiss. Her hands stroked his head and shoulders as he kissed her neck, her throat, each of her breasts. His lips and tongue explored her stomach, her waist, her hips, the tops of her thighs. He occasionally ran them to the inside of her thighs with a quick brush against her core as he moved from side to side. Her own breathing became shorter and she moaned as she parted her legs farther in anticipation. She brought her feet to rest on his back.

"Little lady, I'm going to foal fill your needs," Robin whispered against her skin.

"Are you a real cowboy? Because I can see you riding me," Regina muttered.

He finally brought his face fully into her wet folds, drawing the tip of his tongue its full length and tasting her sweet wetness. Up he went, parting her lips with his tongue and using its slight roughness to stimulate her clitoris. Down he would follow, pressing his tongue into her and moving it around. Her hands grasped his head and pulled it to her more forcefully, putting pressure on her senses as he sucked and licked her clit. She loved his tongue, he had quite the talented, she thought. She never thought anyone could be this good at it. He inserted first one, then two fingers into her, turning them up to stimulate her g-spot and rubbing it as he licked and sucked her clit. Giving herself over to complete abandon, she spread her knees apart as far as she could and threw her head back as her own orgasm built. Moaning and moving her hips in rhythm with his motions, she pulled his head in tight and pressed against his face as her body spasmed again and again, hot juice flowing from her vagina to be eagerly lapped up by his mouth. Her spasms finally subsided and her grasp of his head relaxed. Now it was his turn to smile up at her, his face glistening with her juices. If she hadn't already figured it out, he enjoyed eating her more than about anything else in the world.

Minutes passed with him looking up at her from between her spread thighs, he let her rest while he recuperated, kissing the insides of her thighs. She gazed in awe at the sight of him already hard again, as he moved his hips closer to her. "We are in a stable, and this filly wants to be ridden by her stallion," she whispered. "I want to feel all of you inside me, and I know just how I want that." Gently pushing him back, she stood and turned toward the bale of hay, kneeling on it, and grasping her hands on a wooden stall close to it, she looked over her shoulder at him. He stood up and took a long, deep look at her beautiful ass facing him, her back slightly arched to tilt it upward. Perfect cheeks, the cleft between them spreading slightly to expose her anxious core, he was almost overcome with excitement and yearning. Standing between her calves, he slightly spread the left cheek a little and guided his rock hard shaft into her wet channel. They both moaned as he ever so slowly pushed the full length into her, pausing with her ass cheeks against his midsection before just as slowly moving back. With a hand on each of her hips, he began to slowly move in and out of her, feeling the soft coolness of her perfect ass against him with each thrust. She moved herself with his rhythm, increasing in tempo as he did. Their passion took them to another level, his thrusts becoming more and more forceful, her ass cheeks vibrating with each one, her tits swinging freely with their movements. Once he stopped while fully in her, pivoting his cock at the base and moving it inside her in a way that almost took her over the edge again before he commenced his driving thrusts.

"I wish I could watch us," Regina moaned out as she tried turning around to watch them making love.

"Trust me, it's quite stimulating," Robin said. "Remind me another time and I'll make sure you can watch us."

He continued pounding her, listening to her sounds of pleasure and finding that sweet spot of hers, that incredible angle that all females of all species have that gives them the most intense orgasm imaginable. The moment he found her spot, he tilted his pelvis to that angle and drove into her with unrelenting force, scooting her forward with each thrust.

Regina felt her body stiffening but kept up their rhythm, letting her ride the wave as Robin closed his eyes and absorbed the sensations. Her body tensing under his powerful grip, her scent and the silence..the moment she went silent he could feel her vagina tighten around his cock, squeezing him tightly and covering him in her juices as her toes curled from the energy build up.

The moment she broke her silence and yelled for him, he let himself control drop and stopped the full strokes he had been pounding her with. He instead pushed in deep and held himself there as he moved his hips slowly, grinding into her. He looked at her one last time, memorizing her wild hair, sweat glistened body, her hands curled onto the wooden boards; and the sound she made for him..all burned into his memory before he closed his eyes and pulled her hard onto him and came as deep as he could go.

As the downhill waves of her own orgasm still rippled through her, she felt him tighten and release inside her and she squeezed her vagina muscle to draw out every last drop of juice from him. Her fists unclenched from the stall then, and her moans died down to whimpers of satisfaction. As he finished off, her arm felt suddenly limp, and she collapsed down onto her elbows, panting.

"Before we leave, I want you here with just your boots on," Robin breathed close to her ear, his words sending a thrill through her.

"One condition," Regina said as Robin kissed the back of her neck.

"Name it," Robin said as Regina turned her head to look at him.

"I get to ride my stallion as well," Regina said as Robin laughed and took her lips.

As they were leaving the barn later, Robin and Regina started to make their way up to the cabin, where they were met by Killian and Emma.

"And where have you two been?" Killian asked as he looked from one to the other.

"Oh, around," Regina answered.

"Uh huh," Killian said as he walked over to stand in front of Regina, "so tell me lass why you have hay in your hair."

Regina couldn't help the blush that arouse on her cheeks as Robin grinned and then said, "Probably the same reason Emma has hay in her hair, eh mate?"

As Emma then closed her eyes and smiled, Robin and Regina headed inside the cabin, making Killian say, "I ever tell you lass, that I like that guy?"

"A few times," Emma said as they followed the other couple into the cabin.

The next day, Regina woke up first and looked over at Robin. He was sound asleep, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. She smiled as she moved a few locks of his hair that had fallen on his forehead. He moved slightly in his sleep, she moved carefully from the bed, and grabbed her robe and one other item, before writing Robin a note and placing it on her pillow. She bit her bottom lip and smiled as she quietly left their room, and cabin.

Ten minutes later, Robin moved his arms to pull Regina closer to him. But all he could feel was the coolness of the sheets. He opened his eyes to look around for her. "Regina?" he called out, but realized she wasn't here. He was about to get out of the bed, when he saw that there was a note on her pillow. He opened it and read it quickly and smiled.

 _I'll be in the barn, to do some riding._

Robin quickly got out of bed, and grabbing some clothes he basically ran to the barn.

"Regina?" Robin called out as he saw her come out of one of the stalls, wearing only a robe.

"Hello, cowboy," Regina said as she slowly removed her robe, letting it fall to her feet.

She was completely nude, except for her...cowboy boots she had on.

Robin walked up to Regina, he leaned into her, brought his thumb to her lips and said to her in a deep, throaty whisper, "Let me worship your body."

Regina met Robin's intense stare of both arousal and questioning.

"Yes..." she whispered, more to herself than to Robin. He moved to stand behind her, moving the hair away from her neck.

He kissed the lobe of her ear. "Let me make you come."

Regina's voice was lost in her throat, but all her words were replaced by a gasp as she felt Robin's lips on her neck, sucking softly, as he made a trail of hot kisses down her shoulder. He moved to stand in front of her again, his lips went to hers and she kissed him back deeply.

Robin's eyes bore into her with lust and severity, a look which made Regina's knees crumble just a little bit. His powerful arms pushed him against her and she could feel his hard body through the fabric of his shirt. She began to unbutton it quickly and with expert precision. It fell to the floor. She marveled at Robin's toned body, his tan skin, his pert nipples.

She broke the kiss to suck on them, gazing up at him with her eyes. Her hand wandered to his crotch where she squeezed through his pants. He let out a quiet groan before taking her hand away.

"Don't bother with me," he said huskily. She bit her lip, but released it as soon as Robin's expert lips started tracing the shell of her ear, his tongue flicking out causing a shiver to travel down her spine. He sucked on the lobe, playing with it with his teeth.

Robin blew on her nipples next, the breath embraced her nipples, causing them to rise. Robin's lips left her ear and trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down her jawline, neck, collarbone, shoulders and finally, right above her shapely breasts.

"Mmm," he said. She blushed. He kissed chastely around the outline of her breasts, licking occasionally- all avoiding the areoles and nipples. He cupped the right one in his hand, bouncing it, squeezing slightly.

Robin traced his tongue around the areola and let his thumb flick gently and briefly over her hard nipple. She let out a stuttering sigh of pleasure as he caressed the darkened skin with his thumb and forefinger, teasing it, making Regina's nipple ache to be touched. He touched it briefly with his tongue, satisfied at her moan.

"Robin," she whimpered, as she felt the heat of his mouth suddenly encompassing her tit, his tongue and teeth teasing the nipple. Regina moaned as he began to suck, moving his other hand to gently caress her other breast, sometimes pinching the sensitive nipples causing her to moan her pleasure.

Robin's administrations caused heat to travel to the valley between her legs. A violent shiver ran through her spine as she peered into Robin's eyes, willing as they looked up into hers while he pleasured her tits. Regina felt a bead of moisture travel down her legs causing them to spasm at the touch. Robin smirked to himself. It was time.

He removed his own clothes quickly and moved her over to where a few barrels of hay were, he settled them down on the hay. Their naked bodies lay entwined, caressing, pressing against each other. Their breathing grew harder and they both began to moan gently, Robin then moved them to where she was on her back. Regina ran her hands over his back. Robin's lips were against hers. He licked his way inside her mouth, then sucked on her tongue, taking its tip between his lips. Their tongues played with each other. Robin's kisses travelled down her neck towards her chest. He teased her nipples until they became stiff and then nipped them gently with his teeth. Robin felt her whole body stiffen with excitement and he smiled up at her.

Then he licked her down to her navel, fondling her flanks with his hands and tickling her gently with stubble along the way. He lifted her legs beneath the knees and ran his tongue up and down the inside of her thighs. Then he started to lick around her groin.

"Are you going to eat me, or what?" Regina growled, clearly frustrated.

"Patience, sweetheart," Robin admonished her, smirking in the process.

Robin just lowered his head and took one of her lips in his mouth. She quivered and swung her head up as she moaned in that irresistibly sexy way. Her hands grabbed his head as he sucked on the other part for a bit. She tasted incredible and the scent of her coupled with the mental aspect of all this was almost too much. Robin basically held her captive between his face and arms and all she could do was cry out in pleasure. The power he held over her was intoxicating and just made her taste even better when he finally took his tongue and licked up inside her folds. She bucked slightly at this and closed her legs a bit on the sides of his head. He flicked his tongue inside and just to see what would happen, he then took it out and darted it in and out, making his tongue a makeshift cock that was now fucking her. He heard her moan every time he shoved it inside. She grabbed his head even more and in doing so, she inadvertently pressed his nose to her clit, which made her cry out even more.

'Oh my god!' she said breathlessly.

Next he moved his face slightly and with the tips of his fingers, he lightly peeled back the hood of her clitoris. He looked down at the glistening red button for a few teasing moments, then moved forward and pressed his lips to the nub of flesh. Regina's entire body jerked and she let out a short little scream of pleasure, as she felt his tongue on her clit... at last! after what seems like an hour of oral lovemaking. She pressed her mound upwards, grinding it into his face. Her legs were up in the air, her boots pointing towards the ceiling of the barn.

Robin knew that she was on the edge of a powerful orgasm. As her breathing became more ragged and she began to tremble, he pushed a finger into her core, massaging her g-spot as he continued to lap at her clit. And then it hit. Regina screamed and clamped his head between her thighs, thrusting against him. Robin's face is covered with her hot pungent juices.

"Oh! God! Yes! Yes!." she screamed as she came in his mouth. Her legs quivered as the orgasm racked her body. Robin didn't stop flicking her clit and she continued to writhe until she couldn't take any more, looking up at him with a smile on her face, she said, "Well, am I going to get to ride you?"

"Ride me all you want, milady," Robin said as he settled back on the hay barrel, so that he was on the bottom and she was on top of him.

Moving up on his body, she straddled him at the waist. His body was so muscular and wide that the mere act of putting her legs on the sides of his body opened her vagina. She began to slide up and down on his cock without letting him enter her, holding her small hands on his strong chest for support. Twice she acted like she was going to put his cock in her but then wiggled and moved him away from her entrance. On the third time, Robin thrust in and it took both their breaths away as he filled her. He pushed forward, just a little, allowing her to get used to him. He pulled back and pushed forward a little more, doing this repeatedly, taking his time until he was completely inside her.

It felt amazing. Regina started moving her hips rhythmically back and forth and soon was sitting up straight on him in order to take him as deep inside as she could. When his entire cock was filling her, she ground her hips against his to relish the feeling of them totally entwined, then fell forward onto his chest. There he hugged her tight with his strong arms and fucked her hard and fast. She wanted to wiggle her body in delight but he wouldn't let her move an inch as he thrust into her over and over, the sound of his balls slapping against her echoing in her ears as she let go and just allowed herself to feel how wonderful he felt. Loosening his hold, he drew her chin to his face where he thoroughly kissed her. She could still taste herself on his lips and it only excited her more.

Sitting back up straight, she put her hands back onto his thighs and fully exposed herself to him. He knew what she was after; as she started moving up and down on his cock, he began to rub her clit. He did this slowly at first, while she was moving slowly and seductively on him, but as she began to ride him harder and faster, the speed and pressure of his fingers working her increased. He could feel how wet she was getting, her nipples standing at full attention as she arched her back and moaned. Suddenly, she stopped riding him and started to gasp as she pressed her clit against his hand that was feverishly rubbing it, arching her back even more before her body started to convulse.

"Oh my god!" she cried out as she felt the wave of climax wash over her.

Before she could even come down from her orgasmic high, Robin flipped her over onto her stomach and began to fuck her hard. The sensation was amazing to Regina and only served to extend her pleasure. When he started to gasp, she knew he was about to explode and implored him, "Please cum inside me!"

Robin grabbed her hips with one hand, her shoulder with the other and pumped up into her, there was a gathering of tension across his entire being, a culmination of fire. Robin felt everything and was starting to slip away as the orgasm took over. With thrust after thrust Robin poured his seed into Regina. The force of it pitched him forward, onto her back. Nothing mattered in that moment except just the two of them.

"I love you so very much, Regina," Robin said as he moved them so that they now were on an old blanket on the barn floor.

"How could I not love someone like you?" Regina asked.

Robin smiled as he looked down into her eyes and said, "Our souls are connected, our hearts connected as well. Bound to one another forever. There is just one thing missing."

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"I want you to be my wife, soon," Robin said.

His longing to marry her never left him. Regina always held the greater part of his conscious moments. She was the last thought he took to bed and the first thought he awakened to. She filled his dreams. His heart. In Regina he had met his match. He knew he could never be happy with anyone but her. Never be free of her. He didn't want to be free, he wanted to be bound to her in every way possible.

To share her life.

"You're in a hurry to make an honest woman of me?" Regina asked, trying to lighten his serious look at her.

"I want to marry you, Regina. I want to spend the rest of my life proving my love for you," Robin said.

Regina took his cheeks in her hands and said, "Alright, when?"

"How does next month sound?" Robin asked.

"Robin, we can't get married in a month!" Regina's eyes had gone wide at his answer. "We don't have a guest list, dresses, tuxedoes, a preacher. Why, we don't even know where we would get married."

Robin smiled at her last few words, "Ah, but I have the venue already in mind."

"Where?" Regina asked.

"How does Neuschwanstein Castle, sound to you?" Robin asked.


	30. Chapter 30

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this. And to those who read and review, follow, fav.)**_

* * *

A few days later, Robin was coming to Regina's from work. He loved being able to work with her every day, to see her as much as he could. Robin knocked on her door and was about to get worried, when he got a text from Regina on his phone.

 _Come inside, I'm waiting._

Robin smiled as he headed inside the apartment. He walked in and called out to her, "Regina?" When no reply came, he started up the stairs towards her bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door as he started inside. What he saw in that room took his breath away.

Regina was laying on the bed, wearing on a white small chemise that hugged her body.

Her smile only grew as she took in the way he looked at her nearly bared body. She went to her knees before him on the bed, gently caressing his chest with her delicate fingers, transfixing him with her brilliant dark eyes. "Do you know what I find helps me to unwind the best? Having a big, hard cock in me."

Her full lips delicately pronounced every syllable coming from her erotically breathy voice. Robin had already found her quite the seductress, but from the second he entered the room, the seduction was complete. Good lord, he would do anything she asked!

Pitching her voice a little higher, sweetness and faux innocence drenching her every word, she practically whispered in his face, "Robin, you wouldn't happen to have a big, hard cock I could suck on, would you?"

"Yes," Robin gasped out. He was amazed he even had the power to speak at this point. "Well, milady," he amended with as much dignity as he could muster, "I'd be so happy to take it out and let your ladyship decide."

Regina smiled warmly at him, she sat on the side of the bed, stood him right in front of her, and reclined slightly, looking lustily up at him. "Go on, then, pull out your cock."

Robin fumbled a bit at the crotch of his pants, hastily undoing the buttons, pulling them and his briefs down to reveal to her his erect penis. Regina's face took on a thoughtful look as she examined it.

"Not bad," she said, not impressed but satisfied nevertheless. "That'll do just fine."

And with no warning, she came forward, grabbed his cock in one little hand, and slid it swiftly into her wet mouth.

Robin felt like he could have come right then and there. She'd given him a few blowjobs, but this was on the next level. The subtle way her lips moved as she bobbed her mouth up and down on him, the undulations of her powerful tongue stroking against his manhood, they were more intense than before. Every time seemed to become more intense with her.

Without stopping her ministrations, Regina yanked his trousers down, and squeezed his buttocks in her hands. She hummed pleasantly around his cock as her hands kneaded his ass. She gently pushed him closer to her, guiding more and more of his length down her throat. Robin had tried to keep control of his reactions, but at this point he could no longer hold back, and moaned loud and hard as she took his entire shaft into her sweet mouth. Regina didn't seem to mind, but she did pop him out of her mouth after a few seconds.

"I trust that as a gentleman, you know not to come in my mouth when I haven't given you permission yet." Regina said with a smile.

"Y-yes, of course, milady," Robin gasped. He was good at controlling his orgasms, but the way Regina was sucking on him was more than he was prepared for. He hoped and prayed that he could follow her orders.

"Good," Regina purred, and ran her tongue up the length of his shaft. "Now take off your shirt."

Robin unbuttoned himself quickly as Regina let her tongue play gently around the head of his penis. When his chest was exposed, she ran her hands over it, caressing every slightest shape of it. Her eyes were locked on him as she bobbed up and down on his manhood.

"Ooh, I love your chest so much," she said, almost as if to herself, as if she didn't need a response. However, in the heat of the moment, brain flooded with endorphins, Robin gave her one anyway.

"Not as nice as yours, milady." Robin moaned out.

Regina smiled smugly up at him. "Oh?" she said playfully. "All right, get on your knees."

He did as instructed, now at eye level with her. Her hands reached into her cleavage and pulled out a front clasp, delicately undoing it, before swiftly opening the bra and letting loose her breasts before Robin's hungry eyes.

"Oh my god," was all he could manage, before burying his face in her glorious cleavage, taking one nipple into his mouth, Regina let out a high-pitched gasp of arousal as he lavished her breasts with his mouth.

After a while of this, however, she stopped him, pushing him gently out of her soft, pale bosom.

"Now it's time for you to show me how good you are with that tongue," Regina said.

She slipped off her chemise, tossed her bra to the side, and got on her hands and knees on the bed. She was facing away from him, though, and he got an amazing view of her big, juicy ass, clad only in a lacy, pale pink thong.

"Pull my panties down," she said, not looking back at him. "And put your mouth to work."

He was more than happy to oblige.

He practically lunged at her, sliding her thong down to her knees. As soon as he could see her wet cunt, he brought his tongue to it, giving it a long, hard lick. While his hands finished removing her thong, his tongue lashed at her nether faster and faster. Regina was no less vocal than he was while getting head, and hollered out her pleasure with every movement of his mouth on her. When his hands were free, he squeezed her ass against his face, drowning himself in the feeling of her tender white skin. Tasting her sweet juices just made him hotter and hotter for her. Regina moaned louder than ever when he sucked on her clit.

"Get inside me," she gasped. "Make me come with that cock of yours."

Robin got up onto the bed properly, cock in his hand, Robin pushing it perfectly inside her sopping wet sex. Slowly he pumped his hips against her at first, and then faster and faster. Regina remained on all fours while Robin took her from behind, pounding hard into her hot body. The way her fleshy backside jiggled as it smacked against his thrusting pelvis drove him crazy. For her part, Regina's own moans of pleasure got more and more enthusiastic, and Robin followed her signals, driving as deep into her as he could, and digging his fingers into her hips.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed, and let out a high-pitched, wordless, breathy cry as Robin felt her tighten around him. It was all he could do not to come with her in that moment, but he held out, bucking his hips against her steadily as her orgasm hit her. Regina was screaming out her orgasm, and at her peak is when her bedroom door was flung open and in came...Killian.

"Oh shit!" Killian said as he stood there looking at Regina being taken from behind by Robin.

"Killian! GET OUT!" Regina screamed at him as all she could do was lower her upper part of her body to the bed, hiding her chest from Killian's view. Robin could only look at Killian from behind Regina. He couldn't believe this was happening to them right now.

"Right! So sorry you two!" Killian said as he turned quickly, "I'll just be downstairs, whenever you are done just come...I mean...just get downstairs," and closed the door behind him.

Regina waited a few seconds before rising back up, their bodies were still connected. "I'm sorry, I had no idea he would just walk in on us like that."

Robin caressed her back, the sides of her chest as he said, "Don't be. He probably raced up here upon hearing you scream like that. Which is lovely to hear, but now back to business."

"You want to finish?" Regina asked.

"I wouldn't dream of stopping," Robin said as he started to thrust back into her.

Robin loved the gasps Regina made as his cock pushed into her deeply. Regina pushed back, trying to get more, to feel him as deep inside her as possible. In response, he slid out, leaving only the head of his cock in her. He loved the sensation of this, the feeling of her cunt sliding against the top of his cock, the feel of her ass pushing back into his hands, the feel of her soft skin under his fingers.

Robin could sense the tension in her, the craving for him to fill her again, and to fuck her, to pound his cock into her as hard and fast as he was able. Robin moved deeply with the movement of his hips he sent his cock back into her, and then began a regular, rhythmic fuck, sliding in and out of her in long smooth strokes. Robin kept this rhythm up, grunting with each stroke, feeling her move underneath him, moaning with pleasure as he repeatedly filled her body with his cock.

Knowing that Regina's breasts were swinging beneath her with each stroke, he reached forward and used a hand to hold one of her tits for a while, holding the weight of it in his hand, and feeling its movement as her body shuddered with each stroke of his cock into her. With his body pressing against her, forcing him closer to her as he leaned over to hold her boob, she began to grind her ass against his hips. Instead of sliding his cock in and out, now he was grinding it in deep and slow, and moving it inside her so that she could feel it push against the walls of her vagina.

Then with one last thrust Robin shoved with everything he's got, their bodies shook together as he released all the pressure he's built up over the last hour. Regina's orgasm had left her practically immobile, quivering and nearly limp in his hands. Robin's orgasm started at his head and created shivers up and down his back. His whole body was dizzy with ecstasy as his cock throbbed deep inside Regina, releasing stream after stream of hot semen, filling her womb. In his inner most thoughts was the most basic instinct to pump his seed into her willing cunt. That animal part of him wanted to get her pregnant. He moved from behind her to lay on his side, bringing her with him to his side. He let her fingertips brush against her skin lightly.

"Robin, if we keep going at it like this, we're going to be parents before too long," Regina said, her words breaking the silence between them.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that," Robin said with a smile. Once he thought of it, the idea of a child between them was very pleasing. "I would love to have a little girl to spoil, someone who would have me wrapped around her little finger and know it."

"Or a little boy with those dimples of yours," Regina said.

"Either would be terrific with me," Robin said. "But I would like to go with you to meet your father soon."

"I'm going this weekend," Regina said. "I know he would love to meet you."

"I'm looking forward to it," Robin said, "but there is also another pressing matter we have to take care of."

Regina laughed as she realized what he meant, "Killian."

* * *

Robin and Regina cleaned up and headed downstairs to find Killian in the kitchen, eating a piece of fruit. When he saw them walk in he put it down and smiled at Regina and said, "So I guess that was a bad time, lass?"

"I prefer you to knock the next time," Regina said.

"I did, I even called out and heard you screaming," Killian said, "and I rushed up to your room, thinking you were hurt or someone was attacking you. But, I uh guess someone was in a way attacking you." He winked at Regina as he smiled.

Robin had a smirk on his face as he started to talk to Killian, "So what brings you over here?"

Killian had his own smirk on his face as he answered, "Emma wanted me to come over and bring you this." Killian said as he handed her a medium sized container. "She said it has your stuff in it and your Lucky Feather, whatever that is."

Regina took the container and quickly said, her cheeks pink, "Thank you, Killian. Tell Emma I said thank you," She took the container and quickly made a dash upstairs.

Robin watched her with a weird look on his face, wondering why Regina had left the room so quickly. He also wondered what was in the container that made her react like that. Something had caused he to blush like that.

"Sorry about walking in on you two," Killian said.

"Right, I guess since the four of us are going to be friends things might happen like that," Robin said as the two men shared a laugh and shook hands before they made plans to catch another drink together, this time both men promising to throw no punches.

Once Killian was gone, Robin made his way upstairs to find Regina. He walked into the bedroom, to see Regina putting away the things in her room. She turned around quickly to see him standing there. "Did Killian leave already?"

"Yes," Robin said as he walked closer to her, his hands in his pockets.

"Good," Regina said, that blush hitting her cheeks again.

"Regina, was there something in the container that upset you?" Robin asked.

"What?" Regina asked suddenly, "No, no there wasn't anything. Just my stuff."

"Your stuff? Your own stuff caused you to blush like this," Robin said as he walked up to stand before her, and let his fingers graze her cheeks.

"It's nothing," Regina said as she walked around him to stand before the mirror on her dresser.

"Regina, we promised, no secrets," Robin said as he walked up behind her. His gaze locked with hers in the mirror.

"I promise, it's nothing that will affect you, affect us in a negative way," Regina swore to him in the mirror.

"Then, I won't pry," Robin said as he moved her hair from her shoulders and kissed her shoulders, first one, then the other.

"That feels good," Regina said.

"Before, I get too carried away, we better go get something to eat," Robin said as together they made their way back downstairs to eat.

Robin and Killian became such good friends after all this, that they often would catch a drink on Fridays for lunch, when both men were not out with their ladies for that time. And often would find themselves at one of their houses for watching a football game. Regina and Emma would either be there with the men to watch occasionally or would go out shopping together.

One weekend, Regina and Robin were on their way to see her father at the clinic. Regina was a tad nervous on bringing Robin to meet him, it had been so long since she had had a man to meet her father. And after her father had become an alcoholic, she had seen no need to bring one over for dinner, it had not been a pleasant atmosphere.

Robin, on the other hand, was very calm about going to meet Regina's father. He looked forward to meeting the father of the woman that he loved more than anything, someone who had helped shape Regina into the beautiful, intelligent, caring woman she was today. He hoped that by this day's end he would have the permission of one Henry Mills to marry his daughter.

A half an hour later, they were pulling up outside the clinic and walked into the clinic holding hands. Regina wanted to go to see her father first before brining Robin in to meet Henry.

"Daddy," Regina said as she walked into her father's room. He was sitting in his chair reading a book of his.

"Regina, I'm so happy to see you," Henry said as he got up and walked over and hugged Regina.

"I've missed you so much, Daddy," Regina said.

"And I have missed you as well, Regina," Henry said, "Come and sit and tell me how you are doing."

"I'm doing quite well," Regina said, and took a deep breath before she decided to tell him the rest, "Daddy, I've brought someone to meet you today, if you are feeling up to it."

"A friend of yours?" Henry asked.

"Well, yes, he is a friend," Regina said.

"But, he's more?" Henry asked.

Regina let out a nervous laugh and smiled, "His name is Robin...Robin Locksley."

"Then show the man in, I can't wait to meet the man who is making my daughter smile like this," Henry said as Regina got up and went to get Robin. She returned a few seconds later holding Robin's hand as they walked in.

"Daddy, this is Robin," Regina said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Robin said as he extended his hand out to Henry.

"It's Henry, and the honor is all mine," Henry said as he took his hand and shook it. "Please sit down."

Once they were seated, Henry started, "So tell me all about you Robin."

"Well, I'm a lawyer, I love having your daughter work at my side, she's been essential to my work," Robin said. "She has brought a meaning to not just my work, but my life."

"It makes my heart feel good to know she means this much to you," Henry said. "And your family?"

"Well, I have two older brothers, and one younger one all of them lawyers," Robin said, "And I also have a younger sister as well."

"Sounds like your parents must be awfully proud of you all," Henry said.

"They are," Robin said as he looked at Regina then, "Regina, do you mind if I might have a word with your father alone for a few minutes?"

Regina looked from Robin to her father and back again, "Oh...oh alright. I'll go take a walk in the gardens, just come and find me when you're finished."

Robin nodded and kissed her hand as she then left the room, "So I take it there is a reason you wanted to speak with me alone?" Henry asked as he gave Robin a knowing look.

"Indeed, Henry," Robin said as he took a breath before beginning, "I love your daughter. With every breath that I take, every moment that I spend in her presence, I fall more and more in love with her, which I didn't think was ever possible."

"She is a one of a kind, my Regina," Henry said.

"I love every aspect of her, the way she will do anything to protect the ones that she loves. I love how when she gets nervous, she bites her lower lip. I love the way that when she loves someone, it's right there in her eyes. I love how deeply she cares for someone with her whole being," Robin said.

"I take it there is something you might wish to ask me?" Henry said, his face was beaming, knowing what was about to come next.

"Henry Mills, may I have the honor and your permission to marry your daughter?" Robin asked.

Henry smiled and took Robin's hand in his, "I would be honored for you to marry Regina. I could ask for no better man to marry her. So, my answer is yes. You may have my permission to marry Regina."

Robin smiled, "Thank you, thank you very much, Henry."

"Now, why don't we go and find the bride to be?" Henry asked as both men went in search of Regina. When they spotted her in the garden, near an old apple tree, Robin stopped and just looked at her with love in his eyes. Henry looked from his daughter to his soon to be son in law and saw how much Robin truly loved Regina. Both men made their way to Regina who turned upon hearing their footsteps.

Regina looked from one to the other and asked, "Now, do I want to know what you two were talking about?"

Robin smiled as he walked up to her and took her cheeks in his hands and said, "I promise you, that it is nothing that will affect us in a negative way." As he then kissed her lips softly.

His words were words she had recently said to him when he had asked her about the container that Killian had brought to them.

"Daddy?" Regina asked her father.

"Oh, just guy stuff," Henry answered with a smile towards Robin.

They spent several hours spending the time with Henry. Both promising to return very soon to visit again. Before they left, Regina talked with her father's doctor and asked about when he thought he would be able to leave.

"I would think in a few more months, he should be able to go home," the doctor had said. "I would like to maybe try at first an over night weekend to see how he does."

A month later, they were laying on the couch in Regina's apartment and Robin asked her, "Regina, would you please consider moving in with me?"

"When?" Regina asked, with laughter in her voice.

"Now?" Robin asked.

"I'm serious," Regina answered.

"So am I," Robin said, "I would love to be able to look at your lovely face first thing every morning with you in my arms."

"When?" Regina asked again.

"This weekend?" Robin asked.

"Then I agree," Regina said as that very next weekend, they started to move Regina's things into Robin's house. They had just brought another container of Regina's things over, and she was in the process of unpacking them, when Robin walked into the room.

"Can I help?" Robin asked.

"Would you mind putting that in the closet?" Regina asked as she pointed to a container.

Robin smiled as he picked up the container and was about to put it in, when he accidentally dropped it and out came another smaller container, but this one was see through and when Robin saw it, a smile appeared on his face.

"Robin, no!" Regina yelled out as she tried to grab it from him.

"Regina, now is this...your vibrator?" Robin asked.

"Robin, give me that," Regina said as she tried to grab it but Robin moved his hands.

"Wait, is this your 'lucky feather' that Emma sent back to you?" Robin asked, loving to tease her.

"Robin," Regina said as she made another grab for it. "Give me it back."

"It is, isn't it?" Robin asked.

"Okay, so what if it is? There's nothing wrong with having one," Regina said.

"I never said there was," Robin said as he handed her the container back.

"Good," Regina said as she made to walk around him.

"So have you used this often?" Robin asked as he followed her.

"Yes," Regina answered as her cheeks reddened.

"Have you used it when you think about me?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina answered.

Robin smiled as he looked at her, "Would you mind showing me how you use it?"

"You're serious?" Regina asked.

"Very much so," Robin answered.

"Now?" Regina asked.

"You got something else you want to do?" Robin asked.

Regina bit her bottom lip and said, "I'm going to need new batteries, double A."

"I'll be right back," Robin said as he left the room and went downstairs and returned moments later with some and handed them to Regina. She opened the compartment and put in the new batteries.

Click.

Regina looked up at Robin with an enthusiastic grin on her lips as she twisted the battery compartment shut on her vibrator. She remembered when Emma and her had gone to a sex shop once, and she had purchased the phallic toy, and she had burned right through the AA batteries that had come with it. She couldn't help herself, really. She was used to just using her fingers or pleasuring herself beneath the hot spray of the shower head, but the vibrator was so much better than she envisioned; ever since she pulled the hard plastic packaging off of it, she'd been captivated. She had made sure to put it to work every time she had a free moment. Every time she had gotten off with it, she would think of Robin. Now that he was standing there at the foot of her bed, eagerly watching her reload, Regina couldn't get started fast enough.

Leaning back into the soft pillows at the head of her bed, she gingerly set her toy aside then grasped the band of her PJ shorts. Her arousal-darkened nipples pressed firmly to the inside of her fitted tank top from the sheer anticipation of what she was about to do. "You don't have to stand there the whole time, you know. No one's going to come in...well maybe," she teased, hooking her thumbs into the trim of her bottoms. She pulled the shorts down slowly, grinning as the thin, cotton fabric grazed her smooth legs. Playfully kicking the shorts off and in the direction of Robin's face, she giggled, "sit down."

Gently tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as the mattress dipped at the edge under Robin's weight, Regina pushed her legs apart and dipped her hand between her bare thighs. Pressing the tip of her middle finger against her clit through her black, silky panties, she rubbed in slow, tight circles. "Mm." She sighed softly as her wetness began to seep through, pressing her index finger to her middle to use them both in tandem. Robin's eyes flicked between her face, her hands and the wet spot spreading on the center of her panties as she teased herself. Regina fed off of every second of it, her cunt lips growing wetter and plumping with excitement.

Regina squirmed against the bed, peeling the damp middle of her panties aside, aching for increased friction. She reached for the nude vibrator, brushing her fingers along its thick, long shaft; admiring the realistic veins and giving an appreciative squeeze to the jelly material. She moved her thighs further apart, permitting Robin to peek at her wet cunt as she lifted the round head of the toy to her soft lips. Her mouth curved in a cheeky smirk as she poked her tongue out and lazily swirled it around the glossy tip. She parted her lips and sucked on her toy, making it slick with her warm saliva. An audible groan escaped from the back of his throat and Regina pulled the wet toy from her lips, eager to proceed. She circled her belly button with the tip of the toy, leaving a thin trail of her saliva on her bare skin. She brushed the soft sex toy over her warm, wet folds, moaning lightly as the ribbed material stimulated her sensitive flesh. She rocked her hips up and down. It was getting to her, and she wasn't one for delaying her own gratification; they both knew it. Her eyes never left Robin's, not even when she twisted the dial on the bottom of her vibrator and turned it on.

Buzz.

The familiar sound that resonated from the toy, once she twisted the dial, made Regina's grin completely evil. She gripped tightly to the end of the vibrator, licking her lips as it trembled between her slender fingers. "Keep watching," she purred, as if Robin needed to be asked twice. She pulled her panties aside further, lacking the patience to pull them off all the way before pressing the buzzing toy to her soaked core. "Mmmm." She pushed her hips forward, slowly dragging the toy back and forth along her slick cunt lips, just barely lingering on her clit.

Regina wanted Robin to join in so badly, she wanted him to take his pants off and stroke his cock as he watched her play. But she knew that this was about her putting on a show for him first, so she was going to continue to oblige. She twisted the dial another notch, causing the vibrations to become stronger. She bit her lip and stifled a harsh mewl of pleasure, rubbing the tip of her vibrating toy against her bright, pink opening. Her dark lashes swept against her warm cheeks as she pressed the head of the toy between her soft folds, slowly penetrating her dripping core.

Regina looked and saw that while Robin's eyes were on her, his hand was stroking his cock from the outside of his pants, and that turned her on even more.

"Unngh," she moaned loudly, unable to keep her lips pursed to conceal the euphoric sound, the bed creaking softly beneath her as she worked the pink shaft in and out of her wet cunt. Slowly at first. She was still getting used to the size of the toy, testing her physical limits, exploring the boundaries of her pleasure. Her toes curled as she pushed the toy in deeper then lazily drew it back out, the firm ridges on the slippery length tugging pleasantly inside of her hot walls.

"Robin," Regina gasped, opening her lust-heavy eyes to meet his smoldering gaze. She wasn't certain how long she could hold out for, pumping the vibrator between her slick lips faster and deeper with every thrust. The pulsating stimulation inside of her, the adrenaline rush from performing for him, the torturous build up causing her walls to grip tightly around her toy, and the little buds on the end of it occasionally brushing her swollen clit, all threatened to overwhelm her. She bucked down onto her toy, her warm juices seeping down her inner thighs, her free hand reaching up to squeeze her breast through her tank top. The bed creaked louder with her fevered movements. The hot, tingling pressure spread inside of her belly and she couldn't speak except to breathe in a broken rasp.

She whimpered, clutching tightly to her toy, fucking herself vigorously. Her wrist sore, but unwilling to give up now. She arched her hips off the bed and thrust three more times before the tight coil of pleasure snapped inside of her, setting off a vicious shuddering throughout her whole body.

"Rob—in!"

She cried out, going rigid and cumming hard all over her toy.

Regina laid back, shivering. Eyes closed, ears thudding, head spinning, and her soft, swollen walls spasming around the bright shaft. She smiled breathlessly, shutting the buzzing toy off before pulling it free from her convulsing, dripping cunt.

"Now—" she couldn't help but plea, "—will you play with me now?"

"Strip and get on your knees," Robin said as she did as she was told, removing her clothes as she watched him remove his as well. She grinned as she watched his cock spring up out of his underwear, he was fully aroused. She went to her hands and knees and positioned herself ready to receive him.

He stepped behind her taking his large thick cock in his hand. He placed the large knob at the entrance of her eager cunt, and slowly pushed his thick member inside her. Even thought she had just had her vibrator inside her, it still felt like her vagina was going to tear as his girth forced her cunt to open. "Oh...Oh...Fuck..." Regina moaned as his cock slowly pushed its way into her inner depths. Just a few gentle thrusts from Robin, and he was buried in her smoking cunt to the balls. The large head was nestled right up against her cervix. Robin gave her a few moments to get used to his width. Then taking hold of her hips he slowly pulled his cock out of her gripping cunt. Her wide stretched lips clung to his thick cock as he withdrew. The shaft gleamed with Regina's inner juices. He began to thrust into her burning cunt again slowly building the speed and depth each thrust. She pushed back against his thrusts as she felt his thick cock slid up her wet sleeve. She relished the feel of his cock as it banged off of her cervix again and again. Robin's rhythm was building as he slid in and out of Regina's hot core.

"You like being taken like this, don't you," Robin whispered in her ear as he leaned over her and grabbed her tits. Using them like handles he pulled her back onto his spearing cock driving it further up her juicy slot. As he thrust deep into her folds, he squeezed her sensitive tits hard, and Regina moaned her appreciation.

"Oh squeeze my tits...harder! ...harder! ...oh fuck, your cock is going right through me! Ohhh!"

"I want a threesome with you," Robin said as Regina turned her head and looked back at him, she saw him nod towards her vibrator and she smiled as she took it into her mouth as she sucked on it, savoring her own juices still on it. In a way, she was having a threesome with her Lucky Feather vibrator in her mouth, and Robin buried deep inside her from behind.

Regina was bucking and thrashing under him as he drilled into her excited cunt. She felt that far off sensation that let her know she was about to cum big. The pressure was building deep in her cunt, and with every one of Robin's powerful thrusts, it just seemed to tighten and build more and more. She was flipping her hips back at him trying to get his thick cock deeper inside her. She was going wild with lust as his cock brought her to heights over and over. He stuffed as much of his cock up her molten cunt as he could, and her lips stretched to the limit as they wrapped themselves around his thrusting shaft. When Robin pinched her nipples, it was just enough to send her over the edge. Her vagina locked down on his thick cock and the rippling walls of her core tried to milk the sperm from his balls. Regina became a bucking bronco under Robin as he continued to fuck her climaxing cunt.

"OHH GOD...OHH GOD... OHHHH GODDD!" Robin yelled as he came deep inside her, the intensity from his orgasm forcing his hips to bump up into her powerfully, over and over.

Her whole body shook and vibrated with the power of her orgasm. She just seemed to keep on cresting from wave to wave as the climax went on and on. Her tight sleeve gripping and milking Robin's powerful prick as he contently thrust away behind her. Finally, her orgasm ended and she sagged on to the bed, and Robin pulled his cock out of hot cunt with a slurping sound.

"Not that I've had one, but that is the best threesome ever," Regina said as Robin laughed and moved them to lay side by side on the bed.

"Likewise, and just for the record, I don't mind sharing you with your lucky feather," Robin said.


	31. Chapter 31

_**(A/N-Thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this, appreciate it. And ty to those who read, review, follow, fav.)**_

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning, smiling as she saw Robin walking out of the bathroom wearing only a towel hung low on his hips, the water glistening on his skin. She was about to ask him to get back into bed, into her...when she saw that he was holding something in his hand.

Her birth control pills.

"Where did you find those?" Regina asked as she sat up and brought the sheet to her chest.

"They were on the vanity," Robin said as he sat down on the bed. "How long have you been on them?"

"For awhile now," Regina answered.

"Are you planning on continuing to take them?" Robin asked.

"For a while," Regina answered.

"Even after we are married?" Robin asked.

"Are you wanting to start a family anytime soon?" Regina asked, as she thought for the very first time in her life about having a baby. She had always liked children, always assumed that she would become a mother one day, but with all that had happened with her father, she had put that day a long way ahead in her future.

"Just when you would like to try to start a family," Robin said. "Do you want to have a baby one day?"

Regina smiled at the thought of a mini Robin running around, perhaps a little boy with his father's dimples, maybe her eyes? Or a little her, with Robin's eyes, with her smile?

"Eventually," Regina said, "I just never thought it was going to be possible with everything that has gone wrong in my life for so long. I never thought I would find someone as perfect as you."

"I'm not perfect, far from it," Robin said, smiling at her.

"I just thought it would be a good idea to give ourselves some time to be married before getting pregnant," Regina said.

"Oh," Robin said, fully understanding why she wanted to wait.

"You're not upset?" Regina asked.

Robin smiled as he took her hands in his, "Regina, when you are ready, when we're ready, we'll have our family."

Regina smiled as she looked at him, "How many do you want?"

"Let's start with one, and we'll know when our family is complete," Robin said.

"Speaking of starting..." Regina grabbed the edges of the towel around his hips and pulled them apart, "I think I know of a perfect way to start the day."

Robin's smile grew larger by the second, along with something else...

"Why, Ms. Mills, whatever did you have in mind?" Robin asked.

"Lay back and I'll show you," Regina said as she pushed him back onto the bed...

Later, with no idea how much time had passed, Regina woke but kept her eyes closed. She was naked, face down in Robin's soft bed, and she'd never felt so completely...happy.

"Good evening, love...how are you feeling?" Robin asked as he brought them some bread and fruit, which they both started to eat.

Regina smiled. She couldn't keep it in. But she didn't open her eyes just yet, she didn't want this feeling to be interrupted. Her voice sounded indecently husky, "I feel like I won't be able to move again."

A dark, sexy chuckle was accompanied by a hot kiss on her bare shoulder, and then the bed dipped and Robin got out. Reluctantly Regina opened her eyes and watched the impressive back view of her naked fiancee as he walked across the room towards the bathroom.

They had been in bed all morning, and they were all alone. She got up from the bed, and pulled the sheet around her as she looked out into his patio of the back yard. There were candles that were now flickering softly in tall glass lanterns, as the afternoon was arriving. She opened the balcony door and let the gentle breeze caress her skin. A feeling that she had never experienced before stole over her.

She was completely happy.

Just then Robin emerged naked from the bathroom, walking towards her with a singular intent and a sinful gleam in his eyes. If this was a dream Regina knew that she didn't want to wake up just yet.

"I want you," she whispered jaggedly, her breath strangled in her throat by a responsive gasp as he moved the sheet and put his hand to her core and stroked and teased the delicate pink folds.

She moaned as he slid a single digit into her lush opening and her body ached for him.

"Mmm," Robin said.

Before she could draw breath he'd picked her up off the floor, dropping the sheet in the process, and was striding back towards the bathroom. The steam of the huge shower enveloped them like a luxurious warm mist. Within minutes of stepping under the powerful spray Robin was soaping her body with a thoroughness that had a visible effect on him, and Regina was all but begging him to take her, right there.

She'd obviously spoken aloud, because he tipped her head back, cocooning her from the spray with his big body. And before she could say anything, he grabbed her by her butt and lifted her and settled her over his body, his hips, her legs on either side of his hips. She moved as she felt the potent strength of him against her moist core.

Regina had one arm wrapped around his shoulders, while the other reached down and took him in her hand and held his cock and slid down onto his hard length and forgot all about anything but the delicious feel of him inside of her. Robin eased into her by degrees, straining her delicate sheath.

"You're so tight," he groaned, pulling back just enough, then he angled his hips for another, more powerful entrance. He plunged deep inside her, and drove the breath from her body with the intensity of his entrance. She whimpered as he stretched her, her body clenching round him like a hot velvet glove.

"So good," Robin ground out between gritted teeth as he pumped up into her. Regina groaned out at the deep penetration as she clung to his shoulders as she felt him grab at her lips with his mouth, she leaned down and gave him her mouth.

Robin felt he softness of her breasts brush his bare chest, her lips hard and demanding on his. Robin pulled at the bottom of her lips with his teeth. His hands gripped her hips as he continued to thrust into her, hitting her sweet spot causing her to grip his shoulders harder. He brought her up so he could nuzzle and lick her nipples until they were throbbing in his mouth.

Regina couldn't think, she could only feel and she was riding a torrent of excitement she couldn't control, her entire being pitched to crave the peak of his every powerful thrust. The heat and the hunger and the pleasure all melded together into one glorious, overwhelming rush of sexual ecstasy.

"Oh God!" Regina moaned out. Her climax claimed her in an explosive surge of intense sensation and her teeth bit into his shoulder as the exquisite convulsions shook her violently in his arms.

Robin gritted his teeth and he knew he was about to explode. An electric wave of sensation overcame him as he mumbled incoherently. His legs tightened as he erupted violently into her vagina with a growl. He twitched and cursed as he drained his balls into her cunt, shooting ropes of cum deep inside her.

"Oh gods! Regina!" He groaned in pleasure, pounding against her as he spent his sticky load in her.

For several moments the water from the shower head sprayed over their spent bodies. Robin stood there holding her on him, as they both recovered. He said nothing as he walked from the shower, turning it off and taking her to their bedroom, he wrapped her in a towel and dried her off before putting her sleepy self into the bed. It was later in the afternoon now and tomorrow they had to return to work.

He let her sleep for an hour, while he started to make plans. He was checking into seeing where they could get married at. He looked at Paris, Vancouver, Italy, but one place in particular and he thought it would be perfect. He would ask her about it as soon as she woke up. He would make sure to bring Henry Mills, to walk Regina down the aisle towards him.

Plus, he would not have it any other way than to have Emma and Killian there. His friend Will would be his best man. He would discuss with Regina on where she would want to go on their honeymoon. Maybe some place tropical? Or would she want to do a European honeymoon? Paris perhaps?

But before all this, he wanted to have one more romantic weekend with her. Someplace he could take her that he could ask her romantically to marry him. Then after that weekend he wanted to be in full wedding mode. The quicker the engagement party, the dress, the bridesmaids dresses, flowers, cake, music...Robin massaged his forehead with his fingers as he thought of all that went into planning a wedding. Granted, most women were the ones in charge but he also had a motive for wanting to be involved, the sooner all this was decided, the sooner she would be his wife, for life.

When Regina woke up, she had a delicious feeling of satisfaction. She was aware of pleasurable aches and pains throughout her body, the images of the last few hours came back in vivid detail to her. She looked to Robin's side of the bed, but saw that he wasn't there. He must be downstairs, she thought. She moved gently as she was tender from their love fest today. She left the bed and grabbed a robe, she walked into the bathroom and grabbed her birth control pills, popping one out she quickly took one. She did want a family, but later if it was possible with the way they were like bunnies.

Robin was still sitting at his desk as he felt her fingers wrap around his neck and he smiled as he brought her to sit on his lap. "Feeling relaxed?" Robin asked as he kissed her cheek and brought his arms around her.

"Mmm, very," Regina said, "You?"

"I've never felt better in my life," Robin said, then smiled before adding, "besides our first time."

Regina felt totally content to simply sit there on his lap, in his arms, basking in the peace she was experiencing. Belatedly, she acknowledged that her throat and head had now become seriously sore. She hoped that Robin wouldn't catch her cold and felt guilty for not warning him.

"I'm going to make some tea," Regina said.

"Your voice sounds funny," Robin said, "Are you feeling alright?" His concern was evident, as he pressed the back of one hand against her forehead, but felt no fever.

"I'm getting a cold," Regina sighed. "I hope you don't get it too."

"I never catch colds," Robin said as he kissed her lips lightly to prove his point. "I shouldn't have let you go to sleep without drying your hair."

"Nonsense, it's not the first time I've done that," Regina said.

"Still," Robin said. "Would you like me to make your tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." Regina said. "I'm going to go change into some lounge clothes as I guess we are going to be lazy bumps today."

"I have no problems with snuggling with you on the couch today," Robin said.

"Haven't you had enough snuggling today?" Regina asked.

"With you? Never," Robin admitted, "Now, let me get your tea ready and you be getting changed."

Regina went upstairs and straightened the room, the bed in particular. Afterwards, she dried her hair and put on a pair of lounge pants and tee shirt. She made her way downstairs to find Robin putting her a cup of hot tea with honey in it on the table by the couch. He plumped the pillows and grabbed a throw as he settled them on the couch. Regina was laying on her side with Robin directly behind her.

"Taste alright?" Robin asked.

"Mmm," Regina said as she took another sip of it, "It's delicious, thank you."

"Anything for milady," Robin said as they settled on watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Robin even tried to persuade Regina to do the time warp dance, but she politely refused.

"Okay, so then how about we discuss our wedding?" Robin said.

"Our wedding?" Regina asked with a smile on her face.

"Our wedding date, precisely," Robin said as he kissed the side of her face.

"When were you thinking?" Regina asked as her throat hurt as she talked, so she kept sipping on her tea.

"Next month?" Robin offered, knowing it was too soon but he had to try.

Regina laughed at his answer, and in doing so some of the tea came out of her nose causing her to start coughing. "That's funny."

"Too soon?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, just a little too soon," Regina said.

"So how long does it take then?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I don't know...a year," Regina said with a smile.

"A year!" Robin said rather loudly. "I'm not waiting a year to marry you. We're going to Vegas then."

"Okay, then six months?" Regina offered, laughing.

"Four?" Robin amended.

"Five," Regina said.

"Alright, five then," Regina said, hoping she could get everything in order. "It will depend on getting my dress in time though."

"Then tomorrow instead of work, I want you and Emma to go shopping and find the perfect dress for you to walk down the aisle to me," Robin said.

"I'll call Emma right now," Regina said as she grabbed her phone and went about calling her.

An hour later, they were in bed, Regina already asleep and Robin just about to. He knew how lucky a man he truly was. He had found the love of his life, and he knew how rare that was these days.

During the middle of the night, something woke up Robin, some inkling that something was wrong. He stretched out his hand to wake Regina, but his hand only grabbed the coolness of the sheets instead. He looked around the room, and called out, "Regina?"

He was about to panic when the light of the bathroom came on and he threw back the sheets, as Regina came out of the bathroom then. She stopped when she saw him and said, "I'm not feeling well." She mumbled apologetically.

Robin's heart stopped and he watched in disbelief as she virtually collapsed onto the floor, clearly unconscious, as pale and still as a corpse.

* * *

"No, I don't think my fiancee has an eating disorder," Robin bit out between gritted teeth in the waiting room an hour later. He had picked up Regina and drove them to the nearest hospital, barking out orders as he had carried her into the hospital.

"Ms. Mills is slightly underweight, dehydrated...her general condition is fair," the doctor outlined disapprovingly. "That is why the bacterial infection has gained such a hold on her so quickly, and why we are still struggling to get her temperature under control. That she has managed to hold it off in such a state has to be a miracle."

"A miracle," Robin whispered, sick to his stomach and, for the very first time in his brilliantly successful, high achieving life, feeling like a failure.

How else could he feel? Regina had collapsed. His fiancee was wearing an oxygen mask in the IC unit, having drugs pumped into her. His guilt that while Regina had been sick, he had been too busy dragging her off to bed to register that she was unwell. How long had she been sick?

"May I see her now?" he asked thickly.

He stood at the foot of the bed looking at Regina through fresh eyes, rigorously blocking the sexual allure that screwed with his brain. Ironically she had always impressed him as being so lively, energetic and opinionated that he had instinctively endowed her with a glowing health that she did not possess at the moment. Now that she was silent and lying there so still, he could see how vulnerable she really was. It was etched in the fine bones of her face, the slenderness of her arms, the exhaustion he could clearly see in the bluish shadows below her eyes. Had his making love to her, keeping her up late at night, in the middle of the nights, and waking her up early in the mornings, been affecting her like this?

And what else would she be but exhausted? he asked himself grimly. For months she had worked two jobs, managing working for him and at the shady strip bar. She had been so busy also looking after her father that she had forgotten to look after herself. He suspected that she had got out of habit then of taking regular rests and meals. In truth she was as much a workaholic in her proud and stubborn independence as he was, he acknowledged bleakly. He could only hope that he was correct in believing that she did not suffer from an underlying eating disorder.

Regina surfaced to appreciate that her head that had been bothering her for days now felt good. She discovered that she could swallow again and wasn't as sore as before. She opened her eyes on the unfamiliar room, taking in the hospital bed and the drip attached to her arm before focusing on Robin, who was hunched in the chair in the corner.

Robin looked as if he had been dragged through hell and far removed from the sophisticated, exquisitely groomed image that was the norm for him. His hair was tousled, his jaw line heavily stubbled. As she stared he lifted his head and she collided with glorious blue eyes.

Snatched of memory engulfed her in broken bits and pieces. She remembered the passion and the pleasure he had shown her. She remembered waking up during the night feeling so sick, she remembered looking at him before the room went black. And nothing after that point.

Robin stood up and pressed the bell on the wall. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I felt when I fainted...er did I faint?" Regina asked.

"You passed out. Next time you feel that ill, _tell me,_ " he breathed with grim urgency.

Regina grimaced. "I didn't think I was that sick."

"Your health comes first...always." he stressed. "I don't ever want to see you like that again, I hope to get that image out of my head one day."

Just then a nurse came in and went through a series of checks with her.

"Why did I pass out?" Regina asked once the nurse had departed.

"You had an infection and it ran out of control. Your immune system was too weak to right it off," he shared flatly. "From here on you have to take better care of yourself. But first, give me an honest answer to one question...do you have an eating disorder?"

"No, of course not. I'm naturally slender," she answered.

"Well from now on you take your time, slow down," Robin said as he took her hands in his, "you have a partner who is here to help."

Her doctor walked in, doing a thorough talk with both Robin and Regina about making sure that Regina took better care of herself. As he finished, in came her breakfast and Regina ate the food, mindful of the doctor's warning that she needed to have a healthy appetite. She was smothering a yawn when Robin lifted the tray away.

"Get some sleep," he urged. "I'm going back to the house to shower and change and bring you back some clothes. As long as you promise to eat and rest, I can take you out of here this evening."

"I'm not an invalid," uneasy with his forbidding attitude, Regina fiddled with her hands.

"Rest and relax," Robin urged as he leaned over her and kissed her forehead, grateful that she was feeling better. "You're exhausted. I'll be back later."

Regina closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. Later that afternoon, she left the hospital in a wheelchair in spite of her protests. In truth she still felt weak and woozy. Robin lifted her out of the chair and stowed her carefully in the passenger seat before joining her.

Once they arrived home, Robin insisted that she go straight to bed and dine there. He ignored her declaration that she was feeling well enough to come downstairs, Robin reminded her to follow medical advice and rest. As she rested that evening, she found herself falling asleep, waking up to find Robin switching off the light and walking back to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled.

"I'm sleeping next door," he said.

"That's not necessary," Regina had to fight to keep the hurt note out of her voice. She had been looking forward to Robin putting his arms around her again and she was disappointed that it wasn't going to happen tonight.

"I don't want to disturb your sleep," Robin said as he came back and sat down on the edge of the bed, he put a hand to the side of her face as he continued, "and we both know I have a habit of reaching for you during the night."

Regina's heart sank as if he had kicked it. Maybe if sex wasn't on the menu, Robin preferred to sleep alone. To try to hide her disappointment, she smiled softly and said, "Good Night, Robin."

Robin smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips briefly, "Sleep well, my love."

Later, Regina was curled up in the big bed feeling lonely and needy and rejected. She let a few tears flow as she felt sorry for herself. A month and a half had went by and while she had returned to work, she had postponed going on her wedding dress hunt with Emma for a little while. She saw no need to rush into getting one as she felt this void between Robin and her. She didn't think she would ever forget the hurt she felt when a few nights ago, when Robin had made it to their bed, she had reached for him, reached for his boxers and he had stopped her.

"I'm tired, Regina. Another night," Robin had said.

Regina had been thankful for the darkness of the room as she had let a few silent tears escape. After that she had given up trying to be intimate with him. Maybe he no longer felt the same towards her? Maybe he didn't want to get married anymore? Did he feel like he had rushed things with them? Had he second thoughts? There had been no sex since she had taken ill and he refused to take hints.

For Robin, he was in complete turmoil. While he had wanted nothing more than to make love to Regina, he was holding back and putting her health first. He still felt the guilt from her recent sickness. He was extremely frustrated by this, and what added to the factor was that Regina felt good enough to be back at work, but hadn't gone shopping for her wedding dress with Emma yet.

Was Regina having second thoughts of marrying him? Did she blame him for her being sick recently? Did she think he had pressured her into marrying him? Did she want to wait now before they got married?

Robin wasn't sure about any of this, but what he did know is that they would need to have a talk and soon. He didn't want to spend another evening like they had, with him going to his study while she stayed in the living room watching television or upstairs in the bed. He knew they couldn't go on like this. He wanted them back to the way they were before she got sick, they were fine at work as it was just going on the same routines. But at home, he missed their spontaneity. He missed coming home with her surprising him, by being his 'dinner' on the kitchen table, or the way she would walk around in his shirt and only his shirt. The way she would distract him by sitting in his lap as he tried to focus on a case at home, tell him she had something he could work on.

He missed... _her!_

He laid there that night, and swore that after work tomorrow when they both got in, they would have a talk about their problems they were having right now.

The next day, Regina had left work, telling herself that she was obviously over-reacting to everything. When her period was late she had believed that her illness or even the changes that she had made with making sure she ate enough and rested enough. She had even put the stress she was suffering from Robin pulling away from her on her period being late. As the days trickled by, she knew she had to ask for a pregnancy test from her doctor just to be on the safe side. She knew she was being foolish, she was on the pill plus it wasn't like Robin and her had been intimate lately. She knew she would realize after her appointment that she was foolishly worrying over nothing. There was no way she could possibly be pregnant.

Her craving for Robin's attention had been the first warning sign, missing him in bed after only one night the second. From that point on the warning signs had simply multiplied into a terrifying avalanche.

If Robin held her hand, she felt light headed, if he touched her she lit up inside like a firework. She picked up the phone and called her doctor for her appointment.

At that moment, Robin walked into the house, finding out an hour ago that Regina had left work early. He had finished going on a client's testimony for an upcoming case. When he walked in, he saw her in the kitchen with her back to him. Her show stopping legs silhouetted beneath the thin fabric of her dress. It was see-through, and it killed him to see her legs and recall the last time he had slid between them. Feeling his trousers tighten, he gritted his teeth.

He saw her turn around and looked surprised to see him standing there, "Robin, what...what are you doing home?"

"I came after I found out you had left. Are you alright?" Robin asked as he studied Regina's hair. It had been wild that day in the bedroom, he recalled, fighting off arousal as he pictured that vibrant mane tumbled across the pillows, thrown back wet in the shower, her lovely face flushed and full of satisfaction, satisfaction _he_ had given her.

"Yes, I just have an appointment to go to," Regina admitted, hoping he wouldn't ask what it was about.

"I wish you would reschedule. I would like to go with you," Robin said.

"It's only a check up," Regina reassured him.

And she didn't want him attending the doctor's appointment with her because she didn't want him present when the doctor told her that her mind had fooled her into thinking she might be pregnant.

"Still, Regina," Robin started before he took a deep breath. "I feel like we're drifting apart from one another."

"You won't touch me!" Regina informed her.

"I just want you well, Regina," Robin said, "It kills me to keep my hands off of you, but I won't put your health at risk again with my foolishness."

"Your foolishness? I seem to recall there were two of us," Regina said.

"Still, it's my responsibility that you're well," Robin said.

"It just hit me after being stressed out for awhile, people get sick all the time," Regina said.

"When you passed out, I felt like my heart stopped," Robin said, "I promised myself that I would do everything I could to keep you healthy."

"At what expense? Are you planning on living like a monk for the rest of our lives?" Regina asked.

"No, just until you're feeling much better," Robin said.

"I'm already better, Robin," Regina informed him as she walked up to him. "I need you," she took one of his hands and placed it at her core through her dress, "here."

"Regina," Robin groaned softly, his pants were already too tight as they were.

"If you won't touch me, if you won't make love to me, then there's just one thing left to do," Regina said as she stepped away from him.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"For us to say goodbye, for good."


	32. Chapter 32

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading and those who follow,fav, review, read.)**_

* * *

Regina started to walk around him. Robin couldn't believe it, she was leaving him! He couldn't let the best thing he would ever have in his life walk out of the door, out of his life!

He quickly made a beeline to the front door and threw his body on it to stop her from grabbing for the doorknob.

"Get out of my way, Robin," Regina said.

"Regina, wait. I can't let you just leave," Robin said.

"You can't stop me," Regina said.

"No, I can't. But I have to apologize to you first," Robin said.

"I'm sick of you apologizing to me!" Regina said angrily.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Robin asked, rather loudly.

"I want you to take me to bed, you idiot!" Regina yelled.

"I will!" Robin said as he brought his hands to the side of her face and kissed her boldly.

When he pulled back from the kiss, he quickly bent and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Regina asked as he started up the stairs.

"I'm taking you to my room to have my way with you!" Robin explained as he made quick work of the stairs. He was about to toss her onto the bed, when she yelled at him.

"Robin! Don't drop me!" Regina yelled, clearly alarmed. While she knew that the chances of her being pregnant were slim, she didn't want to take any risks in case she was.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said as he gently lowered her onto the bed.

She went to her knees and brought her hands to the revealing bulge at his groin. Her fingertips fluttered appreciatively over the hard jut of his erection and he jerked in complete delight at her touch.

His blue eyes smoldering with erotic heat, he pulled her up against him and crushed her ripe pink mouth beneath his, his tongue darting and delving deep to send tiny shudders of shocking arousal coursing through her lower body. Liquid heat pooled between her thighs.

She felt him start to remove her clothes, as her top dropped the bed, his hands closed to her hips and lifted her to the edge of the bed. He then reached below her skirt to close his hands into the waistband of her lace undies and pulled them down.

"I've needed this so much," Regina whispered against his mouth as he lowered his head to capture a rosy nipple between his lips and lash at it with his tongue while his fingers stroked and teased the delicate pink folds at her core.

"I've wanted you for so long," Robin said, as he pulled back and asked, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"If you don't ravish me right now, I swear I'll-" her words were stopped as Robin captured her lips again. She let out a gasp as his thumb rubbed over her and then a long finger tested her readiness.

He slid a single digit into her lush opening and her body arched, hips lifting off the bed.

"So wet, so tight," Robin growled.

"So ready," Regina reaffirmed as Robin yanked down his zip with a lack of cool that even in the state he was in, astounded him. He made quick work of his shirt as well. On some level the hunger was so all consuming that he honestly thought he might die of overexcitement if he didn't get inside her.

His mouth roved between the straining mounds of her perfect breasts, tugging at the swollen buds, causing her to cry out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little sensitive," Regina said.

"I'll be more careful," Robin promised as he arrowed lower, letting her feel the long, slow glide of his tongue while he pulled her to the edge of the bed to position her. He plunged in and drove the breath from her body with the intensity of his entrance. She whimpered as he stretched her, her body clenching around him so tightly.

"Regina..." he muttered, for already she was wrapping her legs around his waist, arching against him, and he let out a ragged gasp of desire because she felt so good.

They moved in silent, sweet complicity, and pleasure, and something far deeper surged through him, overwhelmed every sense he possessed. This was where he belonged.

He felt her arching against him and she sobbed out his name, her face buried in his shoulder as he reached his own climax and drew her close to him on the bed, never wanting to let her go.

"Did I hurt you?" Robin asked after a few moments.

"No, you blew me away," she whispered truthfully.

"You bring out an animal in me," he admitted raggedly, pressing his sensual mouth to the top of her down bent head in what felt like a silent apology.

"Like a lion," Regina admitted shakily. "I liked it very much."

"What the hell have we been playing at then, for the last few weeks?" Robin asked.

Regina shot him a teasing glance, "You were depriving me of sex. Why, I have no idea, so I stopped trying after awhile."

Robin was already painfully aware of the lack of logic in his recent behavior. He couldn't answer his own questions, never mind explain or defend his decisions to her. He had honestly believed that for once he was doing the honorable thing and that she would appreciate his restraint. Evidently he had got that badly wrong. She was accusing him of depriving her. Gods...no doubt it was sexist but he was the one who had felt most deprived. And being deprived of the joy of her body, her heart and just...her, was one of the worst feelings.

His brooding silence nagged at Regina's nerves. Perhaps even though he enjoyed the physical release of her body he had preferred the distance provided by their lack of intimacy on many levels. Maybe he was worried she was getting too attached.

The following day, Regina was in the doctor's office hearing the doctor's words, but not believing them, "I believe the medication you received in the hospital may have disrupted your birth control. Of course, no contraceptive pill is foolproof either. It's an interesting conundrum," Doctor McGill remarked as if the development were purely of academic interest. "Fortunately you're in much better health than you were a month ago...absolutely blooming, in fact!"

Regina's smile felt stiff because she was still in shock. She was pregnant, one hundred percent with no room for error pregnant, and Robin was likely to go into even greater shock over that reality. What were the odds she would conceive so soon? What would Robin do? He had said he wanted children...eventually. How was he going to react to this news? Surely he wouldn't recommend to her to have a termination?

While it was true that she hadn't planned a baby this early, she still wanted the baby that was now on its way. Her baby and Robin's, a little piece of Locksley heritage. A little boy, a little girl, Regina wasn't fussy about the gender. Indeed she was getting excited about the prospect of motherhood and feeling guilty about the fact.

On the way home, before her conscience could claim her and stifle her natural impulses, Regina paid a visit to a very exclusive baby shop where, without the smallest encouragement, she purchased an incredibly expensive shawl and a tiny pair of exclusive white lace booties.

When she got home, Robin had left her a note telling her that he had been called out of town for a client, but promised to return before midnight. But he might have well fallen asleep during his flight, Regina thought with an evil smile. Quite deliberately she had exhausted him. She had kept him up half the night and had awakened him at dawn in a manner that he had sworn was the ultimate male fantasy. His response had been incredible enthusiastic. But then Robin had remarkable stamina, she reflected radiantly. She ached all over. She ached in places she hadn't known she could ache but it had all been in a good cause.

When she got home, Regina got sleepy and went to take a nap. She lay on the bed wondering about how best to share her news with Robin and tears prickled her eyes as she pictured his possible reactions. Surely he would be pleased?

Robin arrived at home very late, he was slightly disappointed when Regina didn't greet him downstairs. He had texted her several times, but she had not responded to him. He went up to the bedroom and found her asleep on the bed, with her clothes still on, her shoes on the floor beside the bed. Suddenly Robin was worried about what the doctor might have told Regina about her health before going to sleep.

As Robin entered the bedroom, Regina was roused with him opening the door. She pushed herself up on her elbows and smiled, tousled dark hair falling round her sleep flushed face.

"I exhausted you," Robin assumed with a wolfish grin of all male satisfaction as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"It's the heat, I get very tired after being out in it," Regina said as she studied him. In his beautifully tailored suit, Robin was a vision of masculine elegance and sex appeal. He was gorgeous with his stubble outing his strong jaw line and those intense blue eyes below his extraordinary lashes. Her breasts tingled and heat simmered low in her pelvis.

"I've missed you," Robin said, "I've only been gone a few hours and I can't stand being away from you. What did your doctor have to say?"

Regina tensed and swung her legs off the side of the bed so that she was half turned away from him. "He had some news for me after the tests."

"What sort of news?" Robin prompted, shedding his jacket and jerking loose his tie while wondering if she would consider him excessively demanding and greedy if he joined her in the bed.

Just then the doorbell went off and Robin turned his head, as he turned back to her he said, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Regina watched as he went back downstairs, and after a few moments she decided to head down as well. She stopped at the top of the stairs to see Robin talking to two police officers.

"Robin? What's going on?" Regina asked him.

"Regina, go back to our bedroom," Robin said.

"Mr. Locksley, you're going to have to come with us," the police officer said as he turned Robin around and started to handcuff Robin's hands.

"Robin!" Regina said as she went down the stairs, "Why are you arresting him?"

"Ma'am, Mr. Locksley is under arrest for assault," the police officer said.

"Assault? That's ridiculous, he's the most kindest man I know," Regina said as Robin looked at her.

"He assaulted one, Leopold Blanchard," the police officer informed her.

Regina looked at Robin, "Regina, listen to me, I need you to call my brothers Caleb and Brad, tell them to get here asap. Their numbers are in my address book in my study, in the top drawer on the right."

Regina was in shock, as she knew that Robin was upset with what Leopold had done to her, but she still couldn't see Robin hurting another person.

"Regina, know that I love you," Robin said as the police escorted him out of the house and to the police car, once he was loaded inside she watched as he was driven away.

Regina closed the door and walked to his study, she quickly found his address book and called the numbers by his brother's names. "Hello, this is Regina Mills. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but Robin is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Caleb asked as he spoke with her.

"He's been arrested for assault," Regina answered.

"Alright, Brad and I will be on our way shortly," Caleb said.

"Thank you," Regina said.

"And Regina?" Caleb said.

"Yes?" Regina said.

"It's very nice to finally somewhat meet the woman who has brought so much joy into my brother's life," Caleb said.

Regina didn't respond, she could only somewhat nod. She hung up the phone and went to the bedroom, thinking she hadn't really brought much joy into Robin's life. Now, because of her, he was arrested.

She would help him get out of this mess she had unintentionally created so that he could put his life back together again. Then she would have to find a way to start her life over again,

 _without him._


	33. Chapter 33

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this. And to those who read, review, follow, fav.)**_

* * *

Caleb and Brad arrived early the next morning, Regina met them at the police station. Robin had to give his sworn statement in writing in what happened with Leopold Blanchard.

"He threatened Regina, and myself," Robin explained to his brothers. "Regina's father had gambling debts awhile back, and Regina took them upon herself. Leopold paid the debt and then she was to pay him back. After awhile he started pressuring her to have sex with him, when she refused his advances he bruised her shoulders. I saw them first hand. When all this didn't work, he threatened my life if she didn't leave with him for a 'vacation'."

"He sounds like a real creep," Caleb said.

"What did you do to him?" Brad asked.

"When I found all this out, I paid her debt off first," Robin explained, "then I was so upset of what he was doing to her. I went to his office and confronted him."

"Not good, Robin," Caleb said.

"I know!" Robin said, "I couldn't stand to see her hurting because of that monster. I couldn't just stand by while he hurt the woman I loved."

Caleb and Brad exchanged looks, "Never thought I would live to see the day." Brad said as Caleb nodded.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Just that we never thought we would see the day you would find the one," Brad answered.

"I'm going to marry her, Brad," Robin said.

"I knew that," Caleb said.

"How?" Brad asked.

"He called me last weekend, telling me about a few of the wedding plans," Caleb answered.

"And where was I at?" Brad asked.

"You're never around, Brad," Caleb commented.

"I am not! Just last week, I-" Brad began only to be cut off by Robin.

"Guys! Let's focus on this mess I'm in," Robin said.

"Right," Caleb and Brad said together as they got back onto the problem at hand.

"What about a plea deal?" Brad asked gently.

"No way! I'm not going to go before a judge and admit I did anything wrong to that bastard," Robin declared.

"Okay, do you think Regina would testify against him? That he pressured her into having sexual advances towards her?" Caleb asked.

"I think she would," Robin asked.

Brad could see on his brother's face the uncertainty, "You're not wanting to bring her into this are you?"

"I hate the fact she has to relieve him pressuring her," Robin said.

"You're seeing it only through one way, you have to look at it through the way of a lawyer," Brad said, "you have to stop looking at it through the way of a lover."

"I can't help it, I've never had to be on this side before," Robin admitted.

"You're going to have to toughen up, and Regina really needs to make her own statement on what happened," Brad said.

"Is she still outside in the lobby?" Robin asked.

"Yes, she seems very distracted though," Caleb answered.

"Bring her in to me," Robin said.

"Just don't forget to make sure she makes her own complaint about Blanchard, or you might be facing some jail time," Brad said as Robin's two older brothers left.

Robin knew his chances of completely getting off on this were very slim, his chances were better if Regina would file charges against Blanchard, and possibly make him drop the whole thing in the process.

His future might very well be in her hands, their futures.

The door opened and in walked Regina, she paused as she looked at him. His hands were cuffed and he was sitting down in a chair.

"Regina," Robin said as he stood up and motioned for her to come to him.

Instead she sat down across from the table from him. She placed her purse down on the table and looked at him. She put her hands on the table and entwined them.

"What's wrong, Regina?" Robin asked. He had wanted to hold her in his arms, to feel her warmth and love there.

"I'm sorry, all this is taking a toll on me, on my nerves," Regina answered as she looked across the table at Robin. The man she loved, the father of her unborn baby. She felt a tear forming and tried to blink it away.

"Regina, I'm going to need your help in this," Robin said as he put his hands on top of hers, he felt her flinch under his touch and he had to admit he was growing more concerned that this was more than just her nerves on edge.

"What do you need me to do?" Regina asked.

"I need you to file a complaint against Blanchard," Robin explained, "I need you to tell them how he pressured you to have sex with him in exchange for him paying the debt."

"Is that necessary?" Regina asked. She didn't want to relive that hell, but she wasn't going to let Robin take the fall anymore for her past mistakes.

"It is," Robin said as he squeezed her hands under his, "Regina, I need you."

"I'll do it. Will one of your brothers be able to help me?" Regina asked.

"Of course. Just get with either Caleb or Brad and they will help you write up a formal complaint and this might be enough to make Blanchard drop the charges," Robin said.

"I will. How...how are you doing in here?" Regina asked.

"I'll be alright, as long as I know you'll be there for me once I get out of here," Robin said as he felt her hands slide out from under his own. "Regina? What is it? And don't tell me it's your nerves."

„It's just horrible how much misery I have brought into your life," Regina said, her lower lip quivering, "You wouldn't be here right now, in handcuffs if not for me."

"Regina, I wouldn't change a thing of us, you didn't bring this into my life. And even if somehow you did, I would rather have you in my life, than not," Robin assured her.

"You can't mean that," Regina said, "Look at you, if not for me you would be home right now, possibly enjoying a glass of wine."

Regina moved from her seat and started for the door, "I promise you, I'll make a statement with your brothers."

"Regina, wait!" Robin called out as he stood up. "Have you ever been in a real relationship with a man? I'm not just going to let you walk out of my life, or disappear. I'm not going away, and no matter how much you try to push me away, you can't. I love you Regina Mills, and I intend to make you my wife one day. I need you to see how much I love you."

Regina was torn, almost in two pieces of herself. A part wanted to rush to him and confirm to him that his love was not in vain, that his love was returned ten times over. And the other part, that felt the overwhelming guilt of how his life had changed so much because of her.

She took a deep breath and knew what she needed to do.

She walked over to him, and took his handcuffed hands into hers, and brought one to her face, letting it hold her cheek in his hands, his fingertips lightly grazing her skin, and finally into her hair slightly, "I love you Robin Locksley. I am so sorry for feeling like I needed to leave, it just shook me so much to see you handcuffed and knowing that in some way, I was responsible for it."

"You're not though, Blanchard is," Robin assured her.

"We're in this together," Regina assured him back. Her resolve would not be shattered again. "I'm going to go and talk with Brad and Caleb now, about making a report against Blanchard."

Robin smiled and leaned down and lightly caressed her lips with his own, "Heaven help anyone who tries to come between us."

"And then some," Regina said as she left the room.

After she filed her report, Blanchard folded like a deck of cards and slunk away like the slimy bastard that he was. The charges against Robin were dropped and he was set free.

As they were walking out of the police station, Brad and Caleb following behind them. Emma and Killian had shown up to offer what support they could and were all now leaving. As they hit the last step, Robin turned to Regina and told her, "I want to marry you."

"I thought I had already accepted," Regina said.

"I'm serious, I don't want to waste anymore time without you as my wife," Robin said as he turned to Caleb who handed him something.

"You are perfect. I only care what you do for me, what you can give me, what is love. I care that when I'm with you, I'm a better man. I have been closed off for years. You make me...feel. You made me find something in myself that's...real. To be more than a shell. I can't go back, I don't want to go back."

"Robin," Regina whispered as a tear slid down her cheek, than another.

"You are everything," he said, his voice rough.

"He's whipped," Killian whispered to Robin's brothers who smiled.

"Shh!" Emma said as she said to Killian, "and so will you be if you don't know what's good for you."

"Kinky, I like it," Killian said with a smirk.

"You have given me everything. I didn't want love. Because I was so afraid of it, so afraid of the pain it could cause. I just went through life without love, not caring, going through the motions. But not now. Not since I met you."

"I just can't hire a wife, the way I'd hire an assistant. I need a woman who will challenge me, who will push me to be better, to do better. I know you are that woman. Most of all, I need the woman I love by my side, as I will be at her side forever," Robin said.

"Regina, there are holes in me, things I need to work on," he said, pressing his hand flat to his chest, "I am not perfect, but I believe you're the one who can help me fill the holes. The one who can make me stronger. Certainly the one who brings me joy."

"You make me strong, Regina," Robin said as he went to one knee before her, as he took her left hand in his. He took the ring he had purchased awhile back in his hand and placed it at the beginning of her third finger of her left hand.

"I love you with all my being, please marry me, Regina," Robin said as he proposed.

Every word, every line in his face, spoke of his sincerity. And if she thought back to their time, to the moment they'd first met, she knew it had started then. That every look, every touch, every kiss, every emotion, had brought them to this point.

She knew then that everything they had gone through, had made them strong enough to stand here. Made them strong enough to make marriage work. To have love that lasted.

"Yes..." her heart lifted, happiness, true happiness, filling her, flooding her. Every place inside her that had felt empty, incomplete, was filled with love.

Robin smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger, kissing it as he then raised up. He put his hands on the side of her face and kissed her, pouring all of his love into the kiss. Now that he had Regina, he didn't feel like he was missing anything.

"You fill all those places inside me that used to feel empty," she whispered.

He stroked her hair, his touch so warm and perfect. Even more perfect now that she knew she would have him forever. "As you do for me. I think you were always my missing piece," Robin whispered back to her.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, "I love you, Robin Locksley."

"As I love you," Robin said.

Behind them, the group that had been watching all this, started clapping.

"Bloody hell, even I'm getting teary eyed," Killian said.

Robin and Regina turned to them, Robin called out, "So what are you all doing this weekend?"

Caleb and Brad turned to look at Emma and Killian, who had the same confused look on their faces as they did, and then finally Caleb asked, "Why?"

"For a wedding," Robin said.


	34. Chapter 34

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this. And to those who read, review, follow, fav.)**_

* * *

A few days later, Regina woke up the day before her wedding to Robin. She laid in the bed, not wanting to move as it was so soft and she had all the way through the night. Robin had slept in another room in the castle. Robin had brought them all over in a private jet. They were to get married tomorrow in Neuschwanstein Castle, otherwise known as Cinderella's castle. It was a nineteenth-century Romanesque Revival palace on a rugged hill above the village of Hohenschwangau near Füssen in southwest Bavaria, Germany.

She moved from the bed slowly and made her way to the bathroom just in time. Once she was done she headed downstairs. As she walked into the room that was to be where the reception was, she stopped in her tracks upon seeing...

Her father!

"Daddy!" Regina called out. Henry turned around and smiled as she literally ran into his arms.

"Oh, my darling, darling girl," Henry said as he laughed into her ear as he hugged his little girl.

"What...How are you here?" Regina asked as she pulled from him to look at him.

"Well, it's quite simple," Henry said as he turned them to see Robin walking into the room as well with his hands in his pants pockets, and a huge smile on his face.

"A very special young man asked me for permission to marry my daughter and he told me then he would make sure I wouldn't miss seeing you getting married," Henry said, "and nothing was ever going to keep me away from sharing this day with you."

Regina let a few tears flow as she looked from the two most important men in her life, her father and her soon to be husband. "Robin, thank you, so much," Regina said as she left the safety of her father's arms, to go to Robin's.

"Anything to make you smile, my love," Robin said as she hugged him tightly to her.

"This place looks marvelous," Henry said as they looked around the room. There were lots of round tables set up around the room with lovely centerpieces of red roses and candles and everything just looked perfect. In the center of the room was a huge dance floor perfect for lots of party guests to enjoy their evening.

"I can't believe you pulled all this off in a week," Regina said.

"Well, I might have been planning some of this for a while," Robin said.

"Oh, is that so? And how did you know I would agree?" Regina asked, teasing him.

"On the day we met, when you fell into my arms and into my heart, I knew my soul mate would love this," Robin said as Regina felt her heart melt just a little more.

"And you have Emma and Killian here along with a few other of my friends," Regina said.

"I would do anything for you, Regina. Always remember this," Robin whispered to her as they walked around the room.

As they made their way to where the wedding ceremony was to take place, Regina could hear Killian and Emma's voices before they even walked in.

"I can't help it Emma, he's loaded and I can't compete with this," Killian said.

"We could make this a double ceremony if you would like to," Robin said as they walked in.

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want to take anything away from your special day," Killian said as Emma elbowed him.

The rest of the evening passed with them all practicing for the wedding to follow the next day. Regina knew how special this time was. She had her friends, her father and the love of her life all in the same place.

The following day, Regina was out on the grounds of the castle having her wedding pictures made. Emma was her maid of honor and they were posing for picture after picture.

"Regina, I don't know why you have me in these photos, everyone is only going to be looking at you," Emma said. "You look amazing."

"Oh stop it," Regina said as she couldn't wait to marry the man of her dreams.

"She's right love, you do look quite fetching," Killian said as he smiled at Regina, "but I have a thing for blondes."

"Oh really?" Emma asked.

"Just one blonde mind you, Swan," Killian said with a wink and a smirk at her who just waved him off.

As the photographer kept taking pictures, Regina just kept looking at Emma's watch, as she counted down the time until she would be walking down the aisle to Robin. After the photos with Emma were done, it was time to have one with her father.

"I'm so proud of you, my darling girl," Henry said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I've never been so happy in all my life, all the people that I love are with me," Regina said as for the next several minutes, picture after picture was taken.

Half an hour before the wedding was to start, Regina was in the holding room with her father, about to go down the aisle with Henry when Emma walked in with a smile on her face.

"Is everything ready?" Henry asked.

"Almost," Emma said as she provided a small box for Regina, who looked at her with a question on her face.

"It's from Robin, for you, Regina," Emma said as Regina thanked her and took the box, she opened it up and what she saw inside the box, brought tears to her eyes.

Her mother's wedding rings.

"But I pawned them," Regina said.

"Robin found out, and he wasn't about to let you be without them," Emma said.

"And how did he find out?" Regina asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes, Henry handed her a handkerchief to help her.

"No idea," Emma said with a huge smile on her face. She watched as Regina took the rings and put them on one of her fingers on her right hand.

"That was incredibly sweet of Robin," Henry said as he was happy that his daughter had something of her mother on this day.

"Can you go give this to Killian to give to Robin?" Regina asked as she handed Emma a small black box.

Emma quickly went to where the men were at, Emma knocked on the door to have Killian answer. Robin was there with his father and brothers.

"From the lovely bride," Killian said as he handed the box to him. "And Emma says the lass thoroughly enjoyed her gift from you."

Robin smiled as he thought of how happy Regina would be to get her mother's rings back. It had gutted him when Emma had told him about the rings. He had paid more than they were worth, but she was more than worth it.

He opened the box and smiled as he saw a pair of cufflinks, one had R and R and the other had today's date on them. He took them out and put them on.

"Nervous?" Killian asked.

"Not in the slightest," Robin answered truthfully.

"Then I would like to propose a toast," Alex said as he brought them all a round of drinks.

"To Robin and his lovely soon to be wife, Regina," Alex said as the men enjoyed their drinks, followed smokes provided by Robin's father.

Half an hour later, Henry Mills walked his daughter down the aisle and gave her to Robin, to look after, to protect and to love for the rest of his life. Robin assured him that Regina would have all that and then more.

When Robin had seen Regina walking down the aisle towards him, it was the bride from whom Robin couldn't tear his eyes away from.

His bride.

Regina.

She wore a gown befitting the queen that she was, ivory in color, a timeless one shouldered design, skimming her breasts before draping softly to the ground, classis and feminine, the necklace of pearls he had given her at her throat.

Henry gave her away, passing her hand to Robin's with a smile, before taking his seat. And if the wedding was magnificent, the reception was a celebration. The guests enjoyed plenty of great food and wonderful entertainment with lots of dancing and good luck wishes to the bride and groom.

Henry and Regina shared a special father and daughter dance to the song:

 _There's two things I know for sure_

 _She was sent here from heaven,_

 _And she's daddy's little girl._

 _As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,_

 _She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes._

 _And I thank god for all of the joy in_

 _My life, but most of all, for_

 _Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._

 _Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._

 _"Walk beside the pony_

 _Daddy, it's my first ride."_

 _"I know the cake looks funny,_

 _Daddy, but I sure tried."_

 _Oh, with all that I've done wrong,_

 _I must have done something right_

 _To deserve a hug every morning,_

 _And butterfly kisses at night._

Robin watched as his wife, his wife, danced with her father. After they finished their dance, Robin asked for permission to dance with Regina, Henry smiled as he once again gave Regina to Robin for their dance;

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

When their dance was over, Robin went to his mother and together they shared a special dance as well. Regina watched as the man she loved above all else, her husband, danced with his mother and she had to wipe a few tears from her eyes.

"May I have this dance?" Robin's father asked as together they went to the dance floor.

"You've made our son, a very happy man," his father said.

"The feeling is more than mutual," Regina said.

After they were finished, she danced with both of his brothers and finally Killian, "A mighty fine party the two of you are throwing."

"Killian, thank you, for everything," Regina said as she put her arms around him.

"No thanks are needed, just be happy," Killian said, "because if he ever fails to, well let's just say I'll be taking him back to the bar."

Regina laughed as she remembered that night, and the morning after.

They both turned as someone cleared their throat behind them, "What?" Killian asked the person.

"Do you mind if I dance with my wife?" Robin asked.

"You want to know how long it took to get her without a dance partner?" Killian said as Robin raised his eyebrows only.

"Alright fine," Killian said as he kissed Regina on the cheek before relinquishing her to Robin's arms.

"I can't spend all my life with you dancing with another man," Robin said.

"All my dances will be for you," Regina promised him, as she bit her bottom lip, "just remind me of this later."

Robin looked at her with a look of not understanding, but before he could probe her about that, there was an announcement.

"Attention, if I might have your attention!" Killian said as he gathered everyone to go outside on the huge patio of the castle. The guests were treated to a one of a kind firework show, as wave after wave of loud booms followed by crackling displays of color lit up the sky.

As their guests continued to enjoy the party, Robin and Regina quietly made their exit and made their way upstairs to the suite for the night, Robin picked Regina up in his arms and carried her into the room.

Once he set her on her feet, they started to remove their wedding clothes from one another and were on the bed in a matter of seconds. Robin started leaving light kisses on her mouth, her cheeks before finally taking full possession of her lips.

Regina felt the flicker of his tongue probing her lips, searching for the inner sweetness they protected. At the same time his fingertips were stroking back her hair from her forehead, and then tracing the contours of her face down to the curve of her throat where they lingered.

Her breath caught in mingled apprehension and excitement as his lips followed the same path softly kissing her eyes, her cheeks, the tremulous corners of her mouth, before feathering his lips over the pulse in her throat, making it leap in anticipation.

When at last, he raised his head, Regina's face was burning, forcing her to stifle a gasp as she registered the sudden tumult in her blood. "I love looking into your eyes, to see what I'm doing to you." His hands moved over her throat, her shoulders and down, brushing her breasts with such tantalizing grace that a small, helpless sound was forced from her.

His fingers were cupping her breasts, his thumbs moving lazily, circling the rosy peaks, making them swell and harden under the enticement of his touch. She gasped as he squeezed her breasts, he instantly let go of them.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Robin asked.

"No, they are just sensitive right now," Regina answered.

"Is it that time for you?" Robin asked as she just took his hands and cupped her breasts again.

"Just not too hard," Regina said.

"Let me try this instead," Robin said as his mouth moved downwards now, and he was kissing her breasts, his tongue circling round her erect nipples, creating such helpless, excruciating pleasure that this time she could only manage an incoherent whimper as she arched towards him.

"Is that better?" Robin whispered against her breasts as his tongue circled her breasts.

"Much, but I know what would make me feel even better," Regina said with a smile as Robin looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh? Do tell, milady," Robin said.

"Just go a little lower," Regina said.

"As you wish," Robin said as he explored her body, and took his time in doing so, sucking gently on her swollen nipples some more, making her arch her body up so that he would enjoy them all the more. The more time he spent there, the more she frantically wanted him to go further down...and her whole body was tingling as he finally made his way down inch by inch, as he was about to reach his final destination between her legs, he felt something, something he hadn't found until just now...

A bump on Regina.

And not just any place on Regina, but on the lower part of her belly.

"Regina?" Robin said her name as his head snapped up to look up at her.

Regina was watching his reaction, trying to gauge his reaction to what he had just found. His eyes were twinkling with obvious surprise and what looked like hope in his eyes.

"Is this...are you...Regina, is there something you wish to tell me?" Robin asked as his voice was full of emotions, but he tried his damnest to not let his hopes of what this might mean grow too strong. He reasoned it might just be a little extra belly, or getting close to that time of the month, though he also reasoned, he couldn't remember her swelling this much.

"I think you've already guessed my little secret," Regina said as she bit her bottom lip as Robin moved back up to keep his arms on either side of her body, keeping his weight off her as he looked down into her face.

"Are you pregnant, Regina?" Robin asked. Wanting, no, needing to know the answer to this.

"Yes," Regina whispered her precious answer to him.

Robin let out a nervous laugh then a huge smile grew on his face as he bit his bottom lip as he simply said, "Thank you." Regina felt a sigh of relief upon his reaction.

He kissed her lips deeply, making her feel all giddy inside. Then he made his way down her body, dropping an occasionally peck here and there until he arrived back at that bump. "And thank you, my little one, for choosing us as your parents."

"I'm going to be a father," Robin said in pure happiness.

"Not for about seven months," she warned. "Time to get used to the idea."

His blue eyes skimmed her upturned features, "Regina," he said as he moved back up and stroked her cheek with a loving finger, "You were not sure if I'd be pleased?"

"Well, it wasn't something we planned," Regina answered.

"Regina, listen to me," Robin said, "I didn't plan to fall in love. I didn't plan to marry. But you changed all that." He gave a fierce smile that made her pulse leap and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I will love this baby and cherish him or her as much as I cherish his or her mother."

The raw sincerity in his voice made her eyes fill with emotional tears, "Hormones," she sniffed.

"You are adorable," he said, kissing the tip of her pink nose, "And very beautiful. Our baby will be-"

"About the baby, Robin," she said, putting her hands on the side of his face. "As it's early, and sometimes things happen...do you mind if we wait to tell anyone just yet?"

Robin studied her face and felt a soul piercing stab of tenderness. "It will be our little secret." he agreed, laying a hand back on her belly.

"Not so much a secret if you're going to continue to do that in front of people," Regina said, but she didn't try to move his hand. She liked the feel of it there, it made her feel safe and loved.

Robin started to touch her again, letting his hand move between her legs, she was so wet there, melting like candle wax. Robin positioned himself at her entrance, she rose up to meet him, arching upward and opening herself even more to him. He surged into her warmth, joining them indelibly with one deep thrust. They were locked together, forming a whole, mated into one.

"I love all of you," Robin said as he cupped her buttocks, lifting her, filling her, taking her again and again. From deep inside, from a closely protected place, an unfurling began, a glorious blossoming. It leaked out, then poured out, streaming forth in hungry waves. The tidal force surged through her, sweeping past everything.

"Robin!" It was a cry of ultimate capitulation and they both knew it. He drove into her one more time, melding them, fusing their bodies and hearts and souls. He moved gently from her and laid on his back, and pulled her to his side as he gently rubbed her back lightly with his fingers. Regina raised her head and they kissed, and as she tried to pull him back on top of her, he stopped her.

"I better let you rest, as we leave in the morning," Robin said.

"Leave? You mean we're not staying here?" Regina asked.

"We'll get back to Europe, but I thought we might enjoy a week in Hermitage Bay in Antigua," Robin said. "I mean if you feel like you'll be up to it. I don't want you to-"

Regina stopped him talking with a finger to his lips, "I love to go there with you. Anywhere as long as we're together."

"The three of us now," Robin said as his hand slid protectively, lovingly over her belly.

"I'm also sure junior would love to go there as well," Regina said.

"Junior? So sure it's going to be a boy are you?" Robin asked as his hand moved slightly over her belly.

"Wouldn't you like a junior?" Regina asked.

Robin couldn't help the smile that broke over his face as he thought of them having a junior in their lives, "A junior or a little princess, as long as you're their mother."

"Their? How many would you like to have?" Regina asked.

"As many as you would like to have," Robin answered truthfully, he would be just as happy with one as with five. If Regina wanted only one, then they would only have one, but with how they conceived this one, then either she would need to be on the pills again or he would have to be snipped. He didn't envy being snipped, but Regina would have to make the call on that issue.

"Let's start with one, and after one we'll decide, together," Regina said.

"Then you have yourself a partner," Robin said.

"For life," Regina commented as she laid her head on his arm as they closed their eyes and started to drift off to sleep


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N-Special thanks to all who have read, reviewed, follow and faved this story. I can't thank you all enough. Also special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this and for inspiring me to continue this 'one shot'.**_

* * *

Regina looked so beautiful, covered in sweat and panting. "You are so beautiful," Robin whispered into her ear as he then kissed her cheek.

"Shut up. I look like death warmed over," she complained. He knew she didn't see what he did because she was in the middle of being torn apart.

"I love when you're all sweaty and panting, though."

"I may cut your cock off. Keep messing with me," she growled as another contraction took over.

The nurse passed behind Robin to get some more towels and whispered, "You're not the first man to be given the snip-snip threats." Then she turned to his wife and said, "Oh darling, it's almost time and your husband is right. For a woman in labor you look gorgeous." Josie smiled at her thanking her with a blush.

"I'm sorry, but I think you are perfect." Robin kissed her brow after wiping away the beads of perspiration. His poor wife was in the middle of delivering their little girl, but he couldn't stop smiling. Maybe it was because he was nervous, or possibly due to being so damn happy. She was gorgeous to him even with her hair all messed up and threatening to Bobbitt him.

"We're ready to push," the doctor told her. She smiled at the doctor too but grunted and pushed hard. Robin held her hand and leg, looking between her thighs. He could see the dark hair darkened with blood. His baby girl was coming any moment now. He turned to Regina, and said, "You're doing wonderful. Our baby is almost here." She squeezed his hand, pushed with all her might and little Hope was born.

A wail erupted then she was given to her mom. "Robin, she's here and she's perfect," Regina cried, caressing her little face.

"Just like you," Robin agreed, placing a kiss on her head then on their little angel's. The nurses took her and they finished cleaning up Regina. "You did so well."

"I'm sorry, Robin," she whispered.

"It's fine, love. I love you and the way you flashed me at the beginning." He winked then twisted his hips, so she didn't grab his cock. The doctor laughed, and Regina shook her head. He still wasn't going to trust her just yet. He'd give it those six weeks.

The nurse finished up with the baby and turned to hand her to Regina. "I think she wants her Daddy to hold her." The nurse smiled and handed her to Robin.

The staff cleaned the room, to give the new parents some time with their newborn. Robin gently sat on Regina's side on the bed, holding their baby. They looked down at Hope's little face, her chubby little cheeks, her tiny fingers, which one grabbed one of Robin's. "Thank you, Regina."

"For what?" She asked.

"For making me a Daddy. For Loving me. And more importantly, for being you." Robin said as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"It was my pleasure…well literally." Regina said with a smirk.

Two people drawn to one another, falling in love with one another, found their happy ending.

 **The End.**


End file.
